Deadly Drinking Pirate
by MircThomas19
Summary: Ace was wondering about that sake he stole from those pirates before allowing his little brother Luffy drink it when they became brothers. And now, Luffy has gained a new ability, one that defies the laws of Devil Fruits and yet makes him even stronger than before. Watch this drunk-proof and drinking pirate become the king of them all. Mature Luffy Duel Devil Fruit Luffy
1. The Mysterious Fruit And the Wrong Sake

Deadly Drinking Pirate

The Mysterious Fruit And the Wrong Sake

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"Why? Shanks says it is good!" A short boy about seven years old with short, messy black hair whined from within a bar. "And it will make everything all better and I get to prove to Shanks that I am tough twice!" He was wearing short blue shorts, sandals and a white that had the word 'Anchor' that had the image of an anchor placed in the very center.

"No Luffy. It is bad for someone your age and you could just get drunk and get yourself killed like you tried at the pier!" The boy, whose name was Monkey D. Luffy, was refused of what he wanted by the bartender. Makino was a young woman with brown eyes and black hair that goes up to just above her shoulders. She wore a yellow kerchief, an orange blouse with black sleeves and a long light blue skirt and orange sneakers with white soles. "And that was stupid too! You didn't need to stab yourself to prove you are tough. It just shows that you can be cut and that is not very tough." Makino went on and Luffy decided to ignore her and go to someone else who was at the bar.

It was a man who was wearing a long black cape over his shoulders and wore a straw hat, which was synonymous with his image. He wore slightly loose brown trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up the shin, with golden buttons down the outer leg. He wears a pair of sandals and is unshaven with a short, scruffy beard. "Hi Shanks, can I drink some of that Sake? I want you to bring me on a pirate adventure someday. You did say that you are going to leave soon and be gone for good." Luffy may be naïve but he has proven to be somewhat mature at the same time.

Shanks has worn a white shirt which is only half buttoned, leaving part of his chest exposed. A large red sash is tied around his waist and holds his sword on the right side; his shirt is tucked under the sash. The most striking thing about Shanks is the color of his red hair. He also has three scars across his left eye.

"Nice try Luffy but I agree with Makino that you only proved to be desperate and stupid enough to stab yourself like that. Besides, we are sailing the sea and we can't save you when you fall overboard. You sink like an anchor every time, Anchor." Shanks retorted and got back to his meal but not before causing the pirates inside the bar to laugh their heads off.

"Hey you jerks! Cut that out!" Luffy yelled at them but instead the pirates laughed even harder.

"Come on Luffy. Lighten up and you will actually appreciate it in the future." Luffy turned to see a tall man, standing at least a foot taller than Shanks. His hair was jet black and pulled back in a ponytail. Luffy knew him to never be seen without his rifle nearby or a cigarette in his mouth. He also now has a large, X-shaped scar on his left temple. He wears a black, V-neck shirt with three quarter sleeves along with loose pants with numerous pockets on them, tucked inside his buckled boots. Like most of the other Red Hair Pirates, he wears a sash around his waist, to which he attaches his rifle in a pistol-like fashion. The only thing added to his attire is his spiral-patterned cloak. He was Been Beckman, the First Mate of the R3ed Haired Pirates with Shanks as the captain. "He is just looking after you. A pirate's life is dangerous. Looking after for sea monsters and other dangerous pirates is really all there is too it being a pirate."

"I just can't believe that having Tomato Hair is the key to having a crew stink up for you and having a pretty woman too." Luffy said while vaguely knowing on what he was talking about. He is still a seven year old and his mind was too under ripe to understand all this. Still the reaction that Luffy wanted did come.

The pirates stopped and laughed the hardest since Shanks made fun of Luffy. But Shanks was not laughing and was like a teapot over boiling. "WHO HAS TOMATO HAIR YOU BRAT!?" It was ironic, Shanks was a famous and powerful Pirate that was under the nickname 'Red Haired' but he still was sensitive about his hair color. "AND FOR THE LAST TIME, THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN US AND MAKINO! YOU STOP THAT GIGGLING!" Shanks ranted and even yelled into the direction of the amused bartender judging on how she didn't stop her giggling.

"Anchor does have a good point there Captain." One of them added his own two cent to the gig that he found funny. His hair was styled in loose waves. In addition to that, earlier on, his body was slimmer while in his latest appearance. Oh his headband was the name 'Yasopp' to be written. Finally, he wore a dark-blue shirt, dark-green pants reaching down to his calves and blue shoes with buckles on them. He was Yasopp, the sniper for the Red Haired Pirates.

"You do have Tomato Hair Captain." This one stood out the most since he has a round body shape and he is always seen eating a rack of meat. He is shown wearing goggles over his eyes at all times. He wears a red t-shirt with white vertical stripes on it, paired by a matching bandanna on his head, short white pants with a red sash around his waist, and red shoes with fur around the ankles. He has a yellow coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, with a fur-lined collar and red epaulets with black stripes on them. He was Lucky Roo, a very round but still a pirate worthy of being on Shank's pirate crew.

"Yasopp, Roo! You traitors!" Shanks shouted with his embarrassment tripled with everyone laughing at his expense and how a seven year old boy had turned the tables rather easily. Luffy's humiliation was no different that tripping and nearly falling over compared to Shank's.

"Hey!" But all that was brought to an end when the doors were opened with such force, they nearly broke the wall behind them. In the doorway were mountain bandits, criminals who think that because they don't sail means that they don't lose to sailors. The bandits all looked the same but not to their leader. He was a tall, dark-skinned man with black hair, a black goatee, and an X-shaped scar above his right eye. He wore a long purple coat over a white shirt, black trousers, and a golden necklace. Luffy didn't like the looks of him or how things came crashing down from fun and care-free to serious and foreboding. "This place better have good sake because I am hungry for it and you all know better than to displease mountain bandits!"

That bandit leader called himself Higuma 'The Bear', worth eight million berri which was supposed to scare everyone in the bar. Seeing that the Red-Haired Pirates were not, Higuma took what little sake was left and smashed the bottle onto Shank's head. "I want more sake by the time I come back and I will have to burn this village down if we don't! Remember that you two-bit pirates, scared to fight back!" Luffy was trying to keep in his anger while eating some kind of weird fruit he picked out of a treasure chest he thought was something worth eating; it still tasted terrible. But instead he got angry enough to punch air and but instead his arm extended to punch Higuma into the wall and through a warehouse directly across the street from the bar entrance.

The pirates spat out what they were drinking and coughed out what they eating at the shock of a seven year old boy's arm stretching as if it was suddenly made of rubber. They started to panic and hurried to the same chest that Luffy had found the strange fruit only to find out something even stranger. "You idiot! You ate the treasure that was going to give us big cash! That was the Gum-Gum Fruit! The fruit that takes away your ability to swim for the power to stretch like a rubber band!"

"That is good right? I was never able to swim anyways and now I have something hat is worth your time…" Luffy said until Shank's got a little angry enough to pull on Luffy's now rubbery checks, making it nearly impossible for him to talk clearly.

"That is not the point! I thought that you were smart and you just had to eat the Devil Fruit, the Accursed Fruit, the…" Shanks then felt like someone was tapping on his shoulder to get his attention and halt his ranting. Succeeding, Shanks turned to see something that made him forget about yelling at Luffy.

"I think there is more to this Gum-Gum Fruit we stole from that enemy ship. It is still a fruit." Lucky Roo was holding the fruit in his hand while the bite Luffy made was clear. IT is the rule that when a Devil Fruit is eaten, even a nibble is chipped off, the fruit becomes no different than last week's compost. But not this time.

"Can you still train me?" Luffy said in an innocent tone that still got everyone's attention. "I need to be strong enough so that I may not sail with you but sail with my own crew. Please, I need to know how to sail and how to fight. They only family I have left just throws me to the wolves and hyenas of the jungle on this island!" Luffy finished his statements and then bowed, as if he was going to sell his pride and dignity for what he wants.

Shanks just sighed, "Luffy I have a big headache as it is." He thought that will cause something to happen but instead silence reigned so strong that even a cricket on the far end of the island could be heard from the bar. "Fine. You win." Shanks felt like a wrecking ball toppled him down which was Luffy in his seven year old excitement

'Here I am trying to get this kid to get off my case, get off my back and GET OFF OF ME! But instead I am going to see that our favorite seven year old is going to make all this trouble today worth it. For the next generation.'

XXXXX

Several months later,

"I am not sure about this Ace." A boy about three years older than Luffy said. He had a missing tooth and short curly blond hair. He wore a large black top hat with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it, a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a cravat and a pair of light blue cyan shorts held up by a belt with an elaborate flower-design buckle. Finally, he was seen with a gentle outfit with a white colored short-sleeved shirt and wearing blue colored shorts as usual. He was Sabo, a boy who made his life stealing from pirates and any other outlaws to gain his own dough and livings. "Are you positive that this will be safe?"

Besides him was a boy about Sabo's age. He looked remarkably like Luffy. However, He was more serious looking than Luffy's lighthearted design, and was also taller and more muscular. He also sported rather childish freckles (inherited from his mother), and tended to make a skeptical facial expression by raising his left eyebrow. He was wearing clothes about the same size as Luffy but with an orange shirt and yellow pants. He even had a Band-Aid on his forehead.

"I may not know what this bottle says but since Dadan won't let me, I needed to get some Sake for this occasion." Ace said and he uncorked the bottle to fill up three wine glasses, for himself, for Sabo and for Luffy who was sitting on the other side of the crate that was being used for a table. He had changed a long ever since he started to train under Shanks. It took a lot of whining and begging to convince Shanks to stay and to convince his grandfather who was with the marines to allow Shanks to train him into becoming a skilled sailor.

So far, it was successful and Luffy may have to endure such harsh and unorthodox training in order to be as strong as the king of a jungle but Shanks keep him from gaining the mind of a helpless and clueless monkey. Not only is he as strong as the average marine despite being only almost eight, he was also good with a sword from Shanks, good with a pistol from Yasopp, good with strategy and his wits, and also good with his feet like Lucky Roo; who knew that even someone that sticks out like a sore thumb could move around fast enough to not be noticed? That was how Lucky Roo was such a dangerous pirate, he could move faster the more he eats and fills his belly. Luffy never found out how and that is because the last time he tried to ask, he was run into the ground and shot down as if wild prey. Lucky for him, Luffy is immune to bullets due to his Devil Fruit Power.

And speaking of which, even though the pirates had barley any devil fruit users in their crew, they were able to train Luffy to bring out the best of his new powers. With his strength, Luffy could punch as if bullets from a gun or any other heavy and fast moving projectile. He could even punch tunnels through mountains with his fist alone but with his devil fruit power, he could do it all in one single attack. But with ten years to wait until he could leave the island, even Luffy has goosebumps on just how strong he really be in that much time.

Back to the present, Luffy was actually eager about this. "So we are going to use Sake for this. To become brothers? Let's do it!" Luffy was not only urging to finally enjoy what Shanks and the other pirates never stop drinking. But also this was his chance to finally have some good company for family, he was getting tired of fearing his grandfather when he arrived to 'visit' him.

During the months of special training, Luffy had seen just how strong Ace is when that older boy was able to tumble with a river filled with crocodiles for their skins. Ace initially rejected Luffy but that boy with the sword won't give up. Eventually, Ace started to demand to know why Luffy never gave up on him like everyone else.

To his shock, he learned that Luffy only wanted a friend and wanted Ace to be the one because Luffy was as lonely in the mountains as Ace was. That was to be the start of the crack that broke apart Ace's shell. The more time that Ace found himself hanging out with Luffy had surprised him himself and pretty soon, Ace allowed Luffy to come with him where ever he goes from the mountain.

That was how Luffy meant Sabo, a fellow orphan who was living in the slums as well and was great friends with Ace. They steal together, they scheme together, and they even fight together. They were hoping to steal enough money to leave the island. Luffy offered to help out and pretty soon, the two older boys found themselves an adorable and eager younger brother.

Now they are going to fully tie the knot and become brothers over cups of sake. And that is what they did and with the sip of the cup filled with sake, Luffy felt something that he never thought he will again. It was like the sake went bad and turned to ash or something in Luffy's mouth; it tasted horrible but it was also familiar. "Uggh!" Luffy had to finally vomit once he pieced things together. It was the same disgusting taste of that Devil Fruit that he ate at the bar. But why would the Sake taste a lot like that?

Luffy then turned to see a shocking sight, his brothers as well as pack of wolves from the jungle were walking around drunk! The boys perhaps and possible but the wolves never got even smelling range of the bottle of sake so how did they get drunk!? After some time, the drunken company of Luffy had passed out when they were so high, their spirits threatened to leave their bodies and rise to heaven. Luffy just knocked out the wolves and skinned them, a skill that Ace and Sabo taught him. The whole time he had been trying to make sense of what happened.

Then he started to panic and take out a miniature treasure and when Luffy opened it, it revealed to be a mush of spoiled and rotten fruit matter. "Could it be that Devil Fruit I ate was the Gum-Gum Fruit but also mutated and had a side effect? A side effect that the sake entering my mouth had triggered it? Just how did this happen?" Luffy was still seven years old and he wished he was capable of understanding all this so it will stop the headache that was killing him.

The answer that Luffy will be searching for maybe the strangest thing that Luffy or anyone else in the world could call strange and crazy. But it can't be found in this sea that is for sure and Luffy spent no longer than a whole hour figuring that one out. All the black haired boy could do is be patient and train so that he could find the answer in _that_ ocean in the world. It is in _that_ ocean, I know it is.

XXXXX

And so ten years had passed and Luffy's brothers had already left for the sea so now it was his turn. It was a very beautiful day on the pier of Foosha Village. The entire village was there, including the village elder. He had a cleft chin, wears oval glasses, and has a mustache and a beard, turning grayish-white. He wears simple clothes and a hat that changes with his appearance, but they are similar to each other. He currently wields a walking cane from old age. He was also the mayor, Woop Slap.

"I can't believe that you are leaving us to be a pirate Luffy! Don't you know what it will do to our village!?" He never appreciated Luffy's dream but the boy never had a good reason to listen to him, his word was never good advice.

"I told you Mayor. You can't stop people's dreams. You will be known as the heartbreaker Mayor if you keep this up." Luffy irritates the mayor every time by being smart enough to retort much sharper and always win an argument. "Besides the Marines don't care where Pirates come from. It is a waste of their time to capture us and besides, if our village does get know as a pirate breeding ground then the World Government will try to hide it. I have seen their ways to save face in the eyes of the entire world."

"Fine! GO! Follow your dream to the very ends of the world for all I care!" Woop shouted with his infamous outbursts. Makino just giggled and calmed him down. As she did, the sun begun to shine from beyond the clouds and cast a better light on this new and improved Luffy.

Despite having a scrawny figure, his body was ripping with muscle. He was wearing short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. Luffy still has that scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and short, messy black hair. On his waist, with a yellow sash tied around his waist, were a pair of swords; a katana and a rapier, both were sturdy looking and still exquisite. He has grown taller and nearly above the average person's height for his age at seventeen due to his training. All This can be seen in his clothes as well as his slightly thicker neck, more pronounced deltoids, and better-defined chest. Finally, on top his head and hiding most of his black hair that had grown half way past his back, was a straw hat with a red cloth rimming; it looked worn, like it was used multiple times for years.

'Can't believe that Shanks had given up his greatest treasure to me before he left days ago. He told me that my training is over. With him but I am not powerful enough for the New World and the only way to be prepared is to overcome Paradise. I need to be strong enough to make Paradise look that way compared to the New World.' Luffy was heavy in thought as he drifted the straw hat over his eyes, covering them with shadow from everyone's sight. No one spoke a word the entire time.

They then watched on Luffy rowing away from the pier but not before the sea giving away like dirt to a surfacing mole. Out came the Lord of the Coast, a local sea monster that had made the island unreached to normal pirates. His appearance is similar to a large oversized brown eel with red eyes and blue fins.

"Hello Lord of the Coast, I hope you are not hungry because I am not going to be your next meal unlike ten years ago with Higuma." Luffy said with a calm tone but the sea eel tried anyway but was wondering why he suddenly see the same boat and same human multiple times. No matter which one he tries to attack, all he meets is the water that splashes rather hard at that speed. "I told you and because you are a sea monster, you don't belong in the East Blue. You deserve to live with the real monsters in the World's Greatest Ocean. Come with me and you will no longer be hated and forgotten by all. They will fear you instead and that is what you live for, isn't it?" Luffy started to say and the sea eel was wondering why his vison was cleared up and he could think straight again.

Looking into the eyes of Luffy made the Sea Beast give in, those eyes were like that of a king or a conqueror. He just sat there in the waves while Luffy attached some ropes in the shape of a horse's leash. "From now one, you will be my stead and you need a name. A name that will show of everything you can give to everyone who sees you from the depths of the ocean." Luffy started to think hard on what will be good until he smirked, "Umi Tentei!"

The sea creature didn't know what to think based on human language but still liked the sound it and nodded. "Well then my stead, my Umi Tentei, we will show the world what we can do! We are going to be the strongest there ever is! We are going to rock the earth so hard it will shake the heavens!" Luffy raised his fist into the air and Umi Tentei, or Umi for short, roared into the air following his new master's voice. That was to be the start of something that the world had never seen indeed.

End of Chapter 1.

 ***Here is a new story! I actually had the idea of an assassin whose powers included making anyone around him drunk while preventing himself from getting high on sake or wine. It may sound stupid but for a bounty hunter like him, his prey is always the easiest to take down and the effects could happen to anyone, no matter how ready they can be.**

 **I am giving Luffy more smarts, skills and that special power to be added to his primary Devil Fruit power. Everyone else wanted a hybrid Devil Fruit and we never see it discouraged by Mr. Oda either. So I think that it is still worth a shot.**

 **Tell me what you think so I can make more chapters. I will like the support and thank you all!***

 **Translations:**

 **Umi Tentei – Sea Lord**


	2. I'm Going to Be the Drunken Pirate King

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

Deadly Drinking Pirate

I'm Going to Be the Drunken Pirate King

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

 _And so ten years had passed and Luffy's brothers had already left for the sea so now it was his turn. It was a very beautiful day on the pier of Foosha Village. The entire village was there, including the village elder. He had a cleft chin, wears oval glasses, and has a mustache and a beard, turning grayish-white. He wears simple clothes and a hat that changes with his appearance, but they are similar to each other. He currently wields a walking cane from old age. He was also the mayor, Woop Slap._

 _"I can't believe that you are leaving us to be a pirate Luffy! Don't you know what it will do to our village!?" He never appreciated Luffy's dream but the boy never had a good reason to listen to him, his word was never good advice._

 _"I told you Mayor. You can't stop people's dreams. You will be known as the heartbreaker Mayor if you keep this up." Luffy irritates the mayor every time by being smart enough to retort much sharper and always win an argument. "Besides the Marines don't care where Pirates come from. It is a waste of their time to capture us and besides, if our village does get know as a pirate breeding ground then the World Government will try to hide it. I have seen their ways to save face in the eyes of the entire world."_

 _"Fine! GO! Follow your dream to the very ends of the world for all I care!" Woop shouted with his infamous outbursts. Makino just giggled and calmed him down. As she did, the sun begun to shine from beyond the clouds and cast a better light on this new and improved Luffy._

 _Despite having a scrawny figure, his body was ripping with muscle. He was wearing short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. Luffy still has that scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and short, messy black hair. On his waist, with a yellow sash tied around his waist, were a pair of swords; a katana and a rapier, both were sturdy looking and still exquisite. He has grown taller and nearly above the average person's height for his age at seventeen due to his training. All this can be seen in his clothes as well as his slightly thicker neck, more pronounced deltoids, and better-defined chest. Finally, on top his head and hiding most of his black hair that had grown half way past his back, was a straw hat with a red cloth rimming; it looked worn, like it was used multiple times for years._

 _'Can't believe that Shanks had given up his greatest treasure to me before he left days ago. He told me that my training is over. With him but I am not powerful enough for the New World and the only way to be prepared is to overcome Paradise. I need to be strong enough to make Paradise look that way compared to the New World.' Luffy was heavy in thought as he drifted the straw hat over his eyes, covering them with shadow from everyone's sight. No one spoke a word the entire time._

 _They then watched on Luffy rowing away from the pier but not before the sea giving away like dirt to a surfacing mole. Out came the Lord of the Coast, a local sea monster that had made the island unreached to normal pirates. His appearance is similar to a large oversized brown eel with red eyes and blue fins._

 _"Hello Lord of the Coast, I hope you are not hungry because I am not going to be your next meal unlike ten years ago with Higuma." Luffy said with a calm tone but the sea eel tried anyway but was wondering why he suddenly see the same boat and same human multiple times. No matter which one he tries to attack, all he meets is the water that splashes rather hard at that speed. "I told you and because you are a sea monster, you don't belong in the East Blue. You deserve to live with the real monsters in the World's Greatest Ocean. Come with me and you will no longer be hated and forgotten by all. They will fear you instead and that is what you live for, isn't it?" Luffy started to say and the sea eel was wondering why his vison was cleared up and he could think straight again._

 _Looking into the eyes of Luffy made the Sea Beast give in, those eyes were like that of a king or a conqueror. He just sat there in the waves while Luffy attached some ropes in the shape of a horse's leash. "From now one, you will be my stead and you need a name. A name that will show of everything you can give to everyone who sees you from the depths of the ocean." Luffy started to think hard on what will be good until he smirked, "Umi Tentei!"_

 _The sea creature didn't know what to think based on human language but still liked the sound it and nodded. "Well then my stead, my Umi Tentei, we will show the world what we can do! We are going to be the strongest there ever is! We are going to rock the earth so hard it will shake the heavens!" Luffy raised his fist into the air and Umi Tentei, or Umi for short, roared into the air following his new master's voice. That was to be the start of something that the world had never seen indeed._

After a couple of days of just drifting, in case they stumble onto something on the sea, Luffy was actually starting to feel a little bored. It was nothing but the white clouds too far to reach and the blue sea that stretched like a never ending blanket.

"I just wish something will blow up because it will startle me. That is proof that things are too peaceful." Luffy muttered in annoyance and then got his wish even though he didn't see the wishing start in the day sky. Something did blow up and it was so strong that it rocked the ocean surface, with Luffy's boat shaking violently, and it was so loud that it nearly killed off the fish nearby; the ones not so lucky had littered the ocean around the area.

"Let's check it out Umi." Luffy said while getting the attention of his startled sea stead. Nodding, Umi took off with Luffy and his boat towards the source of the noise. Meanwhile, at the very sight, there was a battle. Two ships, one with a flag of the skull and crossbones, were shooting cannons and launching sailors at each other. It was between a pirate ship and their next target for plunder.

The strangest thing was that the ships were still floating and not even lowering an inch in all the cannon fire. It was like the cannons were only doing as much as getting the wooden hull dusty and dirty. But that makes some sense since if one ship goes down and the other is too damaged to be used again, it won't matter any difference to who will win. It looks like they are trying to avoid getting sunk and getting the other ship to sink.

"Looks like a battle alright but if we are going to the Grand Line, we will need a much bigger ship than this rowboat." Luffy said while trying to figure out which ship to spare and which one to savage for himself. "Oh what the heck, stand back Umi." Luffy said getting his sword out of its scabbard which confused the eel-like Sea King but it moved back anyways.

And it was glad that it did because when Luffy swung his sword, the sea exploded in a violent wave that shook both of the ships and in a closer look, the crew were shocked as well. Or that, they all had weak hearts since they fell hard to the decks and were all knocked out. "All done, come on Umi. I need to re-fashion this eye sore into something that really screams 'pirate ship'."

Umi nodded and helped Luffy get aboard the pirate ship while agreeing that staring at it too long can ruin one's eyes indeed.

XXXXX

(If you wanted a battle between Luffy and Alvida then you will have to look it up because it will be no different)

"Here we are!" A young boy that was named Coby heard Luffy shouting, "Seashell Island and the closest marine base from miles around." Luffy said before turning to Coby as the former cabin boy emerged from within the boat like a bear from winter hibernation. "This is where you will start your life as a marine."

Coby smiled at that, here is a pirate that didn't kill him and now was going to make him a marine even if it killed him. "T-thanks Luffy-san. I-I just hope t-they will l-let me i-in." Coby was still the wuss from living in fear for two solid years as a reluctant cabin boy on a cruel pirate ship.

"Coby, you can do chores and you actually sail a ship. That is all they ask for someone who wants to be a marine." Luffy said to try and comfort him. "I tell you, being raised by mountain bandits and trained to be a jungle animal was not going to make me a marine. That is why I am going to be a pirate instead. I just like my freedom too much." Luffy said in a nostalgic tone. Coby had heard it before but still found it hard to believe.

As for the ship they were sailing to Seashell Town, it was actually the pirate ship Luffy had stolen from another group of pirates that were called the Alvida Pirates after their former captain. Since it was hideously pink, Luffy had to repaint it with some black and blue paint that he happen to have on the rowboat he took from his hometown. No one was going to use them in Foosha Village anyways and as luck will have it for Luffy, the paint were in his favorite colors. After the new paint job, even Coby agreed that it looked more like a pirate ship. Except for one thing to also notice,

"I still can't believe that not only did you ruin my ship but you also rebuilt it while still on the sea." Both Luffy and Coby turned to see someone that they knew but was still a different woman altogether. She was Alvida herself,

Originally, Alvida was a tall and very obese woman with long wavy black hair, and freckles on her cheeks. But now she was as slim as most woman of her age.

She is wearing a white cowgirl hat with a large red plume, a red neckerchief, a pink plaid shirt, and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves unlike many other pirates. She wore rings on her fingers and her long sharp fingernails had red polish. She had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels. She also wore graying pants and red shoes with gold buckles. She still has her cowboy hat, but she now dresses in a pearl necklace, a bikini top, and tight Capri-length pants. She sometimes has a purple coat draped over her shoulders. She still wears lipstick, polish on her now shorter fingernails, and her toenails are shown painted as well

"Well since your former ship had a regular style helm and bottom, it was easily to work my way up. I happen to have a lot of talents when I trained to be a sailor Alvida." Luffy said casually, like it was no big deal at all. But Coby and Alvida have to say otherwise. "And don't forget that I am the only one that is keeping you from wasting that pretty face and body in jail Alvida. I am not a pirate yet so marines have no reason to throw me in jail with you." Luffy then said in rebut while not noticing the blush on Alvida's face.

"You're right captain. I am sorry." Alvida said back, in a timid tone like that of a shy schoolgirl. "I am still glad that you actually helped me even though I tried to kill you." Alvida then brought up. "That Sube-Sube no Mi of yours is still the best thing that ever happened to me."

It was true, Luffy did agree that if Alvida dreamed of being the world's most beautiful woman than she will need a complete and total make over and a new look. Taking out an over-sized Pomegranate that was blue instead of the usual dark red complete with curls and swigs on the surface (1), he forced Alvida to eat it while she was bound in her own rope.

The next thing she knew, she felt a lot lighter and the ropes fell as if she suddenly shrank. Instead, her excessive body fat had disappeared in an instant! She was shocked and wondered what happened until she tried to balance herself by leaning on one of the ship's wooden walls and instead slipped and fell; it was like she was trying to stable herself on solid ice.

Luffy explained that he had uncovered this fruit while hunting in the jungles around his village and kept it because he had already ate one at the time and there was no one to buy the fruit for a good amount of money. So he kept the fruit from being stolen until he could find someone to at least tell him what fruit it was.

And just like that, he had somehow uncovered a book on the current recorded fruits and it called the one Luffy found as the Sube-Sube no Mi or the Slip-Slip Fruit which allows the user to be untouchable by removing any friction on the skin to the point that anything unnecessary like body fat will not hold on at all. Alvida thanked Luffy for giving her a large step towards her dream, of being the world's most beautiful and powerful woman.

"It is no trouble." Luffy can be aware or not about just how much respect Alvida has in for him. "Now remember Alvida, speak nothing and don't bring your weapon. It will be the first thing to give you away and I don't want Coby to blow his chance at being a marine before he even got started. You don't want me to actually ruin your new face, right?" Like an actual captain, Luffy was brief and straight to the point with a bit of edge to his tone that got Alvida to nod so fast, her head could have fallen off. "Then let's go."

XXXXX

Seashell Town was your ordinary town, nothing very significant, just the regular things. Stores open to customers, children running in the streets, parents talking with their friend while keeping an eye on their kids, all the usual stuff. "I'm not sure about this Coby? Are you sure this is where the Marine base holding the Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro, is?"

But before anyone could speak, everyone jumped away from Luffy and his company and tried to paste themselves on the walls they were leaning on. "Perhaps you should reframe from speaking the Pirate Hunter around here." Coby whispered into Luffy's ear and the raven haired boy nodded. But then, "I am pretty sure since the captain of the base is 'Axe-Hand' Morgan."

And just like that, everyone jumped from the gang in the same manner as when Luffy mentioned Zoro. Coby was confused, "What?"

"Doesn't sound like this captain is very well loved by the people. I have a hard time deciding which one is the real danger to this town." Luffy responded which got Coby off the wrong block,

"That is impossible! Marines are never to be feared, there are not bad guys! OFmph!" Coby shouted until Luffy suddenly stopped in front of the boy, causing Coby to crash into him.

"Coby, I want to be a pirate." Luffy said while not facing Coby. "Does that automatically make me a bad guy?" Coby didn't know what to say, at least without stuttering.

"W-well….uh…uh…"

"The world isn't black or white. There is gray areas of corruption or misunderstanding." Luffy said in sage like tone. "There are bad marines who are more concerned about their egos, money, or their power while there are good pirates who sail for freedom and the joy of adventure without any higher ups telling what to do from their high chairs. I want to have all the freedom that the sea can give me and if I wasn't a pirate, it will be ten times harder to achieve my dream."

"To be the pirate king?" Coby said but Luffy shook his head,

"No, my true dream. One that you will figure for yourself." Luffy answered in an encrypted tone before continuing on his way through town, following the sight of a high tower to the marine base. It didn't take very look to make it there and Luffy had one thing to say, "This place is the ugliest base I ever seen. It just screams of inflated ego."

But while Alvida stayed near Luffy for personal fear of being recognized and captured by marines, Coby ignored the raven boy and was shaking as if he was exposed on a winter day. "T-this is i-i-it…w-what I-I have a-always-s d-dreamed-d o-o-of…" His voice was pieces and all over the place.

"Well anyway, we need to find out where Zoro is and see if he will join us Coby." Luffy said and that got Coby's attention.

"Good luck because if I know marine bases, any criminal will be placed inside the base so that he can't escape and hurt others…" Coby said but wasn't to one to be taken seriously since had this dreamily look on his face, like talking about all the things he loved about his idols. But,

"Oh yeah? There is someone in the courtyard for sure. Come on and let's get a better look." Luffy said and pulled Coby up the wall with his extending arm, something that Coby and Alvida has yet to get used to.

Inside the courtyard, on a wooden cross, was indeed a man. He was like he was rugged to the ground and hadn't had a good meal and good night's sleep. His breath was ragged and sharp despite barely even moving from those rope binding that kept his arms and torso to the cross.

His attire was something to consider. He wore a dirty white and open shirt with black trousers tucked inside black boots, and a green haramaki. His eyes were covered by a black bandana which was as dirty and sweaty as himself and still made him look menacing like a tiger waiting to pounce or a demon ready for the kill.

Luffy was not too startled but Coby sure was scared, enough to fall all the way down the wall and ignore the pain in his panic. "T-that's him! That black bandana and green haramaki, it is Roronoa Zoro the Pirate Hunter!"

"Okay then Coby, you watch over Alvida while I talk to him." Luffy said but before he could even lift himself up over the wall, a ladder was placed next to him, from the opposite side as Coby. Who climbed the ladder was a little girl who seemed to be local in the town, she reached the top of the laddered and signaled for Luffy to be quiet.

Luffy wanted to see what this brave little girl was going to do if she was going to sneak into a marine base. She walked over to Zoro who finally moved his head to the sound of footsteps in his direction. "…you? Why the hell are you here? They will kill you." That wasn't what a demon usually says, especially when they are bound and on the verge of death.

"I bet you are starving so I made something for you." The girl said in a cheerful tone, as if she was ignoring Zoro. "I worked hard on these **Onigiri (Rice Balls)** and I thought that you should eat them."

"I said beat it." Zoro said instead only to hear a set of three footsteps coming towards him in another direction entirely.

"Now, now Zoro. That is no way to treat little girls." A voice that could only be related to parrot with a throat pain, complaining about no food. It hurt their ears from the very first word. And what they all saw didn't help, it was a skinny and lanky-looking young man with light blond hair shaped like a sideways oval on top of his head. He also has a cleft chin. He wore violet colored uniforms with white shoes and a rubber band ring on his left hand.

"Just what is that captain?" Alvida, apparently, didn't want to be left out of the action and managed to climb up the wall with her much lighter body. She whispered her confusion and disgust to Luffy who only nodded,

"Since there are marines near him like bodyguards, no doubt that he is related to the man in charge enough to be like a prince on this island." Luffy said with an edgily tone, "I seen this before. Truly I hate most royalty figures and family members; and pretty much those who even as much as act like it." Now that was new and yet no one took notice.

"And why are you here, you little disobedient brat?" That sure was ironic, coming from the same boy who scolded Zoro on not treating children right. "Are those Onigiri?" He pointed to the treat in the girl's hands and snatched it without even asking for one. Only to choke on it and expel it from his mouth in disgust, he then snatched the remaining rice ball and stomped it into the dirt and mud under his foot. "This are too sweet, you need to use salt! Don't you even make good rice balls!?"

"I-I thought that sugar will make it taste better and I worked hard on those…" The girl started to cry but the boy just won't budge and instead pointed to a sign right next to him.

"Too bad and you shouldn't be here because the according to daddy's rules, anyone that is spotted with a criminal or helping them out in any way possible will be locked away as an accomplice so you better scram before tell daddy on you." He whined and acted once again like it wasn't his problem with a head up high.

"I take that back, he must be the son of the captain who is in charge of this pathetic marine base." Luffy whispered to his two friends who were watching the whole thing and they all nodded.

"Now will you two idiots stop standing there, looking stupid, and get rid of this brat?" The boy said pointing to his two 'bodyguards'. Yet they both hesitated,

"b-but Mr. Helmeppo, she is a little girl and…" One of them stuttered until the boy, now named Helmeppo, grabbed him by the scuff of the collar.

"Are you really saying no to me, the son of Captain 'Axe-Hand' Morgan!? I will tell daddy on you!" Helmeppo shouted and one of the marines hurried to grab the girl and throw her over the wall.

Thankfully, Luffy and his friends were able to get out of sight and Luffy was swift enough with his stretching abilities to catch the girl and save her from a nasty fall and an even worse landing.

"Take her into the town, I will catch up with you after this jerk leaves." Luffy told them and both Coby and Alvida nodded. Luffy did as he said and waited for Helmeppo to leave with his bodyguards, laughing at how Zoro promised to last a mouth with food or water if the town will be spared and he will be allowed to leave safely.

Zoro then took in a huge sign, probably from hearing that voice every single day until he noticed a shadow in front of him. "Who are you? You better leave before that idiot captain son comes back."

"I am not worried about spoiled brats who need others to even go to the restroom, I am more interested in you Roronoa Zoro." Luffy said and Zoro smirked,

"It will seem that my reputation perceives me. Now that you know my name, how about yours?"

"It's Monkey D. Luffy, I am going to sail to the Grand Line and achieve my dream." Luffy said with hesitating.

"Dream huh? The Grand Line? You must have a death wish, wasting your time on a pointless dream." Zoro said with a smirk that seemed to be glued on his face until,

"And the same can be said about your dream Zoro, you will never be the best in the world by staying here in the weakest of the seas. Seriously, Greatest Swordsman in the World? You will have a better chance at being the greatest decoration swordsman in this courtyard." Luffy said bluntly and grinned when Zoro actually got a little shaken up,

"Shut up!" That sure scared some birds in the distance, showing just how loud that yell was. "I don't know how you found out about my dream but this ropes won't keep me from killing forever!"

"Cool it Zoro, I am here because we both have dreams and I want to invite you on my pirate crew."

"Pirate crew? Sorry but no, I will never stoop to be something as despicable as that." Zoro smirked again but Luffy wasn't impressed,

"Fine then, I will you time to think of a real answer but know this, I am not leaving without you and as a pirate I will play dirty if I have too. And remember, you are in no position whatsoever to complain. See you later." Luffy turned after stating the circumstances until,

"Wait!" Luffy turned to Zoro who was looking at the ground near his feet for some reason. "Can you get those rice balls put them in my mouth?"

Luffy turned his focus to where Zoro is looking, with disgust. "What rice balls, their more like dirt balls. Are you sure about this?" Luffy said picking them up but Zoro was stubborn,

"Never mind that and give them to me." Zoro said with his mouth wide open and inviting. Luffy shrugged and placed both dirty rice balls in Zoro's mouth, watching the bound man struggle to bite them down.

"I told you it was nothing but dirt, are you trying to be a dirt mite?" Zoro ignored him and instead said this,

"Great, tell that girl that it was the most delicious rice balls I ever ate." Luffy said nothing and just nodded.

Later, inside the town,

"Really? He liked them!?" The girl from before, named Rika, shouted in her childlike joy.

"Ate them to very crumb." Luffy said wile Coby and Alvida were in awe at how Zoro ate the dirty rice balls, just to cheer this girl up.

"So this Zoro guy isn't a criminal?" Coby still wasn't sure what to think of finally seeing how marines handle the general population. It was nothing like what he had been dreaming off for two years as a cabin boy and a slave.

"No! He is not!" Rika shouted, "He is only in trouble with the marines because of me!" Rika then explained that Helmeppo once set loose a rabid dog he owned into the town that terrorized the townspeople and even tried to attack Rika but Zoro had stopped the dog by killing it. Helmeppo took it as a sign of defilation so he threatened to lock up Zoro until he promised to leave everyone alone and let him go after a month with no food or water.

"Hey! Your heads are too high, bow lower! Lower or I will tell daddy on you!" There was that same voice from the courtyard, and speak do the devil, it was Helmeppo himself. He seemed to want to walk to somewhere with everyone bowing to him like a prince. "Oh I can't wait to kill off that Zoro in three days! It will be fun!"

Luffy had initially wanted to ignore Helmeppo but that last sentence just caused something to snap inside. "Hey! You said that you will let him go when the month is over!? You promised!"

"What?" Helmeppo turned to Luffy with indifference like an ignorant parrot. "That? That promise was just a joke! I only said it so he will cooperate, he is such a stupid beast to believe someone like me to begin with! It will be good riddance!" Helmeppo taunted Luffy about with a puffed up face until Luffy finally couldn't take it anymore and fiercely punched Helmeppo in the face.

"OWW! You hit me!" Helmeppo whined while Coby held Luffy back. "No one! Not even daddy ever hit me! I am Captain Morgan's beloved son! I will tell daddy on you!" Helmeppo was wondering why his usual attitude wasn't working on Luffy and tried to threaten the raven haired boy.

"Then you better call him and kill me in front of his eyes for all I care. You are way too old to go to your stupid father for something as stupid as this!" Luffy wasn't deterred at all, he had seen scarier things than the threats from a spoiled boy. After seeing the two marines take Helmeppo away, he shook Coby off easily and adjusted his hat that fell off his head when he struck at the captain's son. "He is not even worth hitting. That is why he has never been hit in his life."

While everyone was in deep shock at what was going on, Rika walked up to Luffy and had the eyes of a child who had seen her idol in action.

"Thanks big brother, I feel a lot better now." It sure did when Rika saw the one who wasted her hard work and had the nerve to insult it right in front of her eyes. Luffy just chuckled while ruffling up Rika's hair like a little sister of his.

"Rika! You know you shouldn't be involved in things like this! We will get killed!" A woman who looked like an adult version of Rika came and took the little girl from Luffy while Rika was protesting until Luffy assured her that things will be fine with a thumbs up.

Once Rika was in her house with her mom, Luffy lost his smile and faced Coby with a glare to prevent anything the latter was going to say. "Try and stop me Coby but I have made up my mind. I am going to leave this town, with Zoro on my crew."

Not waiting for a respond, Luffy charged towards the Marine Base again after telling Alvida to look after Rika and only intervene when things get out of hand. Once he had reached the wall and climbed over it, Zoro looked up to see Luffy again.

"If this is about joining your crew, then you will be disappointed. I have thought about it three times before you got back, I don't want to go." Zoro tried to make it clear even though his appearance was not to be taken seriously. Since Luffy isn't going to leave without Zoro, he had a plan for Zoro unfortunately, for the latter.

"If you want to become the world's best swordsman, given that you are the pirate hunter and yet you don't kill pirates; you are trying to improve your skills even though you are feared throughout the East Blue. You are aiming for the top but you can't do that without a sword." Luffy started and Zoro was growling at the former. "Zoro, if I give you a sword, will you slice steel? Slice iron? Create blades of wind? Cut an entire ship into half?"

"No way in hell, those are impossible!" Zoro shouted in defilation but Luffy wasn't impressed.

"Zoro, I am a swordsman myself, trained by a pirate from the Grand Line. He happened to be Dracule's old rival. I even know both of them greatly. If you want to be the top then those things will be nothing to you. You can't achieve your dream staying here in the East Blue." Luffy said and Zoro just didn't know what Luffy was talking about until. "And tell you what, since you don't have your swords, they were stolen. I will get them back for you."

"What?"

"But if you want them back, you will have to join my pirate crew!" Luffy smirked and Zoro exploded,

"You little, stupid, blackmailing piece shit are really pissing me off!" Zoro yelled like a trapped and cornered rat until Luffy gave a silent farewell before running towards the base directly. "He is just going to die…" Oh, how wrong Zoro will learn he is.

Meanwhile, at the top of the tower at the Marine Base,

"Hurry it up! I want my statue to be where everyone can see my greatness! Do it right or I will kill you!" Shouted a very tall and muscular, intimidating man with blonde hair and a steel jaw. His right hand is replaced by a huge steel axe, the handle of which seems to go right through his forearm. He is wearing a large, billowing coat like a cape. He is also smoking a cigar.

"Y-yes Captain Morgan!" The poor marines who are struggling to lift up a statute of their captain, proving of his abuse and huge ego. But someone was there and was talking to Morgan about something else.

"But daddy, someone hit me and you said that you will kill anyone who does! Why aren't you doing it!?" Helmeppo was shouting at his father even though they barely had anything in common despite being father and son. Morgan had this to say though.

"You want to know why I haven't hit you in all your life?" Morgan said with a sadist tone that scared Helmeppo,

"Because I am your beloved son?" That was the wrong answer for sure as he too was hit in a similar but weaker way than Luffy.

"Because you are a son that is not even worth hitting!" Morgan shouted before getting on his feet and towering over the quivering Helmeppo, "Why am I the one to fight your battles. You are old enough to do it yourself and not get my greatness involved. You are just a flea compared to the prize winning canine I am. Got it?" Morgan said but before anyone could respond, someone beat them to it.

"Except for that last one, I had to agree with you. Axe-Hand." A voice that Morgan didn't know but Helmeppo recognized had settled in the atmosphere out of nowhere. When everyone set their eyes on where the voice seemed to originate, on Morgan's statue! "Hey."

"What the hell do you think you are doing!? You are a commoner who is going to rot my wonderful statue! Get off so I can kill you!" Morgan shouted but Luffy didn't budge.

"This thing? Thanks for reminding me, to do this!" Luffy looked down on the waste of rock and stone and smashed it with his bare fist! Morgan was as pale as a ghost, seeing the rock image of himself crumble and fall to the ground.

"Kill him, now!"

"Aye-aye Captain Morgan!" The marines saluted until,

"Daddy that is the one who hit me! If you would have killed him, none of this would have happened!" Helmeppo shouted until he felt a little light headed and found himself being carried by Luffy while upside down.

"Sorry but I need you for a moment." Luffy said before taking Helmeppo down the corridor via an open entrance to the main stairway. Meanwhile, a marine pointed out someone trying to untie Zoro in the courtyard which successfully derived Morgan's attention from Luffy kidnapping his son.

And indeed, in the courtyard, Coby with the help of Alvida was trying to untangle the ropes off of Zoro and free him. They told Zoro just what was going on and that the marines were never going to spare Zoro at all, just needed a reason to show off their 'achievement' and then their 'great' power by killing an otherwise exhausted and starved Pirate Hunter.

Back in the marine base, marines were dropping like flies to fly poison as Luffy tried to find where Helmeppo had placed the stolen swords of Zoro's. There were in a room that screamed more of a girl's tastes with all that egotistical and pink décor. But what Luffy found were a sword in a white scabbard while two more in regular black ones.

Luffy didn't have time to think when he saw the marines aiming their guns on Zoro and his friends so he took all of them, tied the swords to his waist and block the bullets by leaping out of a window.

"You!?"

"Luffy!"

"NOO!"

"STRAWHAT!"

They all reacted to Luffy taking in the marine bullets and yet Luffy didn't get riddled with holes like a piece of Swiss cheese. "It will take more than that to kill me!" Luffy laughed at everyone's expressions.

"Just who the hell are you!?"

Everyone shouted while ignoring the armless marines and the pile of rifles at Luffy's feet. And neither did Luffy who said proud and clear. "I am Monkey D. Luffy and my dream is to be the best pirate of them all! I am going to be the Drunken Pirate King!"

End of Chapter 2.

 ***This one was a monster to even get something out of my clouded head. I swear that lately I can't just show myself as a college student anymore. Maybe it is because I mostly do video games than anything else. I wish I can just focus for once and got something right in a college class for once.**

 **Seriously, it seems that I can't learn something while knowing it was stick to my head like pancakes made in the wrong pan. I bet that a lot of you feel like this and don't worry, it only happens to me all the time. Wish me luck please because I am doing the same!***

 **1\. I had to think of an original and real life fruit to model the Sube-Sube no Mi. I hope you don't mind it if you had a different image of the Sube-Sube no Mi for yourselves.**


	3. Another Pirate and Another Ship

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

Another Pirate, Another Ship, Another Nakama

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

 _Luffy didn't have time to think when he saw the marines aiming their guns on Zoro and his friends so he took all of them, tied the swords to his waist and block the bullets by leaping out of a window._

 _"You!?"_

 _"Luffy!"_

 _"NOO!"_

 _"STRAWHAT!"_

 _They all reacted to Luffy taking in the marine bullets and yet Luffy didn't get riddled with holes like a piece of Swiss cheese. "It will take more than that to kill me!" Luffy laughed at everyone's expressions._

 _"Just who the hell are you!?"_

 _Everyone shouted while ignoring the armless marines and the pile of rifles at Luffy's feet. And so did Luffy who said proud and clear. "I am Monkey D. Luffy and my dream is to be the best pirate of them all! I am going to be the Drunken Pirate King!"_

Several days later, there was peace among the waters. And that was just prefect for the man, leaning on the railings of his ship. He called it the _King's Gourd_ based off himself and after using so of the funds he literally pulled out of nowhere at a couple of ports for some more material to refashion the ship that originally belonged to the Alvida Pirates before they were all turned in (With the exception of the captain) for some extra cash; It helped that both, Luffy hadn't made a pirate flag yet and that Zoro was there too keeping quite about becoming a pirate, everyone thought that the Pirate Hunter had finally allowed some help in his business.

"Out here again captain? I thought this is where I will find you." An angelic voice had flowed with the wind and into Luffy's ears. The raven haired pirate captain turned to see a sight that he will never get enough of.

It was the second woman on his crew after Alvida, who had become the chef enforcer and female counterpart to Zoro as Luffy's first mate. She is a slim young woman of average height, with orange hair and light brown eyes. Many people consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful. She wore an orange mini-skirt with two white rings on each side filled in with orange or brown in their centers and shirts with short sleeves and usually pairs her tops with skirts that have two rings on the sides. Her trademark shoes are orange high-heeled gladiator sandals. She also had short hair with a particularly curled strand over the left side of her face.

"Right again Nami-chan. I swear that the wind is a better friend to you than me." Luffy said with a grin and Nami giggled.

"I am sure, my captain man, the wind is my friend but I can't speed with the wind. I will just catch a cold." Nami giggled along. Nami was a thief and the best navigator Luffy had ever seen since meeting the one from Shank's crew years ago. She was also a woman who shown Luffy plenty of things about navigating which included a good sense of direction, how to read maps and use a compass, and what to do in case of storms since that is also essential to a sailing ship as its navigator. She even gave Luffy a few things before the pirate captain last saw her; he just hadn't told his crew about them yet, Luffy said it was because the timing isn't right yet.

But back on topic, Nami was a great navigator since she impressed Luffy by luring three pirates from another crew into a storm that sank their boat while she stole their treasure. Nami said, after close encounters and impressions made by Luffy, that all the money was to buy a village for a reason that she never said; Luffy saw fear in Nami's eyes and her reluctant tone was enough to tell him, he was about to push too far in his curiosity for Nami.

But the real kicker was when Nami said that she was also interested in the captain and after another adventure that involved an island of curious animals and its protector in a chest, she and Luffy really got intimately close; it was almost like they became a couple only after a few days, not that Zoro wanted to hear them talk so softly that it made his ears itch.

"If you do, then I will know and keep you warm until you are cured. And if I catch that cold then I am counting on the world's best girl to keep me warm and company as well." Luffy said and Nami giggled. It seemed to be love stuck flittering but to Nami, it was still sweet enough to bear it.

"You have all the time in the world captain but I want to know why we are going to some random island. And what is this about a second ship? Don't we have one already and we can just expand for more crew members." Alvida came from who knows where these days and judging from the maps in her hand, both the map room and the captain's captain.

"We do and we can always use another ship that is small enough to get to those inhabited island where there are no docks and rocks that can sink this ship instead. The Grand Line may have docks, piers and towns like here in the East Blue and any other sea but one can never be too careful, not even in the World's Greatest Sea." Luffy said and his crew just signed in content that they haven't won a conversation with their captain yet. Then again, they all agreed that Luffy is thinking about the crew, even more than the ship had had worked hard on to renovate into something he finds more interesting and necessary.

XXXXX

"This has got to be it." Luffy said while overviewing the next destination, the one he was awaiting. "He told me that the island will be on these coordinates." Luffy said looking at a map he had fished out and ordered the ship to head to where the island is pointing. Nami had to point out that someone sure had made the map to focus on just one island and was not a treasure map until Luffy reminded her that Treasure has more than one meaning.

It was an island alright when the band of pirates got there and there were signs of a village but there was no port in sight. It seemed that the native inhabitants were more inbound in terms of access to the sea. Unfortunately, it cuts off the town from any ocean shipping and makes it the perfect place for pirates to attack with surprise. That was no surprise that when Luffy and his crew had set anchor at the ramp which led up to island ground level,

"H-halt!" That was a meek voice and yet it got the pirates' attention, and they saw a very curious sight. It was a young man, around Luffy's own age, that had a very particular nose that was like of a Tengu. Overall, he was a slim teenager with medium-length black woolly hair and a long nose. He wore an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm. He seemed to carry with him a yellow satchel. "You aren't p-pirates, a-are you? I-if y-you a-a-are…then you will h-have to g-get through m-me!"

It was obliviously that this boy was trying to act tough but his stutter and shaking legs were a major give away. Then he took out a slingshot and aimed it at Luffy's head while the raven haired pirate smirked; it made this young boy with a slingshot only more angry and yet more scared. "I-I am the b-best sniper i-in Syrup Village! Y-you don't s-stand a chance!"

"Maybe it is because you are the only sniper on this island." Zoro said until Luffy silenced him afterwards.

"Put that useless thing down boy, you don't use slingshots or guns for threats. You use them for action." Luffy said to the young man, using a piercing glance that nearly caused the latter to faint. "A man that I admired as a boy once told me this and so did your dad Usopp. I learned everything there is to sniping from Yasopp." Luffy spoke two names that his crew didn't recognize but they kept quit, seeing that this young man with a weird nose and a slingshot sure did.

Of course, Luffy did 'absentmindedly' picked up a pebble with his foot and kicked it hard enough to dislodge the cliff that 'Usopp' was leaning on and caused the latter to fall down to Luffy's level. But Usopp ignored the pain and raced towards Luffy, nearing shoving his nose into the latter's face. "That is right, my name is Usopp and Yasopp is my dad. You met my dad!?"

"How about you get out of my face, literally, and show us where we can seat down and talk for real." Luffy said and Usopp backed away, seeing that same glance again.

"O-okay." Usopp said and later, Luffy and his crew found themselves being treated to a meal at a restaurant in Syrup Village. "Wow! So my old man actually knew Red-Haired Shanks, the famous pirate!?"

"I told you already Usopp, your dad is Shank's sniper. In fact, ever since I first saw him use a ranged weapon, I never saw him miss his target. Ever." Luffy said finishing some of his raw meat on stick and was chugging down his sake.

"I knew that my old man was special but to be the sniper of the Red-Haired Pirates, I am feeling more proud than ever!" Usopp said with his chest puffed up. "But anyways, why are you here for? Pirates don't really come to this island since there is barely anything worth stealing or taking over. We just live off our land here in the Syrup Village."

"I understand that Usopp and we are not asking much in terms of supplies since we have plenty but what we need is a secondary ship in order to get to where our original can't because of its large size." Luffy explained it to Usopp who stroked his chin.

"Another ship? One that is smaller? Well there is something I can tell you." Usopp said and Luffy gave all his attention. "You did see a large mansion that stands over the village?" Luffy and his crew nodded, it was pretty hard to miss. "I know of the owner, a young woman around my age. She is extremely wealthy and yet is sick to bed. She may be able to lend you something that sails in the size you came here for."

"Thanks but how do you know that, do you live with that girl?" Luffy asked and instead of a given answer, Usopp just grew a red face.

"O-oh! Look at the time! I need to get going!" Usopp paid for his meal and ran out the restaurant like he realized he let the oven on with a cake burning inside or something.

Much Later,

"Okay here is the plan." Usopp said as he and Luffy and the pirate crew looked down on the slope located on the south side of the island. It has been recently covered in slippery oil, so much that it beats ice. When the pirates come and try to attack us, they will instead slip on this oil while we knock back any ones that do manage to get some attitude. That will keep them from Syrup Village."

"It is a good plan Usopp." Luffy started to say, making the sniper puff his chest like a pufferfish until, "If we are certain the Pirates will come this way. There is another ramp to the north of her that they can use instead." Luffy's gang nodded while Usopp tried to pick up a little hesitation.

"Yeah I am sure that this is the place. We heard it all from that fake butler and that backwards man." Usopp said in an attempt to fix his wounded pride. But it was true that Luffy and Usopp spied on a supposed butler of Kaya's who recently made a mockery of the young boy when Luffy and his gang decided to see just where did Usopp go in such a hurry; they did play a little with a trio of village boys who thought that their 'captain' was eaten, by Nami! After getting a little beating for being so rude at her, they said Usopp goes to Kaya's to tell lies and cheer her up from her illness. But back to the spying on the butler and a 'backwards man' who claimed to be a wandering hypnotist and he proved that he is capable of doing the effect on himself as well as his victims. They were both planning to force Kaya to make a will to her butler and kill her so the butler in question, a pirate named Kuro of the Thousand Plans, can inherit the vast wealth and set out to seas again.

Luffy couldn't stop Usopp from panicking and charging into the village to warn them. To his dismay, Usopp found out the hard way that years of lying to them for every single day had nearly got him killed and when he tried to take Kaya from her home and accuse her butler of being a pirate, she rejected him and ordered him away.

When he went down the road with a bleeding arm and an even more bleeding heart, he found Luffy and his gang on the fence, waiting for him. Luffy sent him to the ground, scolding him for acting so rashly and not realizing just what will happen if he panicked. Usopp said that if he was going to be hated for being a liar then he will protect the village while no one will know. Luffy and his crew just couldn't leave the island like that so they volunteered to help Usopp.

That brings us back and then Luffy twitched and looked the opposite way. "Thought so! There is a large group of people coming from a ship on the other side of the island! You had us place the trap in the wrong place!" Luffy shouted making his crew and Usopp widen their eyes.

"Then come this way!" Usopp shouted and pointed to another path. Luffy and his crew had no choice but to follow since Usopp knew this island out of them the best. When they reached the slope opposite to the one dosed in oil and sure enough, a black colored ship with a pirate's flag was docked. Pirates were even flooring out of the ship and up the slope. "You were right Luffy but how did…"

"That doesn't matter Usopp, they can still get to the village and their captain is already at the mansion! We need to make sure that we will dish these pirates out before they can harm any of the other villagers!" Luffy shouted and Usopp nodded before reluctantly joining the action.

Zoro and Alvida used their weapons to pile through the numbers with Luffy dealing with the ones that they missed while Usopp and Nami were hitting some of their own while using tricks to lower their guards; tricks like smokescreen, rotten eggs and flash bombs. And soon, the entire crew didn't get as much as a meter pass the top of the slope. But that wasn't the end,

"What the hell happen!?" That voice had caused the invading pirates to cringe but Luffy and his gang recognizing it. It belonged to a very peculiar man who wore strange clothes; this included a long coat covered in the disks he uses to fight and hypnotize, and red-lensed heart-shaped glasses. He also sported a blue trench coat, and a big hat of matching color as a pirate. He wore a white shirt under his coat, and green-brown gloves. He also has light brown pants with a black belt and black shoes with big white socks.

"Captain Jango! We're sorry, these kids came from nowhere and totally beat us!" One of them addressed the strange man as their captain.

"You are Black Cat Pirates, kids can never bet you." He then took out his bladed pendulum and allowed it to shift like a pendulum in a grandfather. "When I said 'Jango', you will heal up and become super strong." That sounded silly and stupid but Jango did it anyways. "One, two, three! Jango!" He said before covering his eyes with his hat, just in time for the Black Cat Pirates to get up as if they were never scratched; one of them even managed to destroy a cliff side with just his fist! "Now kill them!"

Jango had hoped this will turn the tide but then he felt something that made him have chills down his spine and all of a sudden, the Black Cat Pirate fell into unconsciousness! "What!?"

"You shouldn't have relayed on such weak minded men when you are going against us Jango. And don't even think about sending those two cowardly animals on that ship of yours." That got even his own gang off guard until the Black Cat Pirate ship suddenly fell apart! "I never liked the looks of it anyways. The color was just fine but the rest just made it gloomy and impossible to find in the dark."

"Just what is wrong with you Jango!? Did three years make my crew weak!? That won't foil my plan." Everyone looked up at the top of the slope. There was a slim man with glasses and slicked black hair. He wore a black suit with two golden markings on it over a white shirt with a curious collar, with spiral-like protrusions on the edges, and a standard black tie. He also sports striped shoes.

"Kuro. It sure took you long enough to get here. You better not have harmed Kaya." Luffy said coolly, much to the anger of the fake butler.

"So you are the boy who is making my plan, my plan that took three long years to happen, really hard to undergo." Kuro said with frustration in his tone.

"Are you sure that you will just surrender since you don't have a crew to rely on to attack Syrup Village?"

"Shut it! I can just deal with this pathetic village once I kill you all! And that means you too Jango for failing me!" Kuro shouted which got Jango to cringe but the killer fake butler never moved an inch when,

"You are after me then are you, Kuro?" From behind Kuro was the object of the latter's bloodthirst and greed. She was a fairly tall, slim, and pale girl with blonde hair. She has wide brown eyes that are of a sort of lighter shade. Despite her fortune as the heir of her wealthy family, she is rarely seen in anything but simple neat clothing, be it a plain long dress or "common" clothing such as a skirt and jacket.

"Why Miss Kaya. What has gotten to you I am going to kill these ruffians who are just after your money. You should go home and rest."

"Merry told me everything Kuro and I am not going anywhere." Kaya talked back and yet Kuro didn't even try to change his smirk.

"In that case, then you will have no choice than give up your fortune to me. Then maybe I will let you all go." Kuro taunted and took out the most menacing gloves any of the witnesses have personally seen before. They were furry black gloves that had katana blades, sticking out on each finger.

"No! I refuse to believe someone who is really a pirate and a killer one that that! I refuse to do what you want me to!" Kaya tried to pull a strong front which was a very hard effort with her illnesses making her unstable.

"In that case, forgive me Mistress." Kuro said in a sadist tone and charged at Kaya for the kill!  
"KAYA!" Usopp cried out from the top of his lungs but instead the sound of flesh being cut, it was the sound of a blade matching something that was tougher than it was as sharp.

"I may call myself a pirate too Kuro but I am nothing like you." Luffy must have broken the sound barrier or something to beat Kuro and match blades with the former's own. What is more, Luffy was had the strength to easily push Kuro away from Kaya to give them both some space. "Usopp, Nami, this is an order. Keep this manic from touching Kaya." Luffy said to his two crewmembers who both nodded and charged with Kaya in toll.

"NO! Get out of my way boy! I will kill you all!" Kuro shouted and getting sloppy as a result with his random but messy hacking that Luffy still was able to defect without a hitch.

"And while you are trying to do that, Zoro!" Luffy said and got one of his first mates' attention. "You and Alvida amuse yourself with the cannon fodder. They are starting to wake up. And while you are it, keep them alive. I need them alive for something much later."

Zoro turned to see the Black Cat Pirates indeed getting form their unconsciousness, complaining about uncontrollable shivering. And they nearly forgot about Jango who was someone relived that all this happened.

"Now let's try this again and if you have any honor even as a pirate, you will forget about everyone for the sake of this duel over the fate of Syrup Village. You won't want to break that honor, will you?" Luffy said, repelling Kuro with his blade to get some more private space.

"Bah! All of them can die if it means that my plan will succeed! That is all that matters to me!" Kuro didn't even care about what Luffy said and charged again and with some real attacks this time that actually made Luffy go on the defense and even the offense.

"You are getting it Kuro." Luffy said with a smile even among the clanging of the blades which filled the air between the two pirate captains. "This is actually quite fun."

"Shut up and lose! Lose and die!" Kuro was not listening to Luffy at all from the looks of it.

"Okay Kuro. I will fight not to lose or die. I will fight to win this time." Luffy said while using his free hand to reach for his rapier and added some of stabbing attacks to force Kuro on his own guard. But also, unfortunately for Kuro, Luffy got even more aggressive in his strikes that nicked the blades very badly.

Meanwhile, Zoro and Alvida were having a ball with the Black Cat Pirates, knocking the out one by one in quick session. It was like a whack-a-mole game even though they don't knock what those are. They didn't care, just about having their own fun until the ground shock a little and the sound of birds flying urgently from a portion of the forest was heard.

All of them turned to see a large plume of smoke emitting from that same place which made Luffy laugh. "Looks like you last ditch effort to complete your plan has failed. Surrender now Kuro." Luffy proclaimed and pointed his rapier at Kuro for good measure but instead of a surrender, he got a menacing laugh from Kuro instead.

"My plans never fail! They always work and I don't care who gets to die if I need too! You all are dead!" Kuro said before getting limp and started to shake like a weed in the wind. The Black Cat Pirates started to panic which confused Zoro and Alvida but worrying Luffy until Kuro disappeared. " **Shakushi (Death Scope)**!"

What happened was an unseen massacre as members of the Black Cat Pirates dropped randomly with sudden slashes on their bodies. It was like someone was hacking at them in an unpredictable manner that got Luffy's attention when a piece of the cliff side was cut next to him; that meant that Kuro was now moving so fast, even he couldn't tell where he will end up slashing and he won't care. But what got Luffy off was Zoro getting slashed in the leg and Alvida was nicked on her side, causing them to grunt and scream in pain. Luffy then saw all rea and then struck something heading towards him; it was Kuro and that hit in the stomach had halted the **Shakushi**.

"You attack your own crew, my own crew and tried to kill a young boy who has proven to be a better pirate than you ever did Kuro. I will never allow you to hurt anyone ever again!" Luffy then forced Kuro into the same cliff side as before, leaving behind a big crater in Kuro's wake. "Say good night Kuro!" Luffy reeled in his fist which attacked like a spring covered by rubber skin, Kuro saw it and knew that it was definitely kill him and ruin his plan.

"NO! MY PLAN CAN NEVER FAIL! DON'T!" Kuro tried to cover his face in order or protect it from Luffy's punch but instead, he heard a piece of the cliff side to his left get destroyed instead.

"Then you are a man who is not even worth killing. If you can't handle being a wanted man than you shouldn't have been a pirate and never a man to tangle with my crew." Luffy said and watched as Kuro finally fell into blissful unconsciousness of his own at last. "But don't worry Kuro, I have my own plans for you."

XXXXX

And when Kuro was taken in the ship, bound for good measure and will be out for a while, the Black Cat Pirates were banished from the island for good. Usopp asked of the children trio, Kaya and Luffy's crew to keep this a secret. He said that even though he had saved the village, no one will ever believe him and think all this is just another lie.

His 'Usopp Pirates' agreed and went home and acted like they were just out playing in the dirt a lot early because they felt like it. But Kaya had other plans; she felt like even though she knew that Usopp wasn't lying, she still needed to look after the one boy she liked the most in the world and vice versa. She wanted not just to listen to stories but to be there when Usopp actually lived them out.

Merry, one of Kaya's actual butlers that was supposedly killed off when Kuro crushed Kaya's new glasses and unleashed his contained bloodlust, even gave them what they were looking for; a new but smaller ship. It was about half the size of the _King's Gourd_ with a simple design but what really stood out was a forehead that was a goat's head. Merry said that he had constructed the ship and named it the 'Going Merry' after himself.

"Come on everyone! I have a few things to share with you since it was still be a while before we arrive in the Grand Line." Luffy shouted from the deck and everyone heard it from their rooms, getting adjusted to a new crew member and a second, smaller ship in tow. When everyone came around, Luffy started to walk in back and forth in a line before setting his sights on Alvida, technically his first crew member.

"Alvida, can you escape smoke? Can you shatter boulders? Can you use your powers to slide across water?" Luffy started to talk really weird and Alvida just silently shook her head and watched her captain turn to Zoro.

"Zoro, can you cut iron? Cut steel? Slice from a distance? Cut an entire ship in half?"

"Hell no!"

"Nami, can predict weather up to extent of hours rather than minutes? Can you dodge thunderbolts and bullets? Can you use lightning like a hammer?"

"Um…no?"

"Kaya, can you fix cuts and bruises in seconds? Heal broken bones and illnesses in minutes? Attach severed limbs on the fly and in the midst of battle?"

"Of course not Luffy-san."

"And you Usopp, can you hit a moving target miles away? Can you use your arms to send a projectile through barriers and shields? Can you tell what to use for what target while in battle?"

"Why are you asking all this!? It is impossible!" Usopp finally blew up but Luffy didn't lose his stance.

"No Usopp, we are going to be sailing in the World's Greatest Sea. Things like those are never impossible, they are essential instead." Luffy said with a glare that dared anyone to keep talking back.

"Then how are we going to learn how to do it all?" Kaya showed to be the more mature and calm about new developments.

"I am glad you were the one to ask Kaya because I need to offer something to you first." Luffy said before leaving the deck for something and it didn't take long for him to return with a chest. Opening it, everyone was in awe that it was another fruit.

"Is that an Akuma no Mi?" Alvida said, the one other than Luffy as the Devil Fruit users on the _King's Gourd_.

"Yes and among all of them, this fruit is one of the few that are the most sought out because of its power. But I need you to eat it Kaya." Luffy said and Kaya tenderly took it out and into her hands.

She raised her eyebrow about all this and followed Luffy's silent request to eat it. "Arrgh!" She immediately spat out, as if she was eating something poisonous and knew from the moment it touched all the taste buds on her tongue. "Now what Captain?" Kaya asked as she just about removed the awful fruit out of her mouth. What she didn't expect was Luffy taking out her Katana and slicing her arm off!

"LUFFY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Usopp nearly charged at Luffy, with the aim of striking back on mind but not before Luffy grabbed Kaya's severed arm and placing it back on. Kaya stumbled back only to discover that she could move her arm again and after a few more seconds, that cut all but disappeared.

"Sorry about that sudden surprise but it was necessary for you to eat the fruit and I need to show you why." Luffy said sheepishly at Kaya while helping her back on her feet. A glare from her and Nami had beat Usopp's outburst by a few miles and Luffy laughed nervously at it.

"You better start explaining Luffy-kun."

"Right." Luffy said almost like a kicked puppy as he took out a book from his robe. "Here, read page 23." When Nami opened the page, she read.

"The **Zen'yu- Zen'yu no Mi** or the Heal-Heal Fruit. At default, will allow the user to gain an accelerated healing factor in which all minors take seconds while severed limbs need some more time. It will need training to reach its full potential however. Once the user does, he or she can heal from near death injuries and even fatal illnesses." That explained a lot and the crew looked to their captain who had been smiling the whole time.

"Touché Luffy." Usopp said looking a little down for worrying about nothing and doubting the actions of his captain.

"So…" Zoro said to break the silence. "When do we start out real training to gain the other skills Luffy?" That somehow got everyone ready to learn as well and instead, they just got Luffy to change his smile into a smirk which nearly intimated them.

End of Chapter 3.

 ***Another big chapter done and printed for all of you to see! Thanks for the support! If you wanted Luffy going against Buggy then I will make a flashback in the next chapter about that so please be patient!***


	4. What Happened To The Pirate Clown?

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

What Happened To The Clown Of All Pirates?

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

 _And when Kuro was taken in the ship, bound for good measure and will be out for a while, the Black Cat Pirates were banished from the island for good. Usopp asked of the children trio, Kaya and Luffy's crew to keep this a secret. He said that even though he had saved the village, no one will ever believe him and think all this is just another lie._

 _His 'Usopp Pirates' agreed and went home and acted like they were just out playing in the dirt a lot early because they felt like it. But Kaya had other plans; she felt like even though she knew that Usopp wasn't lying, she still needed to look after the one boy she liked the most in the world and vice versa. She wanted not just to listen to stories but to be there when Usopp actually lived them out._

 _Merry, one of Kaya's actual butlers that was supposedly killed off when Kuro crushed Kaya's new glasses and unleashed his contained bloodlust, even gave them what they were looking for; a new but smaller ship. It was about half the size of the King's Gourd with a simple design but what really stood out was a forehead that was a goat's head. Merry said that he had constructed the ship and named it the 'Going Merry' after himself._

" _Come on everyone! I have a few things to share with you since it was still be a while before we arrive in the Grand Line." Luffy shouted from the deck and everyone heard it from their rooms, getting adjusted to a new crew member and a second, smaller ship in tow. When everyone came around, Luffy started to walk in back and forth in a line before setting his sights on Alvida, technically his first crew member._

 _"Alvida, can you escape smoke? Can you shatter boulders? Can you use your powers to slide across water?" Luffy started to talk really weird and Alvida just silently shook her head and watched her captain turn to Zoro._

 _"Zoro, can you cut iron? Cut steel? Slice from a distance? Cut an entire ship in half?"_

 _"Hell no!"_

 _"Nami, can predict weather up to extent of hours rather than minutes? Can you dodge thunderbolts and bullets? Can you use lightning like a hammer?"_

 _"Um…no?"_

 _"Kaya, can you fix cuts and bruises in seconds? Heal broken bones and illnesses in minutes? Attach severed limbs on the fly and in the midst of battle?"_

 _"Of course not Luffy-san."_

 _"And you Usopp, can you hit a moving target miles away? Can you use your arms to send a projectile through barriers and shields? Can you tell what to use for what target while in battle?"_

 _"Why are you asking all this!? It is impossible!" Usopp finally blew up but Luffy didn't lose his stance._

 _"No Usopp, we are going to be sailing in the World's Greatest Sea. Things like those are never impossible, they are essential instead." Luffy said with a glare that dared anyone to keep talking back._

 _"Then how are we going to learn how to do it all?" Kaya showed to be the more mature and calm about new developments._

 _"I am glad you were the one to ask Kaya because I need to offer something to you first." Luffy said before leaving the deck for something and it didn't take long for him to return with a chest. Opening it, everyone was in awe that it was another fruit._

 _"Is that an_ _ **Akuma no Mi**_ _?" Alvida said, the one other than Luffy as the Devil Fruit users on the King's Gourd._

 _"Yes and among all of them, this fruit is one of the few that are the most sought out because of its power. But I need you to eat it Kaya." Luffy said and Kaya tenderly took it out and into her hands._

 _She raised her eyebrow about all this and followed Luffy's silent request to eat it. "Arrgh!" She immediately spat out, as if she was eating something poisonous and knew from the moment it touched all the taste buds on her tongue. "Now what Captain?" Kaya asked as she just about removed the awful fruit out of her mouth. What she didn't expect was Luffy taking out her Katana and slicing her arm off!_

 _"LUFFY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Usopp nearly charged at Luffy, with the aim of striking back on mind but not before Luffy grabbed Kaya's severed arm and placing it back on. Kaya stumbled back only to discover that she could move her arm again and after a few more seconds, that cut all but disappeared._

 _"Sorry about that sudden surprise but it was necessary for you to eat the fruit and I need to show you why." Luffy said sheepishly at Kaya while helping her back on her feet. A glare from her and Nami had beat Usopp's outburst by a few miles and Luffy laughed nervously at it._

 _"You better start explaining Luffy-kun."_

 _"Right." Luffy said almost like a kicked puppy as he took out a book from his robe. "Here, read page 23." When Nami opened the page, she read._

 _"The **Zen'yu- Zen'yu no Mi** or the Heal-Heal Fruit. At default, will allow the user to gain an accelerated healing factor in which all minors take seconds while severed limbs need some more time. It will training to reach its full potential however. Once the user does, he or she can heal from near death injuries and even fatal illnesses." That explained a lot and the crew looked to their captain who had been smiling the whole time._

 _"Touché Luffy." Usopp said looking a little down for worrying about nothing and doubting the actions of his captain._

 _"So…" Zoro said to break the silence. "When do we start out real training to gain the other skills Luffy?" That somehow got everyone ready to learn as well and instead, they just got Luffy to change his smile into a smirk which nearly intimated them._

"Almost done…" Luffy dragged on the deck with a piece of cloth that he had bought from kaya along with the Going Merry and the rest of the supplies from Syrup Town. "It is complete!" Now that got everyone's attention from their training on the deck of the _King's Gourd_. They all went down to see what was up. "Behold, our flag!"

Luffy's crew were in awe and satisfaction to see at least a decent flag design. In the style of the original Jolly Roger only the skull wore a straw hat like Luffy's and the crossbones were replaced with a katana and a saber. All in all, this flag reflected Luffy the best out of the crew but then again that is because he is the founder and captain of the crew.

"That is actually pretty good drawing skills there Captain." That comment came from none other than Kuro himself whom was taken by Luffy and brought aboard his ship after the Black Cat Pirates were defeated. After waking up bound in chains, Kuro was offered to be the strategist of the crew while learning how to adapt to any situation and the only way to do that is to take him through the Grand Line. Kuro was also offered to become an actual pirate rather than some kind of outlaw sailor who became tired of being pursued by the marines every single day.

"But that will never be as good as I can do!" Usopp puffed up his chest to make him seem very tough and very 'manly'. Luffy smirked,

"If you can then paint this on the spare flags and the sails. Unlike most pirates, I prefer that the symbol will be on the sails as well as the flags." Luffy said with the flag in question hiding his smirk while seeing the flames in Usopp's eyes as the sniper grabbed all the paint on the ship, took down the sails and got to work. "And meanwhile, you all should get back to your training because I need to tend to a few things. But remember, in an hour I will come out and oversee the training results and I will take my own turn at it." Luffy hid his smirk once again from behind the flag to see the pale faces of his remaining crew members.

Seeing them hurry back to some activity that involved one to wear a blindfold while their partner will take a wooden sword and attempt to hit them while the former to dodge. It was a harsh practice since everything hurts twofold if we can't see it coming to happen to us. But after a week since Syrup Village, results were good and everyone had noticed that they could feel the wooden sword coming with enough time to dodge.

And yet this day was more than for training but for a little walk down memory lane. Nami had one of the earliest memory of what she was learning, Haki. Haki or as Luffy explained, weaponized will or ambition. Luffy called it the user's spirit adding it in battle and Haki can alert to incoming danger or create an invisible suit of armor or both if trained together; and yet that is all the basics compared to what Luffy has been doing since that day in a settlement named Orange Town.

 _Flashback Begins!_

 _Nami had just gotten her hands on yet another large sack of Berries and gold, easily five million. But it was just sinking her ship so she needed a much better ship to carry it all back to her destination, currently unknown to all but Nami herself. She had spotted a much bigger ship that was more like a patrol boat compared to the dingy she had to compromise with and on board were three pirate grunts._

 _But they weren't a problem, easily falling for one of her 101 Tricks To Get More By Stealing techniques. Nami faked to be sick and tired and in the need for help so that the grunts will sail close enough for her to get their ship. But there was a bonus. Nami had sensed a rogue thundercloud and set that her former ship will sail in the direction nonstop and the grunts never saw it coming._

 _Of course, Nami forgot all about that when she found out that the grunts belonged to Buggy the Clown Pirate and while that meant she will have to watch her back from every hour to every five minutes, it also meant that there was a treasure map. And there was on to be found and it was more than just a map, it was one to the Grand Line. Where the world's greatest dangers but also the greatest treasures are to be found._

 _Nami just loves treasure but she is not stupid enough to try the Grand Line all by herself and in a patrol boat so she put such thoughts aside and continued to look for treasure. That was when she found Orange Town which seemed to be deserted. So Nami hid her boat and tried to see if the houses contained any belongings that were left behind._

 _Instead, she was found by a trio of freaks that seemed to be from a freak circus that fired them because they were too freaky even for them. They saw that map and came under the conclusion that Nami actively stole it from their captain, Buggy. Nami realized that the map did belong to Buggy and somehow, he figured out that it was stolen already._

 _"Come back here!"_

 _"Give that map back you thief!"_

 _And so, the trio of freaks chased after Nami throughout Orange Town while the girl in question was trying to either outrun them or lose them. But as they were gaining on her, someone landed between Nami and her pursuers._

 _"Stupid bird." They all heard the gruff tone of a young man having a bad day but they were expecting the sounds of bones breaking and screaming in pain. Instead, Nami saw a boy just a year younger than her rise up to show that he was lean but very well built. It made her blush at the sight. Also that wild raven hair and outfit made him look like an very wild man indeed and that only made Nami blush more with the thoughts of the times that she can be with this 'wild hunk'. "Interrupting my nap only to decide over this town that I didn't taste good. How insulting."_

 _That was then that Nami had finally thought of a plan. "Boss!" Nami tried to have an excited and straight face but she only embarrassed herself by calling this hunk in front of her eyes as Boss. Girls only call boys around their age boss when they want to be dominated by them and that includes the sexual but that wasn't what Nami had in mind right now. "You have come to save me! Thank you, I will leave those three jerks to you!"_

 _The boy was confused but didn't seem to notice that the three freaks had decided to change targets between Nami and this boy that fell from the sky. "So you're that bitch's boss huh?" "Too bad for you, were asked of the great Pirate Buggy and thus we can kill you!" They then started to laugh as they raised their weapons on the boy without realizing that there was bloodlust in the air as soon as they started to talk._

 _But before they can even touch the boy, they heard a very sharp sound sort of like a *Clink*; the sound when a sword is placed back into its scabbard. But before they could respond to that, they blacked out and fell to the ground in a similar way to that of a boar shot down. "Jerks."_

 _"Wow! You are strong and handsome, Handsome." The boy turned to see Nami who was sitting on a rooftop of one of the vacant houses. "I can really use someone like you. We will make a fortune."_

 _"I don't even know your name." The boy said very bluntly and Nami may have felt like an arrow through her chest but she quickly regained her composure. She can't be angry because it was true._

 _"My name is Nami. Expert Thief that specializes in stealing from pirates. At your service." She said in hopes that will clear things up and it just made the young man frown._

 _"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I don't take offers from thieves. I shouldn't even be standing around here. I need to find my ship and my crew. Stupid bird." The boy, now named Luffy, ignored Nami coming after him as he walked into a certain direction._

 _"Hey wait!" Nami ran after Luffy and finally made him stop when she ran directly on his path. "You don't mean ay of that, you did beat them up for insulting me. Right?" Luffy finally smiled and nodded,_

 _"Of course."_

 _"And it was cool, they didn't stand a chance!" Nami acted like an excited kid who saw a hero save the day right in front of her eyes. But all that turned to worriedness and curiosity almost immediately. "But how did you do it? You didn't even move from that spot!" Nami demanded to know only to follow Luffy's arm and she saw something like a grove in the pavement where Luffy originally stood._

 _"Sorry but I have to leave before you rob me." Luffy said and tried to get back on his way._

 _"I won't steal from my hero, only pirates!" Nami shouted and Luffy just turned his head to show off a victory smirk. "Are you saying that you are a pirate!?"_

 _"No. I am saying that you are a thief. You said that yourself." Luffy said to break the ice and Nami just blushed a red that can rival a ripe tomato. "Still I need an actual Navigator to get to the Grand Line according to this map." Luffy said and Nami panicked when she couldn't feel the map she stole in any of her pockets._

 _"Hey give that back!" Nami ran to get that map back and missed once Luffy playfully raised his arm to keep the map out of Nami's reach. The fall only gave her a little scratch but also stunned her for a few seconds. Plenty of time for Luffy to admire what Nami had been hiding from him under her skirt. When she got back on her feet, she saw the look in Luffy's eyes and suddenly felt only to cover her behind and blush in embarrassment. "Please Luffy, I need that map to help my village." No matter how hard Nami tried, she just couldn't get angry from all this._

 _"I will give this back on only one condition." Luffy said, knowing that he had gotten Nami into a corner where she is desperate enough to do anything for that map. "You will show me where the harbor is and you will get the map back if you will be a good bad girl and steal all the gold from Buggy without getting caught." That was long but to the point and Nami nodded without hesitation; she seriously thought that Luffy was going to ask something a lot naughtier for her to do._

 _Later, Luffy was at the harbor with the map still in his hand while waiting for Zoro to find his way with his ship at least. Luffy did leave a compass and another map that showed all the nearby towns and nearby islands. Even someone like Zoro will know how to use a map and compass, hopefully._

 _Still, Luffy was not alone. He had Chouchou, the town dog, keeping him company. Chouchou is a simple small white dog that often has its tongue out and has short ears, thin white fur, and beady black eyes. And yet this dog was cowered in bruises and also had a crumpled box of dog food in his mouth._

 _Chouchou had owed Luffy so much when the young man had fought to avenge the destruction of the pet store that once belonged to his owner until he passed away to an illness. It was all done by a giant lion on its supposed trainer of all animals, Mohji. But even with his familiar named Richie, Mohji lost to Luffy from the start and it was a matter of time before he was punched right into the ground, out like a light._

 _That ruined box was the only thing that survived the store being burned down so Chouchou will keep it as his treasure. To maybe one day, use it to reopen the shop and protect by himself as well._

 _But just then, there was a momentous explosion from within the town. Luffy just sighed, "I should've known." He said with a frustrated tone and placed the map away in his jacket. "Keep an eye for a large ship in the shape of a large gourd Chouchou, then convince a scary man to follow you into town okay?" Luffy said to the dog who barked and nodded before looking back on the sea while Luffy himself then raced into Orange Town,_

 _There he found the trouble. Buggy the Clown was on a rampage. Buggy is a slim, yet muscular blue-haired man with an appearance resembling that of a clown, as to mirror his epithet. Buggy's face is covered with makeup, just like a clown; he had crossbones going down his face forming an X. He also has green eyeliner and green lipstick, with a curvy line going down both sides of his face. In his pirate captain attire, he dons a striped white and red shirt with short sleeves, white gloves reminiscent of the ones worn by clowns, a sash around his waist like many other pirates, and a pair of loose pants reaching to his calves, just above a pair of striped socks and pointy shoes. He also has a scarf around his neck. Hanging from his shoulders there is an orange, fur-lined captain's coat. On his head he has an orange hat with his jolly roger on it, over a bandanna with the same pattern of his shirt._

 _And Buggy seemed to be angry enough to tear up all the houses with his huge cannon. "Where is that bitch!? She stole my treasure! Blow up this whole place until you find her!" Buggy shouted among the sounds of cannon firing and the sound of house exploding. Luffy just ignored all that and found Nami well out of fire range even though she was as quiet as a mouse._

 _"Don't think that you will getting my map for this mess Nami." Luffy said and scared her from her hiding place._

 _"L-luffy, i-I am sorry. I-I d-didn't-think they w-would've…" Nami was halted in her stuttering by Luffy's facial expression._

 _"Just go and find a hurt white dog and wait for a large ship to come with a man of green hair and three swords as well as a woman with a large club. Then tell them what happened." Luffy said and started to leave Nami but not without adding this, "I will make sure that Buggy will never try and steal your treasure while you are doing it okay?" He said with a grin that made Nami blush once again and her heart start racing._

 _Not trusting her own voice, Nami just nodded like a woodpecker and ran to the harbor. Meanwhile, Luffy walked right into the warzone that Buggy was, "Having fun Big Nose?" That caused everything to freeze in silence including the pirate captain in question._

 _"Who are you calling a Big Nose!? Fire the Buggy Ball!" Buggy shouted and ordered for Luffy's supposed demise by firing one of those oversized cannonballs that were acting like bombs once they hit their target hard enough. And yet Luffy's didn't die or get blown up. He just caught the 'Buggy Ball' like a baseball with his forearm acting like the spring of a pinball machine._

 _"You are exactly like what Shanks always told me Buggy." Luffy said and reeling in his arm. "_ _ **Gum-Gum Slingshot**_ _!" And sent the 'Buggy Ball' back to Buggy! He and his pirate gang suddenly turned cowardly as their own cannonball-bomb was headed their way. They were then caught up in a gigantic explosion._

 _But Luffy still didn't move from that spot. Even when he somehow sensed that the town was crowding with various and many life signatures. There was even one of a familiar woman and one the size of an average sized dog. "I told them to stay put…" Luffy muttered but still didn't move his focus from the cloud of smoke. "You can come out Buggy, you can't fool me."_

 _The townspeople who showed their faces around a corner as well as Nami and Chouchou looked in with confusion and shock. How can even Buggy the Clown survive something like that? They got their answer with a fit of laughter but they weren't going to like it. Out of the blue and smoke, were the bodies of two clown themed pirates, both unconscious and held in the air by a disembodied hand!_

 _"How dare you embarrass me like this." Buggy growled, obviously using his own men as shields to protect himself from the explosion. The townspeople and Nami commented on that very negatively but both Luffy and Buggy ignored all that._

 _"Your hands, so you did eat an_ _ **Akuma no Mi**_ _like Shanks said you did on his old ship." Luffy remarked that got Buggy to laugh out of controllably._

 _"That's right! I ate the_ _ **Bara-Bara no Mi**_ _! I have become the bane of every Swordsman in the world! That is how great and powerful I am!" Buggy proclaimed but Luffy was not to be interested. "And it is how I am going to get all the treasure in the world as well as getting my revenge on that bitch who is good for nothing but stealing and back stabbing!" Buggy started to laugh but also to shiver. "Hey who cut off the heat!? I am freezing to death!"_

 _True to that, ice and icicles started to form on every house and every wall around Luffy's position. What is more, Nami and Chouchou also felt it but they nearly forgot about the freezing temperatures when they saw every single townsfolk hiding among the alleyways collapse as if they suddenly perished._

 _"Don't say another word Buggy. I am sick of hearing your stupid voice. I am sick of you smearing your old captain's name by doing such disgraceful work in his home ocean! And I am sick of what you are calling Nami!" Luffy exploded in an encrypted tone until he took out his saber and, to the shock of Nami and Chouchou, stabbed Buggy through the left middle torso like a pitchfork in a bale of hay. "You are not great Buggy, you are not powerful and you are not going to hurt this town. Destroy their hard work! Ruin their home! And you are not going to kill anyone else on this island! BUGGY!" Luffy screamed and delivered a swift and mean slice across Buggy's entire chest, spilling spoiled blood for all those to see._

 _Meanwhile, Buggy was in great pain and confusion. How is someone like him, who ate the_ _ **Bara-Bara no Mi**_ _, can be cut!? But what had somehow caused Buggy to forget about the pain was him seeing Luffy change. Change into a demon, to a ghost, a madman, to a devilish monkey, to the Devil himself. How is that Buggy, with a stab wound and a large hack mark will hallucinate?_

 _"Now go Buggy! Go and never come back!" Luffy placed his blades away and stretched his arm. Stretched almost an entire mile before sending it back twice the speed of sound, leaving behind a sonic boom. All this happening while Luffy looked at the stunned and helpless form of Buggy, "Never underestimate the power of a rubber band._ _ **Gum-Gum Snapshot**_ _!"_

 _True to the name, Nami and Chouchou heard the snap a rubber band used after it is stretched and released. Only this sound was like of a bone snapping into two when Luffy's extended arm hit Buggy, sending the Clown of all Pirates flying. When Luffy relaxed his arm after the attack he turned to show Nami a regretful expression on his face, one that surprised her after witnessing the raven haired pirate take joy in crushing Buggy._

 _"I am sorry Nami." He said in a soft tone that complemented his expression perfectly. "I shouldn't have forced you see all this. A gentleman never spills blood in front of a lady such as yourself. You must think I am a monster now…" Luffy was cut off when he felt like someone crashed in him, causing him to only sway in the wind._

 _"You are such a wonderful and thoughtful young man, Luffy." Nami said, not the response that Luffy was expecting. "You don't have to worry about me. I have already seen blood spilled before. I can take it again." She must have said it to assure Luffy but now, the pirate wanted to know more and more about her._

 _Flashback Ends!_

And he did. Luffy learned a lot more about Nami. And over the course from Orange Town to Syrup Village, the two had found themselves in a relationship. Still, Nami didn't get any private training in Haki; Luffy never wanted to play favorites even with his girlfriend. He was just lucky that Nami won't have it any other way and so far, she had gotten a good distance in the basics and she could just barley sense when Luffy comes in when she is taking a shower after training. It was not much but anything is always more than nothing.

End of Chapter 4.

 ***Can't believe that I decided to make one chapter into two! I thought that I will take too long if I had them into just one chapter so you have seen what I have done instead.***


	5. A Clash Of Steel! Luffy's Ultimate Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

A Clash Of Steel! Luffy's Ultimate Power!

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

 _And he did. Luffy learned a lot more about Nami. And over the course from Orange Town to Syrup Village, the two had found themselves in a relationship. Still, Nami didn't get any private training in Haki; Luffy never wanted to play favorites even with his girlfriend. He was just lucky that Nami won't have it any other way and so far, she had gotten a good distance in the basics and she could just barley sense when Luffy comes in when she is taking a shower after training. It was not much but anything is always more than nothing; after all, Luffy's crew still has a lot to learn about how vast the world is._

"Big Brothers!" That was one way to start the morning, with a voice of discovery. If only everyone appreciated that,

"Stop calling us brothers!" Nami snapped on hers, Kaya's and Alvida's behalf's.

"I can't believe that Captain let those two idiots led the way. Ah well, it was since we saved one of them of course." Alvida muttered and went back to her training; strengthening her body to handle large shifts with massive weights, for her fighting style with her club.

Nami couldn't argue with that last sentence though. Johnny and Yosaku were fellow bounty hunters that knew Zoro and vice versa all the way back when Zoro was merely a bounty hunter himself with the nickname 'Pirate Hunter'. How they met Luffy and the gang was after Usopp had finish painting the spare flags and sails with Luffy's style of the Jolly Roger.

The _Going Merry_ , the scout ship of the _King's Gourd_ and placed in a special compartment for any future use, had a single cannon compared to the five ones stored in the larger ship. Luffy was trying to make sure that the sole cannon on the _Going Merry_ was working right. Usopp heard the racket Luffy was making and decided to give it a go but never specified his chosen target which was a large rock in the sea.

Instead of getting praise for it, Luffy berated Usopp for being so careless. He said that he didn't want to aim at the rock because he claimed to have felt two life forces on the other side. And attacking on their own deck was one of the said life forces. Revealed to be an average-sized man with somewhat tanned skin. He is always seen wearing a pair of sunglasses and has a black tattoo on his left cheek that reads the Kanji for 'sea'. Johnny has short, black hair and is usually seen carrying his sword. His eyebrows always seem to be pointing down to make a scowl, even when he was smiling to see Zoro show himself on the deck.

Yosaku was supposed to be 'dying' since he collapsed all of sudden. And that attack on their only ship didn't help. Luffy said that Yosaku just had the common ailment called scurvy that can be cured. To do this, Luffy ordered Usopp to retrieve all the lemons from the storage closet and make Yosaku drink the lemon's juices.

Luffy explained that scurvy was caused when sailors suffer an extreme lack of Vitamin D which is abundant in lemon juice. Despite saying that it takes two days to cure, Yosaku claimed to have been cured almost immediately which annoyed everyone while Kaya was a little confused and begun to associate this 'miracle healing' with her own until Yosaku coughed up blood and collapsed again when they tried to make an impressive introduction. Kaya had lost every ounce of 'respect' on that moment.

Still, Johnny wanted to make up for all this trouble by telling them where they can get a cook that can adapt to sailing and also where the man that Zoro hopes to find and defeat to achieve his dream. And currently,

"There it is! The floating restaurant open to any type of sailor as long as they have money!" Johnny pointed out and the pirates were surprised to see something kind of building that was indeed floating in the sea but looked like something of fish with a fish head on one side while a fin on the exact opposite side. "That is where Hawk-Eyes usually goes to!" The bounty hunter added much to the excitement of Zoro while they both ignored Luffy's strange sneer to that sentence which is what the pirate captain always did to that piece of info.

"Well at least it is a restaurant Jonny and those are the best places to find a chef. And we need one before the Grand Line." Luffy said while glaring at the two of them, in an effort to get their minds back on track. And that helped, a little until they ran into someone first.

He was a Marine Lieutenant that was named "Iron Fist" Fullbody by the knuckle duster on his right hand. He looked like the real thing and since the _King's Gourd_ had a pirate's flag, it meant that Fullbody had to take them down as a Marine. But Luffy didn't quite respect that because of the aura of arrogance and that Fullbody was only acting so cool to impress the woman on his ship; like a ladies man. "Sink it." Fullbody said and when one of the sailors obeyed and shot a cannonball into the direction of the _King's Gourd_ , everyone there had the shock of their lifetime, at the first one.

Luffy had extended his arm just in time to catch the cannonball like it was a baseball but since it was still packing impractical force, Luffy's arm reacted like a spring reeling in. And then Luffy crushed the cannonball, releasing the pieces into the sea while his arm was still reeled in. "I am not in the mood Fullbody, you should have known better and you stink of Georgo's Heartbreak (1). That stuff is not only expensive but just poor wine disguised with perfume." Luffy said and when his arm finally released from its coiled spring-like shape to somehow blast Fullbody into the far away railing.

"Here, take this and go away." Fullbody got up only to have a full wine bottle shoved into his arms. He looked at the label and had a slight disgusted look on his face. But then he shrugged and ordered for a wine glass so that a sailor can try it for poison. Instead, that sailor had the look of total bliss on his face.

So Fullbody tried it out, seeing that ten more marines didn't die from poison but they could have from bliss given how happy they looked. The Marine Lieutenant was wondering how such a cheap brand, compared to the ones he is used to, can have the best example of wine in all his life. Fullbody just shrugged and kept it, despite protests form is crew who wanted a sip themselves.

Meanwhile, Luff and his crew had finally reeled in their sails and entered the restaurant. Luckily there was a table built for seven customers so they helped themselves and waited for a waiter to take their orders. That was the only problem with the place, there were no waiters!

Before they could try and find out how do the other customers get their orders when a commotion started at another table. Turning to face it, the pirates saw a familiar face and a woman that was dressed like this was a ball dance with a king as the host. With her was Fullbody and he seemed to be on a date with that woman and thought that getting the name of the wine brand served to them will impress not only his date but also everyone else; Luffy had other thoughts and was the real one right on the money when Fullbody asked someone else if he was right.

Instead, "Dead wrong sir." Everyone else turned to what looked like a young man that balanced bowls filled to the brim with soup not only in his left hand but on his head perfectly. "And I am no waiter, the name is Sanji."

Sanji is a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair and keeps his hair brushed over the left side of his face. Among Sanji's physical traits are his distinctive eyebrows. Both form a spiral but at different ends. His right eyebrow forms a spiral at the outer end, while his left eyebrow forms a spiral at the inner end. This means his face is asymmetrical with the position of his eyebrow spirals. This, however, is not fully seen due to his hairstyle. Sanji is wearing a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, buttoned shirt with pinstripes.

That blunt statement had caused everyone to laugh at Fullbody who was embarrassed with himself and silently wondered why he got it wrong. In his thoughts, it was revealed that he asked for the brand he proclaimed and thought that was the one he drank. That was the sure sign of a fraud and Fullbody wanted to get even by planting a fake bug in his soup to get back at Sanji but instead, the young man only caused the plan to backfire. That and Sanji flirting with his date had finally caused Fullbody to snap and break the table in half.

Then Fullbody had tried to get aggressive with Sanji in retaliation for having his date ruined and himself humiliated but he severely underestimated Sanji. In no time at all, Fullbody was covered in blood and dangled from Sanji's hand, the only thing about the blonde man that was stained with blood itself. Sanji then coldly talked Fullbody down about how he 'dared to waste food in front of a sea chef'.

"Hey waiter." Sanji turned with a sigh to see Luffy giving him his direct attention. "You better clean that up or you can get arrested for assaulting a high ranking marine. They hate that you know." Luffy said with a smirk and everyone got the nigh irresistible urge to do the same. "And you can forget about getting a date with that guy's girl, she is scared out of her wits. And you said that you love women." Luffy suddenly gotten serious and everyone felt something that made them want to avoid Sanji.

Then Luffy got up from his seat and to the blood pool where he started to lift Fullbody to his feet. And in a mere instant, a couple of marine sailors appeared. "Good timing, now get your boss and his girl out of here."

"Why don't you do it?!" One the customers shouted like they thought Luffy was being lazy.

"Because I am a pirate. Think before you speak and please spare this poor guy's bad day from getting worse." Luffy said in an honest tone that no one had ever found the strength or words to retort with.

"Hey! You had no right to barge in and scold me! You are just another pirate here!" Sanji yelled with a bored look but somehow had the shivers by seeing the look in Luffy's eye.

"You say you're a chef when you deliver other people's food, that you never made Sanji." Luffy said and somehow, that got everyone else's attention. "You call yourself a chef so where is your hat, your apron? You look nothing like a chef but a waiter so sue all of us." Giggling and snickering was to be heard and Sanji was starting to blush in embarrassment. "And what kind of chef smokes, you need that tongue still sharp to taste food right? Not only are you flirt, a liar, but also a waiter that has as much taste as last week's hamburger. Just look at yourself and you will see what I mean." Now the whole place was filled with laughter and Sanji was shaking; like he was going to explode until another voice was heard among the laughter.

"That is a good head on your shoulders kid. I never saw anyone talk down Sanji like that before and I had him for over half his life." That voice was like a man too but much older and gruffer, much like an elderly or experienced man. "The name is Zeff, by the way."

Zeff is an elderly-looking man who still retains his blonde-colored hair, which he keeps underneath his extra-long chef's hat. His mustache is considerably long, and complete with a beard. He wore his chef's uniform, with a blue ascot, and white apron. Also, he has a peg leg and he seems to have no trouble walking with it.

"Nice name and you smell of experience. I am scared to ask how you lost your leg as well." Luffy said with words that can be passed off as a joke but Zeff smiles, seeing that the boy was serious.

"I am afraid that I don't have to time to tell you my story, just to pick up my idiotic and lout mouthed son." Zeff said and he did, in a very rough way as he ignored Sanji's protesting and dragged him away as if Sanji was suddenly a bag of potatoes. Meanwhile, Luffy relaxed back into his seat and started to eat along with his crew who knew better not to piss Luffy off by eating before him.

When they finished their food and were planning to pay the bill as well as see if they can recruit a chef into the crew, something else happened and it was bound to be interesting. The crew of pirates learned that while they were eating, there was another customer that appeared. One that hadn't eaten in five days but had no money so he was kicked out and denied of food. That man happened to be Gin, the 'Man-Demon', from the Krieg Pirates named after their captain who had an unhealthy reputation for cowardly and dirty tactics a sailor can ever think of.

The reason they were getting nervous was that Sanji had secretly fed Gin and that convinced the 'Man-Demon' to consider this restaurant to the rest of the Krieg Pirates. The chefs were all in an outrage that Sanji not only fed an unpaying customer but also unleashed the Krieg Pirates on the Baratie. While most of the crew were worrying about this, Luffy had gotten an interest in Sanji's selflessness and thoughtfulness so the captain might consider recruiting the latter as the cook.

While Luffy's crew had their own thoughts about this decision, the discussion was put to aside when the customers looked to see a ship with a Jolly Roger that had an hourglass on both sides. One of them said it was the sign of the Krieg Pirates as it means that once anyone saw the flag, their time on earth is over. However, they forgot about panicking at the flag to notice that the ship itself was a wreck!

It had the signs of a storm wrecking it but Luffy was the only one to notice that there were also signs of intense battles as well. Just what could happened that involved a storm and a battle at the same time? Ocean battles are the worst but a storm at sea will never make thing easier.

Meanwhile, Gin came in with a man that was much bigger than he is and was wearing a regal attire consisting of a fur-lined coat over a yellow vest with black spots-like motifs. Around his thick neck there is a big golden chain. He also was wearing light-purple pants and black shoes. Krieg had begged and bowed for food, something that caused the customers and Gin himself to be shocked at and the chefs to shamelessly mock Krieg for.

But once again, it was Sanji's cue and he arrived with a plate of food and something to drink while delivering a kick to one of the main chefs who was still laughing at Krieg. But the other chefs were quick to try and stop Sanji while also trying to destroy the food before it reaches Krieg. But they never counted on Luffy expertly catching the dish while not even wasting a crumb.

"Thank you. The food was just fine but you need a better taste in wine Sanji." Luffy said while shattering the bottle that Sanji initially had on one of the chef's head; when some of the droplet got into his mouth, that same chef said that it was terrible. "Here. Try it now." Luffy then placed the plate of food and a wine bottle of his own right where even a man starving to death like Krieg can reach easily. And he did, cowing it down like a frantic and greedy pig. And while he was at it, he chugged the wine bottle until it ran dry.

The chefs protested and questioned Luffy's sanity but they couldn't even scream when they saw and felt something out a nightmare. "You call yourselves cooks and what is worst, you call yourself sea cooks. I thought you job, you duty was to feed those who are starving to death. Are you that foolish and cowardly to let someone die of starvation to sleep better at night?"

Before anyone could answer, Krieg emerged from the floor and stood up with a might roar. Just like when a bear awakens from hibernation. "That food was delicious, I feel that my strength is returning. Thank you, boy with a straw hat." Luffy tipped his spoken hat as one of the manners he learned from back home. "Now then, I ask of you all to make food for my crew."

Once Krieg made that announcement, everyone started to protest. As if that was the same as being told to jump ship and die or something. The chefs all refused, they all claimed that if they do feed Krieg's crew then they doom the ship. Sanji, of course, ignored them and tried to get to the kitchen to start cooking but the other chefs had suddenly surrounded him and pointed their pistols at Sanji, threatening to kill him.

But all of a sudden, the cooks all but fell to the floor. They started to complain about how numb they started to feel and so much that they can't find the strength to stay on their legs. "One of the many things I learned from a friend who is a sailor in the Grand Line is this; 'guns and rifles are only used for threats when they handled by cowards, real men use them for actions instead of words'."

"HA!" Krieg started to howler at the sight. "You are alright kid, too bad that I can't have someone young like you on my ship!" Then Luffy saw that Krieg was going to change his tone and signaled for his crew to duck; something that the pirates had learned to obey without question. "But then again, I HATE ISOLENCE!" Krieg then shredded his regal look to reveal golden wootz steel armor, which is fur-lined like the rest of his attire. Consisting of a chest plate, shoulder guards, and elbow guards. His Jolly Roger is painted on the shoulder guards. Under those, he has a brown shirt, and his hands are covered by a pair of fur-lined gloves.

But everyone soon ignored all that once Krieg pulled out a pair of double tubed pistols and some more under his golden armor and shoot at the down chefs point blank. Shouts of unfairness and disbelief were soon heard throughout the entire restaurant. And while everyone's focus was on both shot sea chefs and Krieg's armor, Luffy made a curious signal that only Nami saw and nodded at. She even gave Luffy a quick kiss on the cheek before sneaking past everyone and through the front exit.

And just then, a large white sack fell on the ground right in front of Krieg. And on the other side to him was Zeff. "Here. Enough food for even a hundred sailors. Now take it and get out of here." Things looked good; Krieg will take what he really wanted and with nothing left to deal with a restaurant, he will be on his way. That is until one of the loudmouth chefs had to ruin it.

"What are you doing Chef Zeff!?" He said until Luffy suddenly glared at him.

"Do you ever shut up and now Krieg will never leave." He said and everyone was wondering why until Krieg finally spoke up.

"Zeff? As in 'Red Foot' Zeff? You are still alive?" Krieg asked the head chef of the restaurant. "I thought you perished in a storm nine years ago."

"So what if I am alive. I can't be a sailor anymore now that I have only one leg. But that doesn't matter to me." Zeff said. "I am now a chef and I still have my two hands so I can still cook. You are looking at an old man who is nothing like when I was Red Foot."

"Who is Red Foot?" Usopp asked and Luffy answered.

"The owner Usopp. He wasn't always the head chef of the Floating Restaurant, he used to be a pirate." He started to explain and everyone gasped at that fact. "When he was a pirate, he was the captain and cook of his crew so he was unique. He never used his hands in combat and instead used his legs to fight. His monstrous strength and skill with his kicks can shatter granite and leave footprints in steel. He was known as Red Foot because of how his legs are usually strained with the blood of his enemies." Everyone was amazed once Luffy finished his story; who would have thought that the one legged chef used to be a pirate and a very well-known one at that. "I even heard that after a year in the Grand Line, you came back only to vanish from the seas."

"Got it all in one package boy. And now that is all in the past." Zeff said in a stubborn tone that showed some modestly as well as honesty.

"You forgot to mention one more thing straw hat boy." Krieg decided to cut in as well. "Once you made it back from a year in the Grand Line, you had a notebook. A notebook that contained everything you ever learned, everything you ever used, everything there is to sail on the Grand Line. I need it since I just came from the Grand Line myself but didn't last more than a week."

Now everyone was scared, they were aware of how powerful Krieg and his crew were but to hear that they failed to last more than a week in the Grand Line. Just how dangerous is the World's Greatest Ocean?

"No." Zeff finally broke the ice. "That notebook is also everything about me and my old crew. It is a testament to our own strength and I will keep it until I die!"

"Fool!" Krieg burst, "I had everything once I entered the Grand Line! Power! Numbers! Tactics! All I didn't have was information and you are the only man in the East Blue that has it! I need it!" Krieg shouted but Zeff was not budging.

"Sorry Krieg." Luffy cut in once again. "But when only you still standing and a starving crew behind you, you can't be taken seriously and neither will be your words. A general without an army to lead is as good as dead."

Krieg gritted his teeth and sighed. "Fine straw hat boy. But don't think that you will off the hook for denying me what I want. I will be back and with an army to lead. Then I will take that notebook even if I have to sink this stinking restaurant to the bottom of the ocean!" Krieg then took the sack of food, hung it over his shoulder left the Baratie via the front door.

After a moment of silence, everyone soon turned to Zeff. "Now what boss?" "You have doomed us all!" "Wait until every single one of Krieg's pirates finally gets fed!" "Then we all are dead!"

"SHUT UP!" Zeff sighed in relief that Luffy had silenced his idiotic brand of chefs.

"Thanks boy. And you lot should be grateful that Krieg was smart enough not to sink this place with all the food going down. We have been given time to defend ourselves, if you are cowardly enough to jump ship for all I care." Zeff said to the chefs and they never budged, just bring out an oversized eating tool for each one to hold like a spear. They all said that they have no place other than the Baratie so they are going to defend it.

But all that was dashed when Luffy had violently left the table and headed towards to the front door to say. "Guys, Zeff. The hawk has arrived to finish off his prey." As soon as those encrypted words were said, the sound of a large mass hitting the water and screams had lured everyone else outside.

XXXXX

Outside the restaurant was the same ruined ship that scared away the customers but it had a large cut that pretty much sliced it into two. "Captain, the ship is listing!" One of the sailors that was unfortunately still on the listing ship shouted to Krieg who was on a safer portion, watching in horror and disbelief.

"Listing?! My flagship galleon!? Impossible!" Krieg could only watch until his signature ship finally collapsed under all the damage and now it is garbage floating on the sea around the Baratie.

"Hey Krieg!" The large man turned to see Luffy smirking at him. The sight alone had started to make him angry. "You sure were stupid in the Grand Line. You dared to interrupt his nap and now he has followed you all the way back to the East Blue. Thanks a lot." Luffy said in a sarcastic tone that dragged a proverbial dagger through Krieg's chest.

"What the hell are you talking about!? That bastard attacked first and look at the hell he had down to my ships! That was my only own left!" Krieg retorted but Luffy just shook his head in a way to say 'whatever'.

"Captain! There he is! That is the man who almost sank us and now he is here in the East Blue with us!" Another of the Krieg Pirates shouted and pointed into the direction of a boat that was in the shape of a coffin with a single sail, a couple of eerie candles and then there is the sailor that is on the ship.

"Zoro." Luffy said to his first mate who was shaking like a leaf. "That is the man you claim to beat. I present the Greatest Swordsman in the World, Dracule Mihawk."

Mihawk is a tall lean man with black hair, a short beard, mustache and sideburns that point upwards. His strangely colored red eyes resembled that of a hawk. He wears black and red ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant which gives him the appearance of a Spanish swordsman. His attire consists of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He wears white pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size. He wears a kogatana around his neck, appearing as a golden cross-shaped necklace, and carries his sword on his back at times he isn't using it. The large sword is a curved black blade in the shape of a crucifix, with a golden handguard decorated by red beads, and a hilt wrapped in bandages, with a particularly big bead at his extremity.

"Hello Luffy. I thought you will be in the Grand Line by now." Mihawk started to speak in a calm and otherwise bored tone.

"You know how I take lessons of others to heart and it doesn't hurt to take people with real potential along or they will just be wasted away if they stay in the East Blue." Luffy said in a causal tone that scaring everyone. Luffy was by all means an actual swordsman but even other swordsmen are reluctant to be this way with the best in the world.

"Fine, fine. And who is this approaching me?" Mihawk said before he got everyone facing Zoro who seemed to be in a trance of something.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro and my dream to be the best in the world. And to do that, I ask to challenge you." Zoro said which caused no only gasps from almost everyone present but the Krieg Pirates all recognized Zoro as the 'Pirate Hunter' and user of the Three Sword Style.

"You think you can make yourself look brave by thinking you are the first to challenge me frog? I know of a real swordsman, one that I can truly call a rival. And then there is Luffy, he is someone I can actually take seriously." Mihawk said to very blunt. "But…" Mihawk then jumped so fast that he practically teleported from his boat and behind Zoro, much to the horror of the Krieg Pirates. "I must ask, before I kill you over such rashness, why do you challenge me? It is bravery or foolishness?"

"Neither. It's called ambition and also a promise to a late friend. And I will not die before any of them are fulfilled." Zoro answered while taking out his personal double blades while placing the Wado Ichimonji from his late friend in his mouth.

And yet, Mihawk ever even reached for the large sword on his back. Instead, he took what seemed to be a necklace with a cross in the middle. Taking the cross, Mihawk reveled it to be a disguise for an unusually small dagger with the top half as the handle.

"What's that for?" Zoro said in growing frustration, that Mihawk not only wasn't afraid of him like all the previous prey but thought that a blade that small will be all Mihawk needed to fight him.

"That's Mihawk's Kogatana." Luffy said, not caring if anyone heard or not. Sensing that he at least got some attention for that statement, he continued. "Mihawk uses it to determine if his next opponent is really all they say. It took me an entire year fighting that thing to even get Mihawk to realize how old it was getting."

"What do you mean Luffy?" Usopp asked and Luffy smiled, "You trained with Mihawk!?" A smirk was all anyone needed for an answer. That and this,

"Sure but the rest is a story for another time." Luffy said and faced the conflict which could only be a one-sided battle. Zoro was now fighting like a madman, enraged at the silent insult Mihawk was showing. That was because Mihawk is so good with blades that he was able to match and overwhelm Zoro will only a 'pocket knife'. When Zoro tried to get serious, he unwilling let his guard down and was stabbed in the chest with the Kogatana.

"Brother! DAMMM!" Jonny and Yosaku were outraged at the sight but suddenly found themselves dizzy and unable to even lift themselves over the railings. Usopp was a little surprised at the sight but only looked at Luffy with the expression on his face, saying everything running through his mind. Meanwhile, Zoro was not even trying to escape and it was because he treasured his honor over his life; in one twisted way, that is a good way to go.

Mihawk was impressed that Zoro realized that the former had missed the latter's heart on purpose. Taking out his biggest blade from his back, that Mihawk called Black Sword Yoru, he charged for Zoro who was preparing to use his strongest move. However, it was not enough and Zoro was left with two broken swords in his hands and even more damage to his body. But he refused to back down now.

"Scars on a swordsman's back is his greatest shame!"

"Excellent." That was to be the last word heard until the sound of flesh ripping apart and settled in everyone's ears. And after only a few seconds that felt like an eternality, this cut the silence in half;

"ZORO!"

Zoro was in great pain and it seemed like the world had suddenly gotten silent and numb. But all this was actually the moment Zoro needed; to see just how strong the World's Greatest is. And all this reminded him of just how strong Zoro saw of his captain that made him feel like a little frog in a big ocean. It was back when and where Zoro actually first saw Luffy and also saw just how powerful the raven haired pirate captain really is.

 _Flashback Begins!_

 _"You!?"_

 _"Luffy!"_

 _"NOO!"_

 _"STRAWHAT!"_

 _They all reacted to Luffy taking in the marine bullets and yet Luffy didn't get riddled with holes like a piece of Swiss cheese. "It will take more than that to kill me!" Luffy laughed at everyone's expressions._

 _"Just who the hell are you!?"_

 _Everyone shouted while ignoring the armless marines and the pile of rifles at Luffy's feet. And neither did Luffy who said proud and clear. "I am Monkey D. Luffy and my dream is to be the best pirate of them all! I am going to be the Drunken Pirate King!"_

 _"Drunken Pirate King? What the hell does that mean?" Zoro asked, suddenly lost all his shock and was now feeling confused._

 _"It means what it means Zoro. You ought to know that." Luffy said and took out his prize to show to Zoro. "You didn't say which sword was yours so I took them all. Are any of these your sword?"_

 _"They all are. I practice Three Sword Style and those are my treasures." Zoro answered and Luffy nodded._

 _"I know that I promised to get your swords but you can still refuse and die here or you can live as their enemy." Luffy said while directing the attention to the navy who were frozen in shock from all this._

 _"You…are…a…real demon. You know that right?" Zoro said and not caring if he got an answer or not. "Oh I have nothing to lose most anyways. I will do it! I will be a pirate!"_

 _"Then here you go and hurry it up, they are already here." Luffy just extended the three swords and showed that the navy had decided to abandoned firearms in favor of swords. Zoro was wondering why Luffy hadn't untied the ropes until old reflexes and kicked in. The ropes were already untied!_

 _Zoro didn't care for it anymore and used his three swords to block every single blade that was aiming for his neck. Coby and Alvida were both in shock and awe at the sight while Luffy chuckled. "There. I have fought the navy so I am an outlaw. I don't care anymore but I do have a dream. To be the best swordsman in the world. And I will succeed with or without your help. So don't get into my way."_

 _"I don't intend to and especially not with men with dreams. There is just so little of us in the world." Luffy said before raising one of his legs. "So duck." Zoro was wondering why Coby and Alvida started to back away._ _ **"Gomu-Gomu no Muchi!"**_ _Zoro suddenly felt like dropping down and just in time to avoid Luffy's extended leg, wiping out every Marine literally on his back._

 _"Just what the hell are you!?" Zoro managed to shout despite having his_ _ **Wado Ichimonji**_ _still in his mouth._

 _"I am a man with many talents and with many powers Zoro. And I am also the only captain in the world who can kill his crew if they rebel, so don't think about it." Luffy answered with a grin that sent a slight shiver down his spine._

 _"Enough! You cowards can't do anything right! I will give you my last order, to all who are off no use to me!" The voice of Morgan had settled in everyone's ears once again. "Every single Marine in this courtyard better prepare to slit their throats once I give the signal or I will kill you all if you hesitate!"_

 _That really sent things over the edge and the poor Marines just picked up their swords and placed the tip on the skin of their throats, ready to take their own life due to cowardice. "Good one father, look at me!"_

 _Luffy and Zoro turned to see something that enraged them but only made Morgan indifferent. There was Helmeppo in all his own cowardly glory but he was having a couple of hostages; Coby and Alvida! Helmeppo dared to have a gun at Coby's temple while having his other hand on one of Alvida's breasts, threating to rip them off! "Don't you move or they both will met their end! They must have been stupid to cross us and follow a selfish idiot like you! You sent them here just to get Zoro all to yourself! Admit it!"_

 _Luffy didn't say a word but only smirked like a madman only waved his hand briefly only to settle off a chain of events like never before, all at the same time. The first thing to happen will be Helmeppo suddenly started to shake and let go of his hostages. "Go." Luffy said and Coby picked up the pistol and shot Helmeppo in the eye!_

 _"Now you will never look at the world like you just looked at us and the Marines Helmeppo. I will be sure of it!" Coby shouted with confidence and bravery that appeared out of nowhere while Helmeppo just struggled with a bleeding right eye. That is until he was knocked out by the bare side of a spiked club by Alvida who put her hand on Coby's shoulder with a look of new respect._

 _The second thing that happened was all the swords the Marines were holding had all rusted in mere seconds and lost their edge that they can't even scratch bare human skin. The blades then shattered and crumbled off the handles and onto the ground, completely useless and harmless._

 _And the final thing to happen started with a scream, from Morgan. Everyone saw to their disgust that Morgan's metal lower jaw had suddenly started to fall as the surrounding skin and tissue had dissolved completely._

 _Morgan couldn't even speak while trying to stop the bleeding at his mouth and could only grumble and mumble in anger. But he couldn't even get up for some reason and he couldn't even give orders to his Marines who had appeared before him. He mumbled something like he was trying to call out to them but saw that the Marines were no longer afraid of him._

 _They were angry at him, they started down with hateful looks and with their rifles back in hand. Morgan couldn't lift his axe hand or even scream to save his life while the courtyard was filled with gunfire. This went on for one single minute with five rounds a second given how low tech the rifles were._

 _Once the gunfire finally left the air for the remainder of that day, there was only a smoking carcass that had a metal lower jaw and an axe for a right hand. Morgan was done in by the very Marines that feared and thus, secretly hated him. And that will why the life of a captain is always about waiting for the crew to kill you for any reason they fine suitable to do so._

 _But Luffy will be a different captain, his crew will fear him but not in the way Morgan had done. They will fear him for his power to protect them and deal with their enemies rather than abuse and cruel treatment to them from the captain, Luffy himself. "Will you really kill us Captain? Because you can."_

 _"I will do what everyone thinks is right and you can't deny it. If I need to kill, it will not be you. It will be the evil that dared to use like puppets, and puppets are only freed once the strings are cut." Luffy answered, "And I try to cut them until I give up. And I will never give up, not until the end." Zoro never forgot those words that day and he never will._

 _Flashback Ends!_

'You were right captain. I am not ready to complete my dream. I really am weak compared to the best of the best.' Zoro thought as he laid there in his own blood. 'But I will not give up from here, not until the end.'

XXXXX

Meanwhile, at the same time as Zoro was sliced terribly

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled and as he roared, the grunts of Kreig's crew all fainted while still floating in the water. The other chefs also fell to the might of the strange energy that filled the area with a mile long radius the least. That will explain all the fish and sharks floating to the surface while foaming at the mouth. Ignoring all that, Luffy still charged at Mihawk who still had his giant black blade out. When Mihawk tried to block Luffy's attack, it failed and Luffy was suddenly on the other side of Mihawk and only a few seconds afterwards, a gash on Mihawk's cheek had appeared!

"What!?"

"That kid landed a cut on the World's Greatest Swordsman!?"

"What is going on Chef Zeff!?"

"I have no damm idea turnips! I never seen this happen before and I never thought I will live to see Mihawk actually getting cut before! Not since he became the greatest swordsman in the world!" Zeff shouted with his calm and controlled expression was actually broken.

While everyone around the wreckage were in shock, Luffy's crew were feeling something else; worry. They have seen this happen before and it usually means that Luffy's anger has been triggered and when that happens, people get serious hurt and more serious wounds were soon to happen to them. Jonny and Yosaku suddenly found the strength to get to Zoro and take him away for the wreckage.

Meanwhile, Mihawk actually smiled for once and was able to block Luffy's next attack but the remainder impact force had sent him right into one of the broken masts in the wreckage. No matter how hard Mihawk had tried to push Luffy off of him, the latter had a firm pressing hold on the former, even when he used his remaining hand to grab his saber as he had his katana out first as a habit.

"I am not the same as you last saw me Mihawk and now you have finally gave me enough reason to show you what I can really do without limits." Luffy said with a voice that only his opponent heard. "And I told you that once a mold breaker, always one."

Mihawk knew what Luffy saying and gave one last push with some extra strength than usual in order to try and get some space but once he did, there was an incredible pain in his shoulder. Luffy had somehow landed a direct hit even on someone as evasive and fast as Mihawk!

"You truly have grown so let's see this power that you never used in our matches in days long ago!" Mihawk shouted before the two titans with a sword went at it again. Every blow that was matched had caused something no more or less of an explosion. The sound and impact had shattered the battlefield of broken ship wood even rose and affected the nearby Baratie; windows shattered, the sea shook all around. It was like a true battle between titans on the face of the earth.

Everyone found it hard to follow the patterns and movements of the blades or the swordsman using them but they saw that they were pretty much even, giving each other the equal amount of cuts and bruises. But someone didn't appreciate the honor and dignity to leave this duel the way it is.

"Krieg." Luffy said in a deadpan tone that Mihawk had matched, the situation has turned sour by the large man. "I thought you would have fled by now."

"I am Don Krieg! I will not be seen as a coward by fleeing from who dares try to follow me!"

"Krieg, there is a thin line between bravery and foolishness. But no one will notice the character of 'coward' on your list of bad features, it is just under 'dishonest', 'cruel', 'vile' and finally 'pathetic'."

"Pathetic!? Why you…!" Krieg tried to charge for Luffy but was intercepted by a slash that had left a mark on the piece of wood both they were standing. "Hey that's my ship!"

"Was you ship Krieg and if you are the cunning, backstabbing and scheming cheater you are, you will know not to cross that line." Luffy said before making his way with his Saber in hand while his Katana back in its scabbard.

"Like a little boy with a straw hat is going to scare me! Now diiii~!?" Krieg, of course, never listened more out of pride and indeed foolish bravery and crossed the line anyway. But once he set his first foot on the other side, he kneed down in unknown pain that caused him to choke in blood. Krieg tried to speak but the blood clogging up his throat and mouth made it nigh impossible.

The strength throughout his entire body had left in an instant, like when Krieg was on the brink of starvation. 'W-what the hell is this? I never felt so much pain in my bones and my skin feels like it is trying to keep in lava.' Krieg thought until he heard the very last voice he ever wanted to.

"Do you remember that bottle of wine I gave you when you first arrived at the Baratie?" Luffy said. "I wasn't lying. I made that wine and that bottle myself. And I never give it except to those I wish to kill in the next twenty four hours. And that is because I can easily use my powers to poison you Krieg."

Everyone gasped in disbelief, shock and horror. This kid actually tricked Krieg into digesting poison!? Just what is wrong with this boy!? All they can do is ask themselves that once they saw that Krieg couldn't even stand on his knees anymore and fell to the deck with his face contorted in pain and something he claimed to lack, fear. And if that wasn't ugly enough, the eyes and mouth were leaking tears of foam that caused something of an acidic reaction with the deck wood.

And then, nothing happened. No one moved. No one spoke. It was like no one was able to breath. That is until coughing was heard and water leaving one's mouth had followed. It was Zoro and he finally came too after that near death experience that sent Luffy over the edge for only a few minutes.

"Zoro!"

"Big Brother!"

*Cough cough*

"I didn't kill your first mate Luffy. I merely tested him and since he proved to be better than the insects that come and go, I spared him." Mihawk said and faced the direction of Zoro after placing his Yoru back into its holder on the former's back. He then announced to Zoro that he will waiting for the latter to come and take his title. "And you should look for Zoro, Luffy. Because if he dies before taking my throne then I will hunt you down and kill you. Understand?"

"Yes Master." Luffy but Mihawk just chuckled, something as rare as a blue moon for the all serious and stern Mihawk.

"You have no reason left to call me that Luffy. I really have nothing left to teach you about. And I know you will not abuse my teachings so see the world, make more friends and do what only Roger was able to do." That was to be the last of Hawk-Eye Mihawk for the remainder of the day and pretty much the whole year; unless Luffy has anything to say about it.

XXXXX

Later,

It was then a hassle to ship out the scrap wood from Krieg's old ship. And what is more is to handle the corpse. The chefs found out that they could cover up even half a year's worth in costs and bills if they turn in Krieg for his bounty. As for the rest of his crew, they were all piled into a rowboat and told to never go near the Baratie ever again. With one exemption of course,

Gin, despite being called the 'Man-Demon', never wanted any of this to happen and foolishly mixed his feelings of being in debit with his loyalty to Krieg and the Krieg Pirates. But it helped when one of the Krieg Pirates, a large man named Pearl, tried to protest and even become the next captain; Gin put a cork in it and Pearl out of business for good despite the fact that Pearl never lost even a pint of blood in all of his battles or get a scratch on the various shields on his body.

Because of that and Luffy taking an interest in Gin, the staff at the Baratie reluctantly let Gin off the hook unless Luffy will take responsibility. Not even hesitating, Luffy agreed and Gin burst into tears at how a young man had shown him more kindness than everyone else in his life combined. But while everyone was taking a Gin on rowboat to go after Nami who had supposedly 'stolen' the _King's Gourd_ , Luffy couldn't leave yet. There is still the need for one very important crew member, one that no crew should be without.

"You said that you need a cook on your crew right?" Luffy and Yosaku turned to Sanji who was leaning on one of the walls, taking another smoke like usual and yet they both knew that those words came from his mouth.

"I do but I can't afford to have an indecisive person in my crew and working in my ship. What made you change your mind?" Luffy was excited to hear the one he chose finally wanting to join but if he just said yes, it will only make him sound desperate. Desperate was a word that Luffy will rather die than to hear someone call him that.

"Because I have a dream." Sanji said and got Luffy's attention. "My dream is to find the All Blue where all four of the Blue Seas meet. Where every single ingredient in the world are in one place; paradise for a sea cook like myself." Sanji finally admitted and expected to hear at least some laughter; silence was all he heard instead. But Sanji just couldn't wait for a response either, "And I have learned everything there is to cooking and the old man's fighting style. I am sure to be able to handle whatever will happen if I join you. Is that good enough…Captain?"

Luffy was silent, trying to spot any deception in that tone. There was none. That is when Luffy smiled and patted Sanji on the shoulder. "Then you are in Sanji. And I promise you that once we are done sailing the Grand Line, that dream will just be around the corner. Because by then, you will a chef worthy to cook up anything that can be found in the All Blue."

"Thank you…Captain." Sanji said before he started to show tears down his cheeks. "Thank you." Sanji then left saying that he needed to pack up but it was also to hide his tears while within his room. Tears that he was finally leaving the restaurant and that he was given a chance to try at his dream.

Dreams, that is what truly Pirates are for. To seek adventure and see the world as they can before their untimely ends. Whatever dreams were completed or not, pirates don't die screaming or crying but laughing at all the fun they had before they die.

End of Chapter 5.

 ***I sure took a while to get everything in mind and put it all down. So I hope it is the best it can be. This will be the first update this ear so I am going to put everything I can into it.**

 **And I hoped that this will answer any questions about Luffy's other Devil Fruit Power. I am calling it the Kuri-Kuri no Mi or the Drunk-Drunk Fruit; Kuri-Kuri is an onomatopoeia for hiccupping, like what we do when we are generally drunk from alcohol. Basically, it allows the eater to do two things; one, never become drunk and two, cause anything else organic to become drunk instead. But past the basics are the power to control the properties of all alcohol and feed on the strengths of drunken living beings to increase one's own strength.**

 **It is all thanks to the user letting out a colorless cloud of toxins that make up alcohol which anything that breathes will take in to become instantly drunk. When anyone is drunk, they lost half their natural balance, reflexes, strength and even perception of time and those can really hinder one's fighting prowess. And since this means that the user can reach down to the bloodstreams where the influence of alcohol reach, it is very easy for the user of the Kuri-Kuri no Mi to poison a target. I thought hard on this take on how Mr. Oda does his Akuma no Mi.**

 **Thanks for all the support anyways and I will love to hear on the creative ways you thought up for your own designs on new Akuma no Mi. I will love to hear back if you have any suggestions for another new fruit to appear any time in this story.***

 **I don't care if that is a fake name or an actual wine brand, I came up with it for the sake of having Luffy not only control over alcohol, but also an extended knowledge on the brands in One Piece.**


	6. Shark Tyrant Arlong and His Downfall

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

Shark Tyrant Arlong and His Downfall

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

" _What's that for?" Zoro said in growing frustration, that Mihawk not only wasn't afraid of him like all the previous prey but thought that a blade that small will be all Mihawk needed to fight him._

 _"That's Mihawk's kogatana." Luffy said, not caring if anyone heard or not. Sensing that he at least got some attention for that statement, he continued. "Mihawk uses it to determine if his next opponent is really all they say. It took me an entire year fighting that thing to even get Mihawk to realize how old it was getting."_

 _"What do you mean Luffy?" Usopp asked and Luffy smiled, "You trained with Mihawk!?" A smirk was all anyone needed for an answer. That and this,_

 _"Sure but the rest is a story for another time." Luffy said and faced the conflict which could only be a one-sided battle. Zoro was now fighting like a madman, enraged at the silent insult Mihawk was showing. That was because Mihawk is so good with blades that he was able to match and overwhelm Zoro will only a 'pocket knife'. When Zoro tried to get serious, he unwilling let his guard down and was stabbed in the chest with the Kogatana._

 _"Brother! DAMMM YOUUUU!" Jonny and Yosaku were outraged at the sight but suddenly found themselves dizzy and unable to even lift themselves over the railings. Usopp was a little surprised at the sight but only looked at Luffy with the expression on his face, saying everything running through his mind. Meanwhile, Zoro was not even trying to escape and it was because he treasured his honor over his life; in one twisted way, that is a good way to go._

 _Mihawk was impressed that Zoro realized that the former had missed the latter's heart on purpose. Taking out his biggest blade from his back, that Mihawk called Black Sword Yoru, he charged for Zoro who was preparing to use his strongest move. However, it was not enough and Zoro was left with two broken swords in his hands and even more damage to his body. But he refused to back down now._

 _"Scars on a swordsman's back is his greatest shame!"_

 _"Excellent." That was to be the last word heard until the sound of flesh ripping apart and settled in everyone's ears. And after only a few seconds that felt like an eternality, this cut the silence in half;_

 _"ZORO!"_

 _XXXXX_

" _I am Don Krieg! I will not be seen as a coward by fleeing from who dares try to follow me!"_

 _"Krieg, there is a thin line between bravery and foolishness. But no one will notice the character of 'coward' on your list of bad features, it is just under 'dishonest', 'cruel', 'vile' and finally 'pathetic'."_

 _"Pathetic!? Why you…!" Krieg tried to charge for Luffy but was intercepted by a slash that had left a mark on the piece of wood both they were standing. "Hey that's my ship!"_

 _"Was you ship Krieg and if you are the cunning, backstabbing and scheming cheater you are, you will know not to cross that line." Luffy said before making his way with his Saber in hand while his Katana back in its scabbard._

 _"Like a little boy with a straw hat is going to scare me! Now diiii~!?" Krieg, of course, never listened more out of pride and indeed foolish bravery and crossed the line anyway. But once he set his first foot on the other side, he kneed down in unknown pain that caused him to choke in blood. Krieg tried to speak but the blood clogging up his throat and mouth made it nigh impossible._

 _The strength throughout his entire body had left in an instant, like when Krieg was on the brink of starvation. 'W-what the hell is this? I never felt so much pain in my bones and my skin feels like it is trying to keep in lava.' Krieg thought until he heard the very last voice he ever wanted to._

 _"Do you remember that bottle of wine I gave you when you first arrived at the Baratie?" Luffy said. "I wasn't lying. I made that wine and that bottle myself. And I never give it except to those I wish to kill in the next twenty four hours. And that is because I can easily use my powers to poison you Krieg."_

 _Everyone gasped in disbelief, shock and horror. This kid actually tricked Krieg into digesting poison!? Just what is wrong with this boy!? All they can do is ask themselves that once they saw that Krieg couldn't even stand on his knees anymore and fell to the deck with his face contorted in pain and something he claimed to lack, fear. And if that wasn't ugly enough, the eyes and mouth were leaking tears of foam that caused something of an acidic reaction with the deck wood._

 _And then, nothing happened. No one moved. No one spoke. It was like no one was able to breath. That is until coughing was heard and water leaving one's mouth had followed. It was Zoro and he finally came too after that near death experience that sent Luffy over the edge for only a few minutes._

 _"Zoro!"_

 _"Big Brother!"_

 _*Cough cough*_

 _"I didn't kill your first mate Luffy. I merely tested him and since he proved to be better than the insects that come and go, I spared him." Mihawk said and faced the direction of Zoro after placing his Yoru back into its holder on the former's back. He then announced to Zoro that he will waiting for the latter to come and take his title. "And you should look out for Zoro Luffy. Because if he dies before taking my throne then I will hunt you down and kill you. Understand?"_

 _"Yes Master." Luffy but Mihawk just chuckled, something as rare as a blue moon for the all serious and stern Mihawk._

 _"You have no reason left to call me that Luffy. I really have nothing left to teach you about. And I know you will not abuse my teachings so see the world, make more friends and do what only Roger was able to do." That was to be the last of Hawk-Eye Mihawk for the remainder of the day and pretty much the whole year; unless Luffy has anything to say about it._

 _XXXXX_

" _You said that you need a cook on your crew right?" Luffy and Yosaku turned to Sanji who was leaning on one of the walls, taking another smoke like usual and yet they both knew that those words came from his mouth._

 _"I do but I can't afford to have an indecisive person in my crew and working in my ship. What made you change your mind?" Luffy was excited to hear the one he chose finally wanting to join but if he just said yes, it will only make him sound desperate. Desperate was a word that Luffy will rather die than to hear someone call him that._

 _"Because I have a dream." Sanji said and got Luffy's attention. "My dream is to find the All Blue where all four of the Blue Seas meet. Where every single ingredient in the world are in one place; paradise for a sea cook like myself." Sanji finally admitted and expected to hear at least some laughter; silence was all he heard instead. But Sanji just couldn't wait for a response either, "And I have learned everything there is to cooking and the old man's fighting style. I am sure to be able to handle whatever will happen if I join you. Is that good enough…Captain?"_

 _Luffy was silent, trying to spot any deception in that tone. There was none. That is when Luffy smiled and patted Sanji on the shoulder. "Then you are in Sanji. And I promise you that once we are done sailing the Grand Line, that dream will just be around the corner. Because by then, you will a chef worthy to cook up anything that can be found in the All Blue."_

 _"Thank you…Captain." Sanji said before he started to show tears down his cheeks. "Thank you." Sanji then left saying that he needed to pack up but it was also to hide his tears while within his room. Tears that he was finally leaving the restaurant and that he was given a chance to try at his dream._

 _Dreams, that is what truly Pirates are for. To seek adventure and see the world as they can before their untimely ends. Whatever dreams were completed or not, pirates don't die screaming or crying but laughing at all the fun they had before they die._

"Luffy…" That is all Nami could say while on the _King's Gourd_ , someone sailing it with only her two hands despite it being big enough to house twenty men the least and required as much to maintain the course with. "I hope this plan works. Not that I don't like you but Luffy, you are the biggest, reckless idiot I know." She was only able to say after settling her heavy beating heart. "That is why I want to sail with you, you can make anything happen, my real captain."

Elsewhere on the sea,

"This doesn't make any sense." Yosaku said for what seemed to be the uncounted time given how everyone looked sick and tired of those words already. "Why would Nami steal the main ship while Mihawk was here but left this smaller one, the Going Merry for us? There is nothing but sails and flags on this ship."

"That is because all the money we have collected is on the _King's Gourd_ and Nami needs that money for her village." Luffy said in a casual tone but Sanji,

"Of course she needs that money. She needs it to buy all the stuff to bring our dating relationship~!" Sanji was still the shameless, perverted daydreamer when she isn't flirting with Nami or any other women that he sees with his supposedly single eye.

"But isn't Nami also dating Luffy Sanji?" Johnny said and Sanji flinched and stirred rather violently; almost like an invisible man had come and pierced him in the heart section of his chest.

"Why? Why would the most beautiful woman in the sea want with the stupid captain!? I cooked until my hands fell asleep but she still chose the captain over someone like me!" Sanji was now on the floor, pounding weakly in deep depression.

"And I am glad that the witch actually has someone that still trusts her even after she had the nerve to throw my bothers like fish bait in order to steal our ship. Leaving the Going Merry was just adding salt to the wounds, adding insult to injury." Zoro grumbled angrily but was hit on the head twice and by two different blows. "WHAT!?"

"Don't you dare insult the beautiful and pure Nami!"

"And don't you dare try and agitate your wounds Mr. Zoro!" While everyone ignored Sanji's voice, Kaya's words can't be denied as she is still the working ship doctor; but Kaya had been involved only as long and she still had a lot to learn in order to treat everything disease and injury related with sailing.

"Right, right. Hold your horses girly." Zoro is still the gruff type and that was his way of apologizing. If only everyone other than Luffy could get used to it.

"What did you say to Kaya!?"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" And before Usopp could start another argument, the old peace bringer himself aka the captain stepped in. "It is getting quite difficult to concrete on making sure we get to where Nami is heading. You should be lucky that my _girlfriend_ had given me a map to her home island. You all should be ashamed of yourself for distrusting Nami." Luffy said all in one breath and everyone said 'sorry' in their own way. "And don't you even think of it Sanji, now get to cooking. It is lunch time."

The cook signed and droopy walked like a beaten puppy to the kitchen of the Going Merry that actually was fully stocked on tools and ingredients; Yosaku should stop stretching the truth. Sanji would have more guts to defend himself but after seeing the captain take on the 'Greatest Swordsman in the World' evenly and killed Krieg without even physically touching him, Sanji is now afraid of Luffy's power.

In fact, everyone on the Going Merry is afraid of the captain. But what got them to be a little distant of him and remarkably obedient to a fault is what Yosaku and Johnny said about Mihawk; that the 'Greatest Swordsman in the World' is also a government dog, a member of the Shichibukai.

The Shichibukai or 'Seven Military Seas' aka the Seven Warlords of the Sea are basically seven powerful and influencing pirate captains that have been asked by the government to help the Marines handle any outbreak of pirate crews, anywhere in the world. And each of these Seven Warlords were once pirates that had a reputation for being unstoppable and unbeatable. In fact, any pirate crew that tries to take on a Shichibukai member will be suicidal.

The other than being recruited by the government to handle other pirates, another reason the Shichibukai are often called 'government dogs' is that once a pirate captain becomes a member of the Shichibukai, their bounties are frozen and their actions are overlooked by the government officials and marines officers. Pirates all around the world think that the Shichibukai had lost their will to be free and also lost any pride to follow orders around by the government.

According to the brothers, not only was Mihawk part of the Shichibukai but there was another member who was connected to another pirate entirely that 'set up shop' here in the East Blue. Jimbei, the 'Knight of the Sea', had supposedly unleashed a 'holy terror' into the East Blue as quoted from Yosaku. And this 'holy terror' was named Arlong, a member of a race known as 'Fishmen'; that are like anthropomorphic creatures that have the characteristics of fish.

What the case, they were headed to the Conomi Islands and more specially Cocoyasi Village; that was where Nami lives and it is also where another landsite known as Arlong Park is located. Even an idiot will be able to tell that is where Arlong's headquarters is.

XXXXX

Meanwhile,

"I am home everyone."

"Hey it's Nami!"

"You are back Nami!"

The girl with hair of tangerine orange walked past the residents of the area known as 'Arlong Park'. She ignored how surprising they looked. It was like humans had suddenly taken on the features of various breeds of fish while wearing festival, summer clothes and sandals; they are the fishmen that made up the entire pirate crew. Nami was more interested in the one that sat on the throne while surrounded by all of them; 'Saw-Tooth' Arlong himself.

"You big girl, what brought you back after only two months?"

Arlong is a large, muscular, light blue saw-shark Fishman whose most distinctive trait is his saw-shaped nose. He has long, black hair with a widow's peak reaching down to his shoulders, under a brown ushanka. He has a fin on his nape, surrounded by his hair, and the gills are located on both the sides of his neck. There is a tattoo of a sun on the left side of his chest, while a Jolly Roger similar to his face is on his lower left arm. Other notable features include thin, fierce light-blue eyes and a long, angular jaw.

Arlong's attire is composed of fashionable, light clothes, reflecting his rich status as well as his background as a thug. He wears a short-sleeved, unbuttoned yellow shirt decorated by many black lightning-like spots, Bermuda shorts which are brown in the manga and green in the anime, a purple sash around the waist and simple sandals. He also sports a lot of jewels: he has a golden chain bracelet around his left wrist and two golden bracelets around each ankle, with straw-like decorations hanging from them. On his hands are what appear to be rings, decorated by colorful gems.

"I just got this empty feeling in my heart so I came back to see what did you do to me." Nami said uncouthly while wearing a sleeveless shirt compared to the one that covered half of the upper part of her arm; it revealed that she had a tattoo just like the ones that Arlong had on his flag as well as everyone on his crew. But regardless, Arlong just laughed it up. Then he announced Nami's arrival to the rest of the crew who had been taking a dip in the pools that made up Arlong Park, saying that they will have a banquet for the occasion but Nami didn't feel happy about it. She was still worried about what Luffy had asked of her to do sometime between Orange Town and the Baratie; and it was during the time they became an unofficial couple.

 _Flashback Begins!_

 _"Nami…" The navigator turned to see her new captain in the doorframe of her room on board the King's Gourd. "Can I come in?" Nami was just wondering why a boy like Luffy just appeared from the sky but she could have sworn that it was a gift from the heavens; kind, polite, caring, thoughtful and clever enough to pull schemes off without a fault and come up with plans on the fly. Not to mention that Nami noticed that Luffy couldn't be any more handsome and wild looking which had got her fancy for sure; and his aura just screamed dominance, so much that she found herself stuttering and losing her concertation easily at times._

 _"S-sure…" Nami said with a slight uneasiness in her tone since the sun of the departing daylight had almost caused Luffy's wild looks to overload Nami's processors. Luffy relaxed on the bed that Nami was also sitting on, "S-so w-what's u-u-up…?"_

 _"Don't be frightened too much but I know." Luffy started and actually got Nami more curious than scared but that will be inversed once she got clearer on this. "I know about Saw-Tooth Arlong and his crew that you are part of."_

 _"B-but…h-how…!?" Nami screamed but found her hand being clutched by Luffy's, never even trying to let go. That necessary when Luffy silently took the sleeve covering Nami's left arm, to reveal Arlong's mark of members of his crew._

 _"I have ways and that is what I want to talk to you about." Luffy said and Nami was worried, once anyone learned about this, Nami can say goodbye to them and never hear from them again. But, "I want to help you Nami. I want you to be free."_

 _"B-but Luffy…I am member of another crew. I am cheating on you!" Nami tried to get this over with and see just what lengths will Luffy really go for her._

 _"You wanted to come because of your own personal reasons but every time I see you look at your left arm, it is pain, guilt and sadness I always see in your eyes. Arlong forced you to be part of his crew. I will never do such at thing to you Nami." Luffy said without a hitch or crack in his voice. "I want you to be where you want to and in order for you to do so is to be free of your bounds. And I will help you Nami, to be free and complete your dream."_

 _"…" Nami didn't say a word, despite how much she wanted to internally. Luffy ignored this and hugged her gently and warmly, to help with her shivering and tears. And it worked, Nami had ceased her shaking and dried her eyes while in Luffy's chest, not caring if the shirt will get wet. "Thank you Luffy…thank you…"_

 _"You're welcome Nami. Now please get some sleep, we have a long way to go." Luffy answered and tried to stand up from the bed but Nami pulled him back so all of a sudden that he fell on it instead. "Nami?"_

 _"Luffy…I love you." Before Luffy could retort, Nami silenced him when she had their lips met with a kiss! Luffy saw that Nami wanted this and even noticed it when she wanted to explore his own mouth with her tongue. And what better way for them both to enjoy it than to get in with the action?_

 _When Luffy allowed her to taste his mouth and kissed her back, Nami felt like the happiest girl in the world. After a good ten minutes, heavens knows how they did it, they both had to break for some air back into their lungs. "Nami…you really…?" Luffy left it trailing off and Nami nodded._

 _Luffy then said nothing until he started to disrobe right in front of Nami, causing her to blush but sighed in relief when the raven haired pirate stopped with his pants still on and only his above clothes taken off. She then wanted to get in with this chance by taking off all but her underwear, hoping to get a reaction out of Luffy. "Beauty, in all its natural form. Can't even dream of anything better."_

 _"Thank you. I hoped that I grow gracefully for my age." Nami said in a nervous tone while finding no strength when Luffy then gently clutched her in his arms. He then tucked both himself and Nami into the covers with the same gentleness._

 _"Call it whatever you like Princess, it is all the same beauty." Nami found herself giggling and even more engrossed in Luffy's warmth now that she was slightly naked. "But I wish that I feel like you do." Nami then felt like she was a fool and stripped for a boy who didn't appreciate her feelings until, "So tell me more about yourself Nami. I will gladly learn how to give you all the love and pleasure you can ever ask for. Please teach me, you are the only one who can. Please do it, for both of us."_

 _That was it, Nami didn't care anymore. She seared it all in another passionate kiss while trying to get Luffy to feel more of her body, even the usually private sections. "Thank you Luffy…I love you…I will always do. And I will teach you how to love, captain." Luffy smiled and started a kiss on his own this time and then nodded away. Now Nami felt the same, feeling just the right amount of warmth, hearing something that is soft and beating at a steady pattern like a lullaby, all of it right around her and in her bed. Nami will have a good night's sleep for sure._

 _Flashback Ends!_

'Luffy' Nami resorted to speaking to herself via her thoughts rather than her voice because even a whisper will put her into danger, 'you are the boy I have been dreaming off at night after doing dirty work for these jerks.' And since it was late in the evening and in the party once Nami had finished walking down memory lane, she then silently excused herself to her room within Arlong Park to hide her tears as she ignored the shelfs of books on map writing and navigation to sit at a table that was designed to aid a map maker at their worker. But Nami wasn't going to write even a single line that evening, she just broke down as her tears had finally got out of control. "Luffy, please…save me. Save me from myself, Captain." That was to be unanswered for that same night.

XXXXX

The next day, once the Going Merry had reached the island that is supposed to be where both Cocoyasi Village and Arlong Park is stationed. "So Luffy," The captain was in the part of the ship where the helm was placed; and a rather unique one considering that it is not in the shape of the usual steering wheel but with a 'steering pole' with a sheep's head like the one used for the ship's figurehead. By tilting the pole left or right, the rudder at the stern will move in that direction. "Where are we going to dock at Cocoyasi Village?" Kaya asked as she entered via the door in front of the helm.

"Kaya, we are not going to sail to Cocoyasi Village…"

"But isn't that where we are going and that is where Nami is found?" Kaya interrupted Luffy and before the captain could clarify,

"Are you saying that we are not going to save Nami for the Fishman pirates? You selfish, idiotic…" Voices of protests followed Sanji's but it didn't even last part one minute.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone did as so and saw that Luffy was iterated with them again, just like when the first left the Baratie on the Going Merry. "What I wanted to say is that Cocoyasi Village is very dangerous to ships as the village is well in eyesight of Arlong Park and the pirates could easily sink us. That is why we are only getting on foot and from another village that is close to Cocoyasi but is out of range of Arlong Park. The Going Merry will be more safe there than the alterative. Unless you want to convince Usopp and Kaya to risk it."

"NO!" That was the immediate response and the whole crew plus Jonny and Yosaku had to get the blunt of the sheer volume of both Usopp and Kaya that answered all at once.

"Good, then we are going to take the Going Merry to Gosa Village like I said so we can keep the ship out of danger." Luffy explained and everyone nodded. After an hour making sure that no one from Arlong Park saw or heard the coming, Luffy and his crew had boarded the shore. "Alright, we got a lot of priorities which include finding our main ship so we will need to scatter so that any pirates stationed here wouldn't be able to connect any of us together. Once they do then it is all over, understand?"

Seeing everyone nod, Luffy smiled; this could work out easier than he had prepared for after all. "Alright then. Kaya, Johnny, Yosaku take Zoro to Cocoyasi Village in search of a doctor since they didn't have such a thing on the Baratie."

"But Luffy…" Zoro whined but was silenced.

"You need help that Kaya still needs to learn and we are in a hurry. And no island in any sea can't be without a certified doctor." Luffy briefed them the best he could. "Now then, Usopp and Sanji, you will check out Gosa Village and find out anything you can about 'Arlong'. If they won't talk then find your info out your own way but make sure not to get caught."

"Okay Luffy and thanks for the present. I am sure to use it right." Usopp said in an encrypted tone to which Luffy shook his hand in an effort to say, 'whatever'.

"And you Captain, what are you going to do? Isn't lovely Ms. Alvida coming with a knight like me along with a page like Long Nose?"

"I built the _King's Gourd_ while still on the ocean surface and Alvida knows it when she sees it. So she will be coming with me and nice try by the way Sanji." Luffy said in a stoic tone that got Sanji depressed all over again and the rest of the crew feeling like smirking at the sight. "Let's move."

When the two groups left in their own directions, Luffy and Alvida stayed put. "Will he help us? I haven't even seen his scales since you made me eat the **Sube-Sube no Mi**." Alvida asked and Luffy just placed his fingers into the water.

"I'm sure, it is very difficult to move such a beast like him around without causing any unwanted panic and that is why I asked of him to disappear until I need him again." Alvida couldn't ask her captain more since Luffy knew exactly what he was doing regardless of what needed to be done; and it never let her down before.

XXXXX

Meanwhile,

"What the hell is this!?" Both Usopp and Sanji just stood in one place while looking at the crazy destruction that greeted them as soon as they both got to Gosa Village. It was like something had teared up the earth and the houses, like someone had flipped them all on their roofs as if they were cars tossed around by a toddler throwing a fit. "What could have caused this?"

Sanji said but noticed that Usopp was shaking like a leaf on a branch in the wind and his skin was pale and drenched nervous sweet. "Usopp…?" Sanji did know their names and didn't want to make himself look 'soft' in front of women, something about making himself look 'macho'.

"Fishmen." Usopp finally spoke but in a broken tone that was either new found fear or immense shock. "Luffy once told us about a race that resemble fish but walk and talk like us and even use weapons. But another thing that gives them the advantage in water is that they can naturally breathe water and survive even intense water pressure but this is something else."

"Then what is it!?" Sanji was getting impatient with his own shock,

"Both in and out of water, all fishmen are also naturally ten times stronger than the average human being." Sanji was just about to faint due this new info and had to grab Usopp by the collar,

"If they are that strong then how is our stupid captain thinking that we can take them on!?" Usopp then grabbed Sanji's hands and managed to wrench them off easily.

"Because we are nothing like the average human. We all are more like fifteen times stronger in any aspect which includes physical strength." Usopp said which seemed a little farfetched to any civilian's ears but Sanji decided that since he personally could see seriousness instead of fear and lying in Usopp's eyes and tone, he will just go with it. "And since I am a sniper, we prefer the high ground so you will check on the surface while I check things from atop this toppled houses."

Before Sanji could response, Usopp surprised him by bouncing on top the flipped houses, a lot like a kangaroo. And so, Sanji was left on the trail that led past all the toppled houses in Gosa Village. Hopefully, he will some luck of his own to find someone that can shed some more info, or at least anything useful.

Meanwhile, Usopp was still bouncing on the new roof of the houses until he decided on one that had a tree cover. Underneath, he took out the bag that he brought along as mere spare ammo to Sanji and the bounty hunters but the rest of the crew, they knew better. It was actually various pieces of a rifle! Pieces such as the flint, the handle, the striker and the tube where the bullets will move in order to get any distance of force.

"I sure am glad that I took Luffy's words and teachings good enough to get this as a present. A slingshot is just dandy but I am going against fishmen and I need something will more range, force, and fire power." Usopp said to himself and once he had completed his rifle, he revealed that there was spare ammo in that bag, with the purpose of hiding the pieces of the rifle so only Usopp can assemble it. Then he got on a lookout on top of the same tree that covered his works on his hidden rifle, in order to see if there were any trouble to break up.

Instead, "Psst!" Usopp had picked up someone trying to get his attention and tried to find the source. "Down here!" Usopp got that hint and looked earthward, "Come on!" Usopp disappeared as soon as he appeared on the top of the tree while following a shadow that called out to him.

After struggling to keep up, Usopp found himself among some kind of farm with a large array of bushes that obviously grow something to be harvested. Despite that peeking his curiosity, Usopp still followed the shadow into a house nearby. Inside was the same voice that got his attention in Gosa Village,

"My name is Nojiko."

Nojiko is an average-sized young woman with light blue hair and tanned skin. Her right arm and chest are heavily tattooed. She is usually seen wearing a beige sleeveless shirt, blue trousers and purple sandals. Furthermore, she appears to wear pink lip gloss.

"Usopp, just Usopp." The sniper could have tried to do more than this and try to make him look golden as a man. But Luffy never tolerated such behavior and displayed that during Haki training; and Usopp never wanted to remember those days.

"So why were you in Gosa Usopp, it was deserted a couple of days ago when everyone left the village dry." Nojiko said,

"I saw and I can guess that fishmen had caused it. What got them so angry?" Usopp said, internally wondering why he isn't stuttering like he used to back home in Syrup Town.

"Because Gosa just couldn't keep paying their dues as they kept getting bigger and bigger until the whole town once admitted that they couldn't pay. And the fishmen decided to 'punish' them and 'teach them a lesson' by flipping the houses and running them out of Gosa." Nojiko said in a sadden tone. "And we had to live like this for eight years!"

Usopp soften his expression seeing that Nojiko was troubled and did the only thing he could think off. Usopp hugged her gently which got her surprised, "W-what the hell a-are you d-doing…?"

"You needed a hug, I can tell." Usopp said in a whisper and soon, Nojiko said nothing and hugged him back, crying out her bottled up feelings.

"…thank you, idiot." Nojiko said after gently breaking up the hug, "Next time, don't just hug a girl unless she is also about to break down. We hate it when it's otherwise."

"Just like what Luffy told me." Usopp said, "And speaking of which, I need to find him and…"

"And what Usopp?" The sniper stopped in his tracks while Nojiko was wondering why. "Going to tell me that you just hugged a girl besides Kaya? Please tell me that my little brother is becoming a womanizer like our cook?"

"Luffy!" Usopp turned to see the captain in question who was leaning in the open door frame with an amused Alvida besides him. "No! I…I…She needed some comfort! That's all!"

"You are too soft and too easy little brother. Kaya is not going to like how I am going to tell this story to her." Luffy retorted and Usopp then became down casted and depressed.

"Just who are you!?" Nojiko was tired of being kept in the dark. But before she could get an answer, Luffy, Alvida and Usopp all cringed and looked in the same direction.

"Someone is in trouble and it is coming from the direction of Cocoyasi Village!" Luffy said and then Nojiko started to panic and hurried towards the villager herself. The crew just raced after her to see what was going on for themselves; what they picked up on their Haki was something of aggression and pain coming from two different signatures that are in close proximity. As they got closer to the village and then to where the negative feelings were coming from, the scene in their minds became more and more clear; to be a large human like being with an actual human in his the grasp of his hand, dangling over the dirt road!

"That's Mr. Genzo!" Nojiko said and the crew got a good look at who the fishman had in the palm of his hand. It was Arlong, outside of Arlong Park!

And as for Genzo, there was one thing to notice about him; the pinwheel in the brim of his hat that rotated periodically in the wind. Another thing was the various scars on his face that made look like someone had sliced and diced him rather baldy including the new and recent cuts in other places on his body. Other than that, Genzo was wearing something of a police uniform.

"Alvida." Luffy said and the woman with a large club didn't need any words for orders. She just did what no man can possibility do; gag Nojiko with her hand and holding her back with an arm on her chest. "Usopp, go." The sniper took in a huge gulp and a deep breathe in before jumping to the top of a nearby house with rifle in hand and aimed to fire.

Meanwhile Luffy was going to watch and signal Usopp when it is time for the sniper to strike. "A gun? I don't remember allowing civilians to bear arms. Are you trying to revolt against me Genzo!?" Arlong interrogated the man who was struggling to even growl with a large, webbed hand, clamped on his neck and airway.

"There are boars deep within the woods that we get our pork and meat. The skin of the boars are very think that spears and knifes are suicidal. That is why we use guns and rifles to hunt for them." That was what anyone could get out of Genzo's mouth minus the gagging and coughing in irregular patterns. And it was a valid reason to bear arms for sure but Arlong just wasn't taking that, even for an excuse.

"Then we will take care of these 'boars' if you pay us extra Berry. And that is if there were any boars in the woods, not that we hadn't searched the whole are and every tree in case you were storing anything from or against us." Arlong mocked with sadist intent Genzo for trying to come up with a story to explain the possession of fire arms among the residents of Cocoyasi Village. "Now you will tell us if there is any more weapons so we will take them for ourselves, now!"

Genzo managed to smirk at Arlong's words as if another way to mock the fishman in return. "And even if I said 'yes', will you believe me? I told you a lie so how can I stop?" Arlong snarled and tried to hold himself back because if he killed Genzo then he will never know if there are any more weapons or any other threat to his rule.

But all those thoughts were dashed when something hit Arlong in the face and exploded! Genzo was released and backed off so none of the sparks or embers will spread to himself and meanwhile, will try to bring back the shocked townspeople who feared that they will be neck if there are a sniper at work. But instead, everyone saw that the nearby Fishmen were also shot on the head with every shot exploding on them. Unfortunately for any sniper trying to kill any of them, the fishmen were much tougher and got out with only smoke on their skin.

"Who did the hell did that!?" Arlong was nothing worse but his temper was raging red on his face for sure. And even though he looked, no sniper or anyone with a smoking rifle was in eyesight. "Well I will just…ARRGH!" Arlong screamed when something hit his back and caused another explosion on the sight. This caused Arlong to forget about the witnessing crowd because they were on the wrong side to cause that attack.

That was the chance they all were looking for and everyone, even Genzo, fled Cocoyasi Village to the north while the fishmen were trying to find the mysterious and bold sniper that seemed to be nowhere but still hit his target anyways. But for the rest of the afternoon, they found no one.

But the trouble today still wasn't over and especially at Nojiko's farm with groves that revealed to grow tangerines. There were marines raiding the groves of tangerines! "What the hell are you doing!? Those are my tangerine groves! I spent my whole life on them!" Alvida somehow had lost her hold on Nojiko but before she could try to pursue her.

"Think Alvida…" Luffy said while he and Usopp were trying not to get involved by staying on the side of the house that the marines can't see. "We are pirates. The Marines will try to arrest Nojiko for even associating with us for less. Let's try to make this less troublesome as it can be before we all agree that we need to walk in. Genzo is coming anyways." Alvida saw that the same police man with the scarred face did indeed come and try to diffuse this situation.

But, "Chi-chi-chi-chi, I'm sorry but we are only doing our job. We got a tip that a certain thief lives here and somewhere among these disgusting orange fields is where she had been stashing her loot over eight years. Now keep looking!"  
"Yes Captain Nezumi!" The marines addressed the arrogant and indifferent excuse for a person tear up a product of hard work as Nezumi, a Marine Captain. Nezumi has the appearance of a rat. He has whiskers, and rat ears attached to his marine cap. He also has brown hair. Unlike most Marine captains that Luffy personally had ran into, he has a greyish-blue button up coat that goes down to his feet, with a black belt and blue shoulder pads. All in all, he practically screams both greedy, ignorant and arrogant.

"Captain! We have found a hoard of berries buried to the north-east!" One of the marine subordinates reported which got Nojiko to gasp and Genzo to curse while the crew stayed out of sight.

"That is my treasure! Stay away from it!" That got the direct attention of all present and left for the direction of the voice north and east of the house and entrance to the tangerine groves. They all got at the same time and saw the same ugly sight,

"Nami!" Nojiko cried out for the same girl that is slightly younger than she trying to use her Bo staff to fight he marines from a chest of bills and coins that was buried directly at the base of the sixth vine from the left and the thirteenth one from the right of the last intersection. The pirate crew now knew just why was Nami desperate for money and when she said that she hated pirates and wanted to buy a certain village, it all made sense. The Arlong Pirates had captured her home town, forced her to be one of them and now she has to run and steal in order to buy the village back; and it took eight years to do it.

"So you are the petty thief, I ought to arrest you on serious accounts of it for a eight year span if I didn't need to confiscate every single berry there is. After all, it is stolen goods and we marines must recover it." Nezumi said and was meant with protests from all three local inhabitants.

"Then who told you where to find it!?" Nami shouted and everyone could feel that the answer is going to make things a lot more interesting.

"I told you, it was a tip and you all know who gives us all the money we need to keep going. We Marines don't work for free when it comes to protecting this island." Nezumi smirked and everyone now figured it out.

"It was Arlong! He knew all about this and now he sent you to steal all my money!?" Nami shouted but Nezumi still chuckled arrogantly,

"Steal? You should talk young thief, and if we didn't get the tip then we will have to bare the fact that we allowed a thief do what she wants under our noses. You can say all you want but all this is yours and you tried to keep this a secret from everyone. All this was just for yourself." Nezumi mocked Nami and she tried to deck him but instead a gunshot filled the groves.

The crew, still in hiding, Nami and Genzo all saw that one of the marine subordinates had fired his rifle but at Nojiko! The older girl pushed Nami out of the way and got glazed in the shoulder. "Nojiko, SISTER!" Now that was something that Nami never said to even Luffy but that was all put aside when the marines had taken the chance to retrieve the chest out of the dirt and proceed to take it to their ship. "I told you that is my treasure! I was going to buy this village with it! Give it back!"

"Sorry thief but this is what happens when you break the law. Chi-chi-chi!" Nezumi chuckled in a mocking way and left with his subordinates. All the while, the crew remained undiscovered while Nami broke into tears and ran from the groves too, leaving Genzo with the injured Nojiko.

"Let us help." Genzo then turned to see Luffy and his crew, no longer hiding and staying out of the drama.

"You." Genzo growled but before he could say another word or continue to growl, Luffy and Usopp picked Nojiko up gently with Alvida looking after the wound, something that she personally couldn't help but doing which was ironic as she caused wounds rather than fix them for her own crew. Genzo just showed the pirates where the island doctor has his infirmary.

"Seriously, I am pretty popular today with patients it seems!" Dr. Nako, the doctor of the island in question, is an elderly man, with a wrinkled face, grey hair, and a grey mustache and goatee, along with grey eyebrows. He wears a bandanna with a red cross, a common symbol for medical personnel and sunglasses. He wears a striped light green and dark green shirt, under a doctor's coat with a red cross on the side on the right arm. "First it was a huge slash that hasn't been tended to, then there was the poor work done by the girl on herself and now this!"

Everyone just ignored how grumbly Nako may seemed as the good doctor does his work as Kaya nervously watched as she knew that she was the second case listed by Nako in his rant of a fit. They just tried to keep Usopp from interrupting Nako's work; he is still the overprotective boyfriend type that still denies being in a relationship with Kaya, no matter how clear it is that they are attracted to each other. Elsewhere, Zoro was taking a little nap despite the soreness from his large cut on his chest given the sewing on the edge of the wound that are swollen greatly.

"Any ways, why don't you got and find a real doctor for your crew!?"

"Will you be able to survive the Grand Line if we take you _Doctor_?" Luffy answered and that got everyone's interest. "I mean it, that is where everyone on my crew is going and I don't need just about any doctor, I need one that can survive the Grand Line like we are training to do."

"I guess you have a point but even with this young lady, how are you going to battle life threatening wounds or fatal illnesses. There are some that can only be found and contracted in the Grand line. That is all I know about the Pirate's Graveyard."

"Pirate's Graveyard huh?" Luffy smirked, "I have a friend that sails in the Grand Line and he told me about an idea in Paradise that I can try and recruit a doctor from."

"Paradise? Where's that?" Usopp asked and Luffy just sighed.

"I will tell you all only once so you better answer anyone else that asks that question." Luffy said before taking out the map that he had kept from his encounters in Orange Town. It showed two large lines that make longitude, another for latitude and finally four sections in each corner of the map. "See that the North and South Blue are separated by the Grand Line?" Everyone nodded. "But this line," Luffy pointed to the one that was the latitudinal on the map, "Is the Red Line. Made entirely out of indestructible rock that separates the West and East Blue. But it also separates the Grand Line into two starting here at Reverse Mountain." Luffy then pointed at the Red Line near the East Blue, with the name Loguetown. "And the part of the Grand Line that starts on the other side of Reverse Mountain from the East Blue is called Paradise while the final part of the Grand Line is called the New World."

"Then why is it called Paradise if it is also called the Pirate's Graveyard!?" Alvida demanded and Luffy just smirked.

"Paradise is just a name for those who sail in the New World who also sailed Paradise, calling it because that part of the Grand Line is like that in comparison to the dangers in the New World."

"The New World is that dangerous, to make the Pirate's Graveyard look like paradise!?" Usopp shouted and Luffy nodded.

"That is all we need to worry about here in the East Blue Usopp, everyone. We still need a navigator and Nami is going to be it. I don't care what you have say but if you object, you will then become my enemy. And trust me, my enemies never last past the first day if they tried to harm my crew." Luffy threatened and silenced anyone from trying to get Luffy to see why he could just give up on Nami.

XXXXX

And speaking of whom, when Genzo left the infirmary and got everyone more than willing to die to fight the fishmen pirates, they encountered Nami again but she was running away from Arlong Park in tears, saying that she is going to do better and steal another hundred million berries to buy the village. But Genzo just won't take any more of this and ignored her attempts to stop them with a knife.

It turned out that when Nami ran from the tangerine groves, she confronted Arlong. She accused him of tipping the marines and breaking his promise not to harm the village and give it to Nami for one hundred million berries. But Arlong laughed at it all and cruelly said that he had kept his part of the deal but Nami never counted on Arlong freely stealing her money, all her efforts to the save the village. Nami then fled Arlong Park to try and stop the townspeople because she had a grave feeling that they will take Nojiko getting shot very badly. And she was right.

Now, with no money left and all the townspeople being sent to their defeats by Arlong, Nami couldn't even find the energy to move from her spot. Then she saw the one thing that caused it all; her brand of Arlong's flag mark. It was like it mocked her and reminded Nami of Arlong's sick and sadist laugh. And it was enough to cause her to go mad and stab herself on the arm, right where the mark was; as if she tried to erase all the bad memories that the mark had caused her. All the while, ranting and yelling of Arlong's name nonstop while she caused a large wound on her whole arm.

But then, Nami felt someone on her arm. Gently stopping her from hurting herself since she froze at the touch. The touch of warm, smooth and yet calloused skin that seemed to be an impossible sensation but Nami knew who it was. Looking up, Nami saw the love of her life, looking down on her. "Luffy…"

After that same knife was tossed aside, Nami didn't even get up. Not even the sight of the boy that she wanted to be with could bring her spirits up. Nami's heart was clouded and hurt too much. "What the hell are you doing here Luffy!? You don't know anything about this."

"No, I don't." That was a lie but it was better than telling the truth and wound Nami's feelings even more.

"Then go! Scram! Get off this island! Leave! LEAVE! GO AWAY!" Nami tried to get her point by reaching for the closest thing to her, the sand among the dirt road she was standing on her knees. But after a few swipes that only got Luffy's pants dirty too, no one cared about that, Nami stopped as that too hurt pretty badly. "Luffy…" Nami said with her voice so broken that it was just about to shatter. "Help…me…" Nami was no longer the feisty and confident girl with a knack for thievery and treasure anymore; just a poor, scared and broken girl who needs rescuing more than any other time in her life.

Luffy said nothing, just took his hat, his most prized treasure that toppled even his own life, and placed it on Nami's head. Then he walked past her, without even worrying about his hand before taking in a huge breathe. "HE WILL PAY!" Hearing that and remembering how Luffy had always threatened and even beaten anyone foolish enough to even touch his hat, Nami realized that even after everything that had happened to him by Nami hadn't even changed his loyalty and concern or her; this was nothing but a dream to Nami and now, it has actually happened.

And as all this was stirring around in Nami's mind, giving her the hope that she thought she had given up on, Luffy was approaching his crew who were sitting in various positions ahead of him; and all of them had shadows covering their eyes, showing that they heard everything and they were not going to back down. "Time to go wild everyone." Luffy simply said,

"Right." They all said in prefect unison that got Nami to cover her mouth at it all. They were still going to fight the Arlong Pirates, not for the fame or glory that it give them but for how those pirates had hurt Nami; both physically and emotionally.

Meanwhile,

"Good work on that last ship, Chew, Kuroobi and Hatchan." Arlong said looking at the top ranking officers of his crew under himself. They intercepted a marine ship from outside the border of Conomi Village with the promise of saving the townspeople but instead tried to defeat Arlong and gain more fame with their positon as marines. They failed in their overconfidence and paid the ultimate price at the hands of only three fishmen. "That will teach them to try anything against us and our empire. But what about those last two pathetic humans that came by recently?"

Chew was a fishman that closely looked like that of a smelt-whiting with his skin color and the shape of his mouth. Chew is muscular, blue skinned, and has thick lips. His Arlong Pirates tattoo is seen on his right shoulder. He wears a necklace, a striped blue vest, dark-brown leather pants, and sandals.

Kuroobi was based off of a ray with large fins that were located at the skin of his arms. Kuroobi has the typical appearance of a martial artist, with a dark blue gi and a black belt, his hair is tied into a straight ponytail.

And Hatchan was definitely based off an octopus with six arms with two legs that made the eight tentacles of a normal octopus. He has pink skin and grey hair styled with five spikes He has a muscular build and has suction cups on his six arms, which he can use to cling on to walls. Hatchan has a tattoo in the shape of a sun on his forehead. While most fishmen have webbed hands, octopus fishmen and women do not, as neither Hatchan nor Octopako have webbed hands.

"Oh those two, they claimed to be friends of Pirate Hunter Zoro but they were really weak, so much that pushovers are stronger than those two." Kuroobi said while everyone laughed at the mere idea of being threatened by those two. Then something happened and they all lost their voice when the sealed gates to their headquarters had shattered from the force equal to that of an explosion.

"I see that you are still here Arlong." Luffy said with his stance barely even twitching out of place. "I am actually glad you are."

"Who the hell are you!?"

XXXXX

"The name is Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate." Luffy said as he simply walked over to Arlong who was till in his throne, looking angrier than interested or even uninterested.

"Hey!" One of the Arlong Pirates didn't take this better than his captain and tried to stop Luffy by standing in front of him. "You better go home or you will get it! You don't know what you are dealing with! We are the…ARRGH!" That same, foolish and hardheaded pirate found out how it hurts to be hit by a cannonball but he didn't move an inch before fainting and he don't even hear the sound of someone being knocked into a stone wall.

"I know who you are, you are the stuff that made Nami hate almost everyone that sails the sea. The very seas that she wanted to sail all her life." Luffy said in a low tone while kicking away the destroyed remains of Arlong's throne while the Fishman in question was getting out of the hole made with his impression. "And as for you Arlong, that and a thousand more is for what you did to my navigator and my girl!"

Arlong then growled before smirking while his crew laughed. "Your girl!? You mean that you are doing this because that naïve bitch Nami had snagged a boy who is the same so she could get back at us!? She is sure pathetic!" The Arlong Pirates could have said more if the same pirate and a couple beside him didn't get hit and knocked out by an unseen force.

"No one asked for your opinion, fishmen who hate us for your own indifference to us." Luffy retorted and never moved his frown, not even when the Arlong Pirates tried to charge at him. Instead, they were intercepted by Alvida, Zoro and Sanji with close combat while some were blasted by Usopp at a sniper's distance. "You all deal with the small fry, take your pick, but keep them out of my way." Luffy could count on Johnny and Yosaku at the gates, keeping the townspeople out for their own safety.

"Got it captain, we love to have fun too." Zoro said while the others agreed in their own way.

"So you think that you and your pathetic human crew can stand up to your superiors eh? Well I will just kill you all, one by one and then force that bitch to conquer this ocean!" Arlong tried to intimidate Luffy and his crew despite his own crew mates getting gunned down easily and away from both captains.

"Then you should have seen more of the world, other than wasting time with the East Blue. The world's weakest ocean, you coward and bully." Luffy said and Arlong growled at that remark. "What in the world would your old captain say if he saw you now?" Luffy smirked to see Arlong snarling, too angry to even mock anymore.

"Mohmoo! Come to me!" Arlong shouted to the vast ocean by the opposite set of gates to the landside entrance. And from the waters came something that shouldn't be outside the Grand Line; a Sea King, like the one named Mohmoo. Mohmoo is a giant sea cow. It has a big round nose with a gold nose ring, cow-esque face and horns, green spots throughout its body. "Now get them!" Arlong shouted but,

"Umi…" Luffy whispered and everyone was shocked to see that the Lord of the Coast, which is supposed to be more around Dawn Island, is here at Arlong Park instead. And what is more, the Lord of the Coast is a much smaller and thus weaker form of a Sea King. And yet Mohmoo is more scared of Umi than vice versa. Luffy couldn't have trained Umi that much and under such a short time, couldn't he? "Feast to your heart's content."

Umi started at the 'feast' that his master had addressed the Arlong Pirates, including Mohmoo, as and then bore a hungry look with his tongue out for extra effect. The Arlong Pirates then started to panic but this had only made it easier for Umi to ignore Mohmoo and devour up to three fishmen in his mouth. And Umi did it like a bird trying to peck at a worm or a chicken nibbling on feed spread their feet.

"Brothers!" Arlong shouted in horror at the sight. "Stop that beast Mohmoo!" Arlong got into action and with a stare, Mohmoo actually got aggressive and charged at Umi. But to get a hit is easier said than done since Umi maybe be smaller and less physically stronger but because of that, Umi was faster and able to avoid Mohmoo's advances and land plenty of hits considering what a big target Mohmoo was.

"Like fighting a giant Arlong, it doesn't matter if ignore our hits, they all are easier targets and enough strikes can break through and bring him down with the help of his arrogance." Luffy said in a honest and experienced tone with wise words that were just mocking Arlong for the Fishman's tactics that the latter had sent out early in the game in an effort to try and change the tide in his favor for the rest of the battle; the one that has just got started. And that is always a mistake to make.

"Shut up! I don't take words from a naked ape who still doesn't know who he is going against!" Arlong shouted at Luffy who didn't even more from his spot until the sound of flesh severely cut then bones shattering, a loud gunshot paired with a loud splash and finally, a deafening roar as Mohmoo laid defeated right in front of his eyes.

"And I don't take words from a child such as yourself who thought that you could ascend to greatness by dragging your weight with those who can't fight back and can't help it." Luffy smirked as Arlong realized that his crew had been destroyed within minutes while trying to intimidate Luffy into surrendering.

"Shut up and die!" Arlong charged with and punch and Luffy only smiled at that and sent another to match it out. And they went at it pretty fiercely, with both captains getting lucky hits when their guard was done in the midst of the action but soon, it was clear who had the upper hand. "Dammit, you are really annoying!"

"That is all you say to a 'naked ape' that is proving you wrong that all humans are weak. You just never tell us what you mean by weak." Luffy said and dodged a clumsy right hook that he saw a few minutes ahead. "I mean, are we physically weak? Mentally weak? Emotionally weak? Weak in spirit? Weak in soul?" Luffy fired away while dodging strikes in order to get Arlong even angrier.

"Shut up! Now you will really die once I am done with you!" Arlong then dove into the waters around the Arlong Park tower, leaving Luffy literally hanging high and dry with only his senses at hand to survive any attack. **"Shāku Dātsu (Shark Darts)!"** Arlong had emerged out of the water with the speed and force of a torpedo and everyone saw that Arlong had struck Luffy head on and didn't get to see Luffy try to block it.

But instead of yells of pain, there was still that same chuckle that both frighten and relieved everyone present. When the smoke cleared, they saw that Luffy had managed to protect himself from the **Shāku Dātsu** attack by clutching Arlong by the very same saw tooth that he was proud of; the one that is supposed to be sharper than any spear and stronger than any sword, unbreakable. But not today, "ARRGH!" Arlong screamed as Luffy not only held him by the tooth but also sent him into a corner of the tower's base and foundation with the help of his stretching powers; and all this had helped Luffy's physical strength to break off the saw tooth of Arlong's!

But Luffy wasn't fooled as Arlong stayed in the walls that the former had tossed and dragged around like a ragdoll so Luffy just stood there with Arlong's saw tooth nose in hand, not even drawing any blood from the sharp points. And just like that, Arlong appeared but not without a weapon and something off about his heavy breathing and shaking; once he locked eyes with Luffy, everyone saw something that they only witnessed in enraged Sea Kings.

"That's the Kiribachi!" Nami shouted, now among the crowds. She had spent the whole time at home with Luffy's hat on her head and wrapping up her own wound using basic first aid. The reason she was at Arlong Park was so she won't be counted out of the action; she refused to be called too weak to fight for herself. "Arlong only uses it when he is really angry!"

The Kiribachi is a giant black pole with six saw-toothed patterned black blades, resembling a shark's saw-like teeth. Its handle is that of a katana's, but has no guard. And Arlong had held it very tightly in his grasp, he is going to be serious this time.

"Blades instead of fists? I am fine with that." Luffy said, taking out his own sword, his katana. "Let's begin." Luffy then charged in which Arlong also did with his own weapon. After one clash had left with something to be desired, they went at it again and Luffy once again had gained the advantage by dealing with blows more powerful than anyone could have guessed.

"Just what are you, puny human scum!?" Arlong was now without any holding back or remorse with blows for the kill instead of honor.

"I told you who I am and that person is going to be the Drunken King of Pirates." Luffy said and then Arlong started to laugh at the seemingly stupid name.

"So you are expecting me to blow down to a drunken king!? You are crazy and weak after all! Now die!" Arlong tried to get an edge but instead, Luffy forced him back with his eyes blacked out.

"Then take the power of a drunken king!" Luffy's body then budged with muscle and his grasp was now stronger than iron-like on the handle of the katana. **"Meitei Waruyoikiri (** **Intoxication Drunken Frenzy Cut)** **!"** Arlong suddenly felt like his balance had gotten soft and unstable and he could even see where the tip of Luffy's katana was until he felt the cut on both his front and back.

'W-what…is…dsis…?' Arlong even talked drunk in his thoughts and it was worrying him for once. And it was that same worry that lowered his guard for this,

 **"Chuu Bai Kiwoyurusukire (Let One's Guard Lower By Sake Slice)!"** As if Luffy was taking this an opportunity, Arlong's felt like his body was sliced up with all the pain. But then,

"Enough!" Arlong shouted, not feeling the drunk-like effects anymore. And then realized that Luffy was still there like before and with nothing that proved Luffy had been cutting him. "You dared to meddle with my thief and navigator! You dared set foot on my island! You dared to make a fool of me in Cocoyasi Village and here, in my headquarters and in the face of the humans that I rightfully rule over! I had it all and you dared take it away!"

"Because none of it was ever yours Arlong. You didn't buy this island. You stole it. Nami was never one of you, you forced her to become such. And the townspeople that you treated like dirt were never yours, you bullied and abused them into serving over you." Luffy said. "I am not a thief as good as Nami but I stole nothing from you. You had nothing that is even worth stealing to begin with, not even your pride."

"Dammit!" Arlong just couldn't take any of this for one more minute. "I will kill you with this!" Arlong positioned himself with his teeth bearing. **"Shāku Tūsu (Shark Tooth Drill)!"** Arlong charged with his body spinning like a drill, with teeth ready to bite down and tear up what gets in their clutches.

But Luffy still wasn't worried, in fact there were a few of the unlimited dangers of the world that do worry this boy. He just braced for an attack of his own, **"Gomu-Gomu no Springshot!"** Luffy then coiled his right fist and shot it right into the head of the spinning drill made of shark teeth. When that happened, Arlong couldn't bit down on Luffy's fist and was sent right into the tower in Arlong Park!

Seeing that he had caused some internal damage as well as sending Arlong to a place that the only person that knew was Nami. And she started to realize what Luffy was going to do and braced herself since the young captain was still unpredictable. Meanwhile, inside the tower, Luffy followed his own trail of destruction until he found Arlong trying to recover from that mean and unseen punch to the face that would leave a mark to remember for a lifetime. "So this is the room from where Nami felt the most distress." Luffy muttered as she waited for Arlong to get up along with his Kiribachi that somehow stayed in his hand even when Arlong tried to use **Shāku Tūsu** on him.

"I see that you have found the room. The room where Nami spent eight long years making all the maps needed to conquer this ocean and the others as well!" Arlong laughed as if to boast on how he had Nami as his navigator for years compared to how Luffy had Nami for days. Luffy ignored him and followed the trail of something faint but painfully familiar to Luffy's nose. It was at a desk with an unfinished map on it with all the tools needed but Luffy wasn't interested in all but one; the pen that had a feather at the end and a tip on the other.

"This pen…it has blood on it." Luffy said with his anger clearly building. And Luffy had a good idea whose blood was it; Nami's! It must be the blood that Nami had to bear with on her hands as she was forced to make maps day and night, endlessly as part of her life of abuse, being the reluctant navigator to the Arlong Pirates.

"That's right!" Luffy really didn't want to hear Arlong's voice right now but said nothing as Arlong placed the Kiribachi at Luffy's neck. "That is Nami's pen, the very one that she had used to make me maps for eight years! She is nothing like the rest of the fifthly humans that bow to our holy power! She is a bright girl with promise to be the best navigator in the world and she is will be mine as well! Can you use here as well as I can!?"  
That was it, now Luffy has snapped himself. He didn't say anything still but instead, placed the pen with dry blood on the floor and grasped one of the shark teeth-like blades on the weapon with a fierce grip. Arlong then noticed that he couldn't, not even with his fishman strength, budge his weapon at all. That was when Luffy finally spoke while shattering any nearby blade.

"USE!?" Luffy shouted which actually got Arlong to back off as Luffy effortlessly shattered the Kiribachi into pieces while standing up. "You claim to treat Nami like a part of your crew like you treat your own kind! You lied. You just want her for what she does best by claiming to give her what she wants! That's a lie!" Arlong wondered why he was allowing Luffy to talk him down or couldn't move to strike while Luffy wasn't.

"You were the one that imprisoned here in this cell of a room! And when you took her village, her homeland and enslaved the townspeople! What is worse is that you killed her mother!" Arlong flinched. "You ruined her life and forced her to do what she loves, what she dreamed of, what she wants to do with her life! You forced her to do all that under her mother's killer! You made her hate her dreams, what her mother gave for her! And you dare say that you are using her like a tool! I will never forgive you Arlong!" Luffy then kicked one of the walls open from the inside out, knocking down one of the piles of maps. "NEVER!"

Then Luffy took out both his katana and rapier and proceed to tear the room apart, right in front of Arlong's eyes. Desks, bookshelves, and the maps were all getting destroyed and the fishman tyrant was getting angry by the second. "Damm you boy!"

Outside, everyone was almost panicking to see that from inside the tower were various debris to all but Nami who recognized every single piece that fell to the ground. She then cried again but of joy to see what had bonded her, had caused her unbearable pain and worse of all, forced her to do what she thought she will throw away her life for. It was all getting destroyed, by the boy she asked to do it with all she had left; her tears of pain and sadness.

Back in the room,

Luffy was interrupted from his seemingly mindless destruction by Arlong who couldn't be any angrier. "Damm you human, you are destroying all the work that Nami had spent eight years making! You are ruining my resources to rule all the seas! I will never let you walk out alive!" Arlong yelled like a madman until Luffy head-butted him in a face in order to get free and continue wrecking at anything in the room, all the way to the foundation itself.

"You can save your breath Arlong! Nami will never come back to this room! She hates it! She wants it destroyed and I will make that happen, with or without your help!" Luffy shouted as Arlong was losing his sanity and trying to hack at the room he was trying to 'save' in order to get at Luffy. "And Nami doesn't just want this gone, she wants the entire Arlong Park gone! It is nothing but pain! Pain and bad memories and growing hate! It deserves to vanish!"

And then, Luffy sent his left leg up through the ceiling and even higher with several extra meters. **"Gomu-Gomu no… (Gum-Gum...)"** But as Luffy was preparing his attack, Arlong got back up while degrading his Kiribachi weapon.

"Arlong Park will never fall to a puny naked ape like you! I will take back Nami and rebuild and no one will stop me! Don't you ever look down on all fishmen!" Arlong then braced to use his **Shāku Tūsu** again as a last resort. But couldn't even feel the pain as his teeth broke once he clamped onto Luffy's body. Only to hear,

 **"ONO (Axe)!"** Arlong felt like some kind of heavy mast or something had landed on his back and forced him down floor after floor until he hit the base floor with enough force left over to cause something of an earthquake. And once that was to be felt by all, the flag from atop finally fell and shattered on the ground. Back in the room, Luffy smiled. "And don't you ever look down on the power of a rubber band, like me." Then Luffy kept smiling and looking up to see that the duel had finally taken its toll on the tower, the only thing left standing of Arlong Park and the empire built around it. 'Nami…' Luffy could only think to himself as rocks and other debris continued to fall around himself, 'It's all over. You are free now. And forever.' And just like that, in one go, the entire tower collapsed on its own, leaving nothing left to be considered intact.

End of Chapter 6.

 **It sure took a lot of hours to get this chapter done but I am glad that I did because I wanted to get this done and move further along the canon story. I did try to do what every series tries to do, keep the personality of the main characters in check and incorporate them in the story arc. And I can't believe that I did an entire canon arc in one single chapter but I am sure that I am not the only one.**

 **And I found out that the second weapon I gave Luffy, the one that I keep calling a sabre, was actually called a rapier. So I will calling Luffy's weapons a katana and a rapier for now on. And I will try to find where I messed up and try to fix it. Hope this doesn't harm the story much and have a nice day of the snow!***


	7. The Town of The Start And End

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** –Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

The Town of The Start And End

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

" _ **Chuu Bai Kiwoyurusukire!"**_ _As if Luffy was taking this an opportunity, Arlong's felt like his body was sliced up with all the pain. But then,_

 _"Enough!" Arlong shouted, not feeling the drunk-like effects anymore. And then realized that Luffy was still there like before and with nothing that proved Luffy had been cutting him. "You dared to meddle with my thief and navigator! You dared set foot on my island! You dared to make a fool of me in Cocoyasi Village and here, in my headquarters and in the face of the humans that I rightfully rule over! I had it all and you dared take it away!"_

 _"Because none of it was ever yours Arlong. You didn't buy this island. You stole it. Nami was never one of you, you forced her to become such. And the townspeople that you treated like dirt were never yours, you bullied and abused them into serving over you." Luffy said. "I am not a thief as good as Nami but I stole nothing from you. You had nothing that is even worth stealing to begin with, not even your pride."_

 _"Dammit!" Arlong just couldn't take any of this for one more minute. "I will kill you with this!" Arlong positioned himself with his teeth bearing._ _ **"Shāku Tūsu!"**_ _Arlong charged with his body spinning like a drill, with teeth ready to bite down and tear up what gets in their clutches._

 _But Luffy still wasn't worried, in fact there were a few of the unlimited dangers of the world that do worry this boy. He just braced for an attack of his own,_ _ **"Gomu-Gomu no Springshot!"**_ _Luffy then coiled his right fist and shot it right into the head of the spinning drill made of shark teeth. When that happened, Arlong couldn't bit down on Luffy's fist and was sent right into the tower in Arlong Park!_

 _Seeing that he had caused some internal damage as well as sending Arlong to a place that the only person that knew was Nami. And she started to realize what Luffy was going to do and braced herself since the young captain was still unpredictable. Meanwhile, inside the tower, Luffy followed his own trail of destruction until he found Arlong trying to recover from that mean and unseen punch to the face that would leave a mark to remember for a lifetime. "So this is the room from where Nami felt the most distress." Luffy muttered as she waited for Arlong to get up along with his Kiribachi that somehow stayed in his hand even when Arlong tried to use Shāku Tūsu on him._

 _"I see that you have found the room. The room where Nami spent eight long years making all the maps needed to conquer this ocean and the others as well!" Arlong laughed as if to boast on how he had Nami as his navigator for years compared to how Luffy had Nami for days. Luffy ignored him and followed the trail of something faint but painfully familiar to Luffy's nose. It was at a desk with an unfinished map on it with all the tools needed but Luffy wasn't interested in all but one; the pen that had a feather at the end and a tip on the other._

 _"This pen…it has blood on it." Luffy said with his anger clearly building. And Luffy had a good idea whose blood was it; Nami's! It must be the blood that Nami had to bear with on her hands as she was forced to make maps day and night, endlessly as part of her life of abuse, being the reluctant navigator to the Arlong Pirates._

 _"That's right!" Luffy really didn't want to hear Arlong's voice right now but said nothing as Arlong placed the Kiribachi at Luffy's neck. "That is Nami's pen, the very one that she had used to make me maps for eight years! She is nothing like the rest of the fifthly humans that bow to our holy power! She is a bright girl with promise to be the best navigator in the world and she is will be mine as well! Can you use here as well as I can!?"_

 _That was it, now Luffy has snapped himself. He didn't say anything still but instead, placed the pen with dry blood on the floor and grasped one of the shark teeth-like blades on the weapon with a fierce grip. Arlong then noticed that he couldn't, not even with his fishman strength, budge his weapon at all. That was when Luffy finally spoke while shattering any nearby blade._

 _"USE!?" Luffy shouted which actually got Arlong to back off as Luffy effortlessly shattered the Kiribachi into pieces while standing up. "You claim to treat Nami like a part of your crew like you treat your own kind! You lied. You just want her for what she does best by claiming to give her what she wants! That's a lie!" Arlong wondered why he was allowing Luffy to talk him down or couldn't move to strike while Luffy wasn't._

 _"You were the one that imprisoned here in this cell of a room! And when you took her village, her homeland and enslaved the townspeople! What is worse is that you killed her mother!" Arlong flinched. "You ruined her life and forced her to do what she loves, what she dreamed of, what she wants to do with her life! You forced her to do all that under her mother's killer! You made her hate her dreams, what her mother gave for her! And you dare say that you are using her like a tool! I will never forgive you Arlong!" Luffy then kicked one of the walls open from the inside out, knocking down one of the piles of maps. "NEVER!"_

 _Then Luffy took out both his katana and rapier and proceed to tear the room apart, right in front of Arlong's eyes. Desks, bookshelves, and the maps were all getting destroyed and the fishman tyrant was getting angry by the second. "Damm you boy!"_

 _Outside, everyone was almost panicking to see that from inside the tower were various debris to all but Nami who recognized every single piece that fell to the ground. She then cried again but of joy to see what had bonded her, had caused her unbearable pain and worse of all, forced her to do what she thought she will throw away her life for. It was all getting destroyed, by the boy she asked to do it with all she had left; her tears of pain and sadness._

 _Back in the room,_

 _Luffy was interrupted from his seemingly mindless destruction by Arlong who couldn't be any angrier. "Damm you human, you are destroying all the work that Nami had spent eight years making! You are ruining my resources to rule all the seas! I will never let you walk out alive!" Arlong yelled like a madman until Luffy head-butted him in a face in order to get free and continue wrecking at anything in the room, all the way to the foundation itself._

 _"You can save your breath Arlong! Nami will never come back to this room! She hates it! She wants it destroyed and I will make that happen, with or without your help!" Luffy shouted as Arlong was losing his sanity and trying to hack at the room he was trying to 'save' in order to get at Luffy. "And Nami doesn't just want this gone, she wants the entire Arlong Park gone! It is nothing but pain! Pain and bad memories and growing hate! It deserves to vanish!"_

 _And then, Luffy sent his left leg up through the ceiling and even higher with several extra meters._ _ **"Gomu-Gomu no…"**_ _But as Luffy was preparing his attack, Arlong got back up while degrading his Kiribachi weapon._

 _"Arlong Park will never fall to a puny naked ape like you! I will take back Nami and rebuild and no one will stop me! Don't you ever look down on all fishmen!" Arlong then braced to use his_ _ **Shāku Tūsu**_ _again as a last resort. But couldn't even feel the pain as his teeth broke once he clamped onto Luffy's body. Only to hear,_

 _ **"ONO!"**_ _Arlong felt like some kind of heavy mast or something had landed on his back and forced him down floor after floor until he hit the base floor with enough force left over to cause something of an earthquake. And once that was to be felt by all, the flag from atop finally fell and shattered on the ground. Back in the room, Luffy smiled. "And don't you ever look down on the power of a rubber band, like me." Then Luffy kept smiling and looking up to see that the duel had finally taken its toll on the tower, the only thing left standing of Arlong Park and the empire built around it. 'Nami…' Luffy could only think to himself as rocks and other debris continued to fall around himself, 'It's all over. You are free now. And forever.' And just like that, in one go, the entire tower collapsed on its own, leaving nothing left to be considered intact._

"There it is! Loguetown, our last stop before Reverse Mountain!" Luffy shouted while gazing directly ahead with a telescope in his right hand. And he was doing this from the recovered King's Gourd. And it seems that he was the only one to know that Nami only took the treasure from the ship but hid it from the Arlong Pirates; everyone else was sure that Nami had destroyed it and let it sink.

"You sure sound excited Captain, but is that town more exciting than me?" Now then, any man will try to sort this out with a panicked voice, with the fear of breaking up with the wrong answer in thought, but Luffy was nothing like that.

"Never, nothing will ever top being with you Nami-chan." Luffy said and boldly kissed his girl, now in a real relationship, with enough power to steal away any strength in her legs. Not that Nami didn't like the feeling of being so light hat she was suddenly floating with the clouds. And that is what they call 'being on cloud nine'. "Besides, you are excited to go there too yourself."

Nami giggled, "You got me. As always. But seriously, they have the best clothes anyone can buy in the East Blue." Luffy could only chuckle because Nami's love of clothes is only bested by her love of treasure and money; typical of a girl of Nami's age and only Luffy himself could afford to have such a woman as a girlfriend. "And with all that money you gave me, I will definitely fill out my wardrobe again!"

"For the record, it was no problem. They didn't want all that money anyways and now you are no longer in debit, you can use it for yourself." Luffy said and Nami nodded very violently. Her love of money was still present and going strong. "Just remember not to steal my head okay?"

"Okay Luffy, you are too good of a kisser to do that." Nami said in a sweet tone that still scared Luffy but he smiled anyways. It was true that it was tempting for Nami to really go for Luffy's head as well as the other heavy weights of the crew.

 _Flashback Begins!_

 _"You raised the price again." Nami said in a stern tone as she places a fifty berry coin in the deposit box that the News Coos or seagull that deliver mail or newspapers and they are distinguishable by the newsman hats they were as protocol along with the box of papers they carry on their necks, was presenting while mimicking a soldier's salute. "If you do it again then I will go somewhere else to buy a good newspaper." She said in an unpleased tone that the News Coo ignored and flew off to get back to work._

 _"I don't see what the big deal is Nami. It isn't like you are still in debit and you have all that money you got back at Arlong Park so why are being stingy?" Usopp said from his positon on the King's Gourd while surrounded by some kind of chemistry kit._

 _"I know and because of that, I now can keep all the money I lay my hands on and I am going to buy what I want." Nami said like it was no big deal. "And if you want money than get your own because I am never going to have enough for myself."_

 _"Whatever and now be quiet." Usopp said with a huff and his free hand facing its palm into Nami's direction while his other hand had some kind of vial along with a strange liquid inside. "I am working on a new formula for a new kind of Tabasco sauce that is so hot that once my enemies get a whiff, they won't stand a…" Usopp's boasting was interrupted when someone landed on his sit, spilling the contents of the vial into Usopp's eyes. "…CHANCE!? OWW!"_

 _As Usopp withered with his eyes feeling like they were burning up, it was revealed that Sanji was the one who landed on the sniper and was actually ignoring Kaya fussing and trying to help her boyfriend. "What the hell was that captain!?"_

 _"Sanji, it is one thing to waste time guarding the grove of tangerines we planted on the ship instead of being in the kitchen." Luffy said with a stern and irritated tone to match Sanji's. "But it is another to threaten and keep anyone from entering, even Nojiko. After all, she is coming to look after the grove and Nami so let her both parts of her job Sanji. Captain's orders."_

 _Sanji tried to protest, saying that it is his 'duty as a gentleman' to protect the girl's tangerine grove from the boys. But when everyone, even Usopp somehow, scowled at him and pointed towards the kitchen, Sanji got up and walked towards that part of the ship in deep depression. "Why did you get a cook like him Captain? Zeff will never had caused this type of trouble." Zoro said with a couple of them agreeing_

 _"Because Zeff said himself that there is no longer a good reason for him to be a pirate and Sanji is the one with a dream that will get fulfilled if he stayed at the Baratie. So are you saying that I made a bad choice?" Luffy answered and with an edge on his tone to show his point as getting a little irritated with slight disloyalty from his crew. They all just shook their heads violently, "If you don't like what Sanji does then you go and make us dinner yourself because any crew needs a cook and Sanji is the one."_

 _"Okay Captain." They all said while going back to what they were doing. Zoro and Gin went back to their naps, Kaya continued to try and help Usopp, Alvida went back to relaxing with Nami and Nojiko went to the groves now that there isn't a perverted, sexist guardsmen to keep anyone out, anyone. Luffy made sure of it and everything else on the ship while at the helm, following both the wind and the compass to their final destination of the East Blue. That is until a certain pair of girls screamed at the top of their lungs, so much that even the ship jumped in shock like the rest of the crew; they all did the same when they saw four sheets of paper fall out of Nami's newspaper._

 _Flashback Ends!_

It was bounty posters, with a criminal or pirate's profile and the amount of berries that the government is willing to pay for their head as proof. And just like what Luffy said, his victories over the top pirates in the East Blue, it was time for his own bounty. And now just Luffy but three more fighters in the crew also got their first bounties; they all went as followed,

Wanted: Dead or Alive

Monkey D. 'Strawhat' Luffy, 'Liber Glade' (1)

Bounty: 80,000,000 Berries

The profile photo showed Luffy in all his glory and his swords drawn out, mostly likely when he was in that somewhat fierce sword duel with Arlong. Luffy liked it anyways and so did Nami, saying that it made her man look even more 'macho.'

Wanted: Dead or Alive

'Black Leg' Sanji

Bounty: 39,000,000

Sanji's profile was something to tolerate since it showed him covered in smoke and with a vicious smirk on his face. Sanji just hoped that the girls will be at least interested in him, which didn't work on any of the women is Luffy's crew.

Wanted: Dead or Alive

'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro

Bounty: 50,000,000

Zoro's picture of his own glory when fighting the Arlong Pirates with his own sword drawn out to make him look either like a scary swordsman or a harden warrior. Zoro didn't care about it, only that his bounty was slightly greater than Sanji's.

Wanted: Dead or Alive

'Man-Demon' Gin

Bounty: 35,000,000

And this one is different since Gin proclaimed that the profile pic was reused, to show the same glare and composition that got him called the 'man-demon' long before he got his first bounty.

And that was the four bounties for Luffy's pirate crew but considering that they really mean business, they need to come up with a name for themselves. Luffy suggested the name to be 'Strawhat Pirates'. Despite how silly it looked on paper, it seemed to stick to their tongue somehow. What is more, Luffy said that he got from his friend in the Grand Line that every pirate at his league had their crew named after their nickname so Strawhat Pirates is just used for a good name and for good measure if they find themselves at that level as well.

Regardless of Luffy's personal reason for the name, everyone agreed to call themselves the Strawhat Pirates and for anyone that asks who they are, the crew will proclaim their name with pride. They are pirates after all, only they can stop themselves from doing what they want; and as if that will happen one day.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in a certain town and in a certain building that has the symbol and colors of the marines, someone was in a room filled with smoke but didn't seem to mind. He just kept piling rocks in a tower that looked like it was going to fall at the wrong move. That was why he was trying to stack the latest rock gently and slowly. But,

"Captain!" A foolish marine barged in and slammed the door opened, causing the rocks to fall much to belief of whoever was stacking them. "Oh! Sorry Captain!" That same marine tried to apologize but that man still didn't say a word. "Anyways! We got reports from headquarters that there are three new pirates with their first bounties! Monkey D. 'Strawhat' Luffy, aka the Liber Glade, Roronoa Zoro 'the Pirate Hunter', 'Black Foot' Sanji and 'Man-Demon' Gin! And they all seemed to heading here Captain!"

"You need to calm down." That same man seemed to be tired of hearing one of his subordinates, as being addressed as Captain. He just walked over to open one of the shut windows and let the smoke float out and into the clouds. "And if they are coming here then they are going to try for the Grand Line for sure."

"But Captain!" That same marine protested. "The Grand Line is also called the Pirate's Graveyard! And since no one has returned when the Pirate King died, no pirate had ever tried the Grand Line!"

"And what better reason than to risk themselves coming here soldier?" The man said before taking a jacket with what appears to be a large jitte attached with a strap.

"Sorry, Captain Smoker." The marine finally revealed who he was talking to and when the room cleared, a good view of this Marine Captain came.

Smoker is a muscular white-haired man, with a two cigars alight at once; quite fitting of his name as 'Smoker'. He wears a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which he keeps open, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket, which bears the kanji for "justice" written on the back of it. Finally, his hair has a white tone and the fur on his coat was blue.

"And you better remember that for any reason that pirates should come here, I will capture them and I will be ready for them when they first arrive here. Loguetown, the Town of The Beginning And End! Where Gold Roger died!" Smoker then passed that marine who had just one last thing to say,

"But wait Captain. The bounty posters just came and you didn't even look at them!" He tried to get Smoker's attention. But the captain ignored him and continued to leave the building, to start hunting. "Oh man, how am I going to break this to Captain to look for a kid with a straw hat and a couple of swords on hand?"

And that marine never got his answer for the rest of that evening and could only wait until the pirates do arrive and see to that Smoker realizes that it is difficult to find something if you have no idea on what to look for. Maybe Smoker will encounter this 'Strawhat' pirate but arresting on the spot does have a very low chance of happening. Only Fate or whatever sees to the events happening can tell.

XXXXX

And finally, the Straw Hat Pirates had arrived in Loguetown at the brink of dawn. It was a settlement like most in the Eat Blue, complete with a pier filled with boats already, a gate that gave away the name of the town and people walking the streets doing their business. And speaking of which, there is a lot of business for the pirates here before they can approach Reverse Mountain and then try for the Grand Line.

"Alright everyone, we have priories to discuss. We can't be here for longer than a day so we can't waste time getting our business here done before we will have to leave for the Grand Line." Luffy announced as soon as the King's Gourd had landed in a remote location since it was too dangerous to do the pier.

"Why are we in such a rush Captain?" Gin asked. "I mean, this is supposed to be the best place for any sailor, marine or pirate, in all the East Blue. Why can't we just enjoy it while we can?"

"You don't understand who is the Marine Captain here Gin. He is Captain Smoker and ever since he first became captain here, there wasn't a single pirate he hadn't captured in his career." Luffy explained and that impressive record was amazing to non-pirate sailors but not for the Straw Hats. "And that is because he has the power of the **Moku-Moku no Mi**. It is a Logia type and you guys are not ready to fight one yet."

"A Logia?" Usopp parroted and Luffy nodded.

"Logia is one of the three types of **Akuma no Mi** categories. Take my **Akuma no Mi** powers for example." Luffy begun his lecture. "Mine both fall under the Paramecia category. They are the most common of all **Akuma no Mi** and they are labeled as they can either enhance one's physical strength, affect one's environment or even produce a certain substance. In fact, Kaya's and Alvida's **Akuma no Mi** powers also fall under this category."

"But didn't you say that there were three types including Paramecia and Logia?" Sanji brought up and Luffy nodded.

"The one I haven't explained yet is the Zoan type. They are entirely of allowing the eater access their original form, that of a certain animal or a hybrid with attributes and strengths of both." Luffy said and his crew were in awe and imagined themselves of their favorite animal and transforming into it at will, what is more to turn into a hybrid as well. "But I seriously doubt we will encounter a user of a Zoan **Akuma no Mi** here in the East Blue but there is still I have to explain about the rarest and supposedly, the most powerful of all **Akuma no Mi** types."

"You mean the Logia type that you brought up a few minutes ago?" Nami asked and Luffy nodded once again.

"One thing is for sure is that Logia are definitely the most rare of most **Akuma no Mi** and the most dangerous to pirates like you guys. A Logia allows the eater to transform into a certain element or form of nature to become intangible to allow attacks." Now the Straw Hats were really getting the point Luffy is trying to make. "What is more, they can even use their Logia powers to disastrous effects so they can considered invincible in all the Blues but in the Grand Line, there are plenty of people that can take on a Logia and win."

"Who?" Gin asked, his curiosity peaked.

"People who have mastered their Haki. And more specially, **Busoshoku Haki** , as that can allow the user to reach the solid self of a Logia to deal damage." Luffy answered and saw that everyone after Usopp and Kaya were all clueless about Haki. "And don't you ask because I never find myself repeating the same lecture so when people ask, you will have to answer. Understand?" This time, Luffy addressed everyone in his crew and they all nodded.

"Good. Now to more important business now you know better to avoid a marine named Smoker." Luffy begun. "We need to get the right about supplies because there isn't much settlements to restock in the Grand Line. And that means Sanji, you are going to take this to the market for food and bring only the best you can find." Sanji caught a small sack that had enough money for the entire crew. "And to make sure you don't get 'distracted', Gin will be going with you." When Sanji tried to protest, he was met with the same dread and displeasing frown on Luffy's face that dared him to say 'no' to him.

"Usopp, you will need to get ammo for both your rifle and your slingshots as well anything else that a sniper like yourself needs. There should be a store or two that sells such merchandise. You may search and ask for directions but never reveal who you are sailing with." Luffy spoke to Usopp who nodded in eager obedience. "I personally will take Zoro to my first stop here and when my business is done, I will have to break up to another place in Loguetown."

"Hey!" Zoro tried to say but he never got any further when Luffy showed his displeasure of being interrupted during assigning his crew to errands.

"And finally, you four!" Luffy pointed to all the women on his crew and including his own girlfriend. They flinched at being pointed at as well as Luffy raising his voice but they all saw his smile. "You girls are going to do only one thing here: have fun!" Now everyone was baffled at this turn of events, from serious to carefree. "I mean it girls, we are not sailing so we don't need to treat Loguetown like a ship in the middle of the ocean and Gin did say we should enjoy the last stop for heavens knows when and where. So I am giving you a girl's outing. And before I forget," Luffy reached into the ship with the help of his powers to bring out a couple of sacks and gave them to Alvida and Nami. "That should cover everything."

Nami was curious about it since she could have sworn to hear something rustling around in one of the sacks so she took a peek. And screamed at the sight, of money bills and golden treasure in a respected sack! "What is all this~! There should be at least…one hundred million berries in both sacks!" Now everyone screaming, their funds had gotten a major backup and the captain never told them that.

"It is all from Arlong's bounty and from his ruined base. I was going to give it to the people of Cocoyasi Village but they refused it and instead asked of me to give it to you Nami. We all agreed that will cover eight long years of working with the former tyrant." Luffy explained which made Nami scream again, dropped the heavy sacks on Sanji's and Usopp's feet and embraced her boyfriend, kissing him square on the lips.

"I love you! I love you Luffy!" Nami just couldn't hold back in her excitement. And because of that, she also lost all shame in her make out session; one that was twice the pleasure as Luffy didn't even try to fight back and kissed her back. What is more, Nami felt like she was losing her legs when Luffy got them into some tongue action as well. "I can't wait until we leave Luffy." Nami suddenly turned whispering and into Luffy's ear. "I will gladly repay you in private if you are up for it."

"And who am I to deny of you on what you want Nami? You are my navigator and my girl." Luffy whisper back that got Nami to shiver again, in both pleasure and excitement. "I will be waiting." Luffy then gently released Nami so she could join Kaya, Alvida and Nojiko with a little embarrassment in her system; no doubt from letting herself go in public and forgetting about any shame with her boyfriend. The men just tried to look away for the fear of getting on Luffy's bad side for looking at his girl in a weird and wrong way; Sanji was on the verge of collapse seeing one of his 'potential girlfriends' make out with the captain, the sigh of being taken first.

"Now let's go, we are burning daylight and if you don't move, there is going to be more things burning." Luffy causally said, grabbing onto Zoro's shoulder and heading into a certain direction into Loguetown. The crew chuckled at the sight and left according to what Luffy 'ordered' them to do.

XXXXX

And while everyone left for their 'assigned' errands, Luffy took Zoro like he said and by the word 'took', the captain had to drag Zoro to be more precise. Not that Luffy wasn't surprised that Zoro still retained his infamous example of a bad sense of direction. Seriously, just is Zoro still alive if he gets lost easily?

"Well here we are, the best sword store in all of Loguetown and possibly the entire East Blue." Luffy said after Zoro was clutching his hair with a painful grumble. Luffy was wright, Zoro was about to get lost and Luffy had to drag him on the right trail for every hour walked on the roads. Thankfully for Zoro it only took two hours to get to the store.

"The 'Shop of Arms'?" Zoro said in disbelief. How original for sure.

"Yeah, but why did you take that wrong turn when you could see the shop right in front of you?" Luffy jabbed at Zoro who growled. And the two pirates walked in to see the shop owner who seemed to be delighted to see them.

"Luffy! You have finally returned!" Zoro was surprised but Luffy waved at the owner who walked up and shook his hand.

"Hello Ippon-Matsu, I knew that I will find you still in business." Luffy said like meeting an old friend. Ippon-Matsu is a short man, with black hair that goes to the sides of his head. He has tan skin and wears a blue shirt. His nose is red, also. "Now I will ask of your skills with my blades. Blood and flesh is bad for their edge."

"Yeah. Considering that you keep getting them covered in such messy stuff." Ippon-Matsu chuckled. "You should learn some day to kill fast enough to not even leave a speck of dirt on your blade afterwards, their scabbards could only keep them in shape so much." He then took Luffy's Katana and Rapier. "Hello again **Reimei Itami** (2) and **Yuudoku Toge** (3). I will have you both ready for more action, wherever your master will go." And then Ippon-Matsu left for out back of the store to sharpen and clean both weapons.

"That guy is creepy Luffy. And he has your swords!" Zoro shouted but Luffy just shrugged it off.

"Say whatever you like about the shop owner. I trust him with any weapon or mine because it was him that granted me those two blades through some string pulling and that I protected his wife from debit collectors." Luffy said. "I will never settle for anyone to sharpen and clean my blades and that is why they will tolerate him. If you try to even touch my blades then I will not be able to stop the girls from killing you off in retaliation. They are like lovers, lovers that don't want anyone to touch them." Luffy had this spookiness and serious tone in his voice, one that gave Zoro the shivers. "It took me half the time training on my island to tame them Zoro. Can you do it in five seconds?"

Zoro knew that his captain was now daring him and any dare from Monkey D. Luffy will always be crazy and dangerous. And Zoro is not an idiot to take it. "Sorry Luffy. I didn't mean it!" But while Zoro tried to back out and get away before Luffy starts to get the swordsmen too involved,

"Did you say Luffy?" They all turned to see that there was another customer to the Shop of Arms, one that charged towards the captain. Zoro got on his guard for an enemy trying to get at his captain's head but instead, Luffy welcomed it in warm arms since

"Luffy!" The woman ran and landed right into Luffy with arms around his chest, "Big Brother!"

"Tashigi, you have grown so much again since the last time I seen you with a sword book in hand." Luffy said as if this woman was his slightly childish, older sister. Zoro just got a good glimpse of this 'Tashigi' woman.

Tashigi has dark brown eyes and wears her black hair between chin- and shoulder-length. She wears rectangular glasses with red frames. Tashigi is wearing short-sleeved shirts of varying different colors and designs but usually covered them with her white-trimmed, waist-length blue leather coat. She tended to wear blue jeans with black shoes but has also paired white capris with tan shoes.

But there was just something off about this woman with a katana and when Tashigi finally showed her face in plain view, Zoro had realized it. "Hey!" He just had to barge in on the sweet reunion in the Arms Shop. "Why do you look like her!? Are you a copycat!?"

"What!?" Tashigi snapped in retort. "I'm not a copycat! And I always looked like this!"

"That is enough!" Luffy shouted while getting between both his first mate and this female swordsman. And by the blades in their scabbards and on his belt, Zoro saw that Luffy had gotten them from the 'creepy' shop owner in such short time. "I understand that this is this uncanny resemblance but Tashigi is her own woman, not a copy in any way. Understand!?"

Zoro growled that he still couldn't retort against his captain with that expression on his face. "Now I have a personal errand to do before we will leave Loguetown so do what you want here and don't get lost when you are done."

"Yes Luffy." Zoro agreed with a mumble that somehow made Tashigi giggle like a young girl. "Hey! You are smart about swords right?" Zoro then faced Tashigi to get her attention.

"Y-yeah…" Tashigi was still a little nervous around strangers and especially those who demand of her.

"Then help me please." Tashigi wondered why Zoro had suddenly turned gentle. "I idolized swordsman, pirate or marine, as a boy and I had been training with swords since I first entered the dojo back on my homeland. But I practice **Santoryu** so just having one sword is uncomfortable and makes me feel insecure. I need to find two more swords, ones that won't be destroyed by any other. I really need the help." Tashigi nodded, glad to meet someone that is interested in swords; and personally, more interested in her extensive knowledge on swords in general.

"Then let's see what this cheapskate had to offer." Tashigi offered and Zoro smile to hear something like that from such a clumsy and shy girl. The shop owner just wept at the disrespect and that he couldn't be angry about it instead of afraid. And as for Luffy, he had reached his destination right when they started looking in the shop,

"There it is." Luffy said once he got to the very center of Loguetown, where he wanted to go before he will leave the town and the entire East Blue for the Grand Line. The long closed execution stand, the very place where Gold Roger himself died twenty years ago. 'Gold Roger? More like Gol D. Roger.' Luffy thought to himself, 'That's right, to anyone up there that just heard that. It is like me, I possess the 'D'. And this is unavoidable, no matter who has to say. I will show the world why all the liars in their high seats fear the 'D'.' That was what Luffy swore at that moment.

End of Chapter 7.

 ***I understand that this chapter maybe short compare to the others but I don't think that shoving arcs into one chapter is the way to go. I need to build something on my chapters, not race to see how far I can complete a whole sagas in only a few chapters. So I split the Loguetown arc into two chapters instead of one like I originally planned.***

 **I debated on which name for the same deity that is mostly associated with winery, either Bacchus that is already used in Fairy Tail or Dionysus which seemed a little ridiculous somehow so I found the third name, Liber so I went with that.**

 **I named it 'Dawn Pain' from how drunken people always feel some dizziness and headache in the morning after the night of drinking. That is also the closet description of the pain that Luffy's Katana can give any of the pirate's targets**

 **I named it 'Toxic Thorn' because it fits that Luffy can either kill by poison or intoxicating his opponent before stabbing with his Rapier.**


	8. Goodbye East Blue

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

Goodbye East Blue, Hello Reverse Mountain

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

" _Luffy! You have finally returned!" Zoro was surprised but Luffy waved at the owner who walked up and shook his hand._

 _"Hello Ippon-Matsu, I knew that I will find you still in business." Luffy said like meeting an old friend. Ippon-Matsu is a short man, with black hair that goes to the sides of his head. He has tan skin and wears a blue shirt. His nose is red, also. "Now I will ask of your skills with my blades. Blood and flesh is bad for their edge."_

 _"Yeah. Considering that you keep getting them covered in such messy stuff." Ippon-Matsu chuckled. "You should learn some day to kill fast enough to not even leave a speck of dirt on your blade afterwards, their scabbards could only keep them in shape so much." He then took Luffy's Katana and Rapier. "Hello again_ _ **Reimei Itami (Dawn Pain)**_ _and_ _ **Yuudoku Toge (Toxic Thorn)**_ _. I will have you both ready for more action, wherever your master will go." And then Ippon-Matsu left for out back of the store to sharpen and clean both weapons._

 _"That guy is creepy Luffy. And he has your swords!" Zoro shouted but Luffy just shrugged it off._

 _"Say whatever you like about the shop owner. I trust him with any weapon or mine because it was him that granted me those two blades through some string pulling and that I protected his wife from debit collectors." Luffy said. "I will never settle for anyone to sharpen and clean my blades and that is why they will tolerate him. If you try to even touch my blades then I will not be able to stop the girls from killing you off in retaliation. They are like lovers, lovers that don't want anyone to touch them." Luffy had this spookiness and serious tone in his voice, one that gave Zoro the shivers. "It took me half the time training on my island to tame them Zoro. Can you do it in five seconds?"_

 _Zoro knew that his captain was now daring him and any dare from Monkey D. Luffy will always be crazy and dangerous. And Zoro is not an idiot to take it. "Sorry Luffy. I didn't mean it!" But while Zoro tried to back out and get away before Luffy starts to get the swordsmen too involved,_

 _"Did you say Luffy?" They all turned to see that there was another customer to the Shop of Arms, one that charged towards the captain. Zoro got on his guard for an enemy trying to get at his captain's head but instead, Luffy welcomed it in warm arms since_

 _"Luffy!" The woman ran and landed right into Luffy with arms around his chest, "Big Brother!"_

 _"Tashigi, you have grown so much again since the last time I seen you with a sword book in hand." Luffy said as if this woman was his slightly childish, older sister. Zoro just got a good glimpse of this 'Tashigi' woman._

 _Tashigi has dark brown eyes and wears her black hair between chin- and shoulder-length. She wears rectangular glasses with red frames. Tashigi is wearing short-sleeved shirts of varying different colors and designs but usually covered them with her white-trimmed, waist-length blue leather coat. She tended to wear blue jeans with black shoes but has also paired white capris with tan shoes._

 _But there was just something off about this woman with a katana and when Tashigi finally showed her face in plain view, Zoro had realized it. "Hey!" He just had to barge in on the sweet reunion in the Arms Shop. "Why do you look like her!? Are you a copycat!?"_

 _"What!?" Tashigi snapped in retort. "I'm not a copycat! And I always looked like this!"_

 _"That is enough!" Luffy shouted while getting between both his first mate and this female swordsman. And by the blades in their scabbards and on his belt, Zoro saw that Luffy had gotten them from the 'creepy' shop owner in such short time. "I understand that this is this uncanny resemblance but Tashigi is her own woman, not a copy in any way. Understand!?"_

 _Zoro growled that he still couldn't retort against his captain with that expression on his face. "Now I have a personal errand to do before we will leave Loguetown so do what you want here and don't get lost when you are done."_

 _"Yes Luffy." Zoro agreed with a mumble that somehow made Tashigi giggle like a young girl. "Hey! You are smart about swords right?" Zoro then faced Tashigi to get her attention._

 _"Y-yeah…" Tashigi was still a little nervous around strangers and especially those who demand of her._

 _"Then help me please." Tashigi wondered why Zoro had suddenly turned gentle. "I idolized swordsman, pirate or marine, as a boy and I had been training with swords since I first entered the dojo back on my homeland. But I practice Santoryu so just having one sword is uncomfortable and makes me feel insecure. I need to find two more swords, ones that won't be destroyed by any other. I really need the help." Tashigi nodded, glad to meet someone that is interested in swords; and personally, more interested in her extensive knowledge on swords in general._

 _"Then let's see what this cheapskate had to offer." Tashigi offered and Zoro smile to hear something like that from such a clumsy and shy girl. The shop owner just wept at the disrespect and that he couldn't be angry about it instead of afraid. And as for Luffy, he had reached his destination right when they started looking in the shop,_

 _"There it is." Luffy said once he got to the very center of Loguetown, where he wanted to go before he will leave the town and the entire East Blue for the Grand Line. The long closed execution stand, the very place where Gold Roger himself died twenty years ago. 'Gold Roger? More like Gol D. Roger.' Luffy thought to himself, 'That's right, to anyone up there that just heard that. It is like me, I possess the 'D'. And this is unavoidable, no matter who has to say. I will show the world why all the liars in their high seats fear the 'D'.' That was what Luffy swore at that moment._

Elsewhere in Loguetown and while Luffy was staring at the execution stand, Nami was outside with a couple of overstuffed bags and with Alvida keeping her company while Nojiko was instead a store that happened to be a combo barber shop and tattoo shop so her sister was getting a new and complete makeover with her hair and body tattoos that she only had to make Nami feel better about her former Arlong own.

"Wasn't it nice that captain-kun gave us all this money knowing what we wanted to do here!? It was like Luffy knew of this place already and spoiled us to it. You are so lucky to have him for a boyfriend!" Alvida said to try and start a conversation but Nami didn't say another word. Alvida didn't mind because her smile despite the appearance of tears had gave away for some happy memories that awoke tears of freedom and relieve for a lifetime of guilt and pain.

 _Flashback Begins!_

 _It was when Luffy had finally defeated Arlong with a finishing move to top off destroying Nami's prison within the tower of Arlong Park. And speaking of which, it was at the time that the battle damage had finally taken its toll on the structure. And caused it to collapse completely._

 _"LUFFY!" Nami yelled like never before and joined everyone on edge to see for themselves if the tower had killed of raven haired captain or not. It didn't matter if they knew about Luffy's Gomu-Gomu no Mi powers granting nigh invulnerability to blunt trauma of all kinds. After a while, the debris that once was the proud tower within Arlong Park had moved and stirred once again. To reveal the one man that everyone on the island wanted to see, alive._

 _"Luffy!"_

 _"Captain!"_

 _"Kid!"_

 _"Big Brother!"_

 _And all the other cries were heard and mixed in with the crowds, inhabitants and pirates alike. But Luffy didn't say a word, just felt the breeze that turned into a strong wind on his battle wore body and messy raven black hair with shadows covering his eyes like the times before. Then he took in a huge breath, "Nami!" Everyone flinched at Luffy's voice. "You are one of us, from now and forever!"_

 _That was exactly what Nami wanted to hear and broke back into tears of joy again, still wearing Luffy's straw hat. "Yes, Captain Luffy." And like their cue on a play script, the rest of the witnessing crowd cheered loud and clear. This was the day they only dreamed off, to be free once again and from the tyranny of the seemingly unstoppable pirate Arlong and his pirate crew._

 _The majority of inhabitants had intercepted Luffy climbing out of the wreckage and wanted to toss him into the air but Luffy gently and politely declined for the sake of his exhaustion and battle weariness. And yet, there was still some nasty business to take care off before they can bring out the party music and drinks._

 _"Silence!" That was the same screeching voice that is the closest thing a human can speak that resembled that of a rat. "Chi-chi-chi-chi, I see that even Arlong was still a pirate that can be defeated but since you all had to allow another pirate crew on your island despite hating all pirates in general, I will have to take action as a captain in the marines." It was a captain alright, it was also Nezumi and his squad of marine subordinates. "I think that all the money and glory from the ruins of Arlong Park will be a good trade for me keeping quiet about thisss~!"_

 _Everyone was just about the scream when they saw that a menacing man with cactus green hair had appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Nezumi so hard that he screamed. "Raining on our parade so soon? You are so rude. Everyone just wants no pirates or any other scum of the seas on their island."_

 _"Let me go! Men kill him!" Nezumi was still thinking that his status as a marine captain with armed men will be enough to remain untouched and free to do what he wants. But he definitely hadn't heard about Morgan from Shells Town. And his 'marines' never even moved from their spot, "What are you waiting for!? Save me and kill him already!"_

 _"Captain Nezumi of the Sixteenth Branch within the East Blue, Marine code 00733." Everyone held their breath when Luffy made way to the greedy marine, wondering what their savior had in mind for Nezumi. "I believe that I got you right on and for a very important message for all to hear. Hit it boys." Luffy spoke like a real crime boss and everyone was surprised to see more of the Marines obeying Luffy instead of Nezumi, a pirate instead of their captain. Regardless, those same marines activated some kind of tech before showing thumbs up and then took out a Transponder Snail with the colors of the Marines and even their flag symbol._

 _[Greetings people of the Conomi Islands within the East Blue.] No one recognized that voice other than Nezumi, who was sweating buckets down his face and collar, but they were under the impression that it was speaking to all those who can heard from any place on the island chain. [I, a lowly marine myself, speak of Marineford, the base of operations for the Marine Headquarters. I have been asked by my various superiors to give you all this message, that we are discharging and removing Captain Nezumi and the Sixteenth Marine Branch from your islands on the base of neglect and abusing national responsibilities, accepting briberies and housing a pirate crew for eight years. We will see to it that this will not happen to you all on our behalf.]_

 _Everyone just couldn't believe it, Marine Headquarters had not only listened to their cries but also finally took measures to remove the corruption that aided Arlong in keeping them captured for eight long years. "You stupid pirate boy! I will see to it that the world hates you! That everyone wants you dead! If not then I will kill you myself!"_

 _Nezumi tried to intimidate Luffy but he was not be taken seriously as he could even escaped Zoro's grasp. "You can't kill me with power you don't have any more and yet I will let you know that despite me and my crew freeing the island, we will still get bounties of some of our heads." Ignoring the protests to the island of their savior being treated like some kind of prey as well as an outcast instead. "And you didn't do a thing to help yourself so Zoro," Luffy turned to his male first mate, "Leave him from the boys to take care off."_

 _Zoro turned his focus to the marines and his captain a couple of times before shrugging and throwing Nezumi away and to the men with uniforms and guns as well as hats covering most of their faces. Everyone was still wondering why the 'marines' had suddenly decided to turn traitor and obey Luffy instead of the former captain. But all that was answered when the 'marines' shifted their hats to reveal some familiar faces._

 _"Mizo!" (1)_

 _"Gary!" (1)_

 _"Kang!" (1)_

 _"Dingo!" (1)_

 _Everyone kept firing names off like bullets out of a machinegun and it seemed that Nezumi's 'marines' that accompanied him to ruin the inhabitants' day were none other than disguised hunters and other residents that got the idea from Luffy himself. But everyone didn't care anymore because the real angry inhabitants had ganged up on the poor and defenseless Nezumi so thick that Luffy or any one in his crew could no longer see the former marine captain anymore._

 _Nami just gave Luffy's hat and walked over to the crowd who already had their hit on Nezumi who looked pretty hideous with all his bruises; there maybe one each in places that the rat like, former Marine never knew he had. "This for shooting Nojiko and for tearing up Belle-mere's tangerine groves." And the next thing Nezumi knew was him kissing the concrete with a large bump on his cheek while another at the back of his head._

 _"Thanks Nami." Nojiko giggled. "I feel much better."_

 _"Give him a thousand more for good measure!" Genzo shouted since he couldn't help it. Yet he didn't care if Nami heard him or not. She just kneeled to the twitching Nezumi._

 _"Good that you are still alive because I want to let you know that your men will clean up Arlong Park and return any treasure to the people of Gosa and anyone else whose money was exported from them by force." Nezumi weakly obeyed to try and get Nami to stop tugging on his surprisingly realistic whiskers. "And another thing, I…want…my…money…back!"_

 _"I will do what you want! Please don't kill me!" Nezumi shouted despite some broken rib poking at his lungs. And Nami just released him by pulling on the whiskers extra hard and let them snap back._

 _"You heard him boys, give the marines his word and have fun doing it!" Luffy stepped in and the imposter Marines saluted to mock Nezumi and the marines in general before marching off in the same manner. "That was really hardcore back there Nami. I always knew you had it in you." Anyone could pass that off but to all those who need Luffy also knew that last sentence had strong meaning behind each word._

 _"Luffy…" Nami looked up to her savior, her hero, her idol and her man. She then tackled him and gave the strongest kiss she could muster, which was enough for the raven haired pirate captain. "Thanks, for everything."_

 _"I wasn't lying when you are my navigator Nami. Never think that I will trade for anyone else. I think that without you, I will always be lost." Luffy responded and Nami nodded, he could feel her head moving like that on his chest._

 _Later,_

 _After the hunters and civilians continued to impersonate the marines that once served under Nezumi, they got the real marines to believe Nami's demands as Nezumi's orders and did as such. They just didn't count on the townspeople to kick them off the island shore and into a boat along with the barely alive Nezumi, to be at the bottom of a pile of confused and underdressed Marines. Meanwhile, the inhabitants of the Conomi Islands finally started to use the money celebrate._

 _But since Luffy and his group are pirates, they will have to leave before a new set of marines and captain to come and patrol the island in the place of Nezumi. So while they were allowed to party, there were some things to be done before they could leave. Zoro moved in anything heavy into the King's Gourd. Sanji restocked the kitchen for real. Usopp reloaded himself on ammo and even bring along some rifles to experiment with. Kaya brought along some spare medical books from Dr. Nato himself. And Alvida asked of Gin, politely of course, to help place the Going Merry within the King's Gourd like Luffy had designed his main ship to do._

 _Meanwhile, the captain and his girl had some more to do. They followed Genzo to a grave made out of a wooden cross. When they arrived, he was spilling some wine over as ritual that believes that in order to share an earthly drink with a spirit in heaven will be to give it to the grave and the wine will follow the same path of the deceased supposedly. "You." Genzo said a lot softer than back when the marines ransacked the tangerine groves, he had gotten somewhat over his hatred of pirates to make room for some respect towards Luffy. He then said nothing else when Luffy revealed to have bought a bouquet of flowers with Nami's guidance to place on the grave while Nami did a fresh tangerine and a seed in the soil._

 _Luffy stayed with Nami as they paid their respects to the one whose grave they are at; Nami and Nojiko's adoptive mother, Belle-mere. Luffy may truthfully not know a thing about her but Nami filled him in on what he needed to know to silently thanking Belle-mere for doing the right thing for her daughters and being a person that Nami can truly love. Nami herself thanked Belle-mere for loving her and teaching her how to follow her heart and purse her dream; that was how she met Luffy and everything else that she thought she will never find for herself._

 _"You boy." Genzo said as Luffy and Nami started to part for the village. "I can no longer stop Nami now so you will need to look after her. To always make her happy, never sad. If someone does make her sad, kill him. If you do then I will kill you myself. Understand!?"_

 _"Yes I do."_

 _"Not good enough! I want to hear you swear! And on your life and blood!"_

 _"I swear! With all my heart and soul and body!" Luffy answered and Genzo smiled a smile that no one saw but he didn't care._

 _"Then go and protect Nami, do what I can no longer do." Luffy nodded and slightly tighten his embrace on his girl who was feeling lighthearted from all this. Of course, Belle-mere was her mother but Nami never got to tell Genzo that he was the father as well._

 _And then the next day came and it was time to shove off. Johnny and Yosaku said that they just weren't for bounty hunting anymore and stayed with the village in order to truly regain their honor by distrusting Nami all along. But Nami still hadn't arrived yet, "We can we leave Captain? There is no time to waste once the new marines come!" Gin demanded to know but Luffy ignored him with a large smirk on his face._

 _"Be patient, she is coming…" Luffy said in a not caring tone with a dreamy look on his face, kinda like those cartoon characters in love. "And remember, when she reaches the pier, start to take off okay?" Luffy said with a much more serious tone and after a few more minutes, Nami did appear and right at the pier where everyone on the island were piled in. "Go!"_

 _While everyone hurried to kick off, Luffy had a show seeing Nami moving a zigzagging motion throughout the crowds. Then she ran off the pier and right on the ship, just in time to steal a kiss on the captain. "Did you do it? Did you remember to say goodbye in Nami fashion?"_

 _Nami just kissed Luffy again before dropping from the railing of the King's Gourd and onto the deck. Then she clutched the edges of her shirt and unloaded purses and wallets. When everyone was panicking as to where their money went, Nami smirked at them all with a berry bill in between her fingers at them. "See you all later suckers~!"_

 _"SHE TRICKED US! AND WHEN WE WANTED TO SAY GOODBYE TOO!" They all shouted at once while Luffy laughed at the whole scene with his crew shaking their heads in disbelief that only their captain can even find this amusing. "WE WILL MISS YOU, YOU BRATS!" And that was the last of the Conomi Islands any of the pirates had ever seen in a while._

 _Flashback Ends!_

"Yeah." Nami said in a distant tone. "I am lucky, lucky to remember that love is and feel it again. And it is all thanks to my captain, my man, my Luffy." Alvida smiled to see that Nami was now filled with nothing but pure happiness, instead of fear-kept secrets and painful memories.

"But it is too bad that you got him first." Alvida suddenly said. "I mean that I wanted to be his girlfriend after how he had given me what I really wanted more than anything in the world and even gave me a lifelong dream. I love him too." She said while Nami looked more conflicted than angry. "What is wrong? Did I make you feel crushed?"

"No, I did. There was this to Luffy that I still haven't decided." Nami said in an encrypted tone. "If I decide yes then you will be able to date Luffy as well as me. But the captain couldn't give his word without harming my own feelings so it is all in my word."

Alvida really didn't know what is going on but she knew better not to. And that was when Nojiko had come out of the salon with her hair dyed into a sky blue and her tattoos were now more like a tangerine grove with windmills on a few of the vine ends. "Looking pretty nice Nojiko."

"Thanks Sister. And you should relax because that is what Luffy-kun wanted us to do right?" Nojiko responded and somehow found Nami nodding quite cute. And after heading off to maybe find the others since they had been around for over a good three hours. It was amazing that they weren't found out to be pirates and arrested yet.

They managed to find Kaya, leaving with some medicine books and some more doctor supplies with Usopp who already gotten all the 'secret ingredients' for some more surprise ammunition to his slingshot and rifle; he also had gotten some kind of headgear with scopes that can be easily adjusted for long range shooting and it rested perfectly on Usopp's head cap. Then they managed to find Sanji who had Gin help him with the food he discovered in the market and with some kind of giant fish. And finally, they ran into Zoro who had two new swords in hand already; and it seemed that he was also in some good mood, nothing they expected from simply buying two new swords.

But regardless, they felt like they needed to split up to make it back to their ship to restock and get ready to ship out but they couldn't leave without Luffy. While Nami, Nojiko, Kaya and Usopp stayed to protect the ship, the others left for Luffy

XXXXX

Yet elsewhere in Loguetown,

"What the hell!?" Smoker shouted at the top of his voice, seeming for the umpteenth time to his subordinates as the captain paced back in force. There was already a grove in the pavement. "I can't believe it! I had that man, I even ran into his crew but let them go! And I am a Marine Captain that never lets pirate roam free in my turf!"

Smoker was not too happy that he had searched the market and ran into Sanji but that was before Gin managed to regroup with the cook so Smoker didn't do them in. He didn't do that even when he saw Tashigi discussing swords. He didn't while Usopp and Kaya were in a bookstore. He didn't even when he ran into the girls on their shopping trips. And now, Smoker was told that he had to let them all feel welcome in Loguetown despite being pirates

"Sir." That could have been another marine addressing Smoker but it wasn't. It was a young man wearing only a pair of pants and a towel over his shoulders. Something of an apprentice. The same could be said for his companion that was dressed the same way. The only difference was that the first apprentice had pink hair and the other had blonde hair. "What is Headquarters going to say about this? They won't like it Master."

"Of course not!" A large man, hidden in the shadows with only his uniform showing. "That is why I am here! I knew that he and his little ragtag band of pirates will stop here as their final stop before the Grand Line! To follow his foolish dream!"

"I assure you, vice admiral." Smoker said with a much more respectful tone towards the shadowed man. "I will not let him get away."

"And when you do, I will take over brat!" That same man retorted. "That idiotic brat has already caused enough trouble for the government back in his home island and he is not the typical pirate. You are not his level, Smoker brat!"

Smoker grumbly agreed since it was hard to deny the word of a vice admiral. He just went to where Strawhat was last reported. And that was where a crowd was watching something horrifying so Smoker simply asked of his marines to try and keep the people down while noticing that there was a mob at the base of the execution stand and with the guards all tied up. Smoker was only tempted to capture the pirates since a few of Strawhat's fighters were there, busy with the numbers of the Buggy Pirates.

XXXXX

Back at the execution stand, Luffy was not comfortable. Not the least when you are in his position. "How did I get into this…mess?" Luffy asked as he was shackled with something that was draining away his power by touch. 'Just where did he get this shackles made out of **Kairōseki (Sea Stone)**? It is supposed to be well out of reach for pirates like himself.'

And anything else Luffy could was as to watch Sanji, Zoro, Alvida and Gin fend off the pirates with clown makeup, just like with Orange Town. Zoro got the acrobatic swordsman while the others have the numbers since there was only one officer under Buggy, who at the time was standing right on Luffy's bound body.

"Isn't this a flashy day and one that is all for me because I have got you Strawhat right where I want you! To personally kill and behead you right where the great Pirate King once was as well!" Buggy thought that he was damping Luffy's spirits with the 'irony' of the circumstances. And the captain was glad to see that his crew were successfully keeping the marines away with a mob and also keeping the Strawhat pirates from reaching Luffy. "And now it is time!" Buggy then took out a cutlass from nowhere, sharpen and ready for slicing.

And, as Buggy took position, everyone on the island felt dread all of a sudden. The air had gotten slightly warm and felt wet. There was this wind coming from all directions gently, above the platform that everyone ignored. But on the _King's Gourd_ , the guarding Strawhats had looked towards Loguetown while, in ropes, were the animal trainer from Bugger's crew and his prized lion; they also had a large bump on their head to complement their various bruises.

"Luffy…" Nami softly said. "Why do I feel this? I thought you were going to be fine on your own and we are going to set sail together. Instead this happens, why?" Nami asked whoever is listening but didn't actually want an answer. Just kept looking in the direction of the execution platform and could have sworn to see all the way to the sight, just in time to see Luffy smiling and a cutlass inches from his neck.

"Sorry everyone. But…I'm dead!" Luffy said that with a smiled on his face that just mocked everything with Buggy's cutlass finally nearing his neck.

'NO!'

"Dammit!'

'Don't say that!'

"Luffy!'

'LUFFY-KUN!'

'He laughed!?'

And this were settled in the Strawhats' minds, followed by Smoker's own thoughts. But then came it. Came that stray thunderbolt followed by a rainstorm that had stopped Buggy from beheading Luffy. It even destroyed the entire platform while attacking the clown pirates at the base below. Yet somehow avoiding any civilians and the Strawhats as well.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Luffy laughed as he picked himself from the ground of the destroyed platform with only dusting and slight burses. "Sorry about that guys. Seriously, I thought I was going to die." Luffy said, strangely for a man who was saved by a stray bolt of lightning and only survived because being rubber had allowed the sheer electricity to flow off the body instead of harming it.

"Just what kind of captain do we have?" Gin asked the rest of the baffled Strawhats who just shrug in response. But meanwhile,

"Just what kind of captain do they have!?' Smoker shouted in disbelief from his room, after witnessing it all.

"Captain! The rain had ruined all of our gunpowder and the wind is heading towards the west, the same direction as the Strawhat Pirates!" Another of Smoker's marines reported to him.

"Dammit! Was this coincidence or any other force that controls one's fate!? It is like the storm is going to prevent us from capturing Strawhat and allow him and his crew to escape!?" Smoker shouted.

"Sir! If we hurry, we can still catch them!"

"Sure…" Smoker said and that same marine noticed that the captain was trailing off. "But that man was a lot like the Pirate King. And this proves it."

"What do you mean Captain?"

"When the best of us were just kids, we all were there when Gold Roger died with a smile that never left his face. Like he already accepted death all the way to his final word." Smoker continued. "And that man, Strawhat, laughed and smiled as well! How!? Does all pirates smile before their deaths!?"

"No captain." The marine answered. "Pirates are cowards and scream instead when they are about to die."

"But not him! That pirate! He did what no one else did, smile before near death!" Smoker repeated. "That means everything soldier! The government will now want him dead and I am going to be what Garp was! Whatever they liked it or not!" Smoker shouted and finally faced that same marine. "Prepare the Billower Bike, I am going to see that Strawhat will never leave here!"

"Yes sir!" The marine ran like his life depended on the captain's bike being ready ASAP. And while this was happening, a familiar big man with a marine coat was also frowning at this turn of events.

"Dammit brat! You have done it! You have proven yourself a threat to the world as a holder of the 'D'!" He shouted, which surprisingly, no one paid any attention to. "You can't escape family brat! I will get you to be a marine if I will have to die doing it!" The man then charged into the rain to the west, following the wind.

XXXXX

"Glad you guys came or I will have to bulldoze myself through that army all by myself. What a waste of good time?" Luffy remarked and his crew weren't really appreciating it. They had to pass Tashigi who was clumsily debating to aid or stop her 'big brother' so it was easy to move around her, while only wasting a second of their time.

"I thought you would have known that the red nose was about to ambush you Captain. With your Haki of course!" Alvida shouted but Luffy just nodded.

"Yeah, I need to sharpen up my **Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki)** and my instincts. That clown face had managed to hide his Haki signature so it didn't appear on my radar." Luffy said. "Guess that even the blackest of sheep can hold diamonds. Too bad he is still a coward."

"Just what do you know about big nose Captain?" Gin asked as it is what the whole crew wanted to know as well. But they never got their answer that evening when

"Not so fast you brats!" The Strawhats stopped right in front of some man that just suddenly appeared. And it seems that this was no stranger to Luffy who started to shake a little in fear. "What the hell were you think of calling your old man as a pirate, using a marine reserved line!?"

"Like you stopped me from being friend with Shanks and eating that accursed fruit. You weren't even there to love me but pound me to the ground for not being as strong as you when you were the same as age as I!" Luffy shouted back. "Besides, you didn't break Coby and that idiotic captain's son right? Grandpa Garp?"

"Grandpa!" The Strawhats shouted.

Garp is a tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man who is bearded and has a scar over his left eye. His eye colors are blue and his hair gray. He was one of the few to have special shoulder-pads; his was black and red whereas the standard color is blue.

"I just wish that our family reunion was of better circumstances." Luffy said with sweat down his neck along with the rain and his hands were nervously holding his blades. "But we are in a hurry."

"I didn't come to see you off to be a lowly pirate like that idiot Shanks!" Garp retorted but didn't say anything else. That was what got the Strawhats confused, all except for Luffy that is.

"But someone else is doing it right Gramps?" Luffy said, "And I bet it will nice for you to see your son again." Luffy said and the Strawhats all saw that there was someone behind them. A large man with a green cloak covering most of his body. The occasional lighting strikes only showed that this man had some kind of tattoo over the right side of his face.

"How dare you show yourself here in the East Blue brat!" Garp suddenly ignored the Strawhats and focused on this man behind the pirates.

"Don't be like that Father. I missed you."

"The feeling isn't mutual brat! Not since what you did to your wife and to my grandson Dragon!" Garp retorted but then noticed the sound of steam. In fact, everyone saw that Luffy was suddenly pink in skin color and steam was emitting from his some sections of his body.

"Sorry Gramps but I don't want to ruin your chance with your son so I will move out of your way. Grab on and don't let go everyone!" Luffy shouted and when his crew grasped on tightly, they all disappeared in a flash of light. But, there was this that seemed to be left behind by Luffy,

"…thanks for the few seconds and Good Bye, Father…" That was to be faint, like in the wind but both Dragon and Garp heard it clearly. Dragon raced and grabbed his own father by the collar,

"You told him about me!?" Dragon was outraged, enough to strike at Garp who was in shock as well. It was like Luffy wasn't supposed to know this for whatever reason Dragon has to justify not being there for his son until that same evening.

"N-no…I…" Garp tried to make out all this but at least, the Strawhats managed to get to their ship. Meanwhile, Smoker was in shock himself.

'Is that why the boy smiled!? Because he knew that his father will not let him die!?' Smoker tried to make something out of this. 'In that case, I better not let them know or it will be denied of what my destiny is with that man! If Strawhat thinks that he will continue to outrun me then I will show him! I will show them all!' And just like that, history is about to repeat and nobody saw it like that, yet.

End of Chapter 8

 ***And that is the makes two chapters in one single arc. I hope you don't mind that I planned to change the pairings to a harem for Luffy given how I desired a lot more crew members but also more women to be attracted to Luffy as more than their captain.**

 **I made these names up for the sake of this little part of the chapter that is an even smaller part of the story.**

 **Translations:**

 **Kairōseki – Seastone**

 **Kenbunshoku Haki –**


	9. The Last Door to the Grand Line Opened!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece_. – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

The Last Door to the Grand Line Opened!

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

" _Glad you guys came or I will have to bulldoze myself through that army all by myself. What a waste of good time?" Luffy remarked and his crew weren't really appreciating it. They had to pass Tashigi who was clumsily debating to aid or stop her 'big brother' so it was easy to move around her, while only wasting a second of their time._

 _"I thought you would have known that the red nose was about to ambush you Captain. With your Haki of course!" Alvida shouted but Luffy just nodded._

 _"Yeah, I need to sharpen up my_ _ **Kenbunshoku Haki**_ _and my instincts. That clown face had managed to hide his Haki signature so it didn't appear on my radar." Luffy said. "Guess that even the blackest of sheep can hold diamonds. Too bad he is still a coward."_

 _"Just what do you know about big nose Captain?" Gin asked as it is what the whole crew wanted to know as well. But they never got their answer that evening when,_

 _"Not so fast you brats!" The Strawhats stopped right in front of some man that just suddenly appeared. And it seems that this was no stranger to Luffy who started to shake a little in fear. "What the hell were you think of calling your old man as a pirate, using a marine reserved line!?"_

 _"Like you stopped me from being friend with Shanks and eating that accursed fruit. You weren't even there to love me but pound me to the ground for not being as strong as you when you were the same as age as I!" Luffy shouted back. "Besides, you didn't break Coby and that idiotic captain's son right? Grandpa Garp?"_

 _"Grandpa!" The Strawhats shouted._

 _Garp is a tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man who is bearded and has a scar over his left eye. His eye colors are blue and his hair gray. He was one of the few to have special shoulder-pads; his was black and red whereas the standard color is blue._

 _"I just wish that our family reunion was of better circumstances." Luffy said with sweat down his neck along with the rain and his hands were nervously holding his blades. "But we are in a hurry."_

 _"I didn't come to see you off to be a lowly pirate like that idiot Shanks!" Garp retorted but didn't say anything else. That was what got the Strawhats confused, all except for Luffy that is._

 _"But someone else is doing it right Gramps?" Luffy said, "And I bet it will nice for you to see your son again." Luffy said and the Strawhats all saw that there was someone behind them. A large man with a green cloak covering most of his body. The occasional lighting strikes only showed that this man had some kind of tattoo over the right side of his face._

 _"How dare you show yourself here in the East Blue brat!" Garp suddenly ignored the Strawhats and focused on this man behind the pirates._

 _"Don't be like that Father. I missed you."_

 _"The feeling isn't mutual brat! Not since what you did to your wife and to my grandson Dragon!" Garp retorted but then noticed the sound of steam. In fact, everyone saw that Luffy was suddenly pink in skin color and steam was emitting from his some sections of his body._

 _"Sorry Gramps but I don't want to ruin your chance with your son so I will move out of your way. Grab on and don't let go everyone!" Luffy shouted and when his crew grasped on tightly, they all disappeared in a flash of light. But, there was this that seemed to be left behind by Luffy,_

 _"…thanks for the few seconds and Good Bye, Father…" That was to be faint, like in the wind but both Dragon and Garp heard it clearly. Dragon raced and grabbed his own father by the collar,_

 _"You told him about me!?" Dragon was outraged, enough to strike at Garp who was in shock as well. It was like Luffy wasn't supposed to know this for whatever reason Dragon has to justify not being there for his son until that same evening._

 _"N-no…I…" Garp tried to make out all this but at least, the Strawhats managed to get to their ship. Meanwhile, Smoker was in shock himself._

 _'Is that why the boy smiled!? Because he knew that his father will not let him die!?' Smoker tried to make something out of this. 'In that case, I better not let them know or it will be denied of what my destiny is with that man! If Strawhat thinks that he will continue to outrun me then I will show him! I will show them all!' And just like that, history is about to repeat and nobody saw it like that, yet._

"Well there goes the lighthouse Nami, for here we are counting on you to find the way in this muck." Luffy said wearing a rain coat and looking through a telescope in the rain storm they ran into when they were able to leave Loguetown. "And where have you been all this time? We almost forgot about you, Kuro."

"Adjusting to the life as a pirate again Captain and since I was the one with a recognizable face unlike your first mate, I had to try and give you the less trouble I could." Kuro said. He did disappear sometime between Luffy teaching Haki to his crew at the time and when the said crew had escaped Loguetown. "And I must thank you captain for letting me try out those deadly techniques that you called **Rokushiki**."

"No problem. You may not be a captain anymore but you still are strong in your legs, Sanji almost as good as you." Luffy responded casually around a man who managed to retain his deadliness in speed and his claws, even after doing nothing but butler duties for three straight years. "I just hope that you won't bully Usopp and Kaya now that you are back on this ship, for real."

"…" Kuro said nothing and then sighed which was surprising that both a current pirate captain and a former one are having such a casual conversation in a rainstorm. "Captain, I wanted to be the best planner and strategist in the world but being a marine just wasn't going to help me achieve that dream so I became a pirate. Then of course, I let my pride turn me arrogant because I truly felt like the smartest sailor in the world. But when I became Lady Kaya's butler, she truly treated me the complete opposite of when I was a pirate, so I guess that I felt loved instead of hated." Luffy was silent as Kuro continued. "I now feel bad that I tried to hurt such a caring and strong girl like Kaya so I hope to make up for it the best I can."

"Then you will feel right at home in this crew Kuro." Luffy then said. "After all, there isn't a single person that sails under me that doesn't have a dream to fight for."

'A dream to fight for.' Kuro thought over with a sudden smile on his face, not one of malice or bloodlust, but of actual happiness.

"Hey!" The both of them turned to hear Nami's voice loud and clear despite the heavy rainfall. "I have just found out the entrance into the Grand Line but you really need to see this! Everyone else has already deemed it impossible!" Luffy and Kuro looked at one and other and shrugged.

They both then entered one of the cabins on the King's Gourd to where a dining table had all the crew around, which made Luffy twitch one of his eyes. "So what is wrong Nami-chan?" Luffy asked and his girl could only blush slightly and pout like an unsatisfied girl.

"It's just this map to the Grand Line that you helped me steal from the big nose clown of Orange Town." Nami said and pointed to the illustration of some kind of a mountain that had some kind of rivers moving from the center and apex. "This is what you have been calling 'Reverse Mountain'. And apparently, it is an entrance because on the side facing the East Blue, the water goes up the mountain!"

Everyone looked down as they did laugh at the idea but even Kuro knew better not to do that, especially not with Luffy around; the captain is still that scary about how his girl is treated. "First, if everyone is here then who is stirring my ship!?" Everyone gasped, they didn't think of it. "I was hoping to let you know and especially you Nami, we are headed north and around Reverse Mountain!"

Nami's face had gotten pale. "No…NO!" Nami tackled her boyfriend while chanting 'no' over and over. That was when everyone noticed that the shaking of the ship stopped and the sound of the rain had all but disappeared. But also that Luffy stared at them with disappointment.

"Now thanks you idiots, we are in the Calm Belt."

XXXXX

When everyone went out onto the deck of the King's Gourd, the storm had indeed disappeared. There wasn't even wind since the sails were sagging like the cheeks of a fully depressed person. "Why are you worried Luffy? This is actually nice compared to the storm that we were in." Zoro said without a care in the world but Luffy shut them up with his glare once again.

"Shut up and listen. I don't like to repeat myself. The Calm Belt is called that because the Grand Line is between two sections of the Calm Belt in each of the Blue Seas." Everyone nodded. "But since there are never any storms or wind, the sails are useless. And then there is the greater danger here than storms."

All of a sudden, the water started to shake the ship again but much worse than the storm back in the East Blue did. Everyone was wondering if there was some kind of a seaquake but once they looked down, they saw something indeed worst.

Their ship was on top of a Sea King and that gigantic one with stripes like a zebra was among various other Sea Kings. And they all made the King's Gourd look like a pebble on the nose of the zebra striped one. "The Calm Belts are breeding grounds for all the Sea Kings in the world." Luffy said with Nami almost fainted in his arms.

"Now what do we do!?" Usopp shouted, his usual cowardly demeanor nearly taking over again. Luffy glared at everyone instead of giving a good answer.

"You? You guys are getting your training three times harder for getting us into this mess!" Luffy shouted and everyone cringed, their training was already difficult and torturous already from their previous punishment. "As for me…" Luffy said before suddenly stretching his arm in speeds matching that of a rocket. And into the nose of the Sea King they were all stranded on; where he plucked a nose hair! "Now we all wait." Luffy then dropped the gigantic nose hair into the water and then sat on the deck calmly while his arm retracted. Then there was this distinctive sound coming from the sea king they were on,

"Is that…?"

"Sounds like…"

"…this monster is…"

"…Going to sneeze!" Everyone shouted in a creepy fashion while Luffy smiled and nodded.

"Exactly. Brace yourselves." Luffy said and right on cue, the beast sneezed so strong that the ship was launched right off. And it just happened to be in the right direction as well; back into the East Blue. But of course, back into the storm as well.

"Are you sure we need to do this?" Zoro asked but then everyone glared at him, "Never mind." He muttered and ran off to do something since it was impossible to take a nap during a rainstorm.

XXXXX

But the storm didn't stop them from reaching the entrance to the Reverse Mountain. "There it is!" Luffy shouted into the distance with all but two of his crew on the deck, trying to get a better look. Zoro happened to have the binoculars for much greater view,

"I don't believe it." Zoro could only say. "The sea, it is flowing upward on the side of the mountain!" And pretty soon, the rest of the crew spoke in similar responses. All except for Luffy who could only smirk at the sight of the entrance until he spotted something off.

"Hey! We are going to crash into the gate! Whoever is steering my ship, try to keep her steady!" Luffy shouted into the cabin room only to notice that it was empty. Luffy then cast a glare towards his crew again; they had forgotten about steering for their excitement at the Reverse Mountain. "I guess that I will have to do things myself."

And just as Luffy mumbled his way to the steering wheel, he gave it a sudden a sharp turn that surely got the crew's attention and they got through the gate without a hitch. And when they did get caught in the current, everyone gathered themselves together, just in time to see Luffy take out a barrel.

"Now that we all are heading to the World's Greatest Ocean, it is time." Luffy said as he placed the barrel right onto the deck. "It is time to make our dreams known. Once they are known by all then we know each other better and can protect each other better as well. We all are dreamers so you shouldn't feel embarrassed by it at all." Luffy announced and soon, everyone got it and was glad that the barrel was unusually big; enough that they all were able to surround it. "I will go first and I dream to be the Drunken King of Pirates!" Luffy did proclaim that dream without any fear or hesitation as he placed his right foot on the barrel.

"To be the World's Most Beautiful Woman!" Alvida went second

"To be the World's Greatest Swordsman!" Zoro went after.

"To draw a map of the world!" Nami fourth.

"To be the warrior that my father gave birth to!" Usopp was proud that he was able to speak with a single stutter.

"To learn every single healing technique in the world!" Kaya went after Usopp, having taken the time to find out what she wanted to do in her life.

"To be the world's greatest planner!" Kuro felt like a kid again to join.

"To find the All Blue!" Sanji went as number eight, still as proud as can be.

"To be the best fighter I can!" And now everyone finally learned what Gin's dream was decided.

"And with that all said, we will brave the Grand Line if it meant to achieve our dreams!" Luffy finished and everyone yelled as they raised their legs and crushed the barrel with all their strength in their feet.

"Yeah!"

End of Chapter 9

 ***Hey everyone! I thank you for still following my stories. And to be blunt, I barely found myself motivated to make this story. And it is pathetic because I couldn't think of way to make up for forgetting about Kuro as part of the crew. So I am going to the best I can with this chapter and maybe do better in the future.**

 **And I know that it is short but it is the best I can think of to finish with the East Blue Saga and finally begin on the Grand Line Saga. My chapters are going to be a lot longer from now on, even if I will something to say about it. Wish me luck!***

 **Translations:**

 **Rokushiki – Six Commands/Powers/Styles**


	10. A Whale That Bellows at the Red Line

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

A Whale That Bellows at the Red Line

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

 _When everyone went out onto the deck of the King's Gourd, the storm had indeed disappeared. There wasn't even wind since the sails were sagging like the cheeks of a fully depressed person. "Why are you worried Luffy? This is actually nice compared to the storm that we were in." Zoro said without a care in the world but Luffy shut them up with his glare once again._

 _"Shut up and listen. I don't like to repeat myself. The Calm Belt is called that because the Grand Line is between two sections of the Calm Belt in each of the Blue Seas." Everyone nodded. "But since there are never any storms or wind, the sails are useless. And then there is the greater danger here than storms."_

 _All of a sudden, the water started to shake the ship again but much worse than the storm back in the East Blue did. Everyone was wondering if there was some kind of a seaquake but once they looked down, they saw something indeed worst._

 _Their ship was on top of a Sea King and that gigantic one with stripes like a zebra was among various other Sea Kings. And they all made the King's Gourd look like a pebble on the nose of the zebra striped one. "The Calm Belts are breeding grounds for all the Sea Kings in the world." Luffy said with Nami almost fainted in his arms._

 _"Now what do we do!?" Usopp shouted, his usual cowardly demeanor nearly taking over again. Luffy glared at everyone instead of giving a good answer._

 _"You? You guys are getting your training three times harder for getting us into this mess!" Luffy shouted and everyone cringed, their training was already difficult and torturous already from their previous punishment. "As for me…" Luffy said before suddenly stretching his arm in speeds matching that of a rocket. And into the nose of the Sea King they were all stranded on; where he plucked a nose hair! "Now we all wait." Luffy then dropped the gigantic nose hair into the water and then sat on the deck calmly while his arm retracted. Then there was this distinctive sound coming from the sea king they were on,_

 _"Is that…?"_

 _"Sounds like…"_

 _"…this monster is…"_

 _"…Going to sneeze!" Everyone shouted in a creepy fashion while Luffy smiled and nodded._

 _"Exactly. Brace yourselves." Luffy said and right on cue, the beast sneezed so strong that the ship was launched right off. And it just happened to be in the right direction as well; back into the East Blue. But of course, back into the storm as well._

 _"Are you sure we need to do this?" Zoro asked but then everyone glared at him, "Never mind." He muttered and ran off to do something since it was impossible to take a nap during a rainstorm._

 _XXXXX_

 _But the storm didn't stop them from reaching the entrance to the Reverse Mountain. "There it is!" Luffy shouted into the distance with all but two of his crew on the deck, trying to get a better look. Zoro happened to have the binoculars for much greater view,_

 _"I don't believe it." Zoro could only say. "The sea, it is flowing upward on the side of the mountain!" And pretty soon, the rest of the crew spoke in similar responses. All except for Luffy who could only smirk at the sight of the entrance until he spotted something off._

 _"Hey! We are going to crash into the gate! Whoever is steering my ship, try to keep her steady!" Luffy shouted into the cabin room only to notice that it was empty. Luffy then cast a glare towards his crew again; they had forgotten about steering for their excitement at the Reverse Mountain. "I guess that I will have to do things myself."_

 _And just as Luffy mumbled his way to the steering wheel, he gave it a sudden a sharp turn that surely got the crew's attention and they got through the gate without a hitch. And when they did get caught in the current, everyone gathered themselves together, just in time to see Luffy take out a barrel._

 _"Now that we all are heading to the World's Greatest Ocean, it is time." Luffy said as he placed the barrel right onto the deck. "It is time to make our dreams known. Once they are known by all then we know each other better and can protect each other better as well. We all are dreamers so you shouldn't feel embarrassed by it at all." Luffy announced and soon, everyone got it and was glad that the barrel was unusually big; enough that they all were able to surround it. "I will go first and I dream to be the Drunken King of Pirates!" Luffy did proclaim that dream without any fear or hesitation as he placed his right foot on the barrel._

 _"To be the World's Most Beautiful Woman!" Alvida went second_

 _"To be the World's Greatest Swordsman!" Zoro went after._

 _"To draw a map of the world!" Nami fourth._

 _"To be the warrior that my father gave birth to!" Usopp was proud that he was able to speak with a single stutter._

 _"To learn every single healing technique in the world!" Kaya went after Usopp, having taken the time to find out what she wanted to do in her life._

 _"To be the world's greatest planner!" Kuro felt like a kid again to join._

 _"To find the All Blue!" Sanji went as number eight, still as proud as can be._

 _"To be the best fighter I can!" And now everyone finally learned what Gin's dream was decided._

 _"And with that all said, we will brave the Grand Line if it meant to achieve our dreams!" Luffy finished and everyone yelled as they raised their legs and crushed the barrel with all their strength in their feet._

 _"Yeah!"_

"Nami-swan! Mountain dead ahead!" Sanji shouted out which got everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about Sanji? This is the way into the Grand Line. There is no reason for a mountain to block our way!" Nami said and then turned to her boyfriend who snatched the binoculars Sanji was just using. "Well Luffy?"

"That may look like a mountain but it is not! That is an Island Whale!" Luffy shouted. "Shanks told me that they were supposed to only be found in the West Blue and that there is this one by the lighthouse!" Luffy said, "We can crash into this whale!"

"Well what do we do Luffy!?" Alvida asked in a scared tone.

"Some of you get every cannon you can to point straight head while the rest of you try to stir the ship to the left. There is that gap between the whale and the shore!" Luffy gave his commands and his crew hurried to do the roles. These circumstances are too grave for arguments. "Fire!" Luffy shouted when they were several meters close to the body of the whale and the stirring wasn't working fast enough.

Yet the plan worked as the cannons, firing off at once, was able to push the giant ship back while not even bruising the whale. "Hurry while it hasn't noticed us yet. Stir the King's Gourd sharply to the left!" Luffy whispered and his crew hurried to move around the whale quietly. But they were sold out when a seagull had to land on one of their masts and cawed out to the whale. Its giant eye turned to face the ship, staring at the crew!

"NO!" They all shouted as the whale submerged enough for its large mouth to open and let in sea water, forming a current that was dragging the King's Gourd inside the whale's mouth!

"Stop!" Luffy, in blind anger, charged for the whale and tried to stop it from swallowing his ship and his crew. But when the whale did it anyways, the young man lost it. "Give them back! Give me back my crew!" Luffy tried to punch his way in where his crew was swallowed and was about to use his swords when something else got his attention. It looked like a hatch embedded in the male's skin. "What the?" Luffy uttered just before the whale submerged.

XXXXX

Meanwhile,

"What do you think?"

"What do I think? What do you think?"

"I think we were swallowed whole by a whale."

"If that is true then…" The crew were having this little conversation because they thought they will be in the stomach of a whale. But instead, there was still a blue sky while the sea was a little green-red and really reeked. Then there was this house on an island with a miniature one that had a beach chair and side table laid out. "What is this?"

"I don't know. It looks like we were swallowed by a whale but we are suddenly outside again." Alvida said. But before anyone could make a dead-end comment, one that couldn't start a conversation, something in the reeking sea emerged.

It had the body of a giant squid, so big that it was much bigger than the King's Gourd. Its skin was a pinkish-purple and the main body had the markings of swingy lines emerging from just above the eyes. "It's…" Usopp and Nami ran off in fear while everyone else remained on their guard. "A great big squid!"

But the Straw Hats soon found their fixed stance, ready to fight, was unnecessary. When the door in the house suddenly opened and out of came three harpoons, each attached to a rope. And the harpoons moved so fast that the giant squid near saw them coming until it was pierced from the back to the front in one stroke.

"Wow. Did that person save us or just went fishing?" Zoro asked a good question and readied himself for the 'monster' that slayed that squid very easily until,

"It's a flower!" Sanji suddenly said, much to everyone's surprise and disbelief.

XXXXX

"What kind of whale is this?" Luffy said as he was walking through a tunnel of sorts that looked crudely made with patches of wood and steel everywhere on the walls. He was glad that he saw that hatch and moved in through it before the whale completely submerged into the sea around the shoreline of Reverse Mountain. "Can anything still be alive with this inside its body and actually not notice it?"

Luffy then noticed that the tunnel ended with an opening over a much bigger one that had a canal of fresh sea water moving in. "Okay. I am officially shocked and confused." Then Luffy noticed that the tunnel was getting little inclined, so much that he felt himself slipping on the slippery surface, with no way of stopping. "Oh, dammit!"

Back with the Straw Hats,

"No wait! It's a man!" The crew finally got a good look at who killed the Royal Squid only three harpoons. And he did look like a flower but was more like a man with flower petals in weird places on his body.

This man has an appearance based off a flower indeed, as seen with the petals around his head. He has a rather stocky and muscular body, is bald on the top of his head, but with white hair with yellow flower petal-like things, that have purple near the bottom of them, and a white beard that splits in two parts. His lower lip is noticeably larger than his upper.

He wears a pink shirt with a yellow and green stripe with purple circles in the yellow along with blueish-grey shorts with sandals. He also wears glasses, a seaweed necklace, three gold bracelets, and a green-gem bracelet on his left wrist. He also has a scar on his left arm.

And he said nothing as he made his way to the beach chair, sat down and started to read his newspaper. In fact, he still didn't speak which eventually drove Sanji to an outburst. "Say something you moron!"

"What is there to say? This my private resort and you all are trespassing." He finally said like a grumpy old man.

"But didn't we get swallowed by a whale?" Nami asked and then the man twitched his eye in a way that made the Straw Hats feel like they were in scenes suddenly shifted with dramatic music.

"Well?" Sanji tried to say like a civil man through his sweat.

"The only whale around here is Laboon and you better not be here to hurt him. And calm yourselves down or someone will get hurt." The man said with an intimidating look and tone that got Sanji to sweat more.

"Yeah?" Sanji said to be a little braver than he really is.

"Me." The man said which finally got Sanji to snap but was held back by Gin and Zoro.

"Let me kill him! He is driving me up the wall!" Sanji shouted in all his frustration and irritation.

"Calm down blondie." Zoro said, "We will do this like so," He then turned to the old man. "What is your name?"

"Don't you know it is rude to ask one's name if you don't reveal yours?" The old man asked like a stern grandfather.

"Of course." Zoro said in a polite way that only got him covered in sweat. "I'm…"

"My name is Crocus. I am the lighthouse keeper. I am a Gemini and my blood type is AB." The old man, now awkwardly named Crocus, revealed himself anyways which finally got Zoro to snap.

"Let me cut him!" It seemed the roles had been reversed and Sanji found himself trying to keep Zoro from attacking Crocus.

"Can't anyone tell us if we have been swallowed by a whale or not!?" Alvida said, the silence killing her. But that got Crocus to twitch his eyes again and the process happened again. And two times in a row was too much.

"Stop doing that!" The whole crew shouted at once.

"What's wrong? You never heard of a 'running gag'?" Crocus asked like it was no big deal that the pirates were making it seem so.

"That was a gag!?"

"The exit is over there." Crocus calmly said, pointing to a pair of giant iron doors that seemed to part the 'sky'.

"We can get out?!" Now this was so confusing that it was also scary. Just where were the Straw Hats?

"Wait a minute. Something is not right here." Usopp to point out the obvious and then closed his vision on the 'sky' and more specifically, the 'seagulls' there too. "Hold on, the seagulls aren't moving." Usopp said until he saw the painful truth when there was the name Crocus in white lettering. "They are paintings! This is just a dome that is painted to look like the sky!"

"Call it a doctor's hobby." Crocus said which was now driving Usopp crazy.

"Just what kind of doctor are you, old fool!?" This time, Zoro and Sanji held him back. Then the 'dome' started to shake, upsetting the pool of stinking water. Now it was revealed, it was stomach acid; they were in the stomach of the Island Whale after all!

"Look!" Nami pointed out the 'islands' in the whale's stomach. They were like ships but with iron covering this bottoms so that the stomach acid doesn't dissolve them. "The whale is moving and banging his head into the Red Line again." Crocus said and then he dove into the lake of stomach acid!

"What is he doing? The acid can kill him!" Usopp panicked but after a while, it seems that the old man managed to survive the stomach acid in order to get on the ladder that led to a large passage way with a smaller door next to it.

"Just what is with this old man?" Zoro asked and no one could answer him.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in another part of the whale,

"Ready Miss Wednesday?" A figure spoke to his partner who had long, wavy blue hair with two locks hanging down, one on either side of her head, which started out at about chin-length. She most often wears her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She has a slender body but has less-revealing clothing than Nami does.

Her outfit in question consists of her blue hair in a single, back ponytail with a thick hair band. She wore a green wool jacket that covered a shirt with an overlapping circle pattern that hugged her figure. Her shorts were white and held around small waist with a belt made like an over-sized bracelet.

"Ready Mr. 9." She said to her partner. Mr. 9 is a young man who wears a golden crown on top of his red hair and has his agent number written on his cheeks. He wears a green suit with white lace along with a ruffled red scarf.

"Okay then. We will go in like 1, 2, 3, Baby! Okay?" He said in a regal tone that almost made him look like an actual prince but before they could start counting to break down the door they were lying against with bazookas in their arms,

"Someone stop me! I can't get any traction in this stupid tunnel!" Squinting their eyes, the pair soon saw that Luffy was sliding down the corridor, out of control and about to collide with them! "DAMMIT! WATCH OUT!"

"AAH!" That was to be all they could say before Luffy collided with them, breaking the doors open, with a clear crash course into the lake of whale stomach acid!

"What?" Crocus was almost to the top of the stairs when he saw the doors were forced open and with three strangers falling out of them. But he soon forgot about them and hurried through the corridor.

"Miss Wednesday! We are about to fall into the lake of acid and die!" Mr. 9 shouted while both he and his partner were helpless in this situation. Until they felt like they were held together by something elastic.

"Not until you tell me what you are planning with those bazookas!" They saw, to their horror and shock, that Luffy had stretched his arm, ensnaring them. Meanwhile, Luffy had caught onto Zoro's, Nami's and Alvida's hands in order to avoid the lake of acid. And soon enough, Luffy had them both tied up with spare rope. "Well?"

It also helped that that Luffy was putting the pressure on his two captives with his **Haoshoku Haki** while monitoring their minds with his **Kenbunshoku Haki** so they can't lie to him. "W-w-we…a-are f-from…a nearby t-town and…w-we need more f-food…" Mr. 9 said before he was hit with a slight stronger burst of **Haoshoku Haki** and was out like a light.

"Mr. 9!" Miss Wednesday shouted before Luffy grabbed her by the cheeks, cupping them and making it very hard for her to speak right.

"Your partner is not dead. I merely made sure we don't hear his repulsive voice again. Now tell us where you come from and maybe we will spare you if you are actually useful." Luffy threated Miss Wednesday, ignoring Sanji struggling through the gagging and bounding of both Zoro and Gin while Usopp only did the mid-intersection of the torso.

After the whale had finally stopped shaking and tilting sharply, Crocus came out of the doors, revealing that he is a doctor. And for the last fifty years, Crocus has been using his doctor skills to build the canals once the whale, Laboon, has become too big for normal treatment. Once they all left the exit tunnel, they ignored a couple of splashes off the side of the ship.

"If you are a doctor then can you join us?" Usopp asked but before Crocus could answer.

"First Crocus, were you on Roger's ship for a couple of years?" Luffy said and the old man stiffed before sighing.

"I am afraid that I was and now I am the ripping age of 71, I can't handle the sea again and my purpose is here with Laboon. " Crocus said and left it at that. "And I am thankful that you made sure those lowlifes didn't harm an inch of Laboon. Feel free to stay docked until you are ready to ship out to the Grand Line."

Luffy nodded while Crocus made his way into the lighthouse that was located outside of Laboon. But the captain of the Straw Hats had plans no one can ever expect and it includes Laboon and a lot of pain.

XXXXX

After a couple of hours,

"There!" Luffy said with fresh paint on his cheeks and arms but mostly on an apron covering his shirt and shorts. And he ignored it to look up to his masterpiece. Luffy had spent a good hour making sure that it was just the way he wanted; the jolly roger of his crew on Laboon's scared forehead. "It is finished! The mark that will prove that we vowed to fight again someday!"

Laboon loved the mark because the feeling of paint was surprisingly reliving compared to feelings his skin being tore and pierced by the rocks making up the Red Line. "Now you will have to promise me to no longer bashing into the Red Line, so that mark won't even have a scratch when we return from our journey in the Grand Line! I know you will keep that promise Laboon!"

Crying out again, Luffy laughed along while Crocus watched on how a young man had done what the lighthouse keeper tried to do for fifty years in a single day. He was ready surprised to see Luffy actually attack Laboon who then showed enough strength to wound Luffy and toss him around the shore. Then Luffy called it a tie right in the center of it all.

Luffy said that he had now made Laboon his rival and said that they will have another battle in the near future. The thought of having someone that will make Laboon not feel so lonely anymore and give him something to look forward to, such as a rematch.

Then they heard a scream,

"Nami?" Luffy asked after using a spare cloth to wash off the fresh paint while discarding the apron. He walked over to his girl and his navigator to see that she was staring at her compass that won't settle on any direction.

"What is the problem Miss Nami!?" Sanji then appeared with plates full of prepared fish with all the servings for an army and with plenty left for the general. "If you are hungry then help yourself?"

"Sanji shut up." Luffy said, not out of jealously but seriousness. "You can keep the food because it is not going to make Nami's job as navigator any easier." Luffy said while pushing all the plates further across from Nami on the table. "Now about that compass…" Luffy reached into one of his pockets, "…And since we are going to relay on you a lot more here than possible in the East Blue, an early birthday present."

Nami tilted her head in a cute way and accepted a gift box that Luffy handled to her. Opening it, Nami squealed to see a bracelet that had the patterns of tangerines and pinwheels; two simple things that made up a big portion of her life! "Thank you Luffy!" Nami said before she hugged and kissed him, "I love it!" Sanji was suddenly in the dumps for seeing his 'crush' kiss his captain instead of him. "But how is this going to help my problem?"

"Because there is more to this gift. Have a look." Nami did take a good look and saw a string at the 'bottom' of the box. Pulling it revealed that it was a false bottom and it hide some kind of accessory that Nami never seen before. Taking it out of the box, Nami showed it to be a simple wristband that had this sphere on it; inside was a compass need that was suspended from the top by a small rod. "That is my gift for you Nami for when we enter the Grand Line. Otherwise it would have been a useless accessory."

"Okay but what is it?" Nami asked and Luffy motioned Crocus to answer. The lighthouse keeper explained it to be a Log Pose, a navigational instrument for the Grand Line. Since each island in the Grand Line had its own magnetic field, normal compasses as useless. But a Log Pose can pick up the magnetic field of the nearest island and point to its direction. And the navigator must obey the direction of the Log Pose while in the Grand Line because its sense of direction is absolute and there is no other method to use in the World's Greatest Ocean.

"Thanks but what about them?" Gin said while helping himself to the some of the food, not to let it go to waste or Sanji will kick his head off. He pointed to Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday that were newly bounded and somehow burned.

"We will have to take out the trash to be thrown away. This could help us find a starting place after here Gin." Luffy said. "So we will follow their instructions to this Whiskey Peak and figure out how much time we need to spend there, to find the next island. Understand?"

"Aye-aye!" The crew shouted and looked into the horizon that was the Grand Line while Laboon and Crocus waved their farewells, wishing them the best of luck. Because luck could be one's savior or one's doom here in the Grand Line. But then again, Luck is as unpredictable as the very ocean.

End of Chapter 10.

 ***Thanks for the support! For the first semester at Mason, I am taking studying for the Finals almost a little too hard. And the only way for me to take my mind off my uneasiness is to make these updates. Thanks for the support!***

 **Translations:**

 **Haoshoku Haki – Conqueror's Haki**

 **Kenbunshoku Haki – Observation Haki**


	11. The Town that Parties with Pirates

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

The Town that Parties with Pirates

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

 _After a couple of hours,_

 _"There!" Luffy said with fresh paint on his cheeks and arms but mostly on an apron covering his shirt and shorts. And he ignored it to look up to his masterpiece. Luffy had spent a good hour making sure that it was just the way he wanted; the jolly roger of his crew on Laboon's scared forehead. "It is finished! The mark that will prove that we vowed to fight again someday!"_

 _Laboon loved the mark because the feeling of paint was surprisingly reliving compared to feelings his skin being tore and pierced by the rocks making up the Red Line. "Now you will have to promise me to no longer bashing into the Red Line, so that mark won't even have a scratch when we return from our journey in the Grand Line! I know you will keep that promise Laboon!"_

 _Crying out again, Luffy laughed along while Crocus watched on how a young man had done what the lighthouse keeper tried to do for fifty years in a single day. He was ready surprised to see Luffy actually attack Laboon who then showed enough strength to wound Luffy and toss him around the shore. Then Luffy called it a tie right in the center of it all._

 _Luffy said that he had now made Laboon his rival and said that they will have another battle in the near future. The thought of having someone that will make Laboon not feel so lonely anymore and give him something to look forward to, such as a rematch._

 _Then they heard a scream,_

" _Nami?" Luffy asked after using a spare cloth to wash off the fresh paint while discarding the apron. He walked over to his girl and his navigator to see that she was staring at her compass that won't settle on any direction._

" _What is the problem Miss Nami!?" Sanji then appeared with plates full of prepared fish with all the servings for an army and with plenty left for the general. "If you are hungry then help yourself?"_

" _Sanji shut up." Luffy said, not out of jealously but seriousness. "You can keep the food because it is not going to make Nami's job as navigator any easier." Luffy said while pushing all the plates further across from Nami on the table. "Now about that compass…" Luffy reached into one of his pockets, "…And since we are going to relay on you a lot more here than possible in the East Blue, an early birthday present."_

 _Nami tilted her head in a cute way and accepted a gift box that Luffy handled to her. Opening it, Nami squealed to see a bracelet that had the patterns of tangerines and pinwheels; two simple things that made up a big portion of her life! "Thank you Luffy!" Nami said before she hugged and kissed him, "I love it!" Sanji was suddenly in the dumps for seeing his 'crush' kiss his captain instead of him. "But how is this going to help my problem?"_

" _Because there is more to this gift. Have a look." Nami did take a good look and saw a string at the 'bottom' of the box. Pulling it revealed that it was a false bottom and it hide some kind of accessory that Nami never seen before. Taking it out of the box, Nami showed it to be a simple wristband that had this sphere on it; inside was a compass need that was suspended from the top by a small rod. "That is my gift for you Nami for when we enter the Grand Line. Otherwise it would have been a useless accessory."_

" _Okay but what is it?" Nami asked and Luffy motioned Crocus to answer. The lighthouse keeper explained it to be a Log Pose, a navigational instrument for the Grand Line. Since each island in the Grand Line had its own magnetic field, normal compasses as useless. But a Log Pose can pick up the magnetic field of the nearest island and point to its direction. And the navigator must obey the direction of the Log Pose while in the Grand Line because its sense of direction is absolute and there is no other method to use in the World's Greatest Ocean._

 _"Thanks but what about them?" Gin said while helping himself to the some of the food, not to let it go to waste or Sanji will kick his head off. He pointed to Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday that were newly bounded and somehow burned._

 _"We will have to take out the trash to be thrown away. This could help us find a starting place after here Gin." Luffy said. "So we will follow their instructions to this Whiskey Peak and figure out how much time we need to spend there, to find the next island. Understand?"_

 _"Aye-aye!" The crew shouted and looked into the horizon that was the Grand Line while Laboon and Crocus waved their farewells, wishing them the best of luck. Because luck could be one's savior or one's doom here in the Grand Line. But then again, Luck is as unpredictable as the very ocean._

"Hey Usopp!" The sniper looked away from what he was doing. Once the Straw Hats left the lagoon at Reverse Mountain, it started to snow and get cold in the meanwhile. "Why aren't you helping us get this snow off the ship. We don't want to sink with this excess weight!"

Luffy shouted while fully dressed in a sweater but still wore his sandals while helping Sanji shovel the snow off the deck. "Yeah! It isn't like we got the only shovels around here!" The cook then tried to back up Luffy's idea, only to lose all his words at the sight of Usopp's creation! A snow model of Kaya!

"Behold guys, a masterpiece. The Snow Queen!" Usopp then tried to show off before his 'masterpiece' was then cut to pieces and lose all their shape. "What are you~!?" Usopp tried to yell at Luffy but saw that the captain was glaring.

"Are you trying to insult your girl on accident or something? You got her height 1.3 inches too tall! Her waist looks twice as wide! And she is still growing but is not that much of tomboy with that flat of a chest!" Luffy shouted. "Are you saying something badly about our doctor in training?"

Usopp and Sanji were about to retort, trying to say the sculpture was still as good as before when Kaya came out while holding the door in her hand. "I saw it Usopp and Luffy is right, you need work. And I was going to make you some treats for you too!" Then Kaya stormed back into the cabin.

"Thank you Kaya. Now get back to work Sanji! Let's go!" Luffy then got back to shoveling without a care of what just happened and the poor blonde cook felt ashamed that his easily infatuation with an insulting sculpture had lost him some points with Kaya. Too bad that he wasn't even closer to her than back in the Baratie.

Back inside the cabin, Nami was wearing just the right amount of winter clothing so she was at least comfortable. Ships are not like houses where there is interior heating. There was just no such room, even on the King's Gourd. She then sighed dreamily.

'That's right Luffy. That's my man. So possessive and ready to take me by storm tonight like I said before Reverse Mountain. I can't wait for Luffy to use me with passion!" Nami didn't realize that she was blushing all the while of her daydreaming.

"Hey!" That moment was interrupted and spoiled when the 'guests' aboard started to yell. "We are freezing to death on this giant tub!" Mr. Nine shouted.

"Do something about the heat already!" Miss Wednesday added on and the two only got Nami's fury and impatience.

"If you have energy to complain then get some work to be done!" Nami shouted. "We are not a passenger ship, we're pirates following captain's orders!"

"That's right Nami." The navigator saw that Luffy came in with his shovel on his shoulder. "I finally got Gin and Alvida to get to shoving so we should be good. But there was just this iceberg Nami. Didn't we already pass it?"

Nami hurried to look outside to see an iceberg that had a stake on top like a tower so it was easy to pick it out of a lake filled with icebergs. "Arrgh!" Nami just had to look at her Log Pose, to see it point behind the ship! "Turn it around! We are going the wrong way!"

"Got it and don't make this happen again." Luffy said before getting the rudder to go into a complete 360 and yet the wind still blew in their favor. Then chaos came;

"Heavy storm dead ahead!"

"What out for that giant wave to the port side!"

"Not that is hail to that side!"

"Check out the dolphins. The ones can sink us!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS SEA!?" Nami shouted as she nearly suffered a mental breakdown. And when the ship finally left all that chaos behind, Zoro finally got up from his nap; to see everyone exhausted on the deck from all that adrenaline rush.

"This is no time to be lying around. Don't you have work to do then be lazy?" He asked, not even noticing that the crew did not tolerate that complaint one bit.

"Zoro, if you are going to talk like that then we use you like bait. We are out of fish meat again." Luffy said from behind his swordsman. "So where were you when we needed all the man power to get out of that storm? At the base of the mast, snoozing the hours away."

Zoro might be intimidating but he has seen how far apart he was to his captain. "Luffy I…"

"I don't want to hear it Zoro. Now get the training equipment, it is now five thousand reps before you are done with your punishment." Luffy said and Zoro looked a little pale. He did it anyways, grumbling on how he will never 'do something like this ever again'.

"Thanks Luffy."

"No prob." Luffy answered to his crewmates, smiling for real this time at their beloved and thoughtful captain. They secretly loved to see Zoro get burned in the end when he usually strikes a nerve. "Now since Sanji is beat, we can't have anything fancy for dinner. At least I can make something with the last fish and rice left in our storage."

"We're coming." The crew dragged their feet along the deck to get something in their empty stomachs, leaving Zoro out of it for his disrespect and their intolerance for him anyways; Zoro just stayed outside to undergo his punishment and hopefully catch some fish. And after the meal that was smoked salmon with rice balls, the crew went to bed that night. They hoped that Whiskey Peak could help fill up their food supplies and with a lot more diversity than fish and rice.

If only they knew that Whiskey Peak is going to surprise them and surprises on the Grand Line can prove to be deadly and dangerous. All this is because of a giant turtle that had a young looking woman resting and using a Den Mushi to call an unnamed receiver. "The Straw Hats and the traitorous agents are heading to Whisky Peak. You two know what to do and I sent in another pair so they can eliminate any chance of failure. Make sure the bounties of the Straw Hats goes all around."

XXXXX

"Hey! What is with all this fog!?" Nami shouted in frustration as the ship moved around blindly. But they were still going into the direction the Log Pose is saying; this time, they didn't need to back track again.

"Fog is always here in Whisky Peak. Just be patient and go straight. There are no cannels that make turns here." Mr. Nine said as he and his partner were outside the cabin this time. After all, the crazy chaos weather was left far behind.

"Ssh. Nami, I heard people cheering. I even feel their presence. And they don't feel fear." Luffy then said, using his Haki to scan the area. And once the fog was cleared and buildings were seen throughout the island, there were cheers. Cheers for the pirates coming to their town!

The Straw Hats were confused by how a town could actually be happy to see pirates and even beg them to come to their town. "Please! Don't *ahem!* Ma-ma!" Then there was the 'host' of the crowds coming before he cleared his throat in a dramatic way. "Don't be so shocked! We are the only town in the entire Grand Line that loves pirates! My name is Igaram!"

Igaram is a tall man with a small red nose and has blonde hair in a style that resembles a powdered wig. He dressed like a gentleman. Igaram seems to have the number 8 at the tips of his collar. The curls in his hair also look similar to the number 8.

Luffy didn't like this. He sensed no fear through his Haki but also something of a ruse. Something of a man plotting something devious and deadly behind his fake smile. But when his crew wanted to drown in the party-begging crowds, he had to pretend to be excited about it too; but not before whispering something to Nami who giggled and went along with the ruse too.

That party was something to be remembered as the townspeople drank, fed and partied until each one of the Straw Hats dropped in exhaustion and being full. Luffy was part of a drinking contest with Nami and Zoro while Usopp had an 'audience' with his wild stories. Alvida was doing an arm wrestling contest she was winning by a landslide. Gin was doing a staring contest and was also winning. And Sanji was trapped by all the women in the village; married and not.

Zoro decided to forfeit the contest, right after only half his limit; he said that he needed some sleep. And since Luffy is immune to getting drunk, he kept on drinking until he was the only challenger Nami hadn't defeated; there was even that large woman dressed like a nun but she failed as well. But Nami then fell into defeat but Luffy soon joined her so the contest ended in a draw.

And when the lights went out and the night turned quiet, a certain someone chuckled and got onto his feet. It was Luffy and his bloated stomach had deflated in an instant. "Think that they could stuff me until I fall asleep? Wait until they see more of what I can do!" Luffy then dusted his clothes, noticed that Zoro was already gone and also that the rest of his crew were helpless.

But instead of marching out the door, he instead went to Nami who was slightly snoring with a blush on her cheeks from drinking so much. Luffy gently lifted her and taken Nami out of the room and outside, on top one of the buildings. "But there is this that I will prefer no one but use see. Not just yet."

Then Luffy placed his fingers on Nami's cheeks before slowing drifting down her neck, her stomach and reached down between her legs. All the while, Nami groaned in delight. Then she gently woke up to Luffy sticking in one of her private parts. But Nami didn't scream and instead kissed Luffy on the lips like a woman in the heat.

"Ah. Is this my reward?" Nami asked. "I bet you heard me move about. I moved all the money to the ship and stole all the supplies in every house under an hour before coming back. I did good right?" Nami said before Luffy touched a certain spot between her breasts which caused her to gasp in pleasure; that was her answer and her reward.

"You know Luffy?" She whispered. "I was able to drink up to forty cups and won all the money in the town. Thank you but I don't like you cheating for me to win. I rather you do that to win me." Nami then kissed Luffy again, and her boyfriend kissed her back. "Oh! I bet you couldn't help yourself. What a naughty boy~!"

"You know me. I am a man, we can't help it." Luffy said and then snaked his other hand but under Nami's shirt, on one of the mounds on her chest. And Nami groaned again before taking Luffy's hand to keep it up. "You have been a good girl, these are much more soft and full."

"W-well…" Nami tried to say with all the pleasure doing through her system. "I…I did say back in Loguetown…" Nami then was kissed possessively but she didn't mind.

"Shut up. Save your breath for the moans." Luffy then said with an edge in his voice that Nami found sexy. Then her body exploded with pleasure when she felt the spots activating something; Luffy was feeling her to place some kind of time bombs of pleasures.

"Ahh…AHH!" Nami then couldn't keep it in and yelped when Luffy gently squeezed one of his boobs. She then looked around to see if someone had heard it and will attack the couple during their passionate time. But while there was this man running up the ladder and looked up, he barely changed his expression.

"Huh? Go on." He spoke like a robot before running off. Nami could have sworn that man was wondering why he was running before sprinting off anyways.

"Luffy, mmh, you're a genius!" Nami told her boyfriend. The captain of the Straw Hats had made an invisible area in which every living thing will act no different to him making out shameless with his girl and will just move on. Of course, they had to lose any memory of what they saw once they left the area of influence.

"I will show you my 'genius' Nami. Can you take it?" Luffy spoke in a teasing tone that left Nami inventing a new definition of blushing mad when she saw her boyfriend gently dragged her hand to between his own legs. She didn't say a word as she felt something big, thick and long awakening to her touch. "Take it. It belongs to you as it is to me."

"Yes Luffy." Nami spoke with pure lust as she undressed Luffy who was doing the same to her. Good thing they made sure no one will peep on them. Of course, once they released what they had spent hours keeping in, they still have some more to take care off.

XXXXX

'Damnit. I know that Luffy isn't that dumb like Usopp and Ero-cook to fall for such a stupid party. I wonder if Alvida and Gin saw through it too.' Zoro said as he breathing raggedly with sweat covering him from head to toe. 'So why haven't they came yet? At least that Miss Monday was a good opponent, unlike that Igaram pushover.'

Miss Monday is a tall, muscular woman with dark skin and pink hair pulled into short twin-tails. She wears a short dress with a magenta and white diamond pattern, and three green flowers. A distinctive feature of hers is her soft high-pitched voice more commonly associated with small, frail girls (which helps when it comes to disguising, as seen when she posed as a nun without her true size and strength being noticed).

And now Zoro was exhausted and surrounded by the rest of the bounty hunters that features both Mr. Nine and Miss Wednesday, pushovers as well, and some ridiculous like Mr. Beans and his partner Miss Catherina. She was an average woman, dressed in a religious habit. She wears a black long dress with long sleeves, and a veil that covers her hair. She was also seen with a cross that doubled as a poison container. And Mr. Beans was just a midget dressed like a kid to lower Zoro's guard down; too bad it didn't work.

'Now I really need backup…' Zoro was going to complain about this until everyone heard something in the distance. It was like someone was screaming at the top of their lungs. But not in the way of getting attacked, more like a woman moaning in sexual delight. That was why Zoro was blushing and the bounty hunters were too once they were all knocked out, left to foam at the mouth.

"Sorry about that Zoro, we got carried away." Zoro sighed while re-sheathing his swords and finally relaxing his stance. He had a good feeling of what happened when he saw Luffy flustered like Nami only the navigator looked like she was sore at the base of her legs.

"I figured and you better have something for this little…" Zoro halted his speech when Luffy smirked and revealed one of the bottles left unopened during the party. Fighting over half a hundred bounty hunters had gotten Zoro thirsty and ready for a drink once again. And soon the trio were on top one of the houses with Zoro drinking that bottle by the cup that Luffy had savaged from the party house.

"Seriously Luffy. If you could knock them out, even during your release…" Zoro dragged out to see Luffy and Nami blush but nod, "Then why did you leave me to fight them. I don't have that power and I just started my Haki."

"Because while you did do the punishment exercise, you didn't get us any fish until the next town." Luffy said simply and Zoro felt like his head was knocked loose of his neck; the swordsman should have known better. "Besides, you got a good workout if these were real bounty hunters." Zoro knew that tone of voice. "The fact that they fainted so easily, you will have to bargain with us if we don't want to tell this to Sanji."

"Yeah~!" The girl chirped. "I can't wait to tell Sanji-kun about how you were sent ragged by a bunch of weaklings that called themselves bounty hunters~!" Zoro groaned, thinking of the extra hard training from Luffy or the money he will have to pay Nami.

"Whatever." Zoro then drank the wine from his barrel cup, the only thing that was good tasting in his mouth. "So why do you want to get stronger if you already this far ahead, even to most Grand Line pirates. You even managed to injury Hawkeye."

"I still couldn't win Zoro." Luffy said in a modest tone. "And to answer that question, let's say that another Warlord that is named Doflamingo is around the same level as Mihawk." Luffy then said, "Then there is another Pirate that is one of the Yonko named Whitebeard. He can face against pirates as powerful as Mihawk and Doflamingo easily. He is at the same level as my grandpa, the Fleet Admiral and the other Yonko members."

Now Zoro and Nami were shocked and shaking on reflex. They all saw what Mihawk is capable of and now Luffy said that there are still pirates that are strong enough to win easily against the Greatest Swordsman in the World!? "That is why I need to get stronger. Because this world just has this crazy food chain of who is strong and who is stronger. Only the strongest can become the Pirate King."

"Got it Luffy/Luffy-kun." Both Zoro and Nami said. They just will take their captain's word, he is the worst there is to lying they know. But while Luffy and enjoying a good bottle of wine with his swordsman and his girlfriend, with whom he just got much 'closer' to, a certain pair were on the ground in ropes. In fact, there was a second pair in ropes too.

"I can't believe that the pirates just knocked us out and then tied us in these ropes. It is like they are giving the much better treatment than the rest of the guys." Mr. Nine said as he, Miss Wednesday, Igaram/Mr. Eight and Miss Monday were all in ropes for sure.

"Not to worry. I got in more enforcements and they should come right about…" Igaram said as a third pair emerged but were freed from ropes and battle wounds. "Now." He smiled before turning to his audience who were in awe; like they never saw them before. "I present…

"Mr. Five!"

Mr. Five is a tall, dark-skinned man with black hair in short spiky dreadlocks. He wears a brown trench coat with a pink cravat and a pair of sunglasses, regardless of the time of day. Like the other officers, his number is shown both on his clothing and his body. He has a "5" on his coat; this number is also tattooed on his right shoulder.

"And Miss Valentine!"

Miss Valentine is a woman with short blond hair and dark eyes. She wears a yellow and orange hat, as well as a yellow dress with a lemon-like pattern, lemon earrings, and white high-heeled shoes.

"They will surely kill these pirates and spare us! Right?" Igaram then turned to the newcomers with a smile of hope for a 'yes'.

"As if." But instead, Mr. Five and Miss Valentine both said and turned a little deadly for the comfort of the defeated assassins in ropes.

End of Chapter 11.

 ***Hey everyone! I thought I will try something daring and include some hotness but no direct description of sex since this is still a T-rated fic and I have no plans to change it yet. Please let me know what you think and enjoy this chapter!***


	12. Vivi, a Princess and a Pirate

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

Vivi, a Princess and a Pirate

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

' _Damnit. I know that Luffy isn't that dumb like Usopp and Ero-cook to fall for such a stupid party. I wonder if Alvida and Gin saw through it too.' Zoro said as he breathing raggedly with sweat covering him from head to toe. 'So why haven't they came yet? At least that Miss Monday was a good opponent, unlike that Igaram pushover.'_

 _Miss Monday is a tall, muscular woman with dark skin and pink hair pulled into short twin-tails. She wears a short dress with a magenta and white diamond pattern, and three green flowers. A distinctive feature of hers is her soft high-pitched voice more commonly associated with small, frail girls (which helps when it comes to disguising, as seen when she posed as a nun without her true size and strength being noticed)._

 _And now Zoro was exhausted and surrounded by the rest of the bounty hunters that features both Mr. Nine and Miss Wednesday, pushovers as well, and some ridiculous like Mr. Beans and his partner Miss Catherina. She was an average woman, dressed in a religious habit. She wears a black long dress with long sleeves, and a veil that covers her hair. She was also seen with a cross that doubled as a poison container. And Mr. Beans was just a midget dressed like a kid to lower Zoro's guard down; too bad it didn't work._

' _Now I really need backup…' Zoro was going to complain about this until everyone heard something in the distance. It was like someone was screaming at the top of their lungs. But not in the way of getting attacked, more like a woman moaning in sexual delight. That was why Zoro was blushing and the bounty hunters were too once they were all knocked out, left to foam at the mouth._

" _Sorry about that Zoro, we got carried away." Zoro sighed while re-sheathing his swords and finally relaxing his stance. He had a good feeling of what happened when he saw Luffy flustered like Nami only the navigator looked like she was sore at the base of her legs._

" _I figured and you better have something for this little…" Zoro halted his speech when Luffy smirked and revealed one of the bottles left unopened during the party. Fighting over half a hundred bounty hunters had gotten Zoro thirsty and ready for a drink once again. And soon the trio were on top one of the houses with Zoro drinking that bottle by the cup that Luffy had savaged from the party house._

" _Seriously Luffy. If you could knock them out, even during your release…" Zoro dragged out to see Luffy and Nami blush but nod, "Then why did you leave me to fight them. I don't have that power and I just started my Haki."_

" _Because while you did do the punishment exercise, you didn't get us any fish until the next town." Luffy said simply and Zoro felt like his head was knocked loose of his neck; the swordsman should have known better. "Besides, you got a good workout if these were real bounty hunters." Zoro knew that tone of voice. "The fact that they fainted so easily, you will have to bargain with us if we don't want to tell this to Sanji."_

" _Yeah~!" The girl chirped. "I can't wait to tell Sanji-kun about how you were sent ragged by a bunch of weaklings that called themselves bounty hunters~!" Zoro groaned, thinking of the extra hard training from Luffy or the money he will have to pay Nami._

" _Whatever." Zoro then drank the wine from his barrel cup, the only thing that was good tasting in his mouth. "So why do you want to get stronger if you already this far ahead, even to most Grand Line pirates. You even managed to injury Hawkeye."_

" _I still couldn't win Zoro." Luffy said in a modest tone. "And to answer that question, let's say that another Warlord that is named Doflamingo is around the same level as Mihawk." Luffy then said, "Then there is another Pirate that is one of the Yonko named Whitebeard. He can face against pirates as powerful as Mihawk and Doflamingo easily. He is at the same level as my grandpa, the Fleet Admiral and the other Yonko members."_

 _Now Zoro and Nami were shocked and shaking on reflex. They all saw what Mihawk is capable of and now Luffy said that there are still pirates that are strong enough to win easily against the Greatest Swordsman in the World!? "That is why I need to get stronger. Because this world just has this crazy food line of who is strong and who is stronger. Only the strongest can become the Pirate King."_

" _Got it Luffy/Luffy-kun." Both Zoro and Nami said. They just will take their captain's word, he is the worst there is to lying they know. But while Luffy and enjoying a good bottle of wine with his swordsman and his girlfriend, with whom he just got much 'closer' to, a certain pair were on the ground in ropes. In fact, there was a second pair in ropes too._

" _I can't believe that the pirates just knocked us out and then tied us in these ropes. It is like they are giving the much better treatment than the rest of the guys." Mr. Nine said as he, Miss Wednesday, Igaram/Mr. Eight and Miss Monday were all in ropes for sure._

" _Not to worry. I got in more enforcements and they should come right about…" Igaram said as a third pair emerged but were freed from ropes and battle wounds. "Now." He smiled before turning to his audience who were in awe; like they never saw them before. "I present…_

" _Mr. Five!"_

 _Mr. Five is a tall, dark-skinned man with black hair in short spiky dreadlocks. He wears a brown trench coat with a pink cravat and a pair of sunglasses, regardless of the time of day. Like the other officers, his number is shown both on his clothing and his body. He has a "5" on his coat; this number is also tattooed on his right shoulder._

" _And Miss Valentine!"_

 _Miss Valentine is a woman with short blond hair and dark eyes. She wears a yellow and orange hat, as well as a yellow dress with a lemon-like pattern, lemon earrings, and white high-heeled shoes._

" _They will surely kill these pirates and spare us! Right?" Igaram then turned to the newcomers with a smile of hope for a 'yes'._

" _As if." But instead, Mr. Five and Miss Valentine both said and turned a little deadly for the comfort of the defeated assassins in ropes._

"Let me guess." Luffy said in a flat, deadpan tone. "You are here to dispose of failures that are still alive. That fits the style of cold-blooded killers like you." Instead of answering, both Mr. Five and Miss Valentine laughed.

"You are smarter than what you let on, Mugiwara. Or do you prefer, the Liber Glade?" Mr. Five sneered at Luffy with his crew non responsive while his captives were in deep shock. They all thought that Zoro was the real captain but even the Pirate Hunter was reported to be nothing against the deadly Liber Glade who was able to poison Krieg and send Arlong into a deadly, drunken daze before being beaten (Wow! A pair of triple alliteration! I'm good!).

"I don't care. You will not kill them. After all, one of them is a princess in disguise." Now everyone was shocked and they all followed Luffy's thumb pointing to Miss Wednesday! "I have a talent for detecting negative thoughts and let's just say, the secrets just speak to me whatever I want to listen in or not."

Now Miss Wednesday was covered in sweat and was completely helpless to get out of this situation with her arms and legs still tied up. She couldn't even turn away as there were eyes glazing at in every possible direction. Then Mr. Five had a vicious smirk.

"I think that we lucked out Miss Valentine. Now that one of our own is a princess, we will get our paycheck and a ransom in the millions!" Mr. Five laughed maliciously and was joined by his partner. But before they could even approach Miss Wednesday, Luffy got in their way. "Move. That's our gold mine you blocking."

"Murder, kidnapping, ransoming, human trafficking, stealing…" Luffy simply said, "You all are no different than evil pirates. Ones that makes pirates like us look bad." Then Luffy stopped before smirking. "And no wonder. Your boss is none other than a pirate. Crocodile, am I wrong?"

Now that shock brought down the world and shattered the very atmosphere. No one could even move from their stance. "Dammit! How did you figure that out! Now we are doomed!" Mr. Five charged to grasp Luffy by the collar. "We are going to die and it is all because you couldn't keep your mouth shut!"

"Exactly." Despite being surrounded by people scared out of their wits and glaring at him, he spoke in a calm tone. "You couldn't shut up. You couldn't stop the train of thoughts in that head of yours. Then you had to think of the name of your boss, the rest is history."

Mr. Five gritted his teeth. His boss never warned him about the Liber Glade reading his mind and getting top secret intent so easily. Then again, there hasn't been a practice or exercise to build up a mind shield for something like that. "W-whatever, we are going to die! Now our Boss will know about this and send…!"

"A vulture and sea otter? Is that what you terrified of? All because these are called the Unluckies?" Luffy smirked and then pulled, out of nowhere, an unconscious vulture wearing a helmet and a sea otter with sunglasses like its partner. "Now then…"

Luffy then sent his hand into the sea otter's fur and pulled out a couple of pictures. Focusing his expression, Luffy smiled. 'I don't know about the vulture. She can be a good lunch. But I think that I will adopt the sea otter."

"Luffy? What are you…?" Nami learned not to try and get on her captain's bad side. After all, he is a gentleman and yet doesn't care if he was fighting a woman. She stopped when Luffy twisted his rubber arm to show those pictures. They all were of himself, Zoro and Nami, all in prefect likeliness and resemblance.

"We could always get a painting partner for Usopp." Luffy twisted his own head, like in an exorcist horror movie. But his crew was used to it and everyone else were only slightly crept out. "First things first." Luffy then twirled the sea otter and sent it flying like a slingshot, right onto the King's Gourd.

"Next…" Luffy never got to finish when Mr. Five grasped him on the face. That was when Mr. Five's hand exploded, a lot like a bomb the size of his hand was detonated right into the pirate's face.

"Go!" Mr. Five pointed as his partner rushed with speeds that matched the likes of road runner. Then Miss Valentine jumped up, about half the height of a skyscraper.

 **"Ichiman Kiro Puresu!"** She shouted once she raced down to the town road like a meteor, right on Luffy!

Meanwhile, everyone could only do two things; one, wait for the smoke to clear and two, listen to Mr. Five's annoying rant. "Ha-ha! I knew that you underestimate me and my **Akuma no Mi**! **The Bomu-Bomu no Mi!** " Not caring that no one was listening, Mr. Five went on.

"With it, my body lets off explosions that are as strong actual bombs, only stronger! And since I blow up at will, I can't be affected by explosions myself! Cannonballs can't even hurt me!" Mr. Five laughed after that rant. And to further annoy his audience,

"And Miss Valentine's power is the **Kilo-Kilo no Mi**! She can control her own weight, ranging from 10 ounces to 10 tons! You will just be crushed like a bug!" Mr. Five continued to laugh until he saw what not only shocked him but everyone else.

Once the smoke cleared, Luffy was not crushed. Instead, he was the one crushing. Crushing Miss Valentine's throat that is. "10,000 kilograms? You are insulting me. I feel those like pebbles in the wind." Luffy then simply flicked his finger into Miss Valentine's stomach, caving it in and knocking her out. "But you are also insulting yourself. Which is why I have plans to keep you."

"Hey!" Mr. Five proved to be foolish as well as impatient to ruin Luffy's moment when the former felt ignored. "I was the one that blew up in your face! I can take you on and-!" Just like with before, but in reverse, Luffy moved fast enough to grab Mr. Five on the face, interrupting anymore of Mr. Five's rants.

"I am the one that is going to blow up in someone's face. Yours." Luffy said with a sadist tone that made Mr. Five sweat slightly. "And because of your own impatience, you will get the hard way. After all, I also have plans for you." Luffy then raised Mr. Five significantly and twisted the potion of the assassin's body to face the ground face first, and land face first he did.

Once the anticlimactic scene was over, Luffy walked over to Miss Wednesday and Mr. Eight and grasped their ropes, pulling them off like the string on a spinning top. "Now while we pack up and blow this dirty Popsicle stand, you better explain why the princess and her aid are doing with assassins." Luffy said and used the pair of ropes to tie up Miss Valentine and Mr. Five.

"Wait! What about us!?" Mr. Nine shouted while Miss Monday growled, trying to be intimidating. But they both were silenced by Luffy's own glare. To them, they were trying to stare down an angry Sea King.

"All I have to say is that you two make the cutest couple. Here…" Luffy then pulled out a simply knife, obviously not his, and threw it at their feet. "Once you get out, we will be long gone. That means, you two will have the place all to yourselves. You will thank us later."

Luffy then stretched his arms to retrieve Mr. Five and Miss Valentine while approaching his crew and newly released captives. "Come on, these two will just be a distraction. A talk with a princess should never have such vulgar witnesses like them."

"What!?" Mr. Nine shouted while his feet barely got the knife but this time, everyone glared back. "Never mind." And then Mr. Nine hurried to free himself while Miss Monday breathed down his neck to hurry up. That was to be the last anyone has seen of that strange pair that looked indeed like a cute couple.

XXXXX

"And that's it?" Luffy said once Miss Wednesday, real name to Vivi, finished her story. That she wasn't an assassin, but a spy. A princess that infiltrated the ranks of this organization of fellow spies and real assassins that are called Baroque Works. The reason? Apparently, Baroque Works has this sinister plan for Vivi's desert home country that is named Alabasta. Vivi wanted to find out what and how she can get her country ready for what could be best called, a 'false civil war'.

"Yes." Now that Vivi had ditched the accent and hair style, she looked barley anything like the so-called assassin named Miss Wednesday. Vivi looks much younger than 'Miss Wednesday' and far more beautiful with her hair let down. "I just figured out who the boss is and that only spells more trouble for my home. I guess that I don't need to share the name." Vivi then looked at Luffy with a mixture of emotions; anger for the danger of his own unveil all the way to confusion that Luffy did while confident that there was no danger. Just what kind of man is Luffy?

"You could explain two things actually." Luffy responded. "The first one is plainly and painfully obvious. Your aid is a crossdresser, why?" His audience looked like their eyes were inked out black at the mere thought of a guy like Igaram being a cross-dresser. "Look." Luffy then pointed for everyone to see a nightmare come true: Igaram, with woman's clothes and makeup!

"It's going *ahem ahem* ma-ma~! It's going to be okay Princess." It was hard to take Igaram seriously with this ridiculous attempt to pass himself as Vivi. The Straw Hats couldn't stop themselves from laughing while Vivi was trying to talk her aid out of the disguise and that he was going to take the fall for her failure.

That was when the Straw Hats stopped laughing and got serious again. Even with the Unluckies out of the way, there is still a good chance that Baroque Works is aware of Vivi and Igaram failing to capture the Straw Hats and trying to abandon the organization. But Igaram was as stubborn as he was foolish, he went and took the only other ship than the King's Gourd in order to take the only way out of Whisky Peak.

Meanwhile, Nami had to take Vivi through the town in search of her pet duck. Luffy went for the rest of his crew while Zoro took both Mr. Five and Miss Valentine onboard the King's Gourd and make preparations to leave the dock. And while they were at it, there was an explosion at the mouth of the river where the water becomes the sea.

In the shadow of the flaming wreck of Igaram's ship, there was a slender woman in her late twenties, giggling. "A decoy? That is too ridiculous to even laugh at." The shadow of the flame prevented any more detail about her to be visible.

XXXXX

Once Zoro got both anchors out of the water, with his bare hands and sheer strength, "Hey! I found them!" Zoro heard his captain's voice which was followed by the sound of a couple of bodies landing hard on the deck. It was Usopp, Gin and Sanji; all were still out like drunken animals and all had Alvida on the top of the pile, out like lights as well.

"Seriously Captain. They still haven't woken up?" Zoro remarked while smirking to see that Luffy was not shooting the disappointed glare his way, but to the pile of bodies.

"Nope." Luffy said, with disappointment clear in his tone. "When they do wake up, I am going to have to double their training for all this. I might even have use my powers to build up their alcohol tolerance, the hard way." Luffy then huffed and leaned on the railings, on lookout for Nami and Vivi. He never saw that Zoro silently nodded while relieved that some, in this case, some people got the punishment from Luffy and it wasn't Zoro this time.

But then Zoro heard the argument between two women and joined Luffy to see Vivi and Nami yell something about a duck. When Luffy called out, they both got this as a respond. "Apparently her duck has gone missing! Now she is refusing to leave without him!"

Luffy had no idea about a duck until Zoro pointed to one. A duck indeed but was as big as a horse that had an aero helmet on his head and a saddle on his backside. "This duck?" Zoro finally spoke up and pointed at it. When the duck waved 'hello', the women recognized the duck perfectly; they even yelled out in disbelief that they were searching the town for nothing. "Was on board before me."

Vivi confirmed that now her duck was on the ship, it was time to leave. She explained about the river leaving out of Whiskey Peak so Luffy and Zoro turned the massive ship into that direction. That was when, "Hey! The ship is leaving!" That was the unforgettable voice of Usopp the sniper.

And pretty soon, Usopp was joined by Sanji and Gin who both protested leaving Whiskey Peak. They spoke about all the 'story telling', the 'wonderful women' and the 'staring contests' they were winning until a certain chill came over them. And it was Alvida who noticed and cringed to see Luffy staring them all down like the devil himself.

When the others looked up once they felt Alvida stiffen up, they were sweating buckets all over. Luffy then gave them a beating like never before and returned his focus back on navigating the King's Gourd off the island. "Did you give them the short version?" Nami asked like an innocent kid and Luffy smirked.

"I left out most of the details." Nami just giggled and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. She was enjoying that Luffy looked so sexy when he was acting the mischievous monkey kind that he was.

"Too bad you are taken because you are so sexy." Then a woman's voice was heard. And Luffy was wondering why he didn't recognize the signature that the voice seemed to originate from.

"I am taken Nami. By you. And thanks for the compliment." Luffy smirked at Nami again but lost it when he saw that Nami was confused. Come to think of it, that voice was much too deep to be Nami's. Than who…?

"I see, the Mr. Captain has a relationship with Miss Navigator. Truly a couple that are lost without each other. I always dreamed of being the lucky girl." Luffy and Nami finally heard that voice well enough to look up. And they saw, with everyone else finally aware, that they had a stowaway.

One that Vivi seems to recognize out of the other pirates. "M-Miss Sunday! The Boss's partner!" Luffy then got a little smile on his face.

"Crocodile's?" Luffy muttered. "She is much too beautiful to be some crime boss's bad girl." Even though he spoke that in a low tone, Nami pulled her boyfriend closer and showed a pout. Because of that, they both never noticed that this 'Miss Sunday' had a slight blush on her tanned cheeks.

Miss Sunday is a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder-length black hair. Her eyes were blue and she has a long, thin and defined nose. Finally, her limbs are very long, especially her legs, contributing greatly to both her overall height.

Miss Sunday wears a gold arm band with white strings attached to it with the letter N on it. She also had a similar one with BW on it, which could be for Baroque Works. Her outfit was composed of a skimpy cowgirl outfit consisting of a purple cleavage-exposing corset and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them, and a white fur-lined coat paired with a white cowboy hat and white high-heeled boots.

"Sorry Miss Navigator, I meant what I said. Your man is devilishly handsome. I am getting a little hot under the collar. And every other one too." Miss Sunday said in a seductive tone. It took Luffy's hand on her opposing arm to stop her from clutching and possibly crushing Luffy's. And while the captain was settling his girl's nerves, everyone showed their own uneasiness; by pointing guns and other weapons at Miss Sunday!

"Back off guys." Luffy then tried to settle his crew. "If she became a Warlord's partner, she is not at all what she gives off. Back away, now!" Luffy growled in an effort to get his crew to obey him. But it was not necessary when Usopp, Sanji and Zoro were suddenly thrown over the railing that Miss Sunday was sitting on; and she didn't even move a muscle!

"What the hell was that!?" Gin shouted and steeled his nerves, which was difficult. Not because of Miss Sunday's subduing three of their own already but because Luffy was spreading his Killer Intent at them. He already proved to them in the East Blue that he was more than capable to killing everyone he invited/hired/'convinced' to join his crew.

"The Grand Line, that's what it is Gin. And for the last time, back off!" Luffy shouted from the top of his lungs this time. And finally, the Straw Hats backed down and away from Miss Sunday. "Now then, what's the Boss's girl be doing with a band of pirates like us. Are you cheating on him?"

Miss Sunday laughed in a cruel manner. "Oh no. I am just his right hand and second in command. I am still single and allowed to do what I wish, unless the Boss gives me my next orders." Miss Sunday smirked to see the pirates back on guard, with the exception of the cook. That idiot cook with blonde hair just made Miss Sunday chuckle like a sadist. "What I am here for is to give you this."

Miss Sunday threw a strange item that Luffy caught in a similar manner to a frog's tongue catching a fly. It looked a lot like Nami's log pose but instead of a globe attached to a bracelet, it was like the globe was part of an hourglass. "An Eternal Pose…" Luffy muttered with an angry tone for some reason.

"Right. Unlike a Log Pose, this will always point to a single island from any other location." Miss Sunday said but before anyone could comment on this 'stroke of good luck', Luffy crushed the Eternal Pose in his hand. This caused his crew to go silent in shock and Miss Sunday to raise her eyebrow. "That was not nice. I gave you a gift and you reject it?"

"We know where to go." Luffy said. "Besides, you are our enemy. And our enemies have no right to decide our course. You will just lure us into traps or see to it that we will never make it to Alabasta." Luffy explained with a calm tone that showed just how little he trusted of Miss Sunday.

Nami and Vivi were about to scold Luffy for his actions but after hearing him out, they lost any words they wanted to say. It was true and it was also trusting an enemy too much; they could have been led on a while goose chase if they kept that Eternal Pose from Miss Sunday. Of course, that same dark chuckle was heard again.

"That is rather smart for such a bad boy your captain is. But your luck is running out." Miss Sunday spoke with a sinister smile. "It is about where your Log Pose is going to lead you." Nami looked down and wondered what it could be that a woman like Miss Sunday is satisfied about; it could be bad news. "I happen to know exactly where it is pointing. It is pointing at Little Garden. Now we longer need to worry about you or your princess friend. Not one of you will make it to Alabasta."

And with that, Miss Sunday jumped off the side of the King's Gourd to land on a massive turtle. "Let's go and tell the boss that the Straw Hats are heading in this direction." The turtle nodded and swam away with speeds contrary to the very nature of turtles. All the while, Miss Sunday was comfortable, making a phone call to her boss.

XXXXX

"Of course, I can't forget about you two." Luffy said the next morning, staring down both of his captives aka Mr. Five and Miss Valentine. They were still bound but instead of fully tied up, only their legs and arms had rope tied into knots. "I hate for the two of you to rot away with scum like that of Crocodile's gang." Luffy smirked to see that saying the boss's name had gotten them both to give up on talking back.

"W-what are y-you g-going t-to d-do to u-us?" Miss Valentine stuttered. The memory of being knocked out with such force in her stomach was fresh in her mind. And now she is afraid of what Luffy will really do, going all out; they all always do.

"Since you are part of an organization lead by a Warlord, a pirate, it means you two are no more than lowly pirates yourselves." Luffy got straight to the point. "That is why you are going to be with my crowd." Sensing both of them about to protest, Luffy quelled such emotions with a burst of KI their way. "And because you are now my pirates, I am going to train to the ground. That is what I am going to do. I am going to train you so you won't just one trick ponies like you let off at Whiskey Peak."

Luffy first turned to Mr. Five. "You say that you safely self-destruct any part of your body. But you didn't try to use that ability to repel my move to silence you. Have you ever thought of such a thing? It can help against sheer numbers, armies are cowardly without their numbers." Luffy smirked to see that Mr. Five had no real answer to give.

Then he turned to Miss Valentine. "So you can freely control your body weight without affecting your body shape or mass." She nodded with the speed of a woodpecker and Luffy smiled wider. "I see that you were able to get the drop on me since you gain a boost in speed once you used your lower limit of your powers. That is just dandy but have you ever thought of being able to use that power on a selected part of your body. With that, you befit from both your lightest and your heaviest weights."

Seeing that he made his point, Luffy then moved his arm in a blur. That caused the ropes to come undone, releasing both Mr. Five and Miss Valentine. "Good that I got that cleared. Come, it is time for breakfast." Luffy was about to open the door to the mess hall after climbing to small staircase when he turned back to them both. "And if you want me to take it easy on you later today, you better not try anything and not hide anything from any of us."

And then the Straw Hats had their breakfast. Thankfully, Luffy had a spare table and table cloth for times that are more mouths to feed in a sudden. And while the Straw Hats don't seem to mind Vivi, a princess, eating with them, they were a little distant from the two newly unbound captives that Luffy said to be part of their crew. They were still not trusting those who were once part of the same criminal organization that have the likes of Miss Sunday as their boss.

That is, until Vivi, ignoring everyone whispering to her, approached them with her plate still covered in food. "Hey. Are you two alright?" Vivi asked. She was definitely not the stereotypical princess; they will never associate themselves with the 'commoners' but not Vivi.

"We will be fine." Mr. Five said, playing with his food instead of eating it. "If only we didn't have to dread Straw Hat's torture that he calls training as soon as we have our breakfast. I don't even feel hungry, how about you Carol?"

Vivi was surprised to hear Mr. Five call his partner such a casual name instead of the codenames. "The same, Frank." Miss Valentine, or Carol, responded. "For once, I wish that I didn't have to eat. Everything I went, I was starving to death every single day."

"Well, at least you won't starve on Mr. Luffy's ship." Vivi said meekly. "I am sure that he can be rough but he is at least fair about it." That also didn't help until they all felt someone familiar staring down their backsides.

"Funny you should say that after how you only know me since you tried to kill an innocent whale without an inch of remorse." Luffy said in a tone that spoke for all present. Vivi was trying to settle down two new crewmates in a way that is not even helping herself. That is considerably low and swallow. "But you're right of course. I don't let anyone starve to death or anything while you are on my ship. Besides, you want to get strong and not stay weak for the rest of your lives, right?"

Silence reigned in the dining room, with a cook that was only a few steps from scolding Luffy for being 'mean' and 'disrespectful' towards Carol, not really caring about Frank. "Yes." Frank spoke that time. "We wanted to be strong and Baroque Works promised that. We thought that we gotten somewhere by being one of the top five, under Mr. Zero. The Boss or Crocodile if you are getting tired of hearing it."

"Whatever, do you have any dreams?" Luffy said which took both them and his crew off guard. "I mean it. We all have dreams that draw us to the ocean and sail its seas. We pirates that seek fun had a dream that keeps them going. Dreams are what makes life fun instead of just staying in one place, doing one thing for all of our days."

"W-well…" Carol stuttered, she really wanted to answer to Luffy but her voice was as shaken up as the rest of her body. It took until Frank rested his hand on his partner's shoulder.

"We do have dreams. I want to help others by becoming a firefighter. Someone to rush into danger and save lives." Frank said. "But the problem is that while heat, fire and explosions can't hurt me, it's all I can ever do." Frank said in an honest tone and then nodded towards Carol.

"I want to become a chocolatier, a chocolate lady." Carol said at last. "After all, chocolate is something to be both received and given on Valentine's Day. And that was what happened to me on the Valentine's Day when I met Frank." Luffy smiled to see a pair so close together, they can be mistaken for an active couple. "He was the first and only person to actually want to be with me, someone that always seems to be down on her luck and down on her life; someone that nobody else wanted, even as a friend."

After another moment of silence to take this in about the pair, the Straw Hats used to see as nothing but more no-good assassins, Luffy spoke up again. "We are pirates. We are always all alone on the unforgiving sea. To not be friends is something unspeakable. To treat each other not as friends is unforgivable. To a pirate, being enemies instead of friends is like committing a sin itself."

Luffy allowed his crew to take all this in. "But we are not sinners for having dreams. For wanting to sail. For wanting to live the life of freedom to do as we truly wish. To be whom we really are. We are not slaves out here. We are not held captive. That is why we are pirates, so we can make our own laws. And at the top of our list of laws, never give up on your dream. Ever."

Once Luffy was finished, his crew all smiled and cheered from their seats. All of them, including Vivi, Frank and Carol. And once the air was clear of distrust and animosity, the dinner of pirates were all getting to know each other, truly. The Straw Hats learned a whole lot about their new crewmates than they ever dreamed off; there were just so much they had in common than they ever thought.

After the massive dinner that finally helped the pair and princess open up to the Straw Hats, both Frank and Carol were put to training. Training to better control their abilities, to find out techniques and uses they never dreamed off and to become much better people. It took a week but Luffy pulled a miracle by having the pair become real sailors; being able to live on the open sea, enjoy the breeze and preform any duty granted to them. Luffy is truly a miracle worker.

XXXXX

And just as Miss Sunday said, they reached Little Garden by following Nami's Log Pose.

"Well…" Luffy remarked once they reached the next island in the Grand Line. "I can see why this can be called a garden. Not with all the plants and flowers." Luffy said and his crew just didn't have flowers on their mind.

"Whatever Luffy. But why do they called this 'Little Garden'. What is so little about it?" This time, most of the crew actually agreed with crude swordsman.

"Well this is the Grand Line. They invented a new definition of impossible. After all, a giant can caused this a 'little garden'." Luffy said and once again, his crew was baffled. They just couldn't argue with their captain anymore.

"Well that can be true, Captain." Everyone then turned to a sorry sight. Both Frank and Carol, looking like they were in a marathon and were ran ragged and covered in sweat. "After all, we will born here in the Grand Line. We did hear that Giants do exist here."

"Whatever you two." Luffy waved off. "We need to find someone to ask or something the rather about the Log Pose. Every island in the Grand Line has different periods of time for the Log Pose to reset and point to the nearest, next island." His crew nodded and so did Frank and Carol; because for those two, it means their training with Luffy is postponed until then.

Of course, their welcome service had a lot to be desired. It was bad enough that a massive bird though they were a snack, not even caring if they all ducked out of its way. Then they got the nasty feeling that they were being followed and stared at. And one pair of eyes decided to show the Straw Hats the rest of its body,

"A…a tiger!" Nami and Usopp found themselves backing up to the opposite side railing along with Carol. Who would have thought that they would make such a close crowd of cowards? But all that was not necessary when that same tiger only followed the King's Gourd down the stream before it roared in pain, before falling with a pool of blood gushing out the side facing the sky.

"W-what just happened Luffy!?" Nami asked of her boyfriend who didn't even looked disgusted or shocked, but concerned.

"I am sure that he was just waiting Nami. He was holding in all that pain until he saw me." Luffy then put his hat on his chest, the traditional act of saying prayers to the newly deceased. "He was getting close to that age of his long life."

"You have been here? In the Grand Line before?" Usopp finally walked up to his captain about that encrypted talk.

"Usopp." Luffy said sternly. "When you get drunk, your mind is as gullible as a child and as forgettable as your great-grandfather. What better way to keep a secret?" Luffy asked and didn't give anyone the chance to answer as he approached the kitchen. "Now I am going out. I need to see what else is to Little Garden while we wait for the Log Pose."

Once Luffy exited the kitchen door, he saw Vivi in front of him. "Luffy, can I go with you?" Now this was surprising. "I need something to do during the wait too. And I am not the type to stay in one place for long."

"Vivi, you shouldn't say such things in front of Nami." Luffy said as the first order of business. "I don't want the wrong idea to be spread on my ship." Luffy then turned to Nami and nodded in assurance which caused his girlfriend to release a sigh she was holding in. "Now about that walk in the jungle, you will need an aid so we won't get separated."

"Of course Luffy, Carue will come with me." Vivi turned to face the large yellow duck on deck who suddenly had all eyes on him. This caused the poor soul to nearly faint in shock. Of course, Carue found himself carrying Vivi through the jungle anyways; thankfully, Luffy had made another meal if he was to have company.

"What a girl, she's so brave." Usopp remarked while both Nami and Carol adding their own two cents as Vivi is a princess who breached the enemy ranks in an effort to help her country.

"Come on guys. We need to get training somehow while we are not sailing." Zoro said to get the attention of every other male crew member. "Unless you could stay with the girls and tell that to Luffy as to why you were training." Sanji, Gin and Frank were the ones that got the memo and actually followed Zoro into the jungle, leaving only Usopp who was still too cowardly to leave the King's Gourd.

"What a way to show your manliness." Alvida said sarcastically. "And too bad I have to keep an eye on you three. Captain's orders." The trio just nodded and sat on the deck in a sullen manner. Somehow, even the ship didn't feel safe in this jungle called Little Garden.

Then they saw it. The shadow of something far bigger and more dangerous than tigers and dinosaur birds. So big that it completely covered the deck of the King's Gourd, a ship bigger than most other ships in the entire world. When Nami, Usopp, Alvida and Carol turned to see what it was, they could only scream.

"EEK!"

"YARRGH!"

 **"GA-BA-BA!"** That booming voice had blocked out all those screams and it could only be one thing. It was a giant, a giant had found them!

End of Chapter 12.

 ***My first update in August! I am glad that I still got it. Tell me what you think!***

 **Translations:**

 **Ichiman Kiro Puresu – 10,000 Kilogram Press**

 **Akuma no Mi –Devil Fruit**

 **Bomu-Bomu no Mi – Bomb-Bomb Fruit**

 **Kilo-Kilo no Mi – Kilo-Kilo Fruit**


	13. The Two Giants in Little Garden

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

The Two Giants and Their Duel in Little Garden

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

 _And just as Miss Sunday said, they reached Little Garden by following Nami's Log Pose._

 _"Well…" Luffy remarked once they reached the next island in the Grand Line. "I can see why this can be called a garden. Not with all the plants and flowers." Luffy said and his crew just didn't have flowers on their mind._

 _"Whatever Luffy. But why do they called this 'Little Garden'. What is so little about it?" This time, most of the crew actually agreed with crude swordsman._

 _"Well this is the Grand Line. They invented a new definition of impossible. After all, a giant can caused this a 'little garden'." Luffy said and once again, his crew was baffled. They just couldn't argue with their captain anymore._

 _"Well that can be true, Captain." Everyone then turned to a sorry sight. Both Frank and Carol, looking like they were in a marathon and were ran ragged and covered in sweat. "After all, we will born here in the Grand Line. We did hear that Giants do exist here."_

 _"Whatever you two." Luffy waved off. "We need to find someone to ask or something the rather about the Log Pose. Every island in the Grand Line has different periods of time for the Log Pose to reset and point to the nearest, next island." His crew nodded and so did Frank and Carol; because for those two, it means their training with Luffy is postponed until then._

 _Of course, their welcome service had a lot to be desired. It was bad enough that a massive bird though they were a snack, not even caring if they all ducked out of its way. Then they got the nasty feeling that they were being followed and stared at. And one pair of eyes decided to show the Straw Hats the rest of its body,_

 _"A…a tiger!" Nami and Usopp found themselves backing up to the opposite side railing along with Carol. Who would have thought that they would make such a close crowd of cowards? But all that was not necessary when that same tiger only followed the King's Gourd down the stream before it roared in pain, before falling with a pool of blood gushing out the side facing the sky._

 _"W-what just happened Luffy!?" Nami asked of her boyfriend who didn't even looked disgusted or shocked, but concerned._

 _"I am sure that he was just waiting Nami. He was holding in all that pain until he saw me." Luffy then put his hat on his chest, the traditional act of saying prayers to the newly deceased. "He was getting close to that age of his long life."_

 _"You have been here? In the Grand Line before?" Usopp finally walked up to his captain about that encrypted talk._

 _"Usopp." Luffy said sternly. "When you get drunk, your mind is as gullible as a child and as forgettable as your great-grandfather. What better way to keep a secret?" Luffy asked and didn't give anyone the chance to answer as he approached the kitchen. "Now I am going out. I need to see what else is to Little Garden while we wait for the Log Pose."_

 _Once Luffy exited the kitchen door, he saw Vivi in front of him. "Luffy, can I go with you?" Now this was surprising. "I need something to do during the wait too. And I am not the type to stay in one place for long."_

 _"Vivi, you shouldn't say such things in front of Nami." Luffy said as the first order of business. "I don't want the wrong idea to be spread on my ship." Luffy then turned to Nami and nodded in assurance which caused his girlfriend to release a sigh she was holding in. "Now about that walk in the jungle, you will need an aid so we won't get separated."_

 _"Of course Luffy, Carue will come with me." Vivi turned to face the large yellow duck on deck who suddenly had all eyes on him. This caused the poor soul to nearly faint in shock. Of course, Carue found himself carrying Vivi through the jungle anyways; thankfully, Luffy had made another meal if he was to have company._

 _"What a girl, she's so brave." Usopp remarked while both Nami and Carol adding their own two cents as Vivi is a princess who breached the enemy ranks in an effort to help her country._

 _"Come on guys. We need to get training somehow while we are not sailing." Zoro said to get the attention of every other male crew member. "Unless you could stay with the girls and tell that to Luffy as to why you were training." Sanji, Gin and Frank were the ones that got the memo and actually followed Zoro into the jungle, leaving only Usopp who was still too cowardly to leave the King's Gourd._

 _"What a way to show your manliness." Alvida said sarcastically. "And too bad I have to keep an eye on you three. Captain's orders." The trio just nodded and sat on the deck in a sullen manner. Somehow, even the ship didn't feel safe in this jungle called Little Garden._

 _Then they saw it. The shadow of something far bigger and more dangerous than tigers and dinosaur birds. So big that it completely covered the deck of the King's Gourd, a ship bigger than most other ships in the entire world. When Nami, Usopp, Alvida and Carol turned to see what it was, they could only scream._

 _"EEK!"_

 _"YARRGH!"_

 _"GA-BA-BA!" That booming voice had blocked out all those screams and it could only be one thing. It was a giant, a giant had found them!_

Once the shadow lifted, the Straw Hats were able to see a full body detail of this giant. He was a giant who dresses in a Viking costume, which consists of a red overall with golden button straps, fur linings, a leather strap around his right shoulder and another as a belt, yellow pants with black stripes and fur linings at the bottom, yellow shoes, and a red helmet with two horns. Finally, he had a blond beard shaped like an axe's blade, beady eyes, a wide grin, and a pig-like nose.

"Well, what is the answer?" He spoke in a booming voice. Nami, Usopp and Carol are all too scared to even squeal. Alvida spoke up,

"What was that you asked of us? All I heard was your laughter." The 'Cowardly Trio' hid behind Alvida, out of sight from the giant.

"I asked if you had anything to drink. I am in the mood for some sake right about now." The giant said. He sure was patient and polite for someone of his size. But before Alvida could respond, the giant screamed. "GRAAGH!" After scaring the trio behind Alvida even more, the giant turned back to his behind.

There, he and the Strawhats all saw it. A Tyrannosaurs Rex or T-rex was biting down on his butt! But dinosaurs were supposed to be extinct for eons! They must have survived what wiped off the rest of the race and thrived on the tropical island of Little Garden.

Whatever the case, the giant looked annoyed and reached for the giant sized axe on his belt, before chopping the dinosaur's head off! With the trio screaming once again and with Alvida flinching, they saw the giant triumph over the dinosaur. "I am Brogy! Elbaf's strongest warrior! Invincible! Ga-ba-ba!"

Alvida just didn't know to make out this giant named Brogy, while the other Strawhats just fainted from everything that happened. Meanwhile,

"What do you think Vivi?" Luffy said, looking up at something. The princess in question was just doing what her duck was doing, staring in shock and with a loose jaw.

"What do I think? What about you Luffy!? What do you think?" Vivi shouted and then turned back to the sight and resumed her open jaw expression. At the herd of Apatosaurus, the long-necked dinosaurs, eating at the top of the trees surrounding them.

"I think that this is still the Grand Line Vivi." Luffy said before using his super human strength to defy gravity and jump on top of one of the Apatosaurus. "I am going to talk to him!" Luffy shouted down to Vivi and her duck, who could only signaled silence with their fore fingers over their mouths.

"Hello." Luffy said but the Apatosaurus ignored the voice on its head for more food. "Hello?" Luffy said, slightly. "It's rude to ignore someone talking to you." Luffy then tried to knock on the head like on a wooden door, waiting for it to open. "Oh." But Luffy instead muttered that and didn't stop another Apatosaurus from eating him!

"LUFFY!" Vivi couldn't keep quiet but then lost her voice when the throat of that second Apatosaurus was slit open, while her captain was still falling through it. He then landed on the hand of his savior.

"Thanks. I was wondering why you were waiting and hiding." Luffy said, not even looking surprised. He was answered by a booming voice that sounded like some weird kind of laughter.

"Geg-yag-yag-yag-ya! That was fun! I never get the chance to do something like that with a dinosaur. You sure the daredevil for a puny human!" The giant said before laughing again. And Luffy just smiled.

"I am a daredevil because I am free to be one. I am a pirate." Luffy replied and the giant laughed again.

"A pirate? Well good for you my friend!" The giant laughed once again and shouldered a giant, worn out sword that he used to slice the Apatosaurus. "Greatest warrior of Elbaf, for I am Dorry!"

Dorry is a well-built giant with a long beard. He generally dresses in a Viking attire with a helmet that goes over his eyes. He is so large that Luffy can fit in the palm of his hand. "My name is Luffy. We thought to check out your island until we can move on."

"Geg-yeg-yeg-ya! Is that so? Then you and your friends are more than welcome to come to my place for something to eat while you wait!" Dorry said and Luffy grinned, before both of them faced Vivi and Carue, who hadn't moved an inch since all this started.

In the other sections of the jungle, **"Collier (Neck)!"** Sanji delivered one of his devastating kicks to the neck of yet another T-rex that tried to eat him. "Humph!" Zoro was having his own fun, matching his three swords against the three horns of a Triceratops. "Ha!" And Gin had encountered a Marasuchus (1) that was fast but Gin was faster, and stronger.

Once each of the got their prey, they gave up hunting and lugged their catch until they finally found each other. "Hey you two." They all said. "I am the winner." They said in unison once again. "You lost, dammit." And soon enough, they started to argue on which prey was better.

Zoro said that his prey had the most meat. Sanji said that his prey was longer and was better. Gin stated that his prey maybe smaller but was sure that the meat was pressured in that small frame and thus, more suited to be cooked. Zoro and Sanji ignored Gin trying to get into the argument too until he realized something. "Where is Frank?"

That halted the argument. "Yeah, I thought that Frank will go with us since he needed to train and hunt as well. But I hadn't seen him since he all left the King's Gourd." Sanji said while Zoro was silent. The swordsmen maybe the second crew member after Alvida but he was sure that he knew more about Luffy than his first mate; whatever is going on, Luffy will surely have it under control.

Meanwhile, Alvida was following Brogy back to his place to discuss the island and share some food with him; especially since Sanji is still out hunting. Of course, in this jungle, the leader has to turn back to see if anyone is missing. And that when, "Kaya? Where is Carol?" Usopp and Nami both realized that Kaya missed out their encounter with Brogy but the former Miss Valentine was nowhere in sight.

"Well Carol did let me know what happened and that she had captain's orders to go somewhere on the island." Kaya said. "I wanted to learn more about the island, maybe find some rare herbs and plants for my doctor's training. But I have no idea where she is, captain's orders told Carol not to say."

Alvida didn't like that she was Luffy's first mate, the female one while Zoro is the male counterpart, but she had no idea where one of Luffy's own crew mates are. All she can do was to nod in agreement and go with what is happening now. Luffy is sure to have it under control.

XXXXX

And while the crew is exploring Little Garden,

Frank hummed to himself while waiting for someone in another section of the jungle, hundreds of trees from any other Straw Hat pirate. 'I hope that this plan works. I mean, we both vowed never to even stare at any more scum of Baroque Works. But then again, the captain is barely wrong.' And while Frank was thinking to himself, another T-rex had found him.

Roaring loud just enough to get his attention, the T-rex was wondering why Frank didn't even raise an eyebrow to its presence. "Can't you see that I am busy waiting? Go and bug someone else." Frank said uncouthly and when he tried to look away with a bored expression, he heard that same roar again; he sighed irritated to see drool on his jacket from that T-Rex.

"You are one mean son of a bitch." Frank still had this sort of a temper and now the T-rex had pissed him off. "Die." Frank would have used his body when it came to his devil fruit power but he fancied more of his flintlock pistol; his only other weapon. And with the accuracy of close proximity, the T-rex lost its head; literally, that explosions had detached it completely.

"Nice." Frank twitched and moved his gun towards that voice only to relax his guard. "Frank." Carol said as her partner placed his gun away with a sullen expression. "I'm sorry I am late. It was harder to get Kaya to take my place in the group following the giant Brogy."

"Is that so?" Frank said and Carol nodded. "Well, I have been ready and waiting to this. Are you still feeling uneasy about it?" Carol slowly nodded and Frank did too. Then their thoughts caused them to make a complete recall of what Luffy told them before they were in sight's reach of Little Garden.

 _Flashback Begins!_

 _"That will enough for today you two." Luffy said to Frank and Carol at the rear of the ship. They were hoping to practice their Haki in conjunction with their devil fruit powers; Frank will use his hake to coat the ship deck so that his explosions won't even leave soot stains and Carol the same with dents while she increases her body weight. "I have something to ask of both of you."_

 _Frank and Carol were both exhausted, mentally and physically from all that training and practice so they just looked each other and shrugged. Once they followed their captain into his quarters after a towel for the sweat and some lemonade for the dried throats, Luffy gave them each a seat._

 _"What is that you need both us Captain?" Frank asked. "Is it our training, are we falling behind."_

 _"On the contrary, you have been ahead of the pack. I really am proud to see you take such a huge step forward." Luffy said and his guests both blushed. "What I need to ask of you is the island that we are soon approaching, named Little Garden."_

 _Frank and Carol looked at each other again, this time with a look of confusion and uneasiness. "Yes Captain?" Carol asked,_

 _"During my training, I have learned a lot with my Observation Haki. I can understand animals to some extent, detect lifeforms from a distance and sense negative emotions. Such as murderous intent, like that of assassins." Luffy got to the point and his audience were a little sullen looking; that must have gave them away back at Whiskey Peak. "And I have been picking up a couple of human signatures that have such negative emotions given off, right on the island that we are sailing towards."_

 _"It must be more of Crocodile's agents, cutting us off to kill us!" Frank suddenly said and Carol nodded, with a similar panicked expression. But that was settled down when the air in the captain's quarters had gotten thicker and harder to breathe. That always meant that the captain wants their attention._

 _"I figured that you were the right ones to share this since no one in the crew, not even Nami knows about this development. They are still training their Haki but I am sure they will get to my level in several more months." Luffy said. "That is why you two to seek out this pair of assassins, and see to it that we might get another crewmate."_

 _"Another crewmate?" Frank echoed. "I thought that these were all assassins…"_

 _"Two you were assassins and I wanted you on my ship anyways. What's your point?" Luffy asked, smug that he got them. "Besides, we are going to see to it that whatever Crocodile has planned for Alabasta, he will fail and Baroque Works will fall." Luffy said with seriousness and conviction to his word, clear as day. "But unlike the heroes in your childhood books, I think of everything. And since you left, there is no other place to go but here. And that will be the same for every agent you can tell me that is still part of this organization."_

 _"…" Both Frank and Carol were silent. "R-right Captain." Carol answered this time. "B-but Miss Sunday saw us and she must have told the assassins on Little Garden about us…"_

 _"Nice that you get to the good points. I already got that covered." Luffy said. "Once I get on the island, I will be able to find this pair and see to it that even if they were told to kill you, they will instead act like you are still part of Baroque Works. Trust me."_

 _Frank and Carol said nothing. They still didn't like the plan. But they can trust Luffy, right?_

 _Flashback Ends!_

"Come, captain said that it is this way." Frank said, putting on his sunglasses. Carol nodded and opened her umbrella. They had to look like the part in order to act out. And soon enough, they found a small, single room house made of wax.

It looked like the heat and humility had caused the complexion to be somewhat melting. But Frank and Carol were not to be fooled, that house is as strong as steel. That will explain why yet another T-rex foolishly tried to bite down on, only for the beast to recoil back with pain rushing from its teeth cracking.

"Hey." Frank tried to act tough and ruthless. "Get the hell out of our way." The T-rex saw them and figured that humans were much softer and easier prey.

"Wait. I can handle this one." Carol spoke in a sadist and childish tone. And when the T-rex charged for them, Carol struck first. **"Ichi-Kiro Ichiman-Kiro Ho! (One-Kilogram Ten-Thousand-Kilogram Cannon)!" (2)**

Frank smirked to see his partner basically disappear in a blur only to hit the T-rex with the weight of a full set freight train. Of course, that only bruised the T-rex and made it flinch from all that pain. "You've been having too much fun with the Captain." Frank actually teased Carol who only blushed at the hidden message that Frank sent her way.

Then Carol finished the job by jumped high in the air, once again decreasing her body weight. **"Ichiman Kiro Puresu (Ten-Thousand Kilogram Press)!"** Carol came onto the helpless dinosaur like a meteor, just like what she tried on Luffy at Whisky Peak. Only this time, the T-rex didn't stop her; it couldn't stop Carol from caving its head in.

Not feeling very hungry enough to even snack on the now dead T-rex, the pair continued their path which seemed to go on forever. But it ended when Frank got close enough to grasp the wax door handle that thankfully dry, even with the humility. Once Frank opened it, he finally saw the pair of assassins that were sent to kill them. 'Mr. Three and Miss Goldenweek.' They both thought to each other.

"Oh hello Mr. Five." Mr. Three said as his guest finally entered his wax house. Mr. Three was an average-sized man with a rather frail-looking build. Like other male Baroque Works, Mr. 3 has his number hidden somewhere on his costume. For Mr. 3 he both has 3's visible on his vest design, upper part of his glasses, and one big 3 achieved through his top knot. That was what gave him away. He also wears glasses and has neatly combed hair. He was also seen wearing a Log Pose on his left wrist.

"Hello Mr. Three, Miss Goldenweek." Mr. Five said in an attempt to hide his disgust; as the mere sight of these two spelled bad trouble and stank of it. Meanwhile, Miss Goldenweek is a small child, with relatively large eyes and circles of blush on her cheeks. She is fairly short in stature and wears her dark red hair tied in braided pigtails. Her attire consists of a wide-brimmed pink hat with a green band, a dark blue T-shirt with the word "GOLDEN" written on it in orange, a sky blue cloud-patterned button-down shirt, a maroon-colored overalls skirt with the top folded down, blue striped stockings, and big red shoes with white cuffs and white soles.

"We appreciate you coming but as we take the fault for our failure, we have the responsibility to complete our mission; to see to it that no one learns of our Boss's identity and lives." Frank continued, perfectly hiding his unsettled disposition behind the seriousness and stubbornness of an assassin, talking to someone stepping into his business.

"Rest assure, we won't underestimate them and we will be able to kill the Straw Hat crew this time." Carol showed to be at the same skill as Frank, her image of being Miss Valentine once again was very convincing.

"This time?" Mr. Three finally spoke up. "That is not why we're here." Frank and Carol braced for the big one; to prove that Luffy has spared their lives or not. "I am here because you both are weak." Frank and Carol fought the urge to growl that Mr. Three was rubbing them the wrong way and was keeping them in suspense. "We were sent by Miss Sunday to see to it that they are killed. The worse you will get is coal in your next paycheck and probably a demotion, while me and Miss Golden Week will take the palace of another idiot such as Mr. Two."

There was a good chance that Mr. Three was lying so Frank and Carol acted indifferent and used Luffy's training to try and delve into Mr. Three mind, just to hear his thoughts. That training was hard, rough and difficult; but they both were able to sense Luffy's invisible attacks at least. That was because they could hear an emotionless voice faintly describing when the next hit will move, to either the right or the life.

And they heard this while Mr. Three continued to smugly talk them down. 'Once I am done here with these rundown pirates and show these two idiots what for, I will not only get promotion but ask Miss Sunday to kill that idiot Mr. Two.' There was no thought to kill Frank or Carol; not even a trace of killer intent towards them. The only emotions to be felt were annoyance and arrogance, no aggression.

It looks like Luffy did do what he promised, that helped Frank and Carol calm down a bit. "And as I was saying, we stuck luck coming here to Little Garden. It turns out that there are these peculiar two residents are giants and not just any giants. Have a look." Mr. Three then took out a very old piece of paper from his bag, sitting on a wax chair.

Frank grasped it gently, lifting the paper from the wax table and both he and Carol saw that this was a wanted poster. It was over a hundred years old. And the pair of acting, former assassins saw the faces of the ones wanted in this poster, each with the same bounty. It read,

Dorry 'the Blue Ogre' and Brogy 'the Red Ogre'

The Giant Warrior Pirates

Both Wanted Dead or Alive

Bounty: 100,000,000 Berries for either. 200,000,000 for Both.

XXXXX

Meanwhile,

"I told you that dinosaur meat is delicious!" Brogy laughed while he ravaged a leg of it, from the T-rex he easily slain when he made the impression on the standby Straw Hats. He had taken them to his home, near a skeleton that of a large Sea King or something. And by his feet were the very pirates, trying their best not to sweat on their food.

Nami and Usopp were still a little freighted to be so causal around a giant that just cut off a dinosaur's head right in front of them. Kaya was wondering why Brogy used primitive means to fully cook the meat; she read all the infections that happens when eating meat raw. And Alvida was used to high-class food, like on the Baratie or made by either Sanji or Luffy; she just couldn't understand what was so appealing about something so simple like meat-on-stick or even bone.

"A-are you s-still s-sure that t-this g-giant i-isn't g-going to e-eat u-us…?" Usopp tried to whisper to Nami but was proven difficult with the food in his mouth and his stuttering speech. And Nami was just disgusted by the poor eating manners and ignored Usopp.

"Seriously Usopp, you're are not acting like the sniper that shot down Arlong and defeated one of his trained subordinates, both with the help of your sniping and your rifle." Alvida said with a deadpan tone, not impressed by Usopp's behavior any more than Nami was; or even Kaya. "Your girlfriend was acting hoping you will be braver than this. Believing in fairy tales at a time like this." Alvida added and then muttered that last sentence under his breath.

Usopp gasped and tried to lift his chin to cover up that cowardly demeanor while trying to eating his meat-on-bone while he was at it. Then he heard Kaya giggling, sounding like a goddess's voice to his ears. "Be thankful that you're a funny guy Usopp." The Straw Hat sniper then felt like someone was scratching a blackboard right next to his ears. "I am going to be a doctor and see blood, death and rotting bodies. I will need a man that can make me laugh through it all but at least you plenty of blood in Orange Town without shaking, that means you still have a chance. Don't mess it up."

Usopp didn't know where this version of the sweet and welcoming Kaya came from. All he could do is see her eat and himself going back to his food. He even ignored Brogy laughing after that soap opera. "You humans are so interesting and funny, being tense and fun-loving at the same time. I am cracking up! Gaba-ba-ba-ba!"

Nami finally had enough of being ignore since she hadn't made as much as a peep since they arrived. And she is the navigator, so there is this essential question for every local encountered on a Grand Line island. "So Mr. Brogy…" The giant lowered his gaze but didn't say a word while eating his food. "How long does the Log Pose resets on this island?"

Brogy smirked before, "One full year." That made everyone eating to spit out their food and suddenly feeling fainting. They had to wait, an entire year!? "If you want more of this dinosaur meat then I can just eat it all. Gaba-ba-ba-ba!" Brogy said, ignorant of the looks of dread and disbelief on the Straw Hats.

On the other side of the island,

"Gegya-gya-gya-gya!" Dorry was laughing ever so heartily along with Luffy who was also enjoying a good meal with the giant. Vivi and Carue just stood by, watching the pirate and the giant talk and interact as casual as if they were old friends.

"You sure do know how to cook! This dinosaur meat is the best!" Luffy practically was eating out of a chair that was a giant-sized meat-on-bone. Dorry nodded,

"Why thanks human! I got to say that your own lunch is delicious, it is just too small for a giant like me!" Dorry laughed along with Luffy again. "I am just sorry to say that if you are planning to leave, then you will have to stay for a while. Most humans that come here just die from being eaten, the climate or the heat."

Dorry had already told Luffy and company of what Brogy had told his own guests. Vivi was the one to take the news the hardest; she was in a hurry to tell her people back home of who was tearing them apart and if she waited a year, it won't help them at all since Crocodile will already have taken over Alabasta.

"I am sure that we will figure something out. Besides, why are you here on Little Garden? Didn't you say that you were from Elbaf?" Luffy brought up and Dorry looked brighten up. "You spoke highly of that land. Is it your homeland?"

"You got it human!" Dorry shouted with pride for his home country. "It is found here in the Grand Line but only we Giants are allowed to know. All I can tell you is that in Elbaf, we giants live by a strict code of honor that is blessed to us by our gods." Dorry started to explain so Luffy managed to cease his laugher and silently eat at his meal. "And if two giants come to a disagreement, judgement to be held out. Those two giants will have to fight to the death to determine which side is the most truthful as it will triumph over the other side."

"So the greater the convincing on that side of the argument is like being greater in skill and strength according to your honor code?" Luffy asked and Dorry smirked.

"Exactly human! And yet it is not that simple for me and Brogy here on Little Garden." Luffy and Vivi had been told that Dorry actually lives on this island with another giant on the opposite side of the island; that finally explained why there were monstrously large skeletons that painfully stuck out from the jungle that covered most of Little Garden. "We still haven't received our judgement, our answer. And it has been that way for a century. That is how long we have been fighting!"

"An entire century? You giants are capable of that?" Luffy asked, he had heard of tales that humans and non-humans fighting for a few days to a few months but nowhere near something of this magnitude.

"Not for every hour of those days human but to you, that is one entire lifespan. But to us giants, it is nothing. Our lifespan is three times that of you humans." Dorry verified. "And we will fight for another hundred years until there is a clear victor."

"But one hundred years of fighting to death should be boring by now." Luffy pointed out. "And from I have seen, you actually are the best of friends. Surely honor must not ask of you to spend your days of nothing but fighting?" Dorry said nothing and neither did anyone at the base of the mountain sized skeleton.

But that silence was interrupted by a volcanic eruption in the distance. When Luffy and Vivi saw it, they noticed that it was just a gust of steam instead of magma flowing out from the mouth of the volcano. But they also noticed that Dorry got up and got prepared for a battle. "Well my friends, it is time for another match-up."

On Brogy's side of the island, the giant and company also saw that volcano erupting. It interrupted their meal and all of a sudden, no one felt hungry anymore. And Brogy even threw his meat-on-bone into his fire. "Well, it is time my friends." Brogy said once he too got up and narrowed his eyes for some reason.

"When we realized that it was becoming a routine, we made that volcano our marker." Dorry said as he suited up his sword and shield. "When it erupts, we will begin." Vivi, of course, didn't want anything of this 'useless violence'.

"What about this makes sense!?" Vivi shouted. "All you are going to do is keep fighting, for the rest of your lives! Surely there is another solution to just fighting for another hundred years!" But Dorry just laughed and when Vivi was about to keep ranting, she felt it. The cold steel at her throat.

"Sorry Vivi." Luffy growled at her, with his rapier in hand. "But you got it all wrong. This isn't about hatred or grudges. Warriors that don't fight or live for honor are beings that don't deserve pity or sympathy. But this guys do because they are fighting for something that is worth it." Luffy then sheathed his blade and turned away from Vivi's scowl while not saying another word.

"You're right human." Dorry, of course, had heard everything from Luffy, unlike Vivi. "This is about honor." As Brogy charged with his battle axe and shield ready for the killing blow. "BECAUSE WE HAVE FORGOTTEN…" Dorry shouted, with his own charge for the kill. "THE REASON WHY WE'RE FIGHTING!"

And just like that, Dorry and Brogy clashed. And their stances created a stand hill and a shockwave that shook the trees and the island itself. Its tragic, both giants have to fight to the death over something they forgot and they are equally matched; in both strength and skill, but more importantly, in their sense of honor.

End of Chapter 13.

 ***What do you think?***

 **1\. I know that a Marasuchus or a Mara Crocodile never appeared in the manga but I searched for a list of dinosaurs for Gin to challenge. Think of it as a cousin to the small predators that are fast and move in packs that you see in the dinosaur movies.**

 **2\. I did have Luffy suggest this in the previous chapter. The one that Carol will decrease her weight in one section of her body and increase her weight on another one to better use her devil fruit power. This move grants her the speed of weighting one kilogram and then striking with the weight of ten thousand kilograms.**


	14. Those Who Dare Interrupt A Sacred Duel

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

Those Who Dare Interrupt A Sacred Duel

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

 _Frank grasped it gently, lifting the paper from the wax table and both he and Carol saw that this was a wanted poster. It was over a hundred years old. And the pair of acting, former assassins saw the faces of the ones wanted in this poster, each with the same bounty. It read,_

 _Dorry 'the Blue Ogre' and Brogy 'the Red Ogre'_

 _The Giant Warrior Pirates_

 _Both Wanted Dead or Alive_

 _Bounty: 100,000,000 Berries for either. 200,000,000 for Both._

 _XXXXX_

 _"When we realized that it was becoming a routine, we made that volcano our marker." Dorry said as he suited up his sword and shield. "When it erupts, we will begin." Vivi, of course, didn't want anything of this 'useless violence'._

 _"What about this makes sense!?" Vivi shouted. "All you are going to do is keep fighting, for the rest of your lives! Surely there is another solution to just fighting for another hundred years!" But Dorry just laughed and when Vivi was about to keep ranting, she felt it. The cold steel at her throat._

 _"Sorry Vivi." Luffy growled at her, with his rapier in hand. "But you got it all wrong. This isn't about hatred or grudges. Warriors that don't fight or live for honor are beings that don't deserve pity or sympathy. But this guys do because they are fighting for something that is worth it." Luffy then sheathed his blade and turned away from Vivi's scowl while not saying another word._

 _"You're right human." Dorry, of course, had heard everything from Luffy, unlike Vivi. "This is about honor." As Brogy charged with his battle axe and shield ready for the killing blow. "BECAUSE WE HAVE FORGOTTEN…" Dorry shouted, with his own charge for the kill. "THE REASON WHY WE'RE FIGHTING!"_

 _And just like that, Dorry and Brogy clashed. And their stances created a stand hill and a shockwave that shook the trees and the island itself. It's tragic, both giants have to fight to the death over something they forgot and they are equally matched; in both strength and skill, but more importantly, in their sense of honor._

"RAAH!" Both giants yelled at their stalemate, each weapon against a shield and each shield against a weapon. Once they finally got the strength to break out, it was still just one blow canceled out after another. This was a true fight to the death, between two equaled combatants. And this was supposed to have been going on for an entire century!

"This…this is so cool!" Usopp, for one, was getting off of all the fighting. It was like she was seeing an example of a warrior that he wanted to become. "Oh, I wish to be like them!"

"You want to be a giant?" Nami asked bluntly and everyone started to laugh at that while Usopp stiffened and stuttered. "I don't know about you Usopp but the 'brave warrior' that I know and love makes this guys look weak." Nami then had a dreamily look on her face and in the tone of her voice that made everyone sweat-drop. First Nami insults Usopp and now acted out her own fantasy?

On the other side of the island, Vivi and Carue were completely out of their minds seeing this duel go out. "Just what is to be gained or solved from fighting each other for a century!? This is madness! It is sickening! It's…!" Vivi then halted her anting when a clean dinosaur bone narrowing missed her neck, instead becoming embedded in the ground like an arrow off its course.

"Going to be your head if you don't stop." Luffy said in a deadpan tone. "Now shut up and eat. You'll need it to get back to sailing off this island. We are in a _hurry_ , are we?" Luffy then went back to his food, eating with a grumble. Vivi and Carue just walked back to the fireplace and ate their own meat-on-bone as if it was their last.

"Nice to see you enjoy my food, friends." Vivi didn't realize that she was eating so slow that time had evaded her by a mile. And now Dorry was done with his latest duel with Brogy. She just watched him walk towards his own, giant-sized chair and chomped on the larger meat-on-bone.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dorry…?" Vivi tried to work up her nerve to ask something sensitive to a giant. "Are you sure that you still want to fight? One hundred years must be too long for even a giant to consider whatever disagreement you had to be invalid. Times have changed since Giant pirates disappeared over a hundred years ago."

"I don't expect a human to understand that we give our long lives to our word and we warriors consider breaking that word to be worse than death. Most of you puny, fragile humans just think that death is the ultimate pain or ultimate punishment." Dorry grumbled from his food. "And does it look like we love to fight every time that our marker goes off? We can't even sleep well some nights since a volcano doesn't care if it is the dead of night to erupt. That means that we lose some hours of sleep for several knights until the volcano calms down."

Vivi was having quite the interesting conversation with a giant. It does look like Dorry isn't happy about fighting for seeming an eternity that a century can be for someone that can live three times longer than the average man. "Surely there is…?" Vivi was about to start again but then Dorry got back up again.

"I am sorry my friend but it seems that this day is one of those other days. When the volcano has a lot to rid itself of. And it erupts more than usual." Dorry said with a deep sigh, degrading his food and going for his weapons. "Hold that thought until we are done." And now, these giants consider a death match to be nothing more than a causal conversation or something; a century of draws can surely do that to anyone that has enough time to spare to live the life that this Giants have to.

And while this was going on, Luffy was still eating. It looked like he was still hungry but also heavy in focus. He had to try and lock on the signatures of every person on the island and he always turned to his two latest crew members, inside a house made by a couple more signatures that had malicious coloring to their souls. 'I just hope that Frank and Carol are still holding on.' Luffy thought to himself.

XXXXX

"You want us to do what?" Frank said with a straight face from still within the wax house. The plan that was guaranteed to tear the Straw Hats apart for the killing and fool the Giants for the capture then the bounty. Frank and Carol were just able to keep their thoughts of fear and shock to themselves; but they still couldn't feel doubt about Luffy's plan.

"Is there a problem with your ears? I can say it again if you have the guts to do what needs to be done to satisfy our unknown boss." Mr. Three said with an arrogant and self-centered smirk that was just sickening to witness.

After a while, Frank just took out something from his pocket. "Will you prefer for me to use something like this?" It seemed to be a pale white bag that sank in Frank's grasp, as if it had pieces of coal inside.

"And what is that?" Mr. Three was in no mood for games or any other forms of nonsense. He wanted to know just what does Frank has, which made 'Mr. Five' confident in challenging his plans.

"A bag filled with poison. Odorless, tasteless, transparent when dissolved. It works within seconds when applied to either food or drink." Frank explained. "I got these during a sole trip outside of duty. In the black market of some town I can't remember, there was a shady old man selling these bags."

"…And?" Mr. Three was in the mood for a good excuse and a good story while Frank was at it.

"I was skeptical but bought one of these for a little experiment. And after seeing some pieces of scum push that old man around, I decided to track them." Frank continued. "When they stopped in an open bar for a quick drinks and snacks, I spiked their food after grinding the poison to as small as table salt grains. They fell dead, bloodied eyes crying of blood and foaming at the mouth that stank worse than month old garbage."

Mr. Three briefly adjusted his eyes and thought hard on this. After a while, he released a sigh. "Fine Mr. Five. But remember, you are to stake your life on this claim. Your life, don't forget." Frank and Carol had been around threats like this before and nodded in sick comfort.

Meanwhile,

Brogy was returning from yet another battle and another draw with Dorry. And this battle had ended on a higher note as his battle axe was slightly damaged. He needed to repair his axe until the volcano gives the signal again. "You want to be what?" But Brogy had been told something interesting by Usopp, who finally built up the nerve after seeing that second battle today.

"I mean it Brogy." Usopp was surely speaking with a stutter. "I want be a lot like you guys so day."

But Brogy didn't see it like Usopp did. "Huh? You want to be a giant?" That was meant with laughter from everyone but Usopp who was a little pissed that nobody got what he talking about.

"I want to be a warrior that isn't afraid of anything. Just like you guys!" Usopp then spoke with confidence and bravery that was a flame, not going out even in the cold wind.

"Friend, we are not fearless. Then we will be nothing but fools with swords and axes, calling ourselves warriors." Brogy said and Usopp was confused. "Without chaos, there will be no order. Without death, there won't be any life. And thus, without fear, there will be no bravery to fight back." Brogy said in an encrypted tone. "Like I told you, we are not happy to fight every single day. We are afraid of one thing; that our judgement will never come and we will never leave to see our friends ever again."

Usopp said nothing. That was more about courage and bravery that he ever learned in his life. And he always thought that his crew mates, his captain included, were all fearless. Maybe he should reconsider his dream a little. 'Then again, I can always ask Luffy. He always have a solution to anything.'

XXXXX

"Wow. Dorry, you had that on your shoulders all these years?" Luffy asked. After that last match that could have ended with a victor, it was instead a brutal draw. And Dorry still felt dizzy after a last resort; using his own helmet to block an axe attack. So meat-on-bone was not on the menu, just drinks. Come to think of it, Dorry and Brogy even shared a couple of barrels of sake that Luffy had offered to both of them.

But then, Dorry felt like a giant snake had come and bite him. And in the process, the barrel fell from his hand and bounced around as if it was ball just running out of air. "What? Human! If you want more sake…" Dorry noticed that Luffy was sheathing one of his swords, just giving him a pain in the wrist; but he couldn't help notice the pirate captain stare at the barrel before,

"That barrel was poisoned!" Luffy said, pointing to the patch of grass where the spilled wine was secreting out of the barrel. The grass was burning and the ground itself was boiling so it was disturbing to imagine what will happen if Dorry still drank it.

"Just what the meaning of this human!?" Dorry was outraged that his drink was rigged and since it came from Luffy and his gang, they were the prime suspects.

"Dorry! Tell me this, did you and Brogy used to have a bounty?" Luffy ignored the angered expression on the giant's face. But this had softened Dorry's mood a bit. He then scratched the long beard of his,

"I seem to recall that…yes." Dorry then looked like he had found it in his memory banks. "Before Brogy and I came here for our judgement duel, we were big time pirates. You humans and your government had given us a bounty. Both of us had one hundred million of what you call, berries, on our heads…"

"And I know that no crewmate of mine poisoned your drink Dorry. I had been sensing two intruders on this island." Luffy then went off topic for the time being. "They must had this in mind, to force you to be unfit for battle. So you and Brogy will be captured, killed even for your bounty."

"WHAT!?" Dorry roared worse than a territorial beast seeing his food eaten and mate taken, right in front of his face. "These intruders dare to sabotage a sacred duel!? I can't let this stand!" Luffy smiled, despite Dorry's outburst.

"Good that you things in the way I do. But I need you to go anyways and tell Brogy about this outrage. I will rely up my crew to search for these intruders." Luffy explained the plan to Dorry who somehow listened to him. "Once we flesh out the intruders, we will let you have a turn at them."

"YOU BETTER HUMAN!" Dorry shouted, anger still fresh in his system, and marched over to where Brogy was headed.

"They must be from Baroque Works!" Vivi started to panic. These agents will know that she was a princess, a spy in their ranks that knows of their boss's name. No doubt, they will kill her right on the spot. "We're doomed!"

"We will be just fine Vivi." Luffy then spoke up, a hand on her shoulder while she sat on the ground in a feral and defensive curl. "We just need to find everyone else and then we will take care of this agents."

"…" Vivi only knew Luffy for a shot while but the confidence in his voice was hard to deny. "Fine Luffy. I know that you will be right."

XXXXX

Later,

"Brogy!" Dorry shouted as he finally saw his brother giant in what felt like forever. "We have invaders! They are after our old bounties and they even tried to weaken me before our battle!"

"WHATT!?" Brogy didn't take the news better than Dorry. "Who will dare!?"

"I don't know but, for once in a hundred years, can we skip this duel? There is more honor at stake than ever before. I couldn't even smell the poison that was in that barrel I was about to drink." Dorry asked, speaking in a tone that showed just how disgraced he felt. His expression was also clear on that.

"…Very well." Brogy said before both Giants roared, they felt like their skin was burning. Looking down in horror, they saw melted wax come out of nowhere and cover them in no time at all!

"It seems that while Mr. Five's poison was genuine, you still saw through it. I hate to be on the front lines, I prefer to be in the backside doing the thinking." Dorry and Brogy turned to see a strange man appear out of the wax, with his hair in the shape of a 'three'.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Both of them bellowed but growled at how the wax was solidifying and hardening around them, just as fast it covered their bodies from head to toe.

"Call me Mr. Three, or rather the future Mr. Two." Mr. Three said arrogantly. "Because once I show the boss this monster of a catch, he will finally let me become the next Mr. Two, instead of that useless idiot."

"We don't care! You were the ones that tried to sabotage our sacred duel! You should die to repent!" Brogy shouted and Mr. Three could only laugh.

"I think not. For you are under the might of my **Doru-Doru no Mi (Wax-Wax Fruit)**!" Mr. Three laughed further, like he though himself to be the kind of the world. "And as you idiot giants can see, you have been caught and as helpless as a larva in a butterfly cocoon. It is all thanks to one of my favorites, **Kyandoru Jaketto (Candle Jacket)**!"

The giants could only grow and then saw something that made them widen their eyes in horror. "I see that you see yet another of my favorite creations, the **Tokudai Kyandoru Sābisu Setto (Giant Candle Service Set)**!"

It was a large, birthday cake-shaped arrangement made of wax, into three layers. There was a large pillar up top that had a spinning dome with the face of a jack-o-lantern and candles on top. "As soon as the dome finishes moving, those who were foolish enough to try and challenge me will be encased in wax and suffocate slowly!"

"But where is…?" Dorry tried to speak and Mr. Three laughed again,

"Where is that foolish friend of yours? He is having a picnic while his friends die!" Mr. Three cruelly mocked the giants and pointed to the cold truth. Luffy was indeed sitting on a picnic basket, eating cookies and drinking tea with Miss Goldenweek. "My partner is an expert painter, so good that her colors can make anyone do what we want them to do. Now, Straw Hat, kill them!"

Dorry and Brogy gasped as well as the other Straw Hats that were stuck into

"…NOT!" Miss Goldenweek felt like she was having a heart attack when Luffy turned both himself and his sword into her direction instead of her prey. And all that were harmed was her hat and a couple of trees nearby; all sliced up at once. Then Luffy just sheathed his sword before saying, **"Hantoumei Suihihei Kirite (Semi-Transparent Acid Ruin Cutter)!"**

Much to the horror of Mr. Three and Miss Goldenweek, and relief to everyone else, the wax suddenly melted and cleaned off the trapped victims harmlessly. It was it all happened in an instant but Zoro and the two giants were somehow able to see that Luffy did move around the wax; spreading some kind of heated dissolvent on the **Kyandoru Jaketto** and the **Tokudai Kyandoru Sābisu Setto**. Even the large stand that Mr. Three was using to taunt Dorry and Brogy as well as giving him a bird's eye view of the entire scene had melted; ultimately, the wax user was sent to the ground hard and burning at the hot touch.

The two giants and the Straw Hats moved to get out of the mess of the wax, as if it was going to trap them again otherwise. And when Miss Goldenweek looked into Luffy's eyes, she was scared out of her wits. Then she collapsed on the picnic blanket, eyes white and foaming at the mouth.

"Miss Goldenweek!" Mr. Three couldn't believe it; half of his plan was ruined right in a single moment. "Damm you Straw Hat! Die!" Mr. Three sent his wax at record speeds at Luffy but the pirate captain had shocked the Baroque Works agent by simply making a vacuum slash to send them off course.

But before the mad wax agent could create any more from his Devil Fruit ability, Mr. Three found himself being strangled by a woman's arms. He screamed when both of his hands were crushed as well. "Don't you dare touch me, you piece of slime." Looking up, Mr. Three saw Carol growling at him like a wild animal over her prey. "Do it Frank. Now!"

Mr. Three's screams of pain were then muffled out by miniature explosions on the front side of his body. There was no blood but the burns and bruises were not pretty anyhow. "Mr. Five! Miss Wednesday! You dare to betray Baroque Works!? Betray me!?"

"Betray you? We were never working for you or with you, Mr. Three." Frank said with a cold tone, pointing his custom-made revolver at the poor sight in his partner's grasp. "We were just following orders. Captain's orders."

The atmosphere then became something silent and awkward, everyone just turned to Luffy. Even though he was dropped like a sack of potatoes, Mr. Three never lost his focus on the pirate captain either. "…Luffy? You did this…?" Nami spoke up, ironically being the last person to speak against Luffy in recent developments in their relationship. And everyone else had one thing to say about this too (exempting Frank and Carol).

"When you chase a rat, you have no luck since it is fast and cunning. Then it makes into its rat hole." Luffy said in an encrypted tone that kept everyone silent and kept every word they wanted to say, stuck in their throats. "You can wait at the hole for hours since the rat was the only thing that can fit into it. But the rat will know that you are there and refuse to come out. What do you do?" No one spoke. "You disappear and fool the rat into thinking that you gave up on it, only to pounce once it left the hole!"

That made perfect sense and all of a sudden, no one can be angry at Luffy anymore. On the bright side, Mr. Three has been captured and left at the mercy of two angry giants and no one got close to critical condition from the wax structure. Then there was one last thing to this case,

"Nami-swan! Vivi-SWAN! I am so glad that you are safe and looking so beautiful…!" Sanji, of course finally showed his face and stopped his perverted rant to see that every single living being suddenly grew to the size of titans as they stared down with demonic glowing eyes.

"Shut. Up." Even Mr. Three joined, so he could at least not listen to a blonde idiot while getting his punishment. Somehow, Sanji's voice made for a worse set of circumstances than anything a Giant can do when they're pissed off.

XXXXX

"And now that the giants are having their go at Mr. Three and Miss Goldenweek…" Luffy turned over to a certain blonde cook. "Can you please let us know where the hell you been? I thought that I got everyone together against the agents from Baroque Works." Luffy shun the guilty light on Sanji and pretty soon, everyone in the crew turned with the same red glowing eyes from before.

"Yes Sanji. Where the hell had you been when we needed you?" Sanji could only laugh nervously at the sight and brace for any future pain to come. Later,

Luffy dropped the heavily bruised Sanji onto the ground in an unceremonious way. "Thank you for showing me the way to this house Sanji." Luffy spoke in a cold tone. "Now see to it that you will be able to drag yourself back to the King's Gourd. And don't count on anyone giving a hand. Not after your disgraceful behavior _and_ …" Luffy then turned around slowly and made Sanji see the Devil staring him down, "After what you said to Nami. You are no gentleman, but a well-dressed pervert. Be thankful that we still need a cook Sanji."

The blonde cook could only whimper and drag his broken body back to the ship. And on the way, reflect on how he dared to compliment Nami when she had to lose her shirt. Saying such words to a girl who has been through hellfire, literally, and having her underwear showing was what only perverts will do. Now Nami will never even consider him to be a gentleman anymore; just a pervert and a ladies' man-slave.

Meanwhile, inside the wax house, Luffy saw that the house was still standing and there was another picnic basket. Looking inside, Luffy had found a Den-Den Mushi, a Transponder Snail used for purposes relatable to a phone or camera, with the number '0' painted on its shell. Then the Den-Den Mushi sprang to life with a ring. But Luffy knew just who was on the other side. "Hello, Mr. Zero." Luffy begun and had braced himself for a phone call that has his crew's life on the line.

End of Chapter 14.

 ***Here it is! The last update of August! I know that it is not my best work but I hope you still like it!***


	15. Nami's Sick! Detour to Drum Island!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

Nami's Sick! Detour to Drum Island!

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

 _Luffy dropped the heavily bruised Sanji onto the ground in an unceremonious way. "Thank you for showing me the way to this house Sanji." Luffy spoke in a cold tone. "Now see to it that you will be able to drag yourself back to the King's Gourd. And don't count on anyone giving a hand. Not after your disgraceful behavior and…" Luffy then turned around slowly and made Sanji see the Devil staring him down, "After what you said to Nami. You are no gentleman, but a well-dressed pervert. Be thankful that we still need a cook Sanji."_

 _The blonde cook could only whimper and drag his broken body back to the ship. And on the way, reflect on how he dared to compliment Nami when she had to lose her shirt. Saying such words to a girl who has been through hellfire, literally, and having her underwear showing was what only perverts will do. Now Nami will never even consider him to be a gentleman anymore; just a pervert and a ladies' man-slave._

 _Meanwhile, inside the wax house, Luffy saw that the house was still standing and there was another picnic basket. Looking inside, Luffy had found a Den-Den Mushi, a Transponder Snail used for purposes relatable to a phone or camera, with the number '0' painted on its shell. Then the Den-Den Mushi sprang to life with a ring. But Luffy knew just who was on the other side. "Hello, Mr. Zero." Luffy begun and had braced himself for a phone call that has his crew's life on the line._

"Is that you, Mr. Three? Your voice sounds worse than ever." Luffy never heard such an arrogant tone that still cried of confidence and great power anyways.

"No, my name is Monkey D. Luffy. You might have heard of me as the rookie from the East Blue that has just entered the Grand Line." Luffy responded and waited for Crocodile to reply.

"So you're the one they call 'Straw Hat Luffy' and the 'Liber Glade'. Seems that even the bigshots of the East Blue were no match for you." Crocodile said. "Then again they were only strong by the standards of the world's weakest ocean."

"I am not here to talk about the East Blue. I want two things." Luffy retorted. "First, I want you to stop sending your agents after us. It will get old and soon, you won't have anyone left to throw away for your stupid ambition." Luffy listed off and before Crocodile could try to speak up, "Second, I want you to know that once me and my crew get the princess to Alabasta, you will never seize control of the Sandy Kingdom."

"…" There was silence over the line. "You dare talk to me, Crocodile of the Warlords!? I have killed plenty of overconfident rookies for less. And why would you try to turn me in, I am the country's hero."

"I thought that a pirate like you couldn't care less about being anyone's hero." Luffy retorted out of the blue once again. "You are too prideful to resort to such measures. That will be your one of the factors of your downfall."

"HA!" Crocodile cut Luffy off right at that last word. "'My downfall'? Like you will measure to someone like me! I am Crocodile!"

"Much better." Luffy said and the faint sound of Crocodile grinding his teeth could barely be heard on the line. "But yes, what you are going to do is going to be your downfall. And it started as soon as I found out who you are and that the princess has asked of me to help her country."

"And why would a pirate help out a princess! We are just filthy outlaws that the world will be cleaner without!" Crocodile was slowly losing his temper.

"And what exactly did the World Government offer to a greedy pig like you that you didn't refuse the positon as one of the Warlords?" Luffy never expected an answer and thus was not surprised to hear silence. "But back to the point. Your assassins have failed their mission the moment they landed on Little Garden. And after hearing enough about you, don't think that I will show you mercy when we fight in Alabasta."

" _If_ we do, then there won't be anything left of you when I am done!" Crocodile shouted out and Luffy smirked to see that he had gotten under Crocodile's skin.

"Is that a promise? Then I will be looking forward to it, Sir Crocodile. And don't send anyone after us or else I will tell on you to the marines." Luffy finished his conversation and hung up before Crocodile could respond.

XXXXX

Location unknown,

"That arrogant brat!" Crocodile was still in a bad mood. So much that he crushed the receiver on the Den-Den Mushi that he was using to try and contact Mr. Three on Little Garden. As for Crocodile, most his features are concealed the in the darkness of his office. The only clue to where he was is the large creature that is being petted by Miss Sunday.

It had the appearance of a regular Crocodile that had something in the shape of a banana growing out of their heads. "Fu-fu-fu." Miss Sunday giggled to see the scene unfold. "I knew that boy will be entertaining. I never get to see you so hot under the collar."

"Shut up Miss Sunday. I am in the mood to kill anyone. Unless there isn't any pirates invading this blasted country, then I will kill you." Crocodile retorted back and Miss Sunday giggled even more; does anything faze her?

"I did hear that a pirate crew led by Puppu as been seen lately." Miss Sunday said and Crocodile scoffed.

"That swine? Oh well, a complete crew is better than nothing." Crocodile sighed deeply. He was getting a bit tired of always going after the no-name rookies who think that they can take on the Seven Warlords; plenty had said that the likes of himself are only as good as 'government dogs'. "And you better leave my sights and see to it that Mr. Two will go to Little Garden and…." Miss Sunday stopped at her latest step on the staircase and noticed that Crocodile had halted in his speech; almost like he suddenly shut down. But then, "Forget about the Strawhats and instead get him to kill the failure Mr. Three."

"And why would you do that? Weren't you going to…?" Miss Sunday was actually confused this time but then got Crocodile to glare at her.

"Are you turning traitor already Miss Sunday? Do you really doubt my instincts and decide not to follow my orders!?" Crocodile was still the prideful character and Miss Sunday had lost her voice once she was cut off. She had no idea what was going on so Miss Sunday just nodded and moved up past the staircase.

'Just what did happen to Crocodile? He acted like someone had suddenly entered his mind. But his voice and personality hadn't changed. I never heard of such a power existing, even in the Grand Line.' Miss Sunday thought to herself but decided to look into it later.

Meanwhile, back on Little Garden.

"Well now what?" Zoro asked, finding one of the stones looking rather comfy compared to what he had to go through. Not with Mr. Three getting the drop on him and trapping all the Straw Hats in his wax work. And then there were Zoro's legs.

He tried to cut them off so he will get free and kill Mr. Three but then he found the wax hardening his body and covering him like powder on a donut. Must be because his conscious couldn't allow him to do such a thing in front of his friends and the cruel Mr. Three; his pride just wouldn't bear the thought of allowing that Candle Man to see that he gotten to Zoro.

"I don't know." Nami was also upset about all this. And the only thing worth seeing is the Giants actually not fighting every occasion and that Mr. Three was only in great pain but not dead. Somehow having the Candle Man alive was far better than killing him. "If we had a year to wait then that will be our only way off the island."

"But we don't have a year! We need to get to my island as soon as possible. We only have hours to spare, not an entire year!" The Straw Hats sighed in annoyance to hear Vivi mouth off again and again. "If we are here and like this then it's my fault and…" Nami then silence by walking over to Vivi and pull on her cheek.

"None of that anymore." After letting go of Vivi, Nami sighed to see that everyone was trying to avoid looking at her. Not that she looked scary or angry but underdressed. She complained about the heat and took off her shirt, Nami then had to ignore the feeling of having the whole world stare at what was underneath that shirt.

That is until,

"Hey guys. Sorry it took so long." Everyone was relieved to say the least to see Luffy arrive from the jungle and with two things being dragged along. One was Sanji, still tied and beaten up from before. The other was a slain sabretooth tiger, one that everyone took cuts out to fill their empty bellies.

"WOW!" That got everyone to nearly jump out their skin and it turns out, Sanji was still conscious. Enough to ignore the pain and open his eyes, to see Nami still half-dressed. But before anyone could try to knockout the cook, Luffy did it for them and practically drilled Sanji's head into the jungle ground.

"Thanks for reminding me Sanji." Luffy said sarcastically and took out his jacket, handing over to Nami. She didn't need to be told and yet Nami didn't take the jacket for nothing. She sneaked in a kiss after actually covering herself up. "Anyways, I was just finishing having a conversation over this Den-Den Mushi's phone line."

Luffy took out the same snail-operated phone that he found in Mr. Three's wax house. And everyone saw the symbol on its shell. That showed a typical skull from a jolly roger that had a pair of fencing sabers for the crossbones; there was even the pair of fancy purple wings to complete the Baroque Works' Jolly Roger. "In case you are wondering, I spoke to Mr. Zero himself."

Now there is great tension in the air, coming from the likes of Vivi, Carol and Frank. "M-Mr. Zero!?"

"Yes. He sure was polite at the start, but it was quite easy to get under his reptile skin." Luffy said casually, which wasn't much of a surprise to his more senior crewmates. "I did tell him about what we are doing and that no matter what he does, Crocodile will fall once we arrive at Alabasta."

"But then he will just send more people after us!" Vivi shouted but Luffy didn't stir.

"I doubt it. After all, a general is nothing without an army. If he is going to try and kill us, by throwing away more of his minions, then he will be risking whatever plan he has laid out." Luffy explained. "And don't worry about it, he is not going to bother with us. I made sure of it."

"How can you be so sure!? He is joking right guys?" Vivi called out to the other Straw Hats but they looked away from her, not exactly the answer she wished to receive. But then Vivi noticed that Carol and Frank were looking they finally solved a very complex riddle; but the answer was still unbelievable. "What's wrong?"

"Let's just say that I used what I did on Mr. Three and his partner, only on Crocodile this time." Luffy answered and yet, this still didn't made all this anymore clear. The only ones that did understand were the former Baroque Works agents. They then went into whispering distance of the captain,

"Thanks Luffy. We knew you will have it under control." Luffy could only nod and ask for some more personal space. Then Luffy started to look sheepish,

"Sorry about not telling you guys, but Mr. Thirteen _kindly_ gave me this." Luffy then reached into his vest and pulled out a device that had the shape of an hourglass. Only that it didn't have the sand used in an hourglass or even have the glass in the shape of two capsules connected with a very narrow opening. Instead, it had the same glass capsule as a regular Log Pose, complete with the suspended needle. Finally, at the base was a label that said 'Alabasta'. "I know that you want to kill me. Go ahead."

But while that exact thought was clear on their faces, the Straw Hats were cursing at themselves. They had seen just how overpowering Luffy is over every single one of them. And with a deadly ability that allows Luffy's own power and strength to grow when even one is exposed to the drunken influence. They sucked it up and Nami just took it from Luffy's hand. "You better hope that this Mr. Three has at least a million berries on his ship, otherwise you will have to sleep on a couch tonight."

Luffy smirked. To any man in a relationship, that was worse than a slap on the face or a stab in the chest, right near the heart. "Fair enough. Let's get ready to get on our way." Luffy then looked at the two giants who were nothing but bystanders, enjoying another example of human drama. "If you want to owe us a favor then there is one thing you can do."

XXXXX

"Urrgh…" Later, in a dark room, a little girl was awakening from an blackout episode and then noticed that there was something rough around her arms and legs that prevented much of basic motion; she couldn't even budge from her spot with what felt a lot like rope bounding her. Then the room is filled with light, with Luffy standing near an opening in the roof of the room. This was the hull of the King's Gourd, the ship Luffy took from scratch and built himself; and Luffy knew every single inch and every dimension of this ship, including all the rooms.

"Now that you are awake, Miss Goldenweek…" The young-looking woman gasped and tried to wiggle what really looked like rope all around body. "Relax yourself and this will be completely painless." Miss Goldenweek found herself started out her wits and her attempts to get free for the time being.

"Now, I have accepted your comrades that you still call 'Mr. Five' and 'Miss Valentine', because they were valuable in potential. The same can be said for you, not your former partner. That is why you are even on my ship." Luffy got the point, swift and simple.

"Potential? For what?" Miss Goldenweek squeaked out and Luff nodded.

"For helping even out the male-female ratio on my crew for one thing." Miss Goldenweek couldn't believe that she was held captive on a pirate's ship just so there will be more women on board. "But mainly is because I heard a whisper inside that head of yours. You have a dream do you?"

Miss Goldenweek didn't know what Luffy meant and tried to escape the glance of the captain. "…S-so what!?" Luffy only raised an eyebrow at that response. That girl-looking woman seemed to be frustrated and aggressive once Luffy had gotten underneath her exterior. "A-are you going to tell me that it is impossible!? Everyone does! And now I have disappointed my boss, Mr. Zero, the only man that can make it happen. And he didn't care, for once in my life!"  
"You're right, he doesn't care." Luffy spoke up. "And sometimes, that can be worse than what seems to be constant mocking and rejection of your dreams." Luffy continued and Miss Goldenweek growled at him; but it takes very little to faze this young man. "Because at least they acknowledged that you had a dream. Crocodile didn't care because he needed the cannon fonder for his plan. Nothing that he promised you all will ever come if he does succeed, only nothing but time in jail."

Miss Goldenweek was shocked. She had no idea who her boss is, only as Mr. Zero and everyone that knew his real name had been all but killed off. But to hear from Luffy that the boss was Crocodile, a member of the Warlords. They are supposed to be heroes, killing off the other pirates and help out the countries under the World Government!

"You can either believe it or try to deny it. I don't care about that, but as a man with a dream to go out to the sea, I will never laugh at someone's dream. As long as you are on my ship, you will live for your dream." Luffy then spoke up. "I am not forcing you to make a decision. All I want is to let you know that every single member of my pirate crew has a dream; and dreams are one of the only reasons to live."

Miss Goldenweek just looked at Luffy. She couldn't find anything to say to all that. And she remained that way for a while. A long while until, "…Thank you, captain."

"Luffy." Miss Goldenweek heard, "My name is Luffy." The captain didn't bother to share what his surname is, all he wanted was the one underneath the 'Miss Goldenweek' that used to be a Baroque Works agent.

"Victoria. But I will like Vicky." Luffy raised an eyebrow at that last remark but nodded, showing that he will accept the name anyways. But the moment was to be spoiled for the rest of the day when both of them heard voices out on the deck as well as hasty footprints.

"Captain! Nami's collapsed on the deck! She has a fever!" A fever was bad enough but the look on Luffy's face scared Georgia. He looked like he just heard on of his crewmates on the very of dying!

"No…" Luffy whispered to himself. "I hoped for this not to happen. And not now!"

XXXXX

Outside, just moments ago, everyone were still recovering from what happened right after they drifted off shore of Little Garden. The monstrous goldfish that toppled even the biggest of mountains appeared; the Island Eater. Who would have thought that one of Kaya's favorite stories that Usopp made up actually came true? She sure was surprised and Usopp just tried to keep his own feelings of it hidden; a coward he maybe, Usopp is also a man who takes a hints and learns from the mistakes he makes from time to time.

Then the crew heard the door to the cargo hull opening and out came Luffy who looked like someone had just killed a dear friend right in front of his eyes. "C-captain…" Zoro couldn't help but shiver and stutter at the face of this thick atmosphere; everyone else weren't doing any better.

"Where is Nami? Where is my navigator? Where is my Nami?" Luffy spoke in a dark tone that said 'no time for delays or nonsense'. Everyone pointed to the base of the mast where Luffy saw his girlfriend laying against it like she was a dead body. Pressing his hand against her forehead, Luffy then screamed like an animal walking into a lit fireplace. His hand had just gotten a burn alone.

After a while of thinking, Luffy then knew what was going on. But he needed to be sure before jumping to conclusions. And he had to do this,

"Nami, you might want to hit me after saying this but I need to lift up your shirt." Luffy said with complete seriousness. And Nami looked like if she wasn't dizzy with a fever and that she was head-over-heels with her captain, she would have caved Luffy's face in. So when Luffy then move the shirt up, to the discomfort of most of the crew, they all gasped to see a very bad bug bite. One they never noticed before, they were thinking too hard on what to do with Baroque Works.

"You have been bitten by the Kestia, Nami." Luffy then spoke up, letting loose his grasp on his girlfriend's shirt so her stomach won't be flashed for much longer. "Like Dinosaurs and Sabre-Tooth Tigers, they were thought to be extinct. They are tropical insects that might be small enough to be barley seen but when they bite, they live visible bug bites like yours."

"But bug bites don't cause a fever Captain." Vivi brought up and soon, everyone saw the look of dread in Luffy's eyes.

"Most bug bites don't Vivi. We are still in the Grand Line, none of you forget that." Luffy responded and everyone else on the ship nodded. "But the Kestia were once deadly insects that once they bite into the flesh of their targets, they spread a virus." Now the air is getting thick with tension and dread that spread through their hearts like wildfire. "It is known as the Five-Day Disease, called that because within five days of infection, the contaminated will be fully eaten inside-out and…die."

"DAMMIT LUFFY!" Sanji roared like a bear finding his food supply stolen right under his nose. "If you know about this then why haven't you treated Nami!? You are supposed to know everything about the Grand Line! And I thought you will get us ready and Nami is going to die!? WHAT IS WRONG WI~*choke*!" Sanji ranted on and on like an angry fool until Luffy, out of the blue, grasped the cook by the throat in an effort to shut him up and get his attention.

"Sanji, I thought that I was clear on how the Kestia were thought to be extinct. And the Kestia are the only causes of the Five-Day Disease so everyone thought that the illness was also extinct." Luffy started. "I will admit that I know more about the Grand Line for someone that 'never left the East Blue' but you had no right to say such things to some who is not happy about this either, Sanji!" The crew were wondering, just who is Luffy and what else about him will surprised them? "Even if you go to the best clinics in the East Blue, they won't have a vaccine for this illness! The Five-Day Disease is a Grand Line illness, why would the cure be found in the East Blue!?"

Nobody answered. And the silence was broken when Luffy felt his hand getting tired, holding Sanji over the deck, so the captain released the cook for the latter to catch his breath. "So what do we do Captain? It is your cue." Vivi then spoke up.

"Yes, yes it is. There is a way to cure Nami." Luffy spoke before getting Nami off the base of the mast and into her arms; she showed signs that the posture was at least slightly more comfortable. "On the way to Alabasta is Drum Island. Years ago, it was famous and most-sought out in the entire Grand Line for its system of doctors. And those doctors were skilled enough to cure nearly any illness, both from the Grand Line and the other Blue Seas."

"Do you think that they can cure Nami? I thought that you said the Five-Day Disease was thought to be extinct." Carol spoke this time, she had grown to like the navigator and found her presence to be like close friends.

"The ones from the Blue Seas also though the dinosaurs were extinct. But those who grew up in the Grand Line will know that Little Garden will harbor the supposed extinct animals, plants, reptiles and insects." Luffy explained. "And any good doctor will have a cure ready, even if it will never be used for another hundred years. I will make a bet that even one doctor on Drum Island will have the cure for the Five-Day Disease in storage."

And just like that, the next course of action became clear. All they can do is follow Luffy's path to this 'Drum Island' and hope that a cure for Nami can be found there.

End of Chapter 15.

 ***I am sorry that the last chapter feels rushed. I really wanted to make that update with at least on day left of August. So you won't count on me doing it again until the last few days of this month. And that will be a while, so keep checking in and have a nice Fall!***


	16. The Metal Pirate

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

The Metal Pirate and the Island Without a Name.

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

" _You have been bitten by the Kestia, Nami." Luffy then spoke up, letting loose his grasp on his girlfriend's shirt so her stomach won't be flashed for much longer. "Like Dinosaurs and Sabre-Tooth Tigers, they were thought to be extinct. They are tropical insects that might be small enough to be barley seen but when they bite, they live visible bug bites like yours."_

" _But bug bites don't cause a fever Captain." Vivi brought up and soon, everyone saw the look of dread in Luffy's eyes._

" _Most bug bites don't Vivi. We are still in the Grand Line, none of you forget that." Luffy responded and everyone else on the ship nodded. "But the Kestia were once deadly insects that once they bite into the flesh of their targets, they spread a virus." Now the air is getting thick with tension and dread that spread through their hearts like wildfire. "It is known as the Five-Day Disease, called that because within five days of infection, the contaminated will be fully eaten inside-out and…die."_

" _DAMMIT LUFFY!" Sanji roared like a bear finding his food supply stolen right under his nose. "If you know about this then why haven't you treated Nami!? You are supposed to know everything about the Grand Line! And I thought you will get us ready and Nami is going to die!? WHAT IS WRONG WI~*choke*!" Sanji ranted on and on like an angry fool until Luffy, out of the blue, grasped the cook by the throat in an effort to shut him up and get his attention._

" _Sanji, I thought that I was clear on how the Kestia were thought to be extinct. And the Kestia are the only causes of the Five-Day Disease so everyone thought that the illness was also extinct." Luffy started. "I will admit that I know more about the Grand Line for someone that 'never left the East Blue' but you had no right to say such things to some who is not happy about this either, Sanji!" The crew were wondering, just who is Luffy and what else about him will surprised them? "Even if you go to the best clinics in the East Blue, they won't have a vaccine for this illness! The Five-Day Disease is a Grand Line illness, why would the cure be found in the East Blue!?"_

 _Nobody answered. And the silence was broken when Luffy felt his hand getting tired, holding Sanji over the deck, so the captain released the cook for the latter to catch his breath. "So what do we do Captain? It is your cue." Vivi then spoke up._

 _"Yes, yes it is. There is a way to cure Nami." Luffy spoke before getting Nami off the base of the mast and into her arms; she showed signs that the posture was at least slightly more comfortable. "On the way to Alabasta is Drum Island. Years ago, it was famous and most-sought out in the entire Grand Line for its system of doctors. And those doctors were skilled enough to cure nearly any illness, both from the Grand Line and the other Blue Seas."_

 _"Do you think that they can cure Nami? I thought that you said the Five-Day Disease was thought to be extinct." Carol spoke this time, she had grown to like the navigator and found her presence to be like close friends._

 _"The ones from the Blue Seas also though the dinosaurs were extinct. But those who grew up in the Grand Line will know that Little Garden will harbor the supposed extinct animals, plants, reptiles and insects." Luffy explained. "And any good doctor will have a cure ready, even if it will never be used for another hundred years. I will make a bet that even one doctor on Drum Island will have the cure for the Five-Day Disease in storage."_

 _And just like that, the next course of action became clear. All they can do is follow Luffy's path to this 'Drum Island' and hope that a cure for Nami can be found there._

"Presenting our captain, Wapol the 'Tin Pirate'!" Luffy and the Strawhats couldn't find the words for this silly and stupid attack on this ship. Or even the captain presented.

"You seem to be just regular pirates but, there could always be something about you underneath." Wapol said, eating a piece of meat off a fancy knife. But then he bite off that chuck along with the blade it was resting on!

Wapol is an overweight man with an unusual appearance. He has dark violet hair and a cylinder-shaped jaw made up of tin plates, hence his epithet. He dresses in tin-plate armor and a hooded cape made from kind of skin. He was also wearing brown thick gloves. He spotted a pair of purple and orange woolen shorts and a brown belt around his waist and a pair of thick short boots.

"No regular man can just eat the knife and not get harmed by it." Luffy remarked, he might be a glutton but he knows what he couldn't and shouldn't eat. Zoro, Alvida and Gin were not looking any better about it.

"I'm getting a mouth ache just by watching!" Usopp had to add his own two cents, while trying not to raise his arms right in front of his crew. And especially not the one from a ship that appeared out of the ocean.

And all this started when Zoro was on his patrol duty and called out to everyone else on the deck at the time; he said that he saw someone standing on water!

Luffy and the others were trying to ignore the freezing cold and snow that fell on the King's Gourd for the second time. Luffy said that they weren't sailing into a storm but that they were getting closer to Drum Island. He called it a 'Winter Island'.

Vivi then came out and explained to the crew what Luffy meant. She told them that even though the Grand Line is supposed to be chaotic and didn't follow any of the rules for weather or navigating, it did have some certain patterns. For one, each island has a climate that is based off the four seasons; and island retains that climate every day of the year.

But while that was smoothing for the crew in the cold, they never forgot what Nami did before she was sent into her cabin. She actually helped the crew avoid a Grand Line typhoon! And weather on the Grand Line is supposed to be unpredictable!

Luffy then kissed Nami full on the mouth, shameless in public too. He then said, "I told you that there is no one replacing Nami as our navigator. She has been ready for the Grand Line for years." Vivi then realized what Luffy meant. Nami doesn't predict the weather by tools, but by her body.

Nami has trained her senses to pick up even the smallest changes in wind direction, temperature and air pressure. After all, weather can only happen by a delicate balance of each in order to occur. It took a lot of practice but Nami was able to tell what weather is to happen next and that was how she was able to sense that typhoon before it happened.

But then there was the man standing on water.

XXXXX

He was a man who is a bit taller than average. He has wavy lips and a sad expression. He wears a checkered jester-like green-blue costume with purple lining at the end of the sleeves, a white winter cape with purple lining (that is tied against his chest) and grey buttons, with a light brown bow and a bag of arrows on his back. He has dark green pants, and blue shoes with white buckles.

After an awkward chat, the Straw Hats were shocked to see that this guy was not standing on water. He was merely standing on top a submerged ship that suddenly emerged and shifted back into sailing mode right in front of the King's Gourd. And before they knew it, they were surrounded by pirates wearing coats on their own ship.

"Now then…" Wapol said, tossing what was left of that knife into his mouth while standing on one of the railings. "We will like to go to Drum Island. Do any of you have an Eternal Pose set to that island? You seemed to being going in that location."

"I am the captain of this ship so I will be asking the questions." Luffy said in an irritated tone, given that the guards will poke him with their guns even when he tried to scratch his chin. "Why are you all on my ship? What do you want with the King's Gourd and why aren't you at your kingdom, ruling it like a tyrant?"

This never gets old but the other Straw Hats were not the ones shocked anymore. It was their unwelcome and uninvited visitors that were baffled at how a random pirate knew that they came from Dum Kingdom? "If you have no answer then scram!" This, of course, was only a sample of Luffy's menacing and overpowering presence; just enough to try and scare away off the pirates.

"Not now! I am still hungry!" Wapol foolishly and stubbornly retorted; just like a spoiled kid in a grown-ups body. But when his mouth enlarged to impossible limits, Luffy painfully grasped and clamped his rubbery fingers around Wapol's lips.

"Hey! Let go of Captain Wapol! He needs to eat to satisfy his-!" One of the goons was more foolish than Wapol and yet he didn't get the chance to see out his 'captain' when Luffy cut him off,

"His **Baku-Baku no Mi (Munch-Munch Fruit)**?" Luffy spoke, shocking everyone this time. The name for a Devil Fruit is always a give-away to what it can bestow to the user. "I have heard of it. It allows the user to be able to consume any substance, toxic or not, dangerous or not, edible and inedible. But I also heard that it takes this phrase literally; 'You are what you eat'." Luffy droned off like he was reading a rather burning book out loud. "Now get lost!"

Luffy then turned to face the opposite direction and used the elastically and sheer strength of his arm and fingers, still keeping Wapol's mouth shut, to fling the tin pirate into distance. Then he turned to the remaining 'Tin Pirates', "You better hurry and collect your 'captain', **Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruit)** users don't last even a minute in the cruel and merciless sea."

Finally, that was enough to scare the intruding pirates off the King's Gourd and they hurried to try and save their captain. Whatever they succeed or not, they should be too busy to bother the Straw Hats again. And they never did, on the sea that is.

XXXXX

Pretty soon, an island that looked like it came out of a snow globe or something was in the horizon. The Straw Hats were still working hard on shoving the snow, keeping the ship on course and to make Nami's condition the least painful as possible. It has already been three days since Nami was bitten on Little Garden. Things are not looking so good for her unless they find a doctor, today.

"'Follow the snowfall.' You really are a little kid Captain. Then again, you weren't wrong." Luffy just chuckled as he took a short break after a couple of hours of shoving and taking rounds, looking after his girl and navigator.

"I wasn't wrong yet. You refused to say such things about yourself, Kuro." Luffy turned to see the same pirate strategist that seemed to have been out of action for a while. "And you really got everyone thinking you jumped ship again with your ridiculous long nap."

"What can I say, Captain? I am a cat and cats do sleep whenever they like and as long as they want." Kuro joked before getting comfortable with his new all black winter outfit that was similar to his old attire. Only the jacket and long pants were replaced with a coat and winter slacks, wooly like a lamb; best of all, he didn't have the pair of golden…poop things on both sides. It disgusted the girls way too many times.

"And what about our pet otter? What did you think of him?" Luffy then brought up that no one has seen the former 'Mr. Thirteen' or his vulture partner 'Miss Friday'. Then again, they were wondering, Sanji included, where the cooked bird for the dinner of the night they left Whiskey Peaks.

"He is not bad company once you give him a hot bowl of donburi." Kuro said. "And I like his choice of weapons, a pair of bivalve sea-shells with short claws along the front edge." Luffy nodded,

"I noticed those weapons, they have been sharpen to the point I can be sure they could cut at the wax that 'Mr. Three' makes." Luffy remarked and then changed the subject. "I am sure that you can learn a few more things about him. After all, he and his former partner were trained and entrusted by a Warlord to be his messenger."

"Ah, Crocodile." Kuro replied. He did had to get caught up as he did miss out on the events surrounding Reverse Mountain, Whiskey Peaks and Little Garden. "He has gotten my respect for grouping together outlaws and keep his operations a secret, even from the World Government and its investigation officers. Such as CP9."

"But no longer once we get Nami healed and finally arrive in Alabasta. Then again, I told my crew that I will not leave Drum Island without a doctor." Luffy said and Kuro only needed a second to figure out why.

"Why is it that as we are now approaching Drum Island, we are the only sailors in a ten meter radius? I thought you said that Drum Island was a hotspot for doctors to learn and patients to be healed." Kuro then replied. But he noticed that Luffy's calm and relaxed expression turned completely sour.

"It would seem that things have change for Drum Island." Luffy said no more and Kuro just left with it. And after another while of sailing straight and shoving snow, the King's Gourd finally arrived at the winter island. But then the 'welcome community' showed up,

"Halt pirates! You are not setting another foot on our island! Scram!" One of the men in the large crowd shouted, armed to the teeth like the rest. But when nobody moved a muscle,

"We mean it! Scram or die!" Another one from the crowd happened to have a rifle compared to the spears and farm tools. "I said, scram!" Then he foolishly shot at the Straw Hats and it also happened to be Luffy.

But the captain didn't respond, not that the bullet actually did anything to his rubber body. Then he started to move, making the crowd on edge. However, what Luffy did, nobody saw it coming.

"Please!" Luffy shouted while he bowed on his deck, his forehead touching the wood of the ship. "Our friend is sick and dying! We need the help of a doctor that can be found here! Please!"

"Like we will help pirates like you! How do we know that you are not lying!?" Another man from the crowd shouted and the other cheered in agreement. But then,

"Here now! There will be none of that. No 'liar' will bow his head with such honestly. I believe him." A large man came from behind the crowds and the locals seemed to know him.

"Dalton!"

Dalton is an imposing man, with slicked black hair and a goatee. He wears a long, white fur-lined green tunic and has armor plates on his arms; these plates are retained on his fore legs when assuming his full-bison form. Sometimes he covers his head with a green and white fur lined hat, equipped with ear-flaps against Drum Island's intense cold, and he always wears long boots. He carries his weapon of choice, an extra-large spade, in a sheath that hangs on his back.

"I am sorry about our cold welcome but the island and its people hate pirates more than most." Dalton said. "If your friend is terribly ill then we will let onshore so we can look at her." Dalton then signaled for the crowd to make way while the Straw Hats carefully carried Nami out of the captain's quarters. But someone was needed to watch the ship; Zoro, Carue the Duck and Koro volunteered for personal reasons; and also the otter wanted to stay since the cold temperatures and snowfall are especially dangerous for an otter like him.

And so the other Straw Hats left for the village. But any hopes of making sure that this Drum Island were dashed when Dalton responded to such a question with this as an answer,

"I am sorry, but this island has no name."

XXXXX

"Her temperature is 106 degrees!?" Dalton shouted in disbelief. They were in his house that had a bed for Nami to rest in. And the crew saw an increase in Nami's fever, and that is not a good sigh, at all. "That is not good. If it keeps up, her organs will overload and fail."

"We know Mr. Dalton." Vivi said, she was hoping a cold wet cloth will help but that was just wishful thinking. "The captain had already determined Nami's condition. She only has about a day and a half left to live, seventy-two hours the most, unless we can find a doctor that has a cure."

But Dalton didn't respond. Everyone turned to him and saw that Dalton was looking down with the expression of a man ashamed and shaking like a tree leaf in a storm. "Look out there…" Dalton then pointed through one of the windows that showed some large mountains that were remarkably cylinder-shaped. "Those mountains are known as the Rockies. You will need to go there is you want a doctor, but…" Dalton left off again, creating yet another thick atmosphere.

"The only doctor on this island lives at the castle on the top of that mountain, and is rumored to be a witch." Dalton said simply and the Straw Hats could only look at each other with faces of uncertainty.

End of Chapter 16.

 ***Hope you like it.***


	17. A Witch and Her Reindeer

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

A Witch and Her Reindeer

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

" _Her temperature is 106 degrees!?" Dalton shouted in disbelief. They were in his house that had a bed for Nami to rest in. And the crew saw an increase in Nami's fever, and that is not a good sigh, at all. "That is not good. If it keeps up, her organs will overload and fail."_

 _"We know Mr. Dalton." Vivi said, she was hoping a cold wet cloth will help but that was just wishful thinking. "The captain had already determined Nami's condition. She only has about a day and a half left to live, seventy-two hours the most, unless we can find a doctor that has a cure."_

 _But Dalton didn't respond. Everyone turned to him and saw that Dalton was looking down with the expression of a man ashamed and shaking like a tree leaf in a storm. "Look out there…" Dalton then pointed through one of the windows that showed some large mountains that were remarkably cylinder-shaped. "Those mountains are known as the Rockies. You will need to go there is you want a doctor, but…" Dalton left off again, creating yet another thick atmosphere._

 _"The only doctor on this island lives at the castle on the top of that mountain, and is rumored to be a witch." Dalton said simply and the Straw Hats could only look at each other with faces of uncertainty._

"Comfortable back there Nami?" Luffy asked with a concerned tone while Usopp and Gin were tying his girlfriend by the wait with a spare, sturdy piece of cloth. Nami still was too week to speak so she just nods at a painfully slow rate. "Good."

"Are you sure that you want to do this? I am sorry that there is no other way to get to the Doctor's castle. Maybe we can wait until the doctor is in one of the town and take our navigator there?" Dalton asked and tried to talk the Straw Hats out of this crazy plan. They were told that there was no way up the mountain where the castle was located, except to climb it!

The freezing temperatures and snow fall were bad enough but Dalton also told them about another danger. He called them Lapahns, creatures that were considered to be the by-product of polar bears and snow rabbits. They are among the fiercest creatures on this island that the locals refuse to name; especially with those that walk into their territory.

"Sorry Dalton but we can't." Luffy said once he got a sturdy and comfortable grip on his girl. "If that castle is where the doctor lives, then that is the best place to wait for." Luffy explained his haste. "I may not be a doctor but I do know about most poisons and cures. I will be able to find what Nami needs in that castle."

"And besides, I've got Gin and Sanji along." Luffy then turned to the pair by his side. "Whatever we will find at the base of the mountain, they won't be a problem. Right Sanji?" Luffy smirked to see Sanji with eyes that were brighter than street lamps.

"Of course! I will never allow a woman to suffer any longer!" Sanji could have said anything else but he did mature a little and toned down his perverted rants ever since Little Garden; when everyone, including the ladies beat on the cook. And Luffy added his own spice to the soup when the captain dragged like a sack of potatoes, scolding Sanji as well as other examples of verbal abuse.

That was why Sanji hadn't been flirting with the local girls that were out in the open. He was officially afraid. Afraid of what people like Luffy will do when Sanji is at his own devices. "Well then…" Luffy replied at last, "Let's go and get Nami healed! Hurry it up!"

And with that, Luffy disappeared out of town with Sanji and Gin by his sides and Nami on his back, handing on life by a delicate thread. "That captain. What will he won't do that won't surprise us?" Alvida said with memories of her first encounter with the man that would be her own captain, and all the adventures she had in the East Blue up till now. And every other Straw Hat was doing the same.

"Just what kind of captain is that boy?" Dalton then spoke up and wondered why each of the remaining Straw Hats got sullen all of a sudden.

"That boy, Dalton…" Usopp spoke up with an edge in his tone. "Is the captain that is going to be the next King of Pirates. And so far, he has no equal. What's worse, he had a power that will enable him to kill very single living being on this island if he wanted to." Usopp explained and Dalton gotten sullen himself; his expression had gotten a little tense and darken.

"That will be the worse threat to this island, even topping Wapol." Dalton then remarked and the Straw Hats turned to look surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Wapol, as in the pirate captain named Wapol?" Kaya spoke up. "The one with a metal ship?" Alvida asked. "And has a devil fruit power that allows him to consume any material?" Usopp finished and Dalton just chuckled.

"I don't know about that bastard being a pirate. I am sure that is just a front, he actually was our ex-king." The Straw Hats were shocked this time. Who would have thought that with Vivi being a princess instead of an assassin, a there was a king that passed off as a pirate? "This happened when another group of pirates arrived and attacked our island. There were only five pirates this time. The captain called himself, 'Blackbeard'."

"Only five? No wonder you wanted us to leave once we arrived." Frank replied and the other Straw Hats nodded. Dalton also did,

"And Blackbeard, that sounds scary if he and his crew were able to attack an entire island on their own." Carol added her own two cents, not caring if most didn't agree with her comment.

"But then again, everyone who lives here considers that attack to be a blessing." Dalton spoke up and this didn't go well with some of the Straw Hats.

"How can a pirate attack be a blessing!? It looked like they destroyed your homes, harmed a lot of people and did your king in!" Vivi shouted and Dalton could only chuckle in response.

"I could agree. But their views on the attack was justifiable. As the king who once ruled here was nothing more than a tyrant. He was hated by all but his subjects. His rule brought fear and despair. Once he was gone, we were free to build a much better society on our island." Dalton explained and that when Vivi had to open her big mouth.

"So the pirates were strong enough to defeat Wapol and his army so they had to leave the island?" She asked, innocent enough but didn't like the look on Dalton's face.

"No. Not. At. All." Dalton spoke, dragging each word like it was a concrete brick attached to a string. "When 'Blackbeard' and his pirate crew attacked us, Wapol's army didn't try to fight. In fact, once he saw their overwhelming over, he took his men and fled like a coward. Like a rat leaving its family trapped on a sinking ship! Our king left us at the mercy of pirates so he won't be harmed!"

"WHAT KIND OF KING WILL BE SO DISGRACEFUL AND DISLOYAL!?" Vivi then burst open in rage, which was clear as fresh glass on her face. And after that, no one said another word. This island and its inhabitants were so unfortunate to be attacked and ransacked by pirates and their only army fled instead of fighting.

"Dalton!" One of the townspeople hurried to where the Straw Hats were with the said man. "Wapol has been sighted, heading towards the neighboring town of Cocoa Weed!" Dalton then looked like he witnessed a cold blooded murder right in front of his eyes.

"Thank you." Dalton then got up from the snow and armed himself with his large weapon. "Sorry my friends. But I can't ignore this situation or delay a single second. I swore to never let Wapol set foot on this island, with my life!" The Straw Hats said nothing as they simply watched Dalton burrowed a horse and hurried towards the direction of Cocoa Weed.

XXXXX

Later,

"Well, guys, the wind had gotten slightly stronger and it seems to get colder all the same…" Luffy spoke up. He and his group had just cleared of the town Bighorn, about to head into the forest at the base of the mountain they must climb.

"We can tell!" Gin shouted, "And maybe you will be better off actually wearing shoes!"

This time Sanji had to agree. "Just seeing you run in the snow with those sandals is painful enough to watch!"

"Sorry guys. It is my policy. I like to feel the ground on my feet. You will be surprised at what you can sense if you do." Luffy replied and his two crewmates just sighed and gave up on asking any further. "So, wanting to pass the time, I heard that people barely sleep at all if they live in snowy countries like this."

Sanji and Gin were suddenly interested again. "Why not?"

"When a person falls asleep, the body starts to cool down, to the point that a human can freeze to death in this weather. So most of them are afraid of dying that way if they do go to sleep."

"That's idiotic!" Sanji spoke up before flinching when Luffy turned his eye's glance into his direction. "I mean…everyone needs to sleep sometime. If they don't, it will be like running a machine to ground even through it is overheating. If they don't stop and let it cool, it will explode. We can die if we don't have enough sleep."

"I am not sure since I grew up in the East Blue. And we sleep just fine. I only know heard this from a customer from the pub I usually hang out in." Luffy then turned back to facing the base of the mountain. And while the trio were running through the snow, they were dodging ignoring a little creature that had been trying to eat at them since they first entered the forest.

"And the snow keeps falling on their skin so they are dyed whiter than pure marble! It makes women more beautiful and more like goddesses so most of them come here!" Sanji then brought up a story he heard himself. He said that in snowy countries, women have skin that is as smooth as skin and as white as the very snow that falls on this island; this was done when the women get cold and rub their skin most of the time until the skin surface is just like expertly cut marble.

"And cut that out!" Sanji then finally lost his temper with the creature trying to bite his head off while telling his story. Luffy and Gin frowned to see Sanji kick that creature like a soccer ball.

"Seriously Sanji, you won't be much of a father if you treat kids like that." Gin remarked and Luffy before they both got a little ahead of Sanji who just stood there in his sweet temper. It took a few seconds before the cook hurried to catch up.

But they didn't get very far when they were halted. Halted by a herd of large beasts that were like grown-up versions of the creature that was harassing and stalking the trio earlier. That was why Luffy and Gin found themselves scowling at Sanji once they saw the latter on the shoulder of the other. "For this, you get most of the action. Make sure that not one follows us. And Gin, you make sure that not one of them attacks us. Any jolt will just make Nami's condition turn fatal."

Luffy finished his orders and turned to face the creatures just in time for the leader, judging by his scar, initiated an attack on Luffy. But Sanji was quick to act and sent him flying. Luffy then charged through the snow towards the rest of the herd and Gin protected them with his twin tonfas, sending each one of them away. "These are the Lapahns alright but we can't afford to fight all day!" Gin shouted with an edge; seriously, with everyone that falls, another will appear from the other side of Luffy and sicken Nami. "Why aren't you…?"

"Because like I said!" Luffy was doing his own share of frustrations trying to dodge the attacks from the Lapahns. "Any jolt to Nami will be fatal. And any blast of my **Haki** won't be good for her. All except for my **Kenbunshoku Haki (Observational Haki)** and it won't defeat this beasts! Only avoid them!"

Gin and Sanji heard that and growled to themselves. They both know that Luffy could just knock them out right at the start of the ambush. But they had no idea that Luffy's **Haoshoku Haki (Conqueror's Haki)** can also attack allies in a way that a person with a fever can be fatally affected, while otherwise nothing if they are in prefect health.

Then they all noticed it. All the fallen and attacking Lapahns suddenly halted in their tracks and were summoned far up the hill, much closer to the base of the mountain than the pirates are. And at first, they did nothing. Nothing but stare at the pirates who also did nothing; they had no idea what to make up from this. All they knew was that they had to hurry up with Nami getting to the castle and they can't afford to start another battle.

After a while, the Lapahns started to move. But instead of charging for them, they instead just umped. They jumped up and down on the snow for seemingly no good reason. The pirates didn't know what to make of it until Luffy then heard it. Even through the roaring winds of the blizzard, Luffy heard it. He heard the snow getting weaker around where the Lapahns were jumping. That was when it happened, when all that snow started to fall apart and slide down the hilltop.

It was an avalanche! "Luffy!" "Captain!" Sanji and Gin shouted with shocked, how are they going to survive something like that and they were so close to the mountain! All Luffy did before the shadow of the falling snow covered them was gasp, with fear finding its way back into his soul after ten years.

XXXXX

When Nami finally woke up since the fever had knocked her out, but not on Luffy's back or in his arms anymore. She was in a bed, with thick warm sheets. Nami also saw that a bag of ice was laying on her forehead, and being stabilized by the handle of an axe that was also tied to back of the bed.

But then Nami heard a door opening and closing. She found that even turning her head was difficult with her heavy head still dizzy and feeling hot at the cheeks. But Nami was able to see that it was a woman coming in. And when Name slowly got up from her pillow that woman came next to her with a beer bottle in one hand and sent the other into Nami's way.

"101 degrees. Slowly but surely, the antidote is working just fine." The woman said with a single finger on Nami's forehead. "As for who I am. I am the one that is looking after you, you silly and sick girl. The name is Doctor Kureha." She smiled, "What to know how I am so young?"

Kureha dresses in a style more suited to women in their twenties; far from her real age. This includes a navel ring, a shirt that bares her midriff, a purple blazer and purple low-riding pants. She has a pair of small sunglasses that, when they're not over her eyes, she wears on her forehead even when she's using glasses. She wears bracelets and rings on her left hand.

Kureha wore pants with a pink design on the left leg and a blazer with a yellow line along the shoulders and down each arm. She wore a white shirt with a pink cherry blossom on the front and green sleeves and borders.

Ignoring that last, unrelated question, Nami just looked around. She was definitely in a castle room and had a change of clothes. And the bed was definitely comfy. "Where am I?" Nami was able to get out before coughing. This promoted Kureha to push Nami back onto the bed.

"I wouldn't move around much with the virus still doing some strong damage to your body. I only gave you the cure a couple of hours ago." Kureha lectured Nami. "And as to where you are, you are in my home. I am still amazed that you, that skinny boy, the zombie and the blonde are still alive."

Nami widened her eyes. 'Gin and Sanji did looked beat up and Luffy was about to freeze to death!' "Are they okay!?" Nami tried to get up but only got uncomfortable and coughed up again.

"They are alive, like I said." Kureha said. "The blonde had a broken back and several splintered ribs. The zombie looking guy had about fifty breaks in his arm and leg." Nami cringed from her pillow to hear such horrible injuries. "And that boy with the straw hat was just seconds from dying of frostbite. And that was from climbing the entire mountain; three entire miles in height!"

While Kureha was ranting, Nami just took a heavy sigh before looking extremely happy. 'Luffy, you did say that you will go through hell and back for even one of us. And you never once a jolt to me while you were carrying me. You're my hero Luffy.' Then Kureha noticed Nami's expression and didn't say a word until,

"SANJI!" That outburst had pretty much rattled the entire castle and got both Nami's and Kureha's attention. "Get back here! Don't eat him!" Nami begun to smile as she recognized that voice from anywhere.

Sure enough, both doors to the room were all opened, with a pair of blurs entering and exiting. And then there was the young man that appeared on his legs, trying to catch his breathe. "Seriously. That is the fifth time we went down this corridor. Where does he get all that energy for…?"

It was Luffy and as soon as he saw Nami, still with the fever and reddening of her face, awake, he froze and lost his voice.

"…Nami…"

"…Luffy…" The couple said in that order until Luffy finally moved again. And he did in another blur to grasp Nami and kiss her square on the lips. Being used to the show of her boyfriend's power, Nami didn't even hesitate to kiss him back.

"I told you that I will get you to a doctor." Luffy said in a breathless tone and Nami could only nod before getting comfortable in his chest. "Kureha is going to get your healed in no time."

"It is rather rude to talk about someone while they are in the same room and while facing away from them." Luffy then turned to face the said doctor with a sheepish expression. "Now then, you love birds will _love_ to hear that the Five-Day Illness is not contiguous, only spread by the bug bite of the Kestia."

"We know. We had been in Little Garden." Luffy replied and that gave the doctor an 'ah' look on her face.

"Then you also should be glad to know that unlike those brat doctors I have known years ago, I always keep a cure of diseases that are supposed to be extinct. Only in the Grand Line can I even find the materials I need to make one!" Kureha ranted, stopping to hear the couple laugh at the sight.

"…I guess that you were right. What you said to Sanji." Nami whispered as her voice was killing her throat. "About how you couldn't get your hands…on the cure for me from the East Blue."

"Sanji is still a good cook and a reliable marital artist but I swear that his insanity and perverted foolishness with women runs in his family." Luffy said, having a shiver for some reason; if only Luffy realized how true that was.

"Whatever brats. I administered the cure because your girl was just on the verge of dying. Even with you and your frostbite, or even that blond kid with the broken ribs chasing my pet!" Kureha replied and Luffy looked sheepish all over again.

"I know. I already gave up on getting to that idiot, let him go to you. Please doctor?" Luffy then had the expression of a kid who is begging for his mother to let him into a candy store and pay for everything.

And, coming through a doctor and closing it behind, was a little reindeer. But unlike any normal reindeer, this one stood on its hind legs, wore a strange hat that had an 'X' on top and the nose was blue-colored. "I lost him!" Nami was then shocked to hear it speak, speak clearly like a human's and yet sounded a lot like a child's tone.

"Hello Chopper." The reindeer then turned to Luffy with the look of a child who is seeing his father for the first time.

"…Big Brother…you're back. You're really back!" Nami had absolutely no idea what is going on but the cute scene of a talking, walking reindeer embracing Luffy, calling 'big brother', was enough to make her giggle. Luffy has yet another secret to share and explain.

XXXXX

Meanwhile,

"Hey! Look at the sky!" Usopp shouted, pointing upward. Everyone who happened to hear him also looked up and saw the sky still filled with thick clouds. But it wasn't what Usopp wanted to point out.

"So what? It is a winder island and…" Alvida answered, not seeing the problem; she was getting a little tired of the snow fall falling down her slippery skin faster than rainfall. But then came the realization that slowly, one by one, came to everyone's head.

"It's not snowing!" One of the local shouted, "That never happens here! This is a Winter Grand Line island! It always snows!"

Dalton tried to keep the crowd under control but something about that group of scared and confused locals had caught the attention of the Straw Hats. There was one member of the crowd that wasn't panicking or yelling; he didn't even look concerned or confused. That's is as suspicious as a clear sky with thunder strikes.

The man in a cloak noticed that the Straw Hats were staring at him and walked out of the crowd, unnoticed by the locals. "Greeting all." He spoke in a rather polite tone that deter the Straw Hats one bit.

"You are definitely not a local." Usopp spoke up. "Just who are you?"

"The name is Ace and I heard that Luffy is sailing this sea. Where is he?" The cloaked man said and the Straw Hats just didn't know what to think of respond. Is this Ace fellow a friend or a foe; what is he under that cloak?

End of Chapter 17.

 ***What a week! I finally got this done with three quizzes to study in a row! It seemed to be so hard since I spent the summer without a summer semester (I do have a valid excuse!)**

 **Another thing is that I had my laptop taken in to have its old hard drive replaced with a fresh one. I did manage to save most of my work onto a flash drive but not all of it. I will need to work hard to get back on track. Wish me luck!**

 **And Ace is finally back after I briefly introduced him in Chapter 1. I do have something planned for the relationship between these sworn brothers. If you can guess and get it right, you deserve a cookie! I will be listening! ***


	18. A Tyrant's Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

A Tyrant's Return

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

" _Hello Chopper." The reindeer then turned to Luffy with the look of a child who is seeing his father for the first time._

 _"…Big Brother…you're back. You're really back!" Nami had absolutely no idea what is going on but the cute scene of a talking, walking reindeer embracing Luffy, calling 'big brother', was enough to make her giggle. Luffy has yet another secret to share and explain._

 _XXXXX_

 _Meanwhile,_

 _"Hey! Look at the sky!" Usopp shouted, pointing upward. Everyone who happened to hear him also looked up and saw the sky still filled with thick clouds. But it wasn't what Usopp wanted to point out._

 _"So what? It is a winder island and…" Alvida answered, not seeing the problem; she was getting a little tired of the snow fall falling down her slippery skin faster than rainfall. But then came the realization that slowly, one by one, came to everyone's head._

 _"It's not snowing!" One of the local shouted, "That never happens here! This is a Winter Grand Line island! It always snows!"_

 _Dalton tried to keep the crowd under control but something about that group of scared and confused locals had caught the attention of the Straw Hats. There was one member of the crowd that wasn't panicking or yelling; he didn't even look concerned or confused. That's is as suspicious as a clear sky with thunder strikes._

 _The man in a cloak noticed that the Straw Hats were staring at him and walked out of the crowd, unnoticed by the locals. "Greeting all." He spoke in a rather polite tone that deter the Straw Hats one bit._

 _"You are definitely not a local." Usopp spoke up. "Just who are you?"_

 _"The name is Ace and I heard that Luffy is sailing this sea. Where is he?" The cloaked man said and the Straw Hats just didn't know what to think of respond. Is this Ace fellow a friend or a foe; what is he under that cloak?_

"What is it to you?" Usopp asked with an edge. He had been that way since he first heard of an avalanche coming only for it to vanish in an instant; something was definitely at work, but it could have happened from any single point on the entire island. It was a foolish idea to even consider looking for the one that caused the avalanche of snow and rubble to halt before it could reach even the nearest village. "Are you some bounty hunter after our captain's head?" When he reached for his rifle and the other Strawhats for their weapons, they saw the stranger laugh instead.

"Please. As if I could turn Luffy even if I was interested in his bounty." 'Ace' nervous chuckled, adding to the Strawhat's suspicions. "I did see his bounty poster and I have heard that Luffy is here in the Grand Line. I didn't want him to look for me so here I am, looking out of my life."

"Devil Fruit…" Zoro said out of the blue. "You have a devil fruit; it is the best thing to explain how you were able to halt the snowfall on this cupcake of an island with frost icing. So how is a devil fruit user afraid of our captain? None of us know you."

"Me neither." 'Ace' replied. "But I know Luffy. And yes, I do have a devil fruit. But that is not going to help me catch up to Luffy getting a head start on me, that damn younger brother of mine." He growled and this got the Strawhats both on edge and puzzled by that expression.

"LITTLE BROTHER!?" 'Ace' cringed at the sheer volume of the pirates yelling at once.

"Hey! I hadn't been his big brother ever since we had that cup of sake ten years ago. I actually been out for months!" 'Ace' shouted in defiance, like he was offended by their respond or their expression. "And whenever I tried to ask what happened, Luffy will just not say a word and pound me to the ground. After a dozen or two times, I just gave up; Luffy is the younger but stronger brother of the bunch. He even scares me sometimes when he goes off."

The Straw Hats didn't know what to make of this, Luffy had a brother? And yet their captain is stronger than his older brother? Then Usopp remembered something that Luffy said;

 _Flashback Begins._

" _W-what just happened Luffy!?" Nami asked of her boyfriend who didn't even looked disgusted or shocked, but concerned._

 _"I am sure that he was just waiting Nami. He was holding in all that pain until he saw me." Luffy then put his hat on his chest, the traditional act of saying prayers to the newly deceased. "He was getting close to that age of his long life."_

 _"You have been here? In the Grand Line before?" Usopp finally walked up to his captain about that encrypted talk._

 _"Usopp." Luffy said sternly. "When you get drunk, your mind is as gullible as a child and as forgettable as your great-grandfather. What better way to keep a secret?"_

 _Flashback Ends._

"Luffy…" Usopp whispered and then turned to the one of the Rockies. The tingling feeling on the back of his head told him to do so. "Just what can your power do?"

XXXXX

Meanwhile,

"Come one Chopper, she won't bite." Luffy teased Chopper, struggling to get him into letting Nami hold him. "You are like a little boy trying to get out of a bath!"

"No! Big Brother!" Chopper wasn't acting out of fear for getting sick from Nami's ailment or getting her 'cooties'. It was something else and Nami saw it in his eyes; it was his cutest that prevented her from frowning. Then Chopper stopped struggling when Luffy rubbed him under the chin.

"Awww~!" Nami couldn't help herself to see Chopper acting like a house cat to Luffy's magic touch. She then reached and rubbed the little reindeer the same, seeing that Chopper didn't notice the difference in finger complexion. But he sure did when he found himself in Nami's arms,

"Big Brother!" Chopper couldn't believe that Luffy tricked him into submitting by extorting his personal favorite spot to be rubbed. He didn't care that Nami felt rather soft even with the fever trickling at his fur.

"Why are you afraid, little guy? You are too cute to be eaten up~!" Nami decided to teased Chopper a little but then noticed that the reindeer had actually gave up trying to get free from her grasp. Chopper looked like he had just gone down the alleyway off Memory Lane. "Chopper?" Nami was about to panic, thinking that she had just ruined Chopper's day when she felt Luffy hold his hand over hers.

"Don't blame yourself Nami. Chopper hasn't found a good reason to even like his nose." Luffy said and then rubbed it in a way that Chopper looked a little relaxed but still forlorn. "Reindeer all have black noses, to have one of a different color is to be a disgrace in their eyes. Even his own mother."

'That's terrible! Why would she do such a thing!?" Nami shouted, she almost felt that way with Belle-mere since they were poor. But this was much bigger and worse than anything Nami could think of.

"No one knows but that doesn't matter anymore. She could be somewhere else, never to mate again for all we care." Luffy said coldly. "Even if she left the herd to find another mate, the entire mountain had seen what she did to Chopper. No one will ever want her ever again. That is her punishment." Nami could have sworn that Luffy spoke from experience.

"You were there too." She said but no one answered. "And through your powers, you confronted that reindeer and told every other herd on the island of what she done." Luffy then finally nodded.

"You are getting closer to the truth, one that I knew will be revealed once I entered the Grand Line again. I just, never will forget when I saw Chopper being treated the worse by his own kind." Luffy spoke with a tone that was colder than the snowy air but it wasn't at anyone in the room. It was probably at a soul that has long passed away. "I felt like tearing her head off but the worse I could do was punish her. She was doomed to never mate again, to possibly bear a child she was just reject." Luffy continued, "And then he came. Chopper's friend, his companion and his real father. He was…"

Then, Luffy and Chopper stiffen; as if they suddenly turned to statues. Statues that faced one certain direction. Luffy's nerves were on the edge and Chopper's nose was on high alert. Whatever presence they sensed, it was revolting to say the least. "ITS WAPOL!"

XXXXX

Back at the base of the Drum Rocky,

"Are you telling us…" Usopp said with both him and the other Straw Hats having a shadow covering their eyes. "THAT THIS WAS HERE ALL ALONG!?" Usopp was referring to slope car that was attached to a large rope that was tied to a large tree and lead all the way to the castle on top of the Drum Rocky mountain. "Luffy climbed the mountain for no good reason!?"

"I'm sorry!" A poor sap who had to be the one to bring the late news was cringing at the expressions of the pirates. "I thought that this was torn down when the pirates from before sent Wapol off!"

"Whatever…" Zoro happened to be present and pulled that messenger by the scarf. He was going to do some foolish and extreme swimming in the Drum Island water with only his pants on. But the avalanche had caused to drift towards the Bighorn village. "Does it still work?" The messenger villager nodded furiously,

"I wish that you won't threaten the messenger Pirate Hunter. How are we going to explain to the captain?" Zoro groaned to hear yet another person that was supposed to be on the King's Gourd. Kuro had actually tried to chase after Zoro, to keep the latter from that stupid attempt to swim in the freezing waters. That was how they both landed in the same village.

"Luffy will increase my training, I know." Zoro moaned out when everyone won't stop staring at him, expecting an answer. "I should've been used to it but that captain just finds new ways to get me pale and whimpering."

"I will also tell Luffy that too, Zoro." Usopp was proud of himself for actually talking down Zoro and even pat him on the head, like the swordsman was reduced to a mere boy.

"Whatever guys, we did get Dalton stabilized but he still wants to get up to the castle." Alvida brought up and everyone turned to what is left of the massive man with a morality just as big and unwavering.

"…y-yes…" Dalton had to get arrows in his chest when Chess and Kuromarimo dated to attack the people of Bighorn, in an attempt to kill him. "…W-Wapol…is…t-there…" Even when his wounds were stitched up, the sheer cold was finally eating away the big, good man. He will live but he will have to feel the cold of the icy winds and that he failed to stop Wapol from reaching his prize. "…t-take me…t-to t-the castle…"

The Strawhats looked at each other until Usopp stepped up to Dalton. "If we refused then we will have to answer to our fierce but loyal captain. This is the most we can do for a man who loves his town and his people, there are too little in this world." Dalton nodded and let Kuro and Zoro to left him off the ground once again and help him walk over to the trolley car with the rest of Bighorn following behind, slowly.

XXXXX

Meanwhile,

"Ma-ha-ha-ha!" Wapol laughed in all of his disgusting arrogance. "At last, I have arrived at my castle! And it looks just the same as it was when I ruled it!" Wapol was egged on this with Chess and Kuromarino bowing to him on both ends. "It won't be long before I will become the king of this miserable island once again!"

Kuromarimo sports a long, orange cloak, with white lining, and black afros at each end, and white afros hanging from the front. He wears gloves that cover all fingers but his thumb, and resemble an afro. He has a large black afro on his head, and three small ones on his beard. He is of medium height and normal weight. He wears a shirt that's orange in the middle and white on the sides with light yellow buttons, along with orange shorts. He has hairy legs, and black boots with white laces. Overall, Kuromarimo resembles a boxer.

And Chess was that same, strange man who was under the illusion of standing on water, right before the Straw Hats had their first encounter with Wapol and his so-called 'pirate crew'; they were actually his personal army and his ship was merely disguised as a pirate ship since sailing the seas as thieves was not on Wapol's agenda. It was so he can flee from the five pirates who ran ashore before the Straw Hats did, and hopefully return to Drum Island.

"Wait Sire! At the top of the castle!" Chess then pointed and when Wapol looked to see what was up, he growled in anger. There wasn't a state flag or a nation flag, but one with the Jolly Roger. It was a pirate's flag that had Sakura petals surrounding the skull and crossbones.

"What has happened to the flags of my kingdom!? Who dares try to place a filthy pirate flag in its place!?" Wapol ranted until he heard a certain elderly woman chuckle.

"That garbage, I burned all of it ages ago when I moved in. That man was a fool but he had a good heart and I happened to like his personal flag." Kureha had exited out of the front door like a lady who has trespassers on her lawn. "I don't know how you found this island but you are not welcome here, especially here. This is the resting place of a great doctor that you laughed at."

"He was an idiot, a quack doctor who couldn't cure anyone! He was also a con man and a thief! I refuse to have my beautiful castle be a graveyard for the weak and stupid!" Wapol retorted almost immediately. "And as your king, I order you to leave my castle!"

"As I refused to allow you to eat my ship…" Wapol then heard the voice of someone else that he wished he didn't. "I won't let you take back this castle. Go and steal a little girl's miniature castle and be its king for all I care."

"You! A Pirate in my kingdom!? You don't belong here!" Wapol shouted to see Luffy come out right behind Kureha. And beside him were Gin and Sanji. The former had actually healed enough to be walking again and was caught up to speed. Meanwhile, Sanji ran himself lost in the castle until Luffy found him. But there was the problem of Chopper hiding behind Luffy's legs.

"Sanji, for the last time, don't cook this reindeer!" Luffy, of course, ignored Wapol and scolded his cook for not controlling himself with Chopper. Gin and Kureha could only do as much as try to not pay attention to the little soap opera.

"Fine, fine! I have had it trying to catch that morsel!" Sanji grumbled. "And why are the ones who tried to eat our ship here?!" He shouted, still filled with irritation from his bad day.

"The same jerks that called themselves pirates Sanji." Luffy said. "Why not you and Gin get some exercise with the two on both sides of the tin-head?" As soon as Luffy said those words, Sanji ran off like a rocket while Gin sighed for only a couple of seconds then followed after.

Sanji went after Kuromarimo who was actually kept skilled, to dodge Sanji's swift and strong strikes. But Luffy could see that Sanji was suffering; he didn't get out of that avalanche a couple of days ago unscathed. **"Bikkuri Marimo (Surprise Ball Seaweed)!"** Cruelly, Kuromarimo saw it too and allowed Sanji to aim his kicks for the afro shaped boxing gloves, just in time for spikes to appear and pierce Sanji's good leg. To add insult to injury, literally, Kuromarimo used the other glove with spikes all the same to strike Sanji in the belly, causing the cook to cough up more blood and get sent back to where Kureha was standing.

"Why you…" Sanji growled and tried to get up, ignoring the pain throughout his body. Kureha sighed and shook her head, this blonde just doesn't know when to call it quits while he still has a body that works.

 **"Dokutā Sutoppu (Doctor Stop)!"** Kureha 'stopped' Sanji by using her weight on his back and twisted it to an angle that forced Sanji's lower half to not work for a while. Now Sanji can't run off and get himself killed.

Meanwhile, Gin was having more luck against Chess. His tonfas with large iron spheres attached to their ends worked just fine against Chess's arrows. Pretty soon, the jester-looking man will run out of ammo and Gin will be able to get in close enough to finish off Chess; he just wished he had bought a personal firearm from Logue Town and soon enough, he really wished it so.

"Don't think that I am done since that idiot blonde is out? Take this!" Kuromarimo shouted and shot out many min-afros at Gin and they quickly stuck to his arms and legs. Seeing that Gin had backed off and tried to get the fuzzes off, Kuromarimo laughed. "Forget it, my **Eleki-Marimo (Electric Ball Seaweed)** are sticking with static electricity and there is something else you should know…"

Gin growled but smelled something burning. So when he turned towards Chess, he saw the jester's arrows were aflame! "My **Eleki-Marimo** are also flammable!" Gin widened his eyes and couldn't do anything to stop Chess from firing them,

 **"Chekkumēto (Checkmate)!"** Chess cried out, shooting those flame arrows at Gin, causing the **Eleki-Marimo** explode all around Gin. And the Man-Demon wished that he wasn't already injured, then he wouldn't have fallen so easily and disgracefully. "And now there is only one left…" Chess turned with Kuromarimo towards Luffy but then,

"Hold it you guys!" Both fighters turned to Wapol who actually halted them. "I have been keeping my eye on that pirate, he didn't even as much as twitch to see his own stupid lackeys fall. And he gives off this thing telling me that he is much strong than any of us!" Chess and Kuromarimo gasped to hear such a thing.

"So what do we do, Sire?" Kuromarimo inquired as well as Chess but Wapol asked something rather unusual.

"First, Chess!" Wapol turned to the jester man with a notepad & writer feather in hand, "What did I eat today in total?" Chess looked in closely and answered,

"Sire, you ate one butter sautéed cannon, one cannon extra rare, a cannonball and gunpowder salad, and one grilled house." Those sounded disgusting but Wapol looked like he remembered a very delicious banquet.

"Thank you, and now…" Wapol then begun to change and morph. **"Waporu Hausu (Wapol House)!"** Everyone was wondering if this poor excuse for a king was being serious or a clown when he turned into something of a living house that hand cannons for arms and hands. "To start off, that flag is going to go!" Wapol actually fired from the cannons that were his arms and aimed at the flag flying at the top of the castle.

This almost sent Chopper over the edge while the others were shocked to see that Wapol will waste his power on a flag. But the cannonballs never even reached the roof of the tower that had the flag. "If you want to destroy Chopper's prized position then you will have to go through me."

Luffy then had the same aura from before, only visible to everyone. Kureha scowled. Chopper was worried as well as Sanji and Gin, both somehow still conscious. And the 'Wapol Pirates' were scared out of their wits. It was like they were turned into twigs and were trying to stare down a mountain about to collapse.

"I told you guys that he was dangerous, now brace!" Wapol shouted to his two close warriors before chomping on them! This shocked everyone, Wapol practically committed cabalism right in pure daylight! But when Wapol swallowed them, he acted like some kind of machine or a factory. **"Baku-Baku Fakutorī (Baku-Baku Factory)!"** Called it.

"With my strength as Kuromarimo…" A voice came from within the house shaped Wapol but didn't quite sound like Kuromarimo.

"And my skill as Chess…" That same voice appeared and it did resemble Chess a little. The suspense was nerve killing to see what will come out of Wapol's house door that was on in the middle of his stomach.

"And with King Wapol's power and authority…" Now it sounds like the two characters were speaking in unison; almost like a bad duo joke. "We are…Chessmarimo!" No one was impressed.

Chessmarimo appears to be a large man and a combination of Chess and Kuromarimo. He has four thin arms, short legs and a wide-set body. He wears similar clothing to his original parts, sharing the color patterns of Chess and Kuromarimo's clothes. "Not a very good act…" Luffy said, matching what everyone was thinking.

"We are not acting! We are one being, more powerful than Chess and Kuromarimo apart!" The creature shouted, "We…"

"Going against a reindeer." Luffy cut them off and that got everyone staring at him, especially Chopper. "Little Brother, I know that you hadn't spent the few years since I last saw you just sitting in your room reading medical books. You have been training and I want to see all of it in action. Treat this loser as a punching bag."

Chopper sighed and then walked away from Luffy's legs, right up to face Chessmarimo. "It is your funeral, freak." Instead of flinching, Chopper just reached in god-knows where and took out a strange yellow ball. "and what is that, your favorite snack? Candy? You are just a little kid who is about to be killed!"

Chopper said nothing still and actually consumed the ball like it was a snack. **"Rumble Ball!"** Chopper shouted and then changed into something else. **"Heavy Point!"** This was Chopper's "human" form, which gives him a human-like appearance and height. In this form, nearly all of Chopper's reindeer physical characteristics are gone. Only Chopper's blue nose and parts of his fur remain. This form also imbues Chopper with peak human (primate) strength and agility which comes in handy in battle or otherwise, on rare occasions this form has also been used to dodge in the air by turning into this form to fall at a faster rate. Chopper remembered on how usually uses this form to try to blend in with other humans, but instead he was often mistaken for the Abominable Snowman.

 **"Heavy Gong!"** Chopper charged with his massive arm towards Wapol but was met by Chessmarimo.

"Don't think that we will allow a monster like you to lay your hands on King Wapol!" It said and then pulled out a pair of bows, each with burning arrows. **"Yukidoke no Ya Marimo (Snow-Thawing Arrow Marimo)!"**

" **Walk Point!"** But Chopper was able to dodge them by transforming from a large man and into an actual reindeer. After dodging every arrow that Chessmarimo can throw at him, Chopper transformed back into his **Heavy Point** to land a hit on the fused warrior creature.

But once again he was interrupted from his target by another intruder, it was Wapol getting in the way this time, to try and swallow Chopper! **"Jump Point!"** Chopper shouted and almost vanished in a blur. Everyone just looked up to see that Chopper was about as tall as his **Heavy Point** but much more lean.

"Jumping? Chopper looked like he was flying." Luffy remarked and his two crewmates nodded somehow. Then they all focused back on the battle. Apparently, Chopper's **Jump Point** was only efficient in dodging attack so Chopper had to switch to something else.

" **Dobikkuri Marimo, Quatro Hammer (Super Surprise Marimo, Four Hammers)!"** Chessmarimo had its own change in tactics and tried to land a hit on Chopper by an ambush of hammers. But while they did hit Chopper, instead of bones being broken, the reindeer more like bounced around like a ball. "Just what is wrong with that body of yours!?"

"The Rumble Ball." Chopper said, wrenching himself from the crater he made in the side of the castle. He looked like his fur had grown a pound a second so that he was a giant fuzz ball; with fur that is highly packed that attacks rarely reach the main, solid body to cause damage. "Through science and medicine that I learned from the Doctrine, I have found a spate power. One that can affect only certain Devil Fruit powers, such as mine. I usually did have only three form but with only a single rumble ball, I can use a total of seven. But seven is not necessary to defeat you."

"Arrogant freak! Just because you turned yourself into an even greater monster, doesn't mean that you can defeat the power of this country!" Chessmarimo shouted but Chopper was as stoic as a Buddha. Then he shifted to his miniature form, "Now what are you going to do?"

 **"Skōpu (Scope)!"** Chopper shouted, placing his reindeer hooves into the shape of a firearm crosshair. To his eyes, he was 'scanning' his opponent in an effort to find where the weak spot is. And he found it. **"Arm Point: Kokutei Roseo (Carving Hoof Cherry Blossom)!"** Chopper then grew taller and larger, especially in his arms; those muscles were greater than a professional weight-lifter and looked like they were to burst open if they get any larger. No doubt, this is easily one of Chopper's strongest forms in his arsenal.

With that in mind, it was no surprise to see that the muscular Chopper had gotten through Chessmarimo's axes and punch so hard that the imprint was deep and large, shaped almost like a Sakura rose petal. It was really surprising to see that while Chessmarimo did receive a lot of damage and coughed out blood, it still didn't fall. The most that happened was that the attack only pushed Wapol and his steed behind them; no one noticed the cries of the White Walkie, falling hard down the mountain side, the roar of the blizzard made sure of it.

But like most battles, they can feel old when they go on too long; Luffy knew that and also something else. "Chopper, don't hold back anymore! I know that you can better!" Luffy shouted out to the reindeer.

Then Chopper halted, just standing there like a sitting duck. "Ha!" Chessmarimo barfed through its pain. "You have finally realized that you stand not a chance against us! Prepare to die, monster! **Dobikkuri Marimo, Quatro Axe (Super Surprise Marimo, Four Axes)**!" Chessmarimo pulled out four twin-sided axes and charged for Chopper, weapons aimed for the kill.

But what happened next, will not be forgotten by any of the witnesses. Not when two of the axes were blocked, not doing any damage. "You call me a monster because I am not human." A voice soon was heard and it was somewhat like Chopper's, only more mature and deeper like a man's. "But compared to the other monsters of the Grand Line, I am actually normal. It is you who will be feared and hated, like the beasts you allowed yourselves to become." Everyone present were ranged from fully shocked to mild interest to see Chopper morph once again, but this form is nothing like the others; it was more like a combination, a nigh prefect being with all the power from Chopper's other forms.

"Meet another one of my strongest forms, the Master Point!"

End of Chapter 18.

 ***How are you guys? Things have been slow with a test and a quiz in one day on my mind last week. And then there was the exam this week too. I love to write but my parents get on my case to see me doing anything but studying. I bet that some of you guys have those days too. Wish me luck! ***


	19. The Transforming Reindeer

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

The Transforming Reindeer, Tony Tony Chopper

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

" _Chopper, don't hold back anymore! I know that you can better!" Luffy shouted out to the reindeer._

 _Then Chopper halted, just standing there like a sitting duck. "Ha!" Chessmarimo barfed through its pain. "You have finally realized that you stand not a chance against us! Prepare to die, monster!_ _ **Dobikkuri Marimo, Quatro Axe (Super Surprise Marimo, Four Axes)**_ _!" Chessmarimo pulled out four twin-sided axes and charged for Chopper, weapons aimed for the kill._

 _But what happened next, will not be forgotten by any of the witnesses. Not when two of the axes were blocked, not doing any damage. "You call me a monster because I am not human." A voice soon was heard and it was somewhat like Chopper's, only more mature and deeper like a man's. "But compared to the other monsters of the Grand Line, I am actually normal. It is you who will be feared and hated, like the beasts you allowed yourselves to become." Everyone present were ranged from fully shocked to mild interest to see Chopper morph once again, but this form is nothing like the others; it was more like a combination, a nigh prefect being with all the power from Chopper's other forms._

 _"Meet another one of my strongest forms, the_ _ **Master Point**_ _!"_

Chopper was now as tall as his **Jump Point** , his legs & arms were shaggy with thick fur from the **Guard Point** and they were ripping with muscles from the **Arm Point** ; his limbs had a bare spot at each knee and elbow. But the most distinguishing feature of this new form were his horns. They were much larger and thicker, and in the strangest shape ever; they rose from up top his head and then drooped down past his back, reaching his waist. They almost look like the blades of a sleigh or a sled.

Wapol and Chessmarimo only looked at Chopper's newest form for a second before starting to laugh. " **Master Form**!? Now you look more of a freak then ever! That is what happens when pathetic animals try their best to even be as grand as human beings are!"

"Then why don't any of you even look like humans? You two are as freaks as I am." Chopper retorted in a tone that was like of a teacher, a mentor and an experienced combat master; mature, deep and stoic. "And don't even try to break my spirit, it is already broken."

"Then why are fighting us!? Why are siding with humans!? We hate you so you should hate us! Go ahead, it will just get you killed!" Chessmarimo shouted in pure pride and internally was outraged when Chopper's expression didn't budge an inch.

"It will get you killed too. You are hated here, tyrants. Don't think that you can last any longer in the Grand Line with just each other. What happens when one of you falls, leaving the other to fend for themselves?" Chopper simply said. "I know all this because Luffy and the Doctrine saved my life. They saved many lives and they taught me how to do the same. They even taught me how to make friends, perhaps you could use some lessons yourself."

"Friends are just luggage that the strong have to carry! Why should we fight for an ungrateful kingdom! We run to survive so we can return and rule them but they try to kill us!?" Chessmarimo looked like it snapped, turned mad.

"Of course they want to kill you. You call yourself 'rightful rulers' until five pirates came. Five pirates forced you and all your power to flee instead of fight. You chose to act like rats on a sinking ship." Chopper argued back. "And do you see this island in more ruin then when you left it to its fate? The people were doing just fine without a ruler, they recovered without a leader, and they fought even without a general. You are neither, you are nothing to this island and its people. You are monsters, hated and unwanted. You are just like me."

"NO! SHUT UP!" Chessmarimo started to rant and rant as its subconscious fought with its pride and irrationality over the topic. "Take comfort that once you die, everyone on this island will die next!" Chessmarimo charged its four axes flailing around, as if rubber trees in a strong wind.

Chopper then raised one of his transformed, enhanced arm in a manner of readying a sword. When every single one of Chessmarimo's axes were inches above him, that arm suddenly turned charcoal black with a shine. And, just as swift, Chopper slashed at the axes and fused warrior itself. All four of the weapons were destroyed and Chessmarimo was sent back with a gash on its torso.

"Kill everyone? What about the tin tyrant right behind you? Are you going to kill him too?" Chopper smirked to see that the tables have turned. He was taunting his enemy this time and Chessmarimo was actually intimidated for once; and he should be since that fused creature is finally paying the prince for its empty threats and severe underestimating of the enemies it made today. "Too bad. And I was actually impressed to see you take in my **Arm Point: Kokutei Roseo (Carving Hoof Cherry Blossom)**. Boulders and forests were never enough to do the same."

Chessmarimo was struggling to even keep standing with the gash stinging with the snowflakes touching the fresh wound and the cold wind licked past; only his anger that a 'puny reindeer freak' was pushing him around so easily. "But if you like that move, then you will love this one. Master Point…" Chopper suddenly blurred from simply walking over to the wounded Chessmarimo. A punch to the fist was soon to be felt, followed by a kick to the opposite side and then a jab to the chin. **"Kokutei Haruichiban (Carving Hoof Spring's Storm)!"**

Chopper moved around with the speed, dexterity and reflexes of a professional boxer and each of his punches were as strong as cannons & his kicks were like those of a martial artist. Once he was done, Chessmarimo was a mess. Covered in bruises and cuts, from Chopper's horns without a doubt, the only thing messier than Chessmarimo was the snowbank he was still standing on.

But when Chopper finished his combo, he halted and just stood still in front of his messed-up opponent. He said nothing, his friends behind him didn't say a word. But Wapol didn't even have an ounce of that patience shown. "Chessmarimo! What the hell are doing!? Waiting for more, kill them or I will!" But his fused warrior was still irresponsive as ever. "Move and kill them!" Wapol just tapped on Chessmarimo and caused it to land hard ahead on the snow! "Chessmarimo!"

"Good work Chopper. Did it like a real man and a real pirate." Wapol got out of his shock to see that Chopper was still in his **Master Form** but Luffy was by his side. "Now it is time that we finished this idiotic king. After all, what's stopping him from running again and eating his own men to transform into even more of a freak?"

XXXXX

Meanwhile,

"Will you hurry it up?!" Usopp shouted to a villager who was about to poop out, trying to drive a railcar filled to the brim with passengers up the highest of the Drum Rockies. "They should have placed more than one engine for these things!"

"Then you take over, anything better than complaining." Kuro grumbled until his sharp mind perked when he saw Usopp's excited smirk. "Wait. Never mind!" Kuro may have been out of action for a while but both he and the other Straw Hats knew that Usopp was a real prodigy and a natural in terms of speed and endurance during Luffy's rigorous training exercises. If Usopp was pedaling, the railcar will turn into a racecar for sure.

"Whatever." One strained voice ended that scene in an instant. And everyone turned to the only person onboard that can have such a broken tongue. "Thanks for all this, everyone." Dalton whispered out. Sure, that his wounds were properly sealed up and he was brought back from the edge of freezing to death, Dalton wasn't in prime shape; not even close. Who knows how much he can take before collapsing again.

Dalton's recovery in a hurry was possible by a positive development; he was treated by Wapol's former league of doctors that he tried to abandon in the wake of the avalanche before it 'mysteriously' disappeared, the **Isshi-20**. The **Isshi-20** were the twenty most skilled doctors on Drum Island, whom Wapol took for himself in order to make his subjects dependent on him for their services.

They were met with hostility like the other soldiers from Wapol's ship but the **Isshi-20** confessed that they only went along to help others behind Wapol's back. Now that the spoiled so-called king had discarded them, the **Isshi-20** is now free to use their skills without fear anymore.

"Listen." Dalton got everyone off Memory Lane for the time being. "Once we get to the castle, do as you wish but leave Wapol to me. I failed to stop him in Bighorn but he has nowhere to run from the ruins of his castle. This time, I will not lose him. I will finish him and all this once and for all."

"And just how are going to do that?" Zoro grumbled. He sure wasn't the most patient passenger. But he soon regretted saying that when Dalton just pulled out a long roll of dynamite from under his coat! "Wait! You don't mean!?"

"I have learned this years ago and only realized back below, my friends. It is either that we both live or die. If Wapol is not going to get his stupidity cured than there is no reason for him or me to live." Dalton said all that with a straight face, with words of a madman!

The Straw Hats had no idea if they should try to talk him out of it or just let an honorable man take his fate like he is preparing for. Dalton is no coward and is willing to face his eventual death in order to spare his home of its greatest tyrant and traitor. At least everyone will no longer be abandoned to ruin and destruction.

XXXXX

Back in the castle,

"What the hell!?" Wapol was in disbelief once again. While he was able to use the snowfall and snow banks to hide from his enemies and later get past into the castle, he wasn't happy with its current state. "What happened to my beloved castle!? Why is there snow and ice everywhere!? Who is letting in the wind?!"

But Wapol soon forgotten about complaining when he saw one of the few doors that wasn't frozen over open slightly. And out of it was a certain orange haired girl that was supposed to be in bed; maybe it was that she didn't have a fever anymore and felt like moving around.

'I can't stand just sleeping around any longer. And with all the racket out there, I need to see what is going on.' Nami though to herself, not seeing Wapol a floor down from her. Until,

"Hey! Who are you!? And what are you doing in my castle!?" Nami heard that plenty and almost though to be Kureha. When she saw a short fat man with metal all over him, Nami tried to fool him.

"Nothing. I am just someone who was just checking out this castle and stay warm. I will now leave you and your castle so good day." The girl tried her best to look convincing and with a straight face while she was at it. Nami had hoped this will do the trick until she saw Wapol climb up to her level when she made only a couple of steps _up_ the stairs.

"LIAR!" Wapol shouted and chased after Nami who cried that she hadn't gotten away with her intrusion like always. But the chase was short-lived, and fortunate for Nami since she used a stair right in the floor downwards. And when Wapol tried it, his grift had prevented him from even fitting!

"Arrgh…Maybe I had been missing exercise for a little bit…" That sure was an understatement and rather ignorant. "I guess that I have no choice…to eat myself!" Nami was horrified to see Wapol actually engulfed his whole body in his over-sized metal jaw. And turned into a hopping metal can, that still chased after Nami!

"Just what the hell are you, freak!?" Nami screamed. She didn't know what was scarier, a man eating himself or a tall tin can to be hopping after her. But then the can turned itself inside out.

"Behold my true self, without any excessive weight or bone!" That voice was Wapol's for sure but he sure looked different. **"Surimuappu Waporu (Slim-Up Wapol)!"** He was slim alright; he was even taller than Nami. His grit was gone and his entire body was not fat the least. "And now, come here!"

"No!" Nami was sure scared and tried to get back to fleeing but Wapol actually caught up, many times faster than before. But before Wapol could do anything to her, he was sent away with a mean kick of a sandal.

"Hands off Nami!" The navigator was relieved and happy to see her captain, her boyfriend, her hero saving her again. "I knew that you will want to get into the castle when you gave us the slip. But whatever, why are you out of bed? The cold air will make your fever return."

"I'm fine and I didn't want to be left out of the action." Nami said softly. "Just who is he?" Luffy sneered when Nami had to bring Wapol up.

"A nobody, a slippery one that is good at running away." Luffy answered and Nami hugged him in order to calm him down. But when his frown begun to flatline, the good mood was ruined when,

"Enough of the soap opera!" Wapol had recovered from that sucker punch (or kick) and pointed at a door that was at the base of the support pillar that held the staircase. "See that? That is the storeroom for every weapon in my kingdom's arsenal! Once I get in and eat every single one, I will become so strong that you won't beat me commoners!"

But Luffy knew that those were empty threats, and was right when Wapol realized that he couldn't open the door; it was locked and he no longer had the key to it. "…Want me to open it by caving in the door with your head?" Luffy did his own threatening and Wapol fled up the stairs. That was when Gin and Chopper finally appeared.

Nami recognized the former but not the latter, who was still in his **Master Form**. "Chopper, he is running to his 'ultimate weapon' which is instead a dead end. So, you are with me." Chopper nodded with Luffy turning to his crew. "Nami, this is an order, go back to bed. Gin, lock the doors and make sure she stays at least in that room."

"Right captain!" Gin was eager to follow Luffy's orders but had to wait for Nami's response. Then she gave it in a voice that only Luffy heard,

"…Yes dear…" Nami then walked back over to the patient room with Gin behind her, but she teased her boyfriend a bit by sticking around her chest and jingled something for him to see, with a grin on her face.

'What a naughty girl…I will have to punish her later…' Luffy smirked. "Let's go Chopper!" They both disappeared up the stairs in a blur.

XXXXX

Later,

"Ha!" Usopp shouted when he came out of the opening from the railcar, head first and with his rifle out. He then he scouted around, seeing nothing but snow and the castle. "Weird." He stated to himself. "Okay, all clear out here!"

"Then give us a hand! He is heavy!" Usopp sighed, Zoro just wasn't the type to give at least a 'thank you'. Usopp said nothing and helped both Zoro and Kuro move Dalton up to the base level of the castle. "Now where is this tin jerk?"

"On another island…!" The Straw Hats tensed and drew their weapon when the snow in front of them burst apart. "I think." Thankfully, it was just Luffy.

"Where did you fall from Luffy? Did we miss all the action?" Usopp asked and Luffy smirked.

"We made sure that Wapol won't be able to find his way back to this island again. You can take care of him." Luffy pointed to the beaten Chessmarimo, which hadn't budged an inch in all the while. "And don't ask, really guys." Thankfully no one did, no matter how tempting it was.

"…Is he really gone?" Dalton asked, desperately. He was feeling like his conscious was slipping when his body was relaxing; he could have sworn to hear that Wapol was off the island again.

"If you are going to hit me for stealing your thunder then go ahead." Luffy answered but Dalton just sighed in relief before finally falling to the ground, with a smile this time. "And sorry if you wanted more action, thanks for brining Dalton up here. We need someone like him to decide the next king."

"And everyone else up here?" Kuro asked and Luffy shrugged.

"Let's go and find out." Luffy led the way for the Straw Hats into the castle while the rest of the villagers dealt with both Dalton and the fused freaky warrior. Once inside, Kureha marched around like a mother with two misbehaving children hiding from their bath time. "Nami is out of her bed?"

"Oh kid." Kureha turned over with a scowl that intimidated the Straw Hats a little before noticing that her expression lifted a little to see their captain. "No, your girlfriend is where she belongs but she has the nerve to try and bargain her way out of her minimum rest time." Kureha grumbled and Luffy nodded,

"It is her style but the important thing is that she is in bed. But what about Gin and Sanji? Are they in treatment?" Luffy said and Kureha looked furious as before, thankfully not at the Straw Hats.

"I wish! Those boys are pussies compared to how you were! I just can't find them anywhere in the castle! And another thing-!" Kureha stopped her rant when she felt Luffy press on her shoulder.

"I will find Sanji, just tell me that he goes to the Machine Room. He deserves that much." Luffy remarked and when Kureha smirked like a sadist, he did the same and blurred down one of the halls.

"I should feel like I trained him too good but I am too proud to be that soft." Kureha muttered to herself and then turned to the Straw Hats; they were terrified as to what to do with the 'witch' without their captain to calm her down. "If you have time to stare than help me find that zombie boy so I can fucking treat him. Move it!"

"Yes Madam!"

XXXXX

That same evening, the castle was busy. And filled with moans and groans of pain.

That will be Sanji and Gin in the 'Machine Room' that was filled with torture machines that Kureha had improved to be used for patients that try to run out on their treatment, to make sure they can't run away anymore.

And while everyone was working on restocking their supplies for ailing, Nami was in a more pleasant and less painful treatment; sleeping in her bed. But she wasn't alone, she had Chopper keep her company. "Luffy came to this island years ago? That is how you two know each other? I thought that Luffy had spent all his life in the East Blue."

"He said, before he had to go, that Big Brother had to keep it a secret. Something about big trouble if it was found out too soon." Chopper replied, relaxing on his chair. "And that is all I know until I sensed Big Brother on his ship with a soul in pain. I knew that he was coming but it was sure great to see Big Brother again."

"So how exactly did it happen?" Nami asked and before Chopper could point out, "I am sorry for bring up bad memories but I wish to understand my captain and boyfriend a little more. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else." Chopper was still silent and when Nami was about to change her mind, "Okay. Just this once." Nami listened in,

 _Flashback Begins!_

 _It was around nine years ago,_

 _{Why!?} A little reindeer cried and was screaming internally to see itself standing on two feet, with a child shaped head and its hind hoofs more like hands. {I thought that fruit was strange! Now I look more like a freak!} It was in a clearing and with a herd of reindeer nearby, that had looks of disgust and horror on their faces. There was a female reindeer slightly closer but backed off with a harsh look as well. {Mother…}_

 _{No! Stay back monster! You are no child of mine!} That mother reindeer barked back with hostility. But the small creature still tried to approach its mother. {Keep away from me, freak! You killed my son and now you are a monster! You are not my son!}_

 _{No mother! Don't leave me! Please!} The creature still cried out but was then launched back cruelly by the antlers of one of the male reindeer of the herd. {Oww!}_

 _{We have tolerated your presence for far too long! We even allowed you to even follow us and eat with us! But all this so you can become a monster and kill us!?} This one was definitely the alpha male as the rest of the herd ganged up on the creature. {Kill it!}_

 _The creature screamed and braced for more pain when instead, it felt the arms of a being without fur; or at least not natural fur. Looking up, the creature saw what it didn't recognize. He stood up too but didn't have any fur or hooves. The only 'fur' was on his head and it was black like the ravens that stare at the creature on some nights. Its fur was of other strange colors with something one its two feet. But the creature can see that this being was glaring at the herd while protecting him for some reason._

 _"I hear the sounds of a young animal in trouble and I guess that I was right. And with enough time to stop you from killing one of your own!" The being shouted at the herd in a strange language but somehow, the creature and the reindeer herd understand him anyways._

 _{Human, the ones that search and kill us for our fur as clothing and our antlers as trophies.} The Alpha barked and the creature now understood what this being was. But why did this, human, save him despite what the Alpha said? {If you are here for us then scram. You can't take us all out at once!}_

 _"I didn't come to kill any of you. But I am especially angry at you, the Alpha and her!" The human then shouted and shocked the herd and the creature in his arms; it was like the human understood them! "So asleep to the rest of you!" The human then shouted and stared hard at the majority of the herd, that soon fell to the snow; they were knocked out and the human didn't even touch them!_

 _{You humans are devils like I thought so!} The Alpha was angry that his herd was done in so easily and charged for the human. The creature screamed and tried to hide in the human's 'clothing' but still let one eye open to see what was going to happen. But instead of being attacked, the creature saw the Alpha sent to the ground by the human with only a stroke of his free arm._

 _"I haven't got much in terms of grudges against you, Alpha. So, I can't waste much time on you." The human sneered at the Alpha that could only lay down in pain with blood on his face; the creature was no stranger to the red liquid that come out of its cuts and sometimes, its busies. Speaking of whom, the creature was wondering where the human was walking to, taking him along. "It is you that I want."_

 _The creature realized that this human not only saved him, knocked out the herd, defeated the Alpha so easily but also was going to stick up for it in the face of the mother reindeer that tried to run away from it. {I don't know how you can understand us human but you demons always side with each other! Just leave me be and take that monster with you!}_

 _"I didn't ask you what you think of_ Chopper _…" The creature and the mother reindeer wondered where that name came from but didn't have the chance to think on it, "But I am not leaving without giving you your punishment."_

 _{Now you are acting like my judge!? You humans just love having all that power and arrogance to yourself! You don't know anything about me!} The mother reindeer shouted off, scaring the little creature; not that she noticed or cared._

 _"I know enough that you committed the worse sin a mother could do! You gave birth to your son but regret him for what? A blue nose?" The creature realized that in the short moments it had after eating that strange fruit, it forgot that it was its blue nose that caused a life time of neglect and loneliness. "So what? He is still your child and you wanted to kill him! I don't need to know more to punish you and if I don't then no one else will!" The creature gasped at that proclamation; the one that warmed its heart somehow._

 _{And what are you going to do? Kill me? Strip my fur off for your rug!? On your floor! You wall! Do your worst!} The mother reindeer was now mad with anger. And the creature was wondering why the human looked like he was going to enjoy the punishment, given the size of his smirk._

 _"Sure. Watch closely." The human then placed half of the small things on his hand, on the place above his eyes. Then came a voice that the creature or the mother reindeer will never forget. {Everyone that dwells and lives on the island and makes their home within its woods and snow, listen to what I have to share with you! A mother has tried to get a reindeer herd to kill her own reindeer son! I ask that you will understand how unforgivable the sin is and never accept her into your herds or homes. She will never be a mother again and will never find another mate for the rest of her life. Promise me this on behalf of this young one that had to suffer so!}_

 _{…So be it, the one that can speak with the winds.} That was clear and loud like the blizzard's roars. The deed has been done and the creature will be spared; and its former mother will be alone until the day she falls dead._

 _The animal herself, the one that her home won't accept anymore, just sat there in the snow. All she ever saw was the human and her former son walk off down the base of the mountains. She will never see them again; her wish granted with a twist._

 _Meanwhile, the creature will be given the name Chopper for how his antlers looked like they can chop wood. And as for the human, he will be later called Monkey D. 'Straw Hat' 'Liber Glade' Luffy. Before they will depart, Luffy and Chopper will become sworn brothers with dreams and the determination to go for them. Chopper wants to be the best he could be, maybe even be a doctor._

 _Flashback Ends!_

Once Chopper was done, Nami opened her arms; she didn't care if Chopper refused or not, he needed a hug. And he did see what Nami had in mind. Because he ran into her embrace, trying to avoid her bust and cried once he felt her smooth arms on her fur. It was a sad scene but it somehow made Nami fell like a mother or at least a big sister; with a little brother that is down on his luck and need support, something to cry on where hopefully no one will see.

Chopper never stopped crying but he when he heard Nami gasp, smell a certain lingering alcohol scent and felt rough but strong arms around his body, he really let the waterfalls out. Even with all the tears clouding his sight, Chopper saw the familiar hat and raven hair; there was no mistake to it. Chopper not only had his big brother holding him but a big sister as well. It was the second-best present that was given to the little reindeer who had to suffer much.

End of Chapter 19.

 ***What do you think? ***


	20. A Farewell of Flower Petals

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

 ***I felt that this chapter was lame as it was short so I decided to add some spice that I have been meaning to. Now I feel confident in this chapter adding to the story so tell me how you think of it now! ***

Deadly Drinking Pirate

A Farewell of Flower Petals to a Reindeer

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

 _Once Chopper was done, Nami opened her arms; she didn't care if Chopper refused or not, he needed a hug. And he did see what Nami had in mind. Because he ran into her embrace, trying to avoid her bust and cried once he felt her smooth arms on her fur. It was a sad scene but it somehow made Nami fell like a mother or at least a big sister; with a little brother that is down on his luck and need support, something to cry on where hopefully no one will see._

 _Chopper never stopped crying but he when he heard Nami gasp, smelt a certain lingering alcohol scent and felt rough but strong arms around his body, he really let the waterfalls out. Even with all the tears clouding his sight, Chopper saw the familiar hat and raven hair; there was no mistake to it. Chopper not only had his big brother holding him but a big sister as well. It was the second-best present that was given to the little reindeer who had to suffer much._

It has been a few days since Wapol dared to return to the island of eternal snow. "I still think that it was reckless of you walking through a forest during a blizzard and what were you thinking of climbing this goddamn mountain!?" The Strawhats moaned and groaned. It was like they heard it for the thousandth time. It was Ace, trying his best to get this rant into Luffy's head.

"Ace, you are overreacting. I had Nami on back, sick and only several hours before dying. There wasn't the time to wait for the doctor coming, so the best option was going _to_ the doctor. I also had two of my crewmates with me so there was no real danger." Luffy grumbled out. Too bad that Sanji and Gin were still in the 'machine room' so they couldn't hear that, to feel a little appreciated as Doctor Kureha 'treated' them.

"I can't believe that the captain had an older brother, and I have heard of him." Kuro said from his comfortable spot, on a chair with his legs bending and sitting on the toes of his feet. "'Fire Fist' Ace, Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. He is on the crew of a **Yonko (Four Emperors)** , a pirate lord that is leagues above the **Shichibukai (Seven Warlords of the Sea)** as they are above the average level-pirate that sails the Grand Line." Kuro brought in great detail, and with a grim tone. He grinned to see that most of the Straw Hats in the room were reacting like he predicted; some are terrified at the thought while others were more interested in their new 'friend'.

"Luffy did mention something like that." Zoro spoke up. "Back in the town of the cactus mountains, while you all were sleeping in that party room, I had a drink with the captain and his girl. As for what were they doing up, I rather not say." Zoro dropped off momentarily to see if Luffy was aware of what he was saying; thankfully it was just a mild glare, to say 'say more about it, or more punishment'.

"What did Luffy say?" Usopp said, trying to get his nerves down. "We are going against one, Crocodile, and is this **Shichibukai** pirate anything like Mihawk?" Usopp felt proud with himself, talking about something so sensitive with a person like Zoro.

"He said that Crocodile is a good example of a Shichibukai but he used a really ridiculous name and compared that with Mihawk." Zoro actually answered without a hitch. "He said that both of those pirates can be considered equal in power…" His audience was already mind blown; especially after seeing the raw power that Mihawk used to overwhelm Zoro and in that stalemate against Luffy. "But the **Yonko** and his grandfather consider them to be like children to their power, that is how powerful they are."

"I am starting to see the picture with the Yonko but who actually is the Captain's grandfather and why is it signific-" Kuro started until he was cut off,

"Garp. Luffy's grandfather is Monkey D. Garp." Zoro said and this sparked more interest and uneasiness in the room's atmosphere. "Come to think of it, I even encountered that old man. He screams of real raw power that even Luffy is an ant compared to a dog." No one doubted Zoro, especially with a serious face like his, and no one said another word.

"But still, Luffy…." Ace was relentless to say the least,

"Ace, please, we don't need a worse headache listening to you for another thousand times." Nami said as she was still in bed, Kureha made sure of it. "Besides, you can relax since this is the day that the doctor promised to release me. Luffy won't be walking through blizzards or climbing any mountains soon. Not that I don't mind being on his back again~!" Nami had this dreamily look on her face while Luffy only blushed slightly and coughed in his hand. Ace answered only with a disappointed sigh and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Your girl is as bad as you are." Ace soon wished that he whispered much softer when he suddenly felt a rapier poking him in the neck. "Not that it is a bad thing."

"Nami is my navigator as well as 'my girl', so yes there is nothing wrong with that." Luffy said with an edge in his tone. "So if you still have something to say about us, as the 'big brother', then say it. We have all day."

To everyone in the room, it was hard to see who is the real big brother. Luffy certainty knows how to get his point across and Ace is supposedly three years older than the straw hatted captain. One thing is for sure, those two have just redefined the term.

Just then,

"COME BACK HERE BRAT! AND WITH THOSE TWO! THEY HAVEN'T FINISHED HEALING YET!"

That practically shook the entire castle, including the patient room where the Straw Hats and brother-to-the-captain were waiting in. Luffy then got up and opened on of the doors, just in time for Chopper in his reindeer form to crash through. With Sanji and Gin thrown off his back, sliding right into the other side of the room. After promptly closing it, Luffy turned to Chopper.

"I can guess how she took your decision Chopper. But did you really have to go overboard by getting these two idiots out of their healing machines?" Luffy asked, ignoring the mutters from the blonde cook and man demon saying that that it wasn't.

"Luffy! We all need to go! The Doctrine is on a rampage and I have no idea why!?" Chopper then ran off, trying to sound frantic realistically. But the pirates felt like humoring the reindeer by taking their word seriously. "Hurry!"

"Luffy, do you mind~? My shoes have been stolen~!" Nami felt like being a drama queen and just wanted to be on her boyfriend's shoulders again. The captain didn't comply, Luffy was willing to be a slave to all but her needs. "So where are we going, darling~?"

Luffy took no notice of the teasing and answered in a serious tone. "I think I have a good idea. Chopper's running away from Drum Island."

XXXXX

Meanwhile,

"Where is that stupid reindeer!?" Kureha was on a rampage alright, and with about a hundred weapons strapped to her back. Swords, guns, spears, clubs, etc. "I never taught him to disobey my word, and especially to run off with two stupid kids that haven't been healed yet! WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR DOES HE THINK HE IS!"

"Perhaps one that wants to go for his dream." Kureha then turned over to Dalton, still healing himself but is good enough to walk and stand the cold climate outside the castle. "And I did notice that your sled is not in your shed like always…"

"Running away!? On my watch!? NEVER!" Kureha then shouted off and sprinted off towards the main exit of the castle, leaving behind the pile of weapons behind. Also, she left Dalton with a grin on his face.  
"I know that the sled is gone because I saw it being dragged…to the back door." Dalton shook his head that he inheritably tricked Kureha into a wild goose chase and just went off to his own plans.

But while no one was looking, Kureha had actually settled in her office after disregarding all that extra baggage. "Chopper, you really are leaving. I never thought that in my hundred and 10 years as a doctor that I will feel this way for someone sailing away, not passing away. You brat and your stupid big brother had actually made me soft. And I will never forget that day."

 _Flashback Begins!_

 _"You want me to do what!?" Kureha looked barely any different, but it was only a few years compared to her lifestyle extending a century. And she was looking at oddest par she had seen, which is saying something for how diverse and bizarre the world can be when it came to bringing two individuals together._

 _"Please Doctor. Chopper needs someone to take him in. I will be sailing with my teacher all the way to the New World. My little brother will be in great danger!" Luffy was still in his training years and apparently, he had been to Drum Island before. Meanwhile, Chopper looked worse to wear_

 _It was like the little reindeer had went through hell and back, only to get a rude and painful welcoming. Luffy heard everything about what happened while his teacher was stationed on the island. It seemed that the 'quack' doctor that made his living off of bad healing and stealing money had made Chopper his companion and looked after the young reindeer._

 _But the doctor did all this since he was dying of an incurable disease. He was planning to die as someone that no one will miss. He will be in his dark little corner, all alone like he always was. But Chopper had changed his view on living._

 _Then came that faithful day when Chopper had finally decided to repay the doctor for taking care of him. He will get a certain mushroom that the doctor said that he need, after completing a miracle that the doctor had tried for thirty years. That was while Chopper was beaten to a pulp, rugged down and even lost one of his antlers. But this was the start of a great tragedy in Chopper's life._

 _Because what Chopper didn't realize, in all his innocence and childish view on reality, was that getting the mushroom and feeding it to his caretaker actually doomed the quack doctor. That mushroom was poisonous, killing the eater within an hour. And all Chopper had to say was that he saw the skull and crossbones next to the picture of it in a medicine book; and after this doctor said the symbol wasn't danger but the will to conqueror the odds, to find a cure when help was never given._

 _Luffy sensed this and spent a good several hours consulting Chopper who seemed to never run out of tears. Then came the quack doctor's death, drinking a liquid explosive that blew himself up in front of a certain metal tyrant and formerly his castle. It was foolhardy, that this quack doctor fell into an obvious trap, but no coward will end his life to leave something behind for the witnesses._

 _That is why Luffy decided to up his training with his teacher and also convince Chopper to give his life to learn medicine and how to be a doctor, to help and cure others no matter how sick they are. But Chopper will need a new caretaker and a teacher for real this time, which brings the duo to the 'witch' doctor herself._

 _"Brat, why would I take in a blue nosed reindeer that walks and talks and got that quack killed!?" Kureha was stubborn and so was Luffy._

 _"Because he went out like a man and you have enough honor to do what his dying wish was!" Luffy retorted. "I know that he asked you to take care of Chopper and he is going to be a doctor so that's why!"_

 _"You don't know anything about me or that quack! You are just a brat with a reindeer in your arms that is just about to die! Why aren't you asking me to at least heal him!" Kureha argued back and then Luffy got serious._

 _"If you give a man a fish, he will eat for a day. If you teach him how to fish, he will eat for life." Luffy quoted out of the blue. "So, teach him how to be a doctor!"_

 _"You don't get to decide the fate of this reindeer! You are just a brat!" Kureha was surprised that Luffy had the guts to keep the argument going; most men were too scared to even argue back. "Besides, this creature might learn medicine but he was the one who poisoned that quack to death! And he was dying from an incurable disease in the first place!"_

 _"NO!" Chopper then got out of Luffy's grasp and shouted into Kureha's chest. "An incurable illness didn't kill him! It wasn't bullets! Or bombs! Or poison! It was that no one will remember him! But I do and he didn't die!" Chopper shouted out what Kureha could have sworn to hear that old fool again. "I will be a doctor and I will cure everyone who is sick! Because there is no such thing as an incurable disease!"_

 _Flashback Ends!_

Once Kureha had finished her little memory trek, there was a knock on her door. "Doctor Kureha? We are ready and waiting. We still need your call." Kureha smirked at the sound of the townspeople that she had been pushing around sounding so excited. Wiping her tears, Kureha got her bearings together and answered the door.

"Then you will get my call when it is due. Now show me what you brats have finally finished!" The elderly doctor had a reputation to uphold and yet her visitors wouldn't have it any other way.

XXXXX

As of for the brats themselves, Chopper had pulled it off; he actually found the _King's Gourd_ on his own. It was exactly like Luffy told him so the reindeer was confident that he was going the right way. "Your ship is so cool Big Brother!" Luffy chuckled, it was cute as ever to see Chopper react that way; and he is supposed to be the age of a human teenager but still with the heart of a child. Thankfully he had the mind and knowledge of a real doctor, no more winging it for the Straw Hats.

"Well come on then, we are burning sunlight by just standing here." Luffy said, carrying his comfortable girlfriend still. Everyone else got out of the sled, with Sanji and Gin still out of commission to walk but not to complain about being held like a sack of potatoes. "Say, what did we miss?" Luffy then talked while looking down, at the otter who stayed behind with Zoro and Kuro before they decided to come along to the castle. Everyone almost forgotten about him.

"He says that it has been quiet except for the commotion he can hear clearly on the top of the biggest mountain." Chopper suddenly said and the otter looked up in awe and shock. Chopper, thankfully, noticed that soon enough. "Yes, I used to be an animal until I ate this fruit that allowed me to speak human but understand both. I hope we can be good friends."

The otter then did something that no one could even picture. From under his tough exterior and sunglasses, the otter cried out in tears and hugged Chopper. The reindeer sure was surprised but did what Luffy always did for him, return the favor and also the hug. It wasn't too heartbreaking but who can deny the sight of creature finally revealing a side of being hurt and shunned for who knows how long?

After that surprise moment, the Straw Hats went back to work on the ship, to get it ready to disembark off the island. They did pick a good time since the Log Pose was now pointing to a direction other than at Drum Island. It was just another matter of time that the Log Pose will restart again and the Straw Hats will lose sight of the next island. Of course, they didn't have any time for detours and can only hope that the Log Pose is pointing a lot like the Eternal Pose that was savaged back on Little Garden.

"Wow! The guys were right; you are a good artist!" Usopp did his work and decided to try at drawing and painting, using the landscape and the mountains on the island as the model. "I am amazed, Yokogao (1)." The otter nodded and went back to work; Usopp shrugged the response of indifference and continued his own art before he loses sight of his model.

Elsewhere on the ship,

"You are a doctor?" Chopper was sorting out his little blue backpack with everything a doctor will need when outside the office and patient room. Once he did that, most of the crew were surprised once again today.

"Yeah. I was the one that helped the Doctrine heal Big Brother, Big Sister and those two idiots." Chopper responded with a childish innocent tone that made all but Gin and Sanji awe at the cute sight; Gin huffed while Sanji glared at the reindeer, threatening to make Chopper back-up meat within his mind.

"But how exactly did you get the old lady to let you go?" Ace asked, still having his cloak on for some reason. And everyone felt the urge to gush at Chopper who just openly blushed and looked nervous before answering,

"Well…"

 _Flashback Begins!_

 _"Hey Chopper!" The reindeer was sneaking around but flinched to hear the loud sound of his second caretaker and teacher in medicine. He silently scolded himself for thinking so lightly of Doctor Kureha. That woman is one of kind alright. "Where the hell do you think, you're going!? Don't you have herbs to crush?! Machines to maintain!? Needles to clean!? And selves to sort out!?"_

 _"…maybe you do! Because I am leaving!" Chopper shouted out while not very convincing in his tone. "And I mean it! I promised Big Brother that when I got strong enough to beat Wapol, I will go on adventures with him!"_

 _"MUST WE GOT THROUGH THIS CRAP AGAIN!?" Kureha had a short fuse that just set off a chain reaction explosion. "That brat nearly got himself killed on this mountain! All for a couple of idiots and a girl who couldn't wear her clothes in a jungle! He is not worth it!"_

 _"He is a D!" Chopper felt that was ridiculous but Kureha actually went silent to that 'piece of trivia'. He then noticed her smirk,_

 _'He is a D too huh? Just like with that big-time brat who got himself executed, that reckless fool Gol D. Roger!' Kureha thought to herself. "Okay I will take it back about the mountain climbing but he still is a bad influence! I may have taught everything I know about medicine but you still haven't got the experience yet to be a real doctor! You are still a child!"_

 _"I know!" Chopper argued. "I am thankful for taking care of me and teaching me medicine but I have a dream and I can't achieve it if I stayed. Big Brother is going to sail with me to help me find the cure for all illnesses and diseases!"_

 _"I keep telling you, ungrateful brat, that there is no such thing!" Kureha retorted. "I still can't believe that I let myself take you in after that fool's speech and you actually spilling your guts about an impossible dream!"_

 _"Big Brother doesn't care and neither should I! But I want to see what the world have to offer! I want to learn more about medicine and become an even better doctor!" Chopper fired back. "Big Brother has an impossible dream but he is going for it so I should too! I want to be a man and I want to sail!"_

 _"If you are not going to change your mind…." Kureha found it no use to play it safe with words, but with the rough way left to do. "Then I will have to drag you to the machine room and nail you to my wall! HEY COME BACK!" And just like that, Kureha will chase Chopper throughout the castle until the reindeer will reach the patient room, with an old lady on the hunt for blood and with a hundred weapons to do it._

 _Flashback Ends!_

The little reindeer was about to go on until Luffy's arm stretched to pull Chopper from his backpack. "You don't want to miss this Chopper. It is about to begin." Chopper could have asked what his big brother meant when the whole crew saw it for themselves.

The cloud above the mountains and white land of Drum Island used to be cold and merciless white. But then something was fired off the biggest mountain, from the castle on top. It was like a large rocket or firework cracker. But when it exploded, what was in that cloud was not fireworks. It coated the large cloud in the Sakura petal pink.

"Your teacher and guardian seemed to want you gone Chopper. But that was so you can start sailing and see this before you go." Luffy then said. "She really is an amazing woman don't you think. I personally can't think of a better present for my little brother." Chopper was amazed and tear-stricken. The sky above Drum Island was not the usual white clouds filled with snow to fall. Instead, it was the Sakura flower petals that a great man said to be a very effective cure; and it healed the last hole in Chopper's heart.

End of Chapter 20.

 ***What do you think? ***

 **1\. I had hoped for a good name for the Mr. 13 otter that hasn't been seen in the manga since the cover story years ago. I tried the Japanese words for 'artist' or 'drawer' but Mr. 13 did the job as not only spy, scout, messenger and delivery animal but mainly the profiler for the enemies to Baroque Works. So, I gave him the Japanese name for 'profile'.**


	21. The Man of a Thousand Faces

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

The Man of a Thousand Faces and the Brother With Fists of Flames.

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

" _You are a doctor?" Chopper was sorting out his little blue backpack with everything a doctor will need when outside the office and patient room. Once he did that, most of the crew were surprised once again today._

 _"Yeah. I was the one that helped the Doctrine heal Big Brother, Big Sister and those two idiots." Chopper responded with a childish innocent tone that made all but Gin and Sanji awe at the cute sight; Gin huffed while Sanji glared at the reindeer, threatening to make Chopper back-up meat within his mind._

 _The little reindeer was about to go on until Luffy's arm stretched to pull Chopper from his backpack. "You don't want to miss this Chopper. It is about to begin." Chopper could have asked what his big brother meant when the whole crew saw it for themselves._

 _The cloud above the mountains and white land of Drum Island used to be cold and merciless white. But then something was fired off the biggest mountain, from the castle on top. It was like a large rocket or firework cracker. But when it exploded, what was in that cloud was not fireworks. It coated the large cloud in the Sakura petal pink._

" _Your teacher and guardian seemed to want you gone Chopper. But that was so you can start sailing and see this before you go." Luffy then said. "She really is an amazing woman don't you think. I personally can't think of a better present for my little brother." Chopper was amazed and tear-stricken. The sky above Drum Island was not the usual white clouds filled with snow to fall. Instead, it was the Sakura flower petals that a great man said to be a very effective cure; and it healed the last hole in Chopper's heart._

"…398…" A day on the seas started with a curious sight. A reindeer, doing push-ups. With a small pile of wooden crates on his back. While looking more like an tanuki. "…399…400!"

"Good work Chopper." The reindeer finally lost feeling in his legs and fell to the deck. Thankfully that the weights didn't go down so roughly. A man's hand went right under and stopped them. "And it only took two hours this time. You are getting it."

"Thanks, Big Brother but how am I going to do what you guys do?" Chopper had been struggling to get on his bottom with his legs and arms acting like jelly sticks. "Four hundred is still the most I could do."

"How to get a higher exercise? Simple. Convince me to punish you." Luffy was the one overlooking Chopper's early morning exercise and answered with a twisted smirk on his face. Chopper then cover his mouth and eat his words without anyone seeing. "Until then you will have to make do. Now to get the feeling back in your legs."

Luffy pressed Chopper on the chest with a certain touch to his pointer finger. Chopper grimaced a little since Luffy's touch felt slightly more painful than a static shock. It was more like a small needle puncture that got the little reindeer to get all his energy back. "We just had breakfast and we have a while before lunch, why not we go fishing?"

"Fishing! Yah!" Chopper loved to spend time with Luffy, no matter how boring it looked to the other pirates. And when they got their gear, got on the railings (with Luffy's helping hand of course), they released their lines with bait on both hooks. After a short while it was nothing except for a few small but doable fish; nothing to show off to your friends. Luffy knows well enough that fishing isn't something to bring your girlfriend to; that will just end it all right there.

But then came the tornado from the kitchen that ruined their peaceful existence. "WHO ATE ALL THE FOOD!?" Luffy and Chopper did a quick look at each other, thankfully there wasn't a single crumb on their cheeks so they were in the clear. But they then heard a couple of hearts beating fast, on their right. "I mean you two, who ate all the food!?" Sanji still walked up to his captain and newly appointed doctor; he was too angry to listen to his conscience saying to forget about it.

"Try those three Sanji. At least we aren't so nervous that you can hear drums out of our chests." Luffy said with indifference and Chopper looked to his right. It was Usopp and Carue the large duck trying to fish themselves but they had either a piece of bread or a raw streak in their mouths. Chopper then saw Sanji march over to the suspiciously fishing duo and spared his eyes from any nasty carnage that came with the sound of shoes meeting heads.

"As for you two…" Sanji then turned away from punishing the food thieves and saw that Chopper had a big bite and Luffy was helping him. "Since I don't have anything to work with, let me help."

"Whatever Sanji, we can't let this catch get away!" Luffy answered with indifference. The cook grabbed the captain like he is grabbing Chopper, around the chest. After several hard tugs, the trio knew that their catch was losing strength and it was only a matter of time before it was on the _King's Gourd_.

Except for one problem; their catch wasn't edible. "Oh, thank you! I fell off my ship in a cloud of stupid, silly smoke! And I am a fellow who can't swim!" The two men and reindeer didn't know what to make of this but this character was so loud and dressed painfully poor, it got all hands-on-deck. "Ah! I haven't told you my name! It is Bon Kurei, nice to meet you all kind pirates!"

Bon Kurei is a relatively tall male cross dresser who wears flamboyant ballet clothes with a swan theme. He dresses in a pink over coat and blue medieval clothes. He wears heavy makeup and he often sports a distinct wide grin which often carries over when he changes his appearance. His legs, being exposed, are hairy. Underneath these clothes, his physique is fairly muscular. A number 2 is seen in the form of his swans, which are posed into a shape resembling the number "2". The back of his over coat bares the kanji for "Bon Festival".

"What gave us away that we're pirates?" Luffy made the first question and the strange man just pointed up towards the sails and flag. "Good point. So, do you not know how to swim or…?"

"Or that I ate an **Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruit)**. Those are the only ways for a harmless person like myself sinks like a cut loose anchor!" Bon Kurei answered with a cheery attitude that was as bad as his dress. "In this case, I did eat one! Allow me to show you!"

Bon Kurei then shot his hand out fast and enough force to send poor Usopp, who was in the 'range of fire', to be sent through wall. This got the crew on guard until they saw it. "Hold it, hold it! I am not attacking, just demonstrating!" That wasn't the strange man's voice at all, nor was his face; it was all Usopp's!

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Everyone shouted out and Bon Kurei laughed using Usopp's voice in a creepy fashion.

"Do I look like that silly looking fellow with the ridiculous nose? This is my power! The power of the **Kane-Kane no Mi (Clone-Clone Fruit)**!" Bon Kurei laughed even harder than before. "All I have to do is make contact with a person using my right hand and I can completely copy them while always needing a change in clothes! Meanwhile, with my left hand…" The impersonator of Usopp moved his left hand to his cheek and reverted back to normal. "I change into my real form!"

Luffy decided that it was harmless for now and allowed the crossdressing Devil Fruit user to touch almost everyone. Sanji kicked away Bon Kurei's hand, Kaya was defended by Usopp, Ace moved out of the way and Vivi hid behind Luffy. "Now do you see?" Bon Kurei then touched his cheek with his right hand again, changing into Zoro, "Now that…" Then he did Luffy. "I have my right hand…" Now Chopper. "Has memorized your faces…" He then went to Kuro. "I change my face into every single one." Finally, he became Nami. And this time, Luffy's nerves were on edge; that was his instincts and they never were wrong.

"…And that is same for my bod-ARRGH!" Bon Kurei was had set Luffy off when he reached of his coat, still impersonating Nami, and earned a rightful punch to the cheek that sandwiched both him, Luffy's fist and the mast of the _King's Gourd_.

"We get the point and none of that about Nami and especially in front of my little brother." Luffy soon released his fist to grasp Bon Kurei's face. "Understand?" Bon Kurei muttered and tried to nod his head while it was still in Luffy's grip. "Good and Nami dear, handle the other pervert please."

Luffy pointed to a certain blonde on board that was hoping to see what Bon Kurei will reveal about the navigator. Instead, the sound of a head harshly bonked and a door closed almost to the point of falling off. "Now then, is that all you can do? Have we seen all the faces?" Bon Kurei recovered from his rude but necessarily honorable interruption to press his right hand on his cheek.

"Not at all, see the rest of my collection!" And thankfully, all he did was swipe and switch his faces to insignificant men. But there was just one face that sent Vivi over the edge and Luffy spotted it too. It was the one of a middle-aged man that gave off the atmosphere of being some kind of high authority figure, especially with the black sharp beard (in the shape of a straight hook).

"Sir! There you are!" Bon Kurei stopped his display to see a rather flamboyant ship, fitting of his need to copy others in crossdressing. Built with a swan theme, the ship had a swan's head and was white in color. Another feature were hand operated paddle wheels. Its size is similar to the Going Merry. It has "Okama Way" written on the sail, as well as on the ship itself.

"It's my friends and our ride to where we desperately need to be! The Swanda Express!" Bon Kurei got excited and hopped onto the railings but he did turn over to the Straw Hats. "Thanks again for fishing me out, I hope that we will meet again as real friends!"

And just like that, the Okama crossdresser had disappeared along with his silly looking ship. But while the crew was glad to get rid of him, Luffy and Vivi weren't so sure. The captain himself especially when he heard one of those sailors call Bon Kurei 'Mr. 2'.

XXXXX

"Pardon me Ace-san…" Vivi walked up to Ace once an island of sand and sand winds was in sight. "Shouldn't you take that cloak off? Not that you will get sunstroke but too much covers in the desert will get you heatstroke." Vivi then noticed that Ace didn't look so worried.

"Thanks for the concern Princess." Ace was told everything about this big mess of the Alabasta Kingdom that is centered around Vivi. "But I assure you that I am not a man to get neither. Heat and sunlight can't harm me in any way. It is just how I am."

"Okay then, half of us will go looking for clothes suited for the weather here while we see how much water we can afford here in this town." Luffy then said. "I will take Usopp, Kuro and Ace along while everyone else goes to the market. Don't let any perverts do the choosing, no matter how much it looks on you. We are going to trek a desert, not ride on a parade!"

"AYE!" The crew straighten and fled, leaving the ones Luffy chose behind. This of course made Ace chuckle nervously. He sure didn't act according to the third strongest pirate in the Whitebeard Pirate crew.

"You still have that touch huh?" Ace retained that shaken tone and Luffy just shrugged.

"It's one way to keep them together and I am sure that any woman in my crew is good enough to handle themselves." Luffy responded casually. "Now let's get going."

Later,

"Ssh!" Luffy shushed his crewmates and accompanying older brother who were each carrying a barrel of water. Kuro and Ace were no surprise, Usopp was the one who was proud of himself for showing real 'manly' strength for the first time; Luffy's training is hell but effective.

"What is-*!*" The sniper in question was about to ask his captain until it hit him two; Kuro made the same twitch in his throat and face while Ace didn't say a word about it. Two signatures were heading their way along with a mess of lower ones. And these were no stranger to them either.

"Looks like Smoker finally got permission to leave Loguetown to come after us. Thinking that he is the successor to the role my grandpa had against Roger." Luffy answered, with that second sentence under his breath. "But if they are here, that means the marines have gotten word of what Crocodile is doing in this land."

"But how?" Usopp tried to ask once again but Kuro stopped him.

"The marines are not all moral and good like they want us to think. My best guess is that they heard about everything by wiretapping." Kuro explained, showing that he is still a genius but not for devious and plans for money anymore. "The marines have access to a special **Den-Den Mushi (Transponder Snail)** that is small and black, it can intercept the wavelengths between two regular **Den-Den Mushi**. I have found this out years ago, and that is how I decided to not use such technology again. The risk was too great for a pirate to try."

"So, if they are here then they will even attempt to capture us. And trouble with the marines will just delay us even further from getting to the center brain of Baroque Works." Luffy said. "Let's go!"

And when they were starting to run, "Straw Hat!" Luffy cursed that they were found out anyways. "Don't think that you can hide after how your crew were spotted! We might as well get you first!"

Luffy was just glad to see no deception in that remark, not one of his crew mates had been taken in yet. But he was still true to his word. "Let's go guys! We've overstayed our welcome here!" Kuro and Usopp agreed and got a head start towards the _King's Gourd_. Luffy and Ace soon followed after them. But once the ship was in sight, Ace stopped and turned towards the incoming marines.

"Hold it Luffy." Ace suddenly said, grasping the straw hatted pirate by the shoulder, facing Smoker and getting a lot of eyes to face their way. "I've heard about you beating Smoker before in the East Blue." Ace continued and didn't even turn away from the oncoming Marines. "Now it is my turn to have some fun. I've learned a few things here in the Grand Line. And I can't with this thing on!" Ace finally tugged at his cloak, and threw it off to show his real appearance.

Although they were not blood related, Ace did look remarkably like Luffy. However, Ace looked of the age three years older and more mature than his younger brother. He also sported rather childish freckles.

But Ace's most remarkable feature was his tattoo. Ace had it on his upper left bicep that spells "ASCE" vertically. He wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip.

On Ace's left arm, he wore a Log Pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and his "ASCE" tattoo. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

"Fire Fist!" Smoker growled. "If you are here then I will have to arrest you too! **Howaito Burō (White Blow)**!" Smoker shot out a trail of smoke to both attack and immobilize not only Luffy but his cloaked brother.

 **"Kagero (Sun Flare)!"** Ace shouted out and out of his hand came a burst of flames that stopped the **Howaito Burō** from reaching Smoker's targets. This shocked most of those witnessing this conflict, except for a select few.

"So, you did eat a fruit and now who is going to save us from drowning Ace?" Luffy remarked very casually. "Of course, they couldn't think of a much more obvious moniker. Can't they?"

Ace then looked submissive again and acted like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. "Yes Luffy. You got me. I discovered and ate the **Mera-Mera no Mi (Flame-Flame Fruit)**." This explained a lot about Ace, the lack of Snow on the Winter Island of Drum and that Ace saying he can't get heatstroke earlier. **"Enjomo (Flame Fence)!"** This time, Ace swiped one of his arms across and conjured up a circle of flames around the marines.

"That will hold for a few hours, plenty of time to get back on track." Ace replied, sensing what his younger brother and his crew were about to say. "Now I need to get going because I still have a mission to do by the old man."

"Oh, Whitebeard eh?" Luffy answered. "Then can you deal with those ships out there? There signatures are giving me a headache here." Luffy pointed back on the harbor where a long line of ships with the symbol for Baroque Works on their sails.

Ace didn't say a word, he just moved in a blur and jumped off the pier. Thankfully he showed that he attached his sailing vehicle to the _King's Gourd_. The one that he called the _Striker_.

The _Striker_ is a waterproof, one-man, yellow raft shaped like a half crescent. It has an engine in the back, two paddle-wheels on the sides, and a small sail in the back. Everything is linked to the main seat in the middle of the raft. This was shown when Ace turned his feet into flames that turned the propeller engine fast enough to move to one end of the armada of enemy ships.

"Not a problem." Ace said to himself and charged for the Baroque Works ships, only to jump high above the sails while the _Striker_ delved underneath. Once Ace moved to the other end, the _Striker_ appeared and caught Ace before the pirate commander made his move. **"Hiken (Fire Fist)!"**

Ace sent out a giant-sized flow of fire that plowed through the armada easily. "If this doesn't impress you, little brother, then I will love to fight you again." Fire Fist Ace then disappeared to who knows where, doing only he knows what. But Luffy just couldn't shake the feeling that his older brother was walking to his doom.

XXXXX

"Remember everyone; we will go this way until the sight of a small town is in sight." Vivi said once they were getting suited up to head from the port of Nanohana, where they docked at, through the desert to stop at the little town of Yuba, then head to where Crocodile's base was; the capital of the Sandy Kingdom, Alubarna. "We do have enough water for the trek so we should restock in Yuba."

"And you guys should know that since I am sure Nami didn't let Sanji chose the clothes for the crew." Luffy said responded with a huff. He was a guy who will hold a grudge once his crew disobeyed his word.

"But Luffy…!"

"While I can't deny that Nami, Vivi, Alvida, Kaya, Grace and Carol are mature women," Cue the blushing women. "Even desert dancers where heavy clothing. I don't want them getting burns because you didn't think of that, _genius_." Now cue the remaining Straw hats nodding. If only Sanji wasn't just a shameless pervert, he will actually get pity; and if he wasn't a good cook or a strong fighter, he would have been left behind.

"Another thing to remember you guys." Zoro then said. "No doubt that copying crossdresser is going to be our enemy if he works for Crocodile. But even if they do figure out how we can tell each other apart, he still won't fool any of you."

This time, no one argued or glared. Just looked at the white cloth on their left arms. This was more than a way to stick out in a crowd or fool the world's best impersonator; it was something else entirely. Something that will bond them forever.

End of Chapter 21.

 ***Sorry if the last chapter was short and lame. I was really at my nerves when Thanksgiving break was ending. I had to get back on track since I barely studied on my extended weekend, just played a single video game for most of the daylight. Once I do publish this chapter, I may or may not be able to publish another by the time it will be to pack things in for the Finals week. Wish me luck! ***


	22. Desert Trek To The Crocodile's Den

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

Desert Trek To The Mouth Of A Crocodile's Den

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

 _"Remember everyone; we will go this way until the sight of a small town is in sight." Vivi said once they were getting suited up to head from the port of Nanohana, where they docked at, through the desert to stop at the little town of Yuba, then head to where Crocodile's base was; the capital of the Sandy Kingdom, Alubarna. "We do have enough water for the trek so we should restock in Yuba."_

 _"And you guys should know that since I am sure Nami didn't let Sanji chose the clothes for the crew." Luffy said responded with a huff. He was a guy who will hold a grudge once his crew disobeyed his word._

 _"But Luffy…!"_

 _"While I can't deny that Nami, Vivi, Alvida, Kaya, Grace and Carol are mature women," Cue the blushing women. "Even desert dancers where heavy clothing. I don't want them getting burns because you didn't think of that, genius." Now cue the remaining Straw hats nodding. If only Sanji wasn't just a shameless pervert, he will actually get pity; and if he wasn't a good cook or a strong fighter, he would have been left behind._

 _"Another thing to remember you guys." Zoro then said. "No doubt that copying crossdresser is going to be our enemy if he works for Crocodile. But even if they do figure out how we can tell each other apart, he still won't fool any of you."_

 _This time, no one argued or glared. Just looked at the white cloth on their left arms. This was more than a way to stick out in a crowd or fool the world's best impersonator; it was something else entirely. Something that will bond them forever._

"Hot…" The Straw Hats groaned, not only because they feel it but they have to hear that complaint for the thousandth time since they started to travel through the desert. And they already had gotten on to a bad start with the Kung Fu Dugongs.

That type of dugongs has evolved and passed down fighting prowess that closely matches actual Kung-Fu fighters. And they even that his still code of honor, that if they should lose to any fighter, they must learn from the victor. Luffy actually defeated them all so they didn't have to waste any more time after Usopp lost with a narrow defeat.

They all begged for the captain to train them expect Luffy talked them out of it by saying he will train them once they find and destroy any of the minions of Baroque Works named Millions and Billions. It helped that Ace had purposely let one of the sails from those ships he blew up so that the Kung-Fu Dugongs will able to follow the scent like bloodhounds, even under the sea.

They were able to find a town, named Erumalu, but there was no chance to even get out of the hot sun there. It was ravaged by the encroaching sea and the extended drought. Vivi knew this town since she was born in Alabasta. But no sandstorm or natural drought can cause the damage to the town that they found. Vivi could only say, "Dance Power."

She explained on the way out of the Erumalu town that Dance Powder is a substance created years ago, in an entirely different region; one that had no rain at all during any season or month of the year. When the people, with their knowledge of the weather and chemistry, begun to create Dance Powder. It was supposed to force clouds above the land to sprinkle rain and solve all the drought problems. But there was something terrible about Dance Powder, which soon made the substance illegal in the Grand Line.

The problem with Dance Powder is that it doesn't create water or rain as the creators have thought. They soon learned, from another different region, that rainstorms stopped falling there once they started using Dance Powder. After some testing, the creators were horrified to find that Dance Powder actually steals rain from one area and sends it where the substance has been used.

Some say that the land was ruled by a king who received negative press from his people and those of the land that lost their rain for his own. That was why he decided to ban the use of Dance Powder, have it destroyed and finally move to where it rains naturally. But like with narcotics and other illegal substances, Dance Powder only became an item to buy in the black market. And soon made its way to Alabasta.

Vivi said that she has been reading of Alabasta receiving rain in one section while the other is forced to suffer a sudden drought. The only answer was that Baroque Works, under the rule and word of Crocodile, have been using Dance Powder illegally while convincing the people it was orders from her father, the current king of Alabasta.

She had hoped to infiltrate the ranks in order to find the shipment of Dance Powder and prevent Baroque Works from using it to cause a false civil war. And for a criminal under the Government's blessing, AKA Crocodile, when Alabasta does start that civil war; it will mean that everyone will want their nation hero to take the king's place. Vivi wishes to stop all this from happening, with the Straw Hats' help.

XXXXX

Now the rest of the trek was difficult since there were dangers more than the lack of water in sight and the merciless sun basking down on them. There were Warusagi Birds, trying to steal their belongings only to end up as meat for the next meal, the Desert Strawberries, poisonous spiders until Luffy drained them of their venom, and then there was the Great Sandora Lizard that was in the middle of eating its prey. Luffy used one of his sword techniques to both subdue and poison the Great Sandora Lizard's innards that were otherwise inedible.

And then there was the beast's prey. A creature that said, according to Chopper, to be grateful to Luffy for the rescue. Too bad that he said he will give rides, only to women. Luffy wasn't pleased with that ungratefulness and neither did the other male Straw Hats. They all had their fun insulting the perverted animal when Nami kindly asked to name it,

"Moron."

"Idiot."

"Pervert." (Little ironic, even hypocritical coming from a certain blonde cook)

"Stupid Animal."

"Bastard."

Nami got a free ride and called him the best name she can think of; Eyelashes. Not quite better than an insult like Luffy and his fellow men came up with. The captain just poked the ungrateful animal with something that made it more afraid of the pirates than anything, especially looking at the women with hearts in place of eyes.

Eyelashes is a light brown camel who wears a bridle and saddle. His saddle is square shaped, with a fur seat. Under the seat is a purple blanket, with a yellow stripe with an orange diamond pattern on it. There is also a silver seat with an orange cloth on it. Eyelashes has noticeable eyelashes on the bottom of his eyes, which he is named after.

Thankfully, this camel named Eyelashes didn't do anything funny with Nami and Vivi and especially with the other women who decided to keep walking. This satisfied Luffy a little while Sanji just keep glaring at the camel, for carrying the women when 'it should be him'. Good thing that it seemed to only be a walk's trek to finally reach Yuba, only to see that the town was deserted like the last one; this time, there was no sand build-over so that they can at least use the abandoned houses.

Then there was the only resident of the town, who was digging through the sand without even paying attention to the Straw Hats. The pirates were clueless to who he is but Vivi knew him perfectly. That only made her worry even worse,

"Toto! What happened to you!?" Vivi was aghast and was pale like a ghost to behold this digging man in the middle of the Yuba town.

Originally, as Vivi knew him, Toto was a relatively fat but healthy looking old man. However due to the three-year drought brought about by Crocodile's scheme, Toto's body definitely and completely shriveled up from thirst and starvation to a point that he no longer resembled his former self. He has an elderly looking face, and a thick fuzzy mustache. He wears a white wrap around his head, and another grey wrap around his forehead. He wears black robes, that are torn in some places, and a green robe underneath with a dark red lining. Under that, he wears a vertically striped black and white shirt. He also has a turquoise sash, with blue dots.

Toto said that while everyone, including his son, left the town when a freak sandstorm hit Yuba and drained all life from it. But he was stubborn and looked for water, even if it means that he will dig for days without stopping. Then the Straw Hats told him about the previous town being dry from not only a sandstorm but also a drought which made Toto look like he suddenly lost more life than weight.

"Crocodile is doing this for sure. I heard that one town had found a cart with bags filled with Dance Powder, pulled by suspicious people. They said they were going to deliver it to the king until the wheel broke off and the powder was spilled for all to see." Toto said and Vivi was sweating up a storm. "But while that town is losing faith in the king, I will never turn my back to him! He said both me and my son so my life-long loyalty to him will stand! Even through Crocodile's storms!"

This was a hint as to Crocodile's power which is supposed to make him nigh invincible and undefeatable by regular pirates, especially those from the Blue Seas. But that only meant the Straw Hats have to find Crocodile soon, before that criminal mastermind causes another drought and series of false doubt in the king's rule.

XXXXX

Toto waved them goodbye until both he and Yuba were out of sight, doubt that he is going to keep digging for more underground water. And as long as Crocodile is doing as he pleases, he will be doing it forever. That was why Vivi wants to stop the **Shichibukai (Sea Warlord)**. But,

"No. I quit." Luffy then stopped, sat down in front of a tree and got comfortable. When nobody said anything, "I mean it. I am not going to the rebels. If they are going to get themselves killed because they also believed what bullshit that is Crocodile, then it is not my problem anymore."

"But they are going to get killed! My friends have joined the rebels and Crocodile will kill them!" Vivi retorted. "I just want to meet up with them and stop this war from happening! Nobody is going to die!"

"Yes, they are." Luffy grimly argued. "It is either by the sun or the sand here in Alabasta, they all are going to die. So why aren't you showing us the way to the real problem?"

"The fact that the rebels are going against my father's soldiers is the real problem! Why don't you see it that way!?" Vivi was persist and Luffy was stubborn, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Are you sure this is just you and your subconscious wanting to do the opposite of what a certain tyrant did without a second thought. You just don't want to look in a mirror and see Wapol as your reflection." Luffy then said which caused something to snap in Vivi's mind, which caused her to whip out and strike Luffy on the check.

"You jerk! How dare you say such a thing! I am thinking of my people and my friends here!" Vivi shouted, punching Luffy over and over again. But she knew that it was useless to try and knock Luffy out with just punches, they weren't even leaving bruises and smidges on his face.

"Then think about us!" Luffy then shouted through the weak beat-down and used his legs to send Vivi off of him and back a couple of feet. Sanji almost lost it to try and stop Luffy from rough-playing with Vivi. But his fear of the captain soon got his ego to win against his Id so the cook stayed in one place. "You are the one dragging us in this stupid war expecting no one to die. That is naïve and stupid!"

Vivi growled before trying to get up. That double kick to the stomach came out of nowhere so she was a little dizzy and wobbly. "I am! You're strong! You can stop armies with just a glance! I know from your crewmates!" Vivi wondered why Luffy turned over to his crew, glaring something fierce and told them that they are to be punished for something; they all looked rather sheepish. "Surely to can handle a couple of armies!"

"Then what am I to you!?" Luffy argued. "I am not a friend when you just want my power to knock out those rebels and soldiers? That won't stop Crocodile, only make things worse! It can even send you and your father to jail by just being seen with someone like me! Am I your friend!?"

"Yes, you are. Why are you asking?" Vivi was getting a little exhausted from so much verbal trauma from the captain. "Don't you want what is best for me, your friend?"

"I want that for all my friends and I am not going to send them to fight an entire country just for a friend. That is not the way to stop a war." Luffy then answered but a little softer. "Trust me, I have been in a war and my instincts were telling me this. The way to stop a war to is to focus on what or who started the war. In this case, Crocodile."

Vivi gasped and before she could comment. "Yes. I want to beat up Crocodile for what he already done to your home. Once he is done so will be Baroque works and then you can try to stop everyone from killing each other. Then the war will truly end once it just begun."

Everyone was silent and then, through a glint of the sun's rays into their captain's eyes, saw that he had seen the horrors of war. All those people who died, killed off and slain in the most horrible ways just so the side with the most numbers left will win the war. And that either side doesn't care about the casualties, just to get what they wanted which was denied and caused them to start wars over.

"So…" Luffy then said, walking over to where Vivi had been sitting and thinking about how a child she has been about the war. He gave her his hand, "Where is Crocodile?"

Soon enough, and without any more marines to watch out for, Luffy found himself standing in front of what was known as Rain Dinners Casino in the city of Rainbase. The exterior of the building is shaped like a large pyramid. There is a golden crocodile head at the top and is patterned in blue and gold.

"Crocodile is here. I knew how to tell as soon as I contacted him on Little Garden." Luffy then said and the Straw Hats said nothing. They just waited for their captain's orders, they need to decide on how to stop Baroque Works once they find out what is going on in the Sandy Kingdom of Alabasta.

End of Chapter 22

 ***Thanks for the support! I am working hard to juggle these last updates so that I can take a break for my Finals until the 19** **th** **, my latest Final Exam this semester. All I ask is for your patience and understanding in my absence. I might even publish a chapter once I return home from that date. Thank you! ***


	23. Enter the Warlord of the Seas, Crocodile

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

Enter the Warlord of the Seas, Crocodile

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

" _So…" Luffy then said, walking over to where Vivi had been sitting and thinking about how a child she has been about the war. He gave her his hand, "Where is Crocodile?"_

 _Soon enough, and without any more marines to watch out for, Luffy found himself standing in front of what was known as Rain Dinners Casino in the city of Rainbase. The exterior of the building is shaped like a large pyramid. There is a golden crocodile head at the top and is patterned in blue and gold._

 _"Crocodile is here. I knew how to tell as soon as I contacted him on Little Garden." Luffy then said and the Straw Hats said nothing. They just waited for their captain's orders, they need to decide on how to stop Baroque Works once they find out what is going on in the Sandy Kingdom of Alabasta._

Entering the casino, the Straw hats were bombarded by a large room filled assortments of gambling, drinking and roulette machines. "It is hard to believe that a casino like this will be going strong. Vivi, you told us that your kingdom is poor because of the incoming Civil War." Luffy whispered to the princess who had to resort wearing a thicker cloak, to prevent any of the Alabastra residents from recognizing her; if they do then it is major trouble for both her and the Straw Hats.

"It must be Crocodile and the dealings he does in the underworld through the Baroque Works agents." Vivi whispered back bitterly. She was the princess of this country and now she is forced to watch as Alabastra actually benefit from a crooked **Shichibuki (Warlord)** doing illegal dealings on her native soil. Of course, Vivi felt a warm and firm grasp on her hand; she felt her friend consulting her in the midst of enemy territory. "So can you hone onto Crocodile?"

Luffy was focused while holding Vivi's hand, he couldn't have forgotten Crocodile's signature now. He needed to find out where the **Shichibuki** was, within the casino. It seemed to be coming from beneath the lobby, if only Luffy was able to find where the passenger way down. But the pirate captain didn't even have time to think when, **"Mugiwara (Straw Hat)!"** It was Smoker, still on a deadman purse and at a time like this!

"RUN!" Luffy shouted, not caring anymore of the attention this was giving him. Smoker had sold them out to all the customers, staff and possible agents in an instant. They then saw some of the men in uniforms showing a hallway breaking off into two opposite directions. In the middle was a sigh that pointed the left to be the 'VIP'.

"Forget it and go the other way!" Luffy shouted and he went right accordingly. But his crew just didn't listen and followed the sign anyways, with Smoker following close behind. Luffy let out a sigh of disbelief, looking down that way which stank of a trap. 'Oh, this is so _not_ happening!'

XXXXX

Later,

"I hope you are happy Smoker." Luffy said with the muscles in his forehead twitching in frustration. "Because of your prescient and annoying chasing, we were found out way too soon. And I couldn't keep my crew from taking the wrong hallway and now I am trapped in her with you. Kidnapping, my ass."

The reason for Luffy's foul mood was that when he chased after his crew, being chased by Smoker, they all ended up in cage underneath the casino. It was a large room, big enough for conferences and maybe even rich parties; that was to be said about the décor that was complete with windows showing a large amount of water, almost like an aquarium. This was the trap that Luffy knew was there but in an act of karma, it didn't make a difference.

"Shut it **Mugiwara**! You know perfectly well that as a marine, my duty is to arrest pirates on the spot! Nobody told you to run!" Smoker grumbled very loudly, trying to get comfortable on the floor of the cell. "And you should be trying to think of a way out. It's bad enough that the cell bars are made of **Kairōseki (Seastone)**!"

 **"Kairōseki?"** Chopper asked while trying to figure out why his instincts are telling him to avoid the cell bars as well. Luffy answered,

"Never mind the idiot Smoker, but he is right to be up a tree with **Kairōseki**." Chopper peered in while everyone snickered at the marine captain, trying his best not to lash out. "You remember that as an **Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruit)** eater, we can't swim anymore and the sea is our enemy?" Chopper nodded, " **Kairōseki** is a mineral that can best described as 'the sea in solid form'. Like seawater can weaken us and make it difficult for us to use our powers, **Kairōseki** has the same effects. The World Government love to make handcuffs out of this stuff for the dangerous **Akuma no Mi** users."

Chopper had the look of a boy who was told his new 'pet rock' was made of lava or something; the little reindeer fleed away from the bars and behind Luffy's legs. "They are not radioactive or giving off flumes Chopper. As long as you don't touch them in anyway, the **Kairōseki** are harmless." Chopper nodded but still stayed hidden, or at least a part of his face that is. The little doctor saw that everyone noticed and moved to hide most his body.

Then a door, at the top of a flight of stairs, opened to let in two figures. The prisoners soon recognized them as soon as the figures moved into eyesight's. It was Miss Sunday from when she appeared at Whiskey Peak along with can only be her mysterious partner and overall boss of this criminal organization.

"So, we finally get to meet the man himself. The **Shichibuki** that is just a desert wearing a stoner's skin and stolen fancy clothing. How's that for a first impression?" Luffy couldn't help but insult the warlord on their very first meeting.

Crocodile is a tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a thick neck. He has pale skin and nape-length black hair which is kept neatly slicked back, though strands tend to fall in front of his face during battles. Crocodile has various battle wounds, most notably a long-stitched scar at the bridge of his nose that stretches across his face and a large hook made from a tough gold alloy in place of his left hand. His eyes are deep-set and heavy-lidded, and his thin eyebrows seen upward in the middle. This gives his usual facial expression a feeling of condescension and distrust. Crocodile speaks with a deep, relaxed voice, and he is usually seen smoking a thick cigar produced by his company.

His theme of dress is meant to convey the image of an Italian mafia boss. Crocodile wore a bright orange, black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeve peach shirt, along with a blue scarf, dark brown suit pants, and polished black shoes with gold buckles. He also wore a long, thick, dark pelted fur coat over his shoulders.

"It is either that you are arrogant or just plain stupid to say such bullshit when you are just waiting to die." Crocodile said. "And I thought that you said on the **Den-Den Mushi (Transponder Snail)** that I will face my downfall once you arrived here in this barren wasteland of an island."

From behind him, Miss Sunday watched silently, since she also was expecting more of the super rookie from the East Blue. It was almost comical after how she was 'kind' enough to make their journey easier by avoiding Little Garden; it was a present surprise that the Straw-Hat Pirates were able to escape that jungle of an island. Then Crocodile said, "I am surprised that Mr. Three didn't kill you or that idiot didn't." This confused her, and Crocodile didn't sound like he was making this up for the sake of taunting the pirates plus Marine captain.

"But Boss, you said…" Miss Sunday was about to speak up, when she remembered on how strange Crocodile acted after Luffy hung up on him. She still wasn't sure of what happened,

"Who said you can butt in. You have nothing to say after what you did at Whisky Peak. Along with your nerve to tell us where to go." Luffy sneered at Miss Sunday, somehow causing her to swallow any words she wanted to say.

"I sure didn't ask for your option, Miss Sunday. So, shut it!" Crocodile was either aware or not that he actually agreed with Luffy rather than getting 'crocodile comfy' with his captured prey. "Now then, bring in the princess. She needs to see this."

And Vivi found herself, while out of the cage, a prisoner herself in the clutches of Crocodile. "I am warning you Crocodile, if you harm her in anyway…" Luffy growled out while the **Shichibuki** paid no heed to.

"Well princess? Thought that you can find out who was in charge of Baroque Works by having the nerve to become one of my agents, only to try and sell me out?" Crocodile asked sadistically. Vivi couldn't speak in front of such a powerful and influential figure. She heard tales and even saw his power, the definition of what she calls 'invincible'.

Then again, words won't free Vivi from the rope bounds keeping her in the seat staring down the table covered in rich and expensive food. Every crumble on a plate and every drop in a glass was from Crocodile benefiting off this fake civil war and countless crimes committed on her homeland. It was like all this food was laughing at her for being so foolish and childish; that no matter what Vivi does, Crocodile will get richer and soon he will get what he wants out of Alabastra.

"If you have nothing to say then you will…" Crocodile spoke in an ominous tone before appearing right in front of the cage, grabbing Luffy by the throat hard! "After your foolish captain dies!" Crocodile tugged at Luffy, slamming the rookie's head against the **Kairōseki** bars. Immediately, the sound of a neck snapping was heard.

"Luffy!" Nami screamed the hardest out of everyone and tried to will herself to hold her boyfriend's limp body. Yet something didn't add up with this picture, and it actually made Nami feel…relieved somehow.

"Well? What do you have to say now?" Crocodile sadistically asked the princess but there was no time for an answer when the **Shichibuki** noticed that the boy he was torturing wasn't leaking blood from his mouth. Instead of blood, out came some kind of slime that burned at his hand!

"ARRGH! WHAT THE HELL!?" Crocodile roared like a wild animal who got his hand covered in fire and released 'Luffy', only for the figure to remain lying on the **Kairōseki** bars. Only for 'Luffy' to morph into some kind of melting mold of the stuff that caused the **Kairōseki** to sizzle and melt!

 **"Ēruabatā (Ale Avatar)."** A voice from the shadows got everyone's attention. "Now what did my creation ever done to be locked up in a cell and slammed into its bars?" Crocodile was the only one with a jaw not on the floor, his was gritting in frustration and anger. "Oh well, **Ēruabatā** -kun bought me more than enough time to fiddle around with your pad and he did give your prey a way out. I think he did good, will you agree?"

"You…? HOW!?" Crocodile shouted, trying to get his breath back and Luffy answers with a just shrug.

"Well I was the one torn in the middle and no way out of a couple of terrible decisions, I had to do some 'inside digging' for a way to get the upside on you…" Luffy trailed off,

 _Flashback Begins!_

 _"Storeroom, storeroom…where do they keep it around here?" Luffy asked himself, during the time he was torn between going after his crew and deliberating walking into a trap that he had hoped to avoid. The only solution to get out between this rock and this hard place is for Luffy to find where the Casino stores all the wine and sake ready for the wealthy customers feeling like getting drunk._

 _Then Luffy found a plain wooden door that had the unmistaken smell of a winery, "Don't mind if I do~!" Luffy hummed to himself as he opened the doors, to see barrel upon barrel of wine, liquor, sake and beverages of the highest quality alcohol. "Perfect!"_

 _Flashback Ends!_

"…You can fill in the rest. I just had to make sure you won't know until the right time. Why do you think 'I' was stupid to fall for a glaringly oblivious trap?" Luffy then glared at his crewmates who felt a little guilty and sheepish, "For your punishment, one agent for each of you, alone." Luffy finished there without arguments and instead with laughter from a certain pirate wearing a king's robe.

"You talk like I am just going to let you go. But while you can escape, the princess dies here!" Crocodile hurried to strike Vivi with his golden hook but his attack was blocked, by another 'Luffy'. Complete with a copy of the original Luffy's rapier!

"You are too predictable Crocodile." Luffy said calmly, not budging from his spot. "And you love your winery a little too much. I just helped myself to place a few more **Ēruabatā**." As soon as the pirate captain finished off, Crocodile found himself surrounded by Luffy's **Ēruabatā**.

 **"Sāburusu (Sables)!"** Crocodile summoned a sandstorm that blew away the Ēruabatā and even cause them to revert back to bundles of wine. But then it all changed direction in mid-air, as if they were being sucked into something. It was a wine bottle that Luffy had in hand, almost like when a certain man returned a genie back to its lamp; Luffy promptly capped that bottle rather use the standard wine cork.

"Now that wasn't nice, I spent a good few minutes assembling and sculpting them to look good. It was a pain to hide most of them in the time I had to spare." The pirate captain mocked Crocodile, making the **Shichibuki** slightly more pissed.

"I will shut you up. **Dezāto Supāda (Desert Spada)**!" Crocodile angled his hand to face Luffy and it transformed into a sand blade, shooting out to strike the captain. And yet it moved rather slow to Luffy's standards, allowing him to reach for the dinner table. He took it and threw it up in the air to be a shield, blocking the **Dezāto Supāda**.

"Predictable, stupid and now slow? Soon everyone will call _me_ the **Shichibuki** , not you." Luffy made another mockery, hopping above the table and out of reach of the **Dezāto Supāda**.

"I will make you drown those words in my sands!" Crocodile growled at this embarrassment. Just how hard is it to kill this rookie!? **"Sāburusu!"** Crocodile caused his sands to form into another miniature sandstorm and shot it at Luffy. The super rookie just took out his rapier,

 **"Sake Ga Suppai (Sake Turned Sour)!"** Luffy amazed his audience by striking the **Sāburusu** with a supersonic stab that had high air pressure increasing its power. Not only was the Sāburusu destroyed but also the entire dinner table, freeing Vivi from his binds in the process.

And before Crocodile or Miss Sunday could respond to this development, the princess had vanished from the ruined dinner table. "Okay guys…" Luffy's voice brought attention to the top of the cage. That was where Luffy was standing, with Vivi secure and safe in his arms. "You can get a lighter punishment if you get Vivi got out of here and to her next destination. I may even take out a couple of agents if there isn't a single bruise on her. Sounds good?"

It was amusing sight to say the least, with the Straw-Hat pirates acting more like naughty little children receiving an ultimatum regarding their punishments. And like little children, they just nod and responded with 'Yes, Captain'. "Then get going." Vivi was dropped down to the level of the cage gently, and into Chopper's arms as part of his human-form. All while Luffy's eyes didn't stir away from his two enemies. "You too might want to scram, Miss Sunday. I hate for you to drown in this stuffy room like we are."

Luffy's words almost set Crocodile off, like turning a switch back to 'on'. "What hell are you doing Miss Sunday!? Make sure that the princess doesn't make it back to Alubarna!" The mysterious woman with the fedora just couldn't make out how this 'rookie' was able to change the circumstances into his favor and practically treat all this like a game.

'Just what kind of man are you, **Mugiwara**?' With that and more thoughts in mind, Miss Sunday took her time while the Straw-Hat pirates flee with the princess, until they were out of sight. Now there was only Luffy and Crocodile left in the underground room.

"Why send your crew away? Are you afraid that they will see your demise if otherwise?" Crocodile tried to mock his enemy until a sickening cracking sound was to be heard, followed by the sound of rushing water. The **Shichibuki** turned to the glass of his large aquarium, filled with his pet reptiles that share his namesake. Speaking of which, there was a shard from the cage bars embedded in the glass, starting a chain reaction of cracking with a few leaks.

But before Crocodile could respond, the glass immediately shattered and enough water to follow a town soon filled the room! The **Shichibuki** finally cemented the fact that he ate an **Akuma no Mi** when he acted like the water was acid to him; and Luffy was perfectly safe while on top the cage.

"What the hell **Mugiwara**!? It was bad enough you robbed me of the princess, ruining expense baring for the cage and now you are trying to drown yourself or something!?" Crocodile couldn't get his own rafting for the rapidly rising water. He was forced to use his powers to somehow levitate with his powers over sand. "Fine then. Eat him, my pets!" Crocodile shouted off for his Bananawani, large reptiles that have bananas growing from the top of their heads.

Yet, the water within the room suddenly turned red with blood. Followed after were the bodies of the creatures that could only be Crocodile's Bananawani. Crocodile couldn't believe that they were slain in the beat of an eye. And to add insult to injury, salt to the wounds, Luffy jumped off the top of the cage and casually hopped on the corpses like in hopscotch.

"Let's just say…" Luffy spoke in a whisper, landing another one of the floating Bananawani corpses. Then the air had gotten heavy and Crocodile felt a shiver up his spine as Luffy went on, "When I get pissed off and hot under the collar…" The **Shichibuki** noticed that Luffy turned pink and steam was rising from various spots on his body. "I become a real _Devil_."

At the very presence of this new Luffy was enough to make Crocodile sweat through his thick clothing. He just didn't know it was from the heat of the room or…fear. 'D-damn you Mugiwara!' Crocodile cursed at his body refusing to move and his voice not leaving his mouth.

End of Chapter 23.

 ***Hey guys! What do you think? I am definitely reinventing the wheel with this story. Luffy will still find himself battling Crocodile within the Alabasta desert, somewhat like the canon. I have omitted the scenes with Mr. Three; in this story, he never arrived to inform Crocodile about his failure in Little Garden.**

 **I also have Miss Sunday, Robin if you still prefer, once again question the behavior of Crocodile. Luffy is definitely the one that is doing this little trick with the Shichibuki's mind. It is a little feature about Haki that I came up with, hope you don't mind (no pun intended). I will have Luffy explain it to Robin in a future chapter, but I can't be sure since I haven't decided when yet. Stayed toned, please! ***


	24. Battles and Spars Among the Bloody Sands

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

Battles and Spars Among the Bloody Sands

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

 _"Let's just say…" Luffy spoke in a whisper while the room suddenly had gotten hotter, like on a summer day and yet Crocodile was feeling a terrible chill down his spine. "When I get pissed off and hot under the collar…" The Shichibuki noticed that Luffy turned pink and steam was rising from various spots on his body. "I become a real Devil."_

 _At the very presence of this new Luffy was enough to make Crocodile sweat through his thick clothing. He just didn't know it was from the heat of the room or…fear. 'D-damn you_ _ **Mugiwara**_ _!' Crocodile cursed at his body refusing to move and his voice not leaving his mouth._

"I do hope that Luffy-kun will get out…" Nami muttered as her eyes were still glued to the front door of the casino. It was no longer bursting with high-paying customers or the sounds of slot machines handled from left to right. When the Straw Hats fled the underground room, they scared the customers since they were pirates. And while the business had fled, the Straw Hats couldn't bare moving another step away from their Captain, still inside.

Meanwhile, they met up with Sanji, Kaya and Alvida. It seemed that not everyone set off Crocodile's trap while Luffy purposively 'walked' in for his crew's sake. These three had got separated and found each other outside the Casino, told by the real Luffy in secret to wait for when the others will run out free. And this time, Sanji stayed good and kept a good watch out for Alvida and Kaya rather than flirt with them shameless. Then they came,

"Where is Captain Smoker!?" The Straw Hats turned to a squadron of marines, led temporary by the second-in-command Tashigi. The pirates then realized that not only did _their_ captain stayed behind but Smoker never fled with them! But before any one of them could respond, the ceiling of the casino exploded like an erupting volcano that was followed by,

 **"…Yotta Itami no Tabi (Journey of Drunken Pain)!"** That was a loud and clear voice that most of the witnesses recognized. Of course, they had to see the casino cut in half and a flood of water gushing out both sides. Then,

"Look! Up there!" One of the marines happened to glance in that direction and pointed out a figure or two airborne. Then the two figures started to sprint around in midair, a lot like a bee until they both landed right in front of the pirates and marines.

"Whew! For once I am glad that there is all this sand, anything will beat that nightmare!" It was Luffy, slightly soaked, with his rapier still out in hand and with Smoker carried underneath his other arm. The marine wasn't worse for wear, and he was twitching so Smoker was still alive.

"CAPTAIN!" Both groups called out for the pair and were about to run towards each of them until Luffy released Smoker and blocked a jab from the said marine with his rapier.

" **Mugiwara (Straw Hat)**! Why the hell did you save me!? I am your enemy!" Smoker snarled at Luffy, a little lacking in gratitude. For a moment, the pirate captain said nothing. He remembered that Smoker didn't leave the room, no doubt readying to arrest both Luffy and Crocodile. But instead the room was flooded with both Luffy and Crocodile going at each other's throats. Smoker could've drowned because of his annoying inability to swim.

"Smoker…" Luffy finally spoke, "Some call you stubborn and stupid. I call you a man with his mind straight and brave enough to go for it." Smoker couldn't make out this answer. "Some say that you too dumb to quit. I think that you are prescient enough to change."

"Yeah? What kind of shit are you trying to pull here, pirate!?" Smoker responded and Luffy never let his grin up, slightly infuriating the marine captain.

"What I am saying is that you are a good man, Smoker. I don't mind one bit to help you against the common enemy now and in the future." Luffy answered and Smoker gritted his teeth at the compliment. He even found his arm lowering his weapon, much to his chagrin and the other marines. "You are a man that I won't mind sharing some secrets I learned, one of these will help you preserve millions of lives. Are you willing to hear it, in return my crew and I go after Crocodile and Baroque Works?"

Smoker thought hard on it. Luffy still saved his life, so as a man, the marine owns the pirate a favor. He placed his weapon aside, ignoring his squadron's complaints and objections. "It better be good, **Mugiwara**."

Luffy immediately walked up to Smoker, confident that the marine won't try anything. The pirate captain then whispered a few words that nobody else was able to make out. Whatever it was, the severity of it was enough to make Smoker widen his eyes in horror. "This…this better not be some bullshit you are shitting, **Mugiwara**!"

"I am the worse liar in the world, Smoker. I wasn't even able to talk my way of snatching a piece of meat if it meant my life. So yes, it is true." Luffy responded loud and clear. Then he cut off to see what Smoker will do next,

"For this once…" The marine captain spoke up, "You and your crew will walk away." The marines were tempted to object and the Straw Hats were the same to jump in joy, "But never expect this to happen again! Understand!?"

"I do, Smoker. I trust a man like you to do the right thing." Luffy said. "Guys! We are going after Baroque Works and get Vivi to stop the upcoming war! Let's scram!" Luffy gave his orders and the Straw-Hat pirates fled with the princess still in company. The marines were forced by their captain's compromise to let them go.

"But captain…" One of the marines tried to reason with Smoker but he swallowed his words when the intimidating man glared back.

"Quit your bellyaching and make a call for reinforcements!" Smoker shouted at that particular marine who hurried to contact headquarters, getting himself ready for one hell of a scolding. "The rest of you are coming with me to Alubarna! Move your asses!" Smoker gave more orders and set off towards the city in a slightly different direction.

XXXXX

"So, what did you say to the marine, Luffy? And why did you send Chopper off?" Nami asked her captain. They checked in with Kuro, Gin and Yokogao, they were still on patrol, guarding their ship. The other Straw Hats had met up again shortly. And yet Luffy ordered Chopper off on a certain street once they were out of sight to the marines.

"I simply told Smoker what I learned about Baroque Work's latest plan for when their 'civil war' will erupt." Luffy answered in a cryptic tone. "I figured that Smoker and his crowd will see about it and Crocodile will never know what hit him." The pirates couldn't even believe that a man, a pirate that a marine let free, looked so carefree and was smiling as if he won the lottery. "As for sending my little brother off…" Luffy's features drastically changed, like he seen a ghost, "HIT THE DECK!"

Luffy dove for the ground and gently swiped his leg at his crew, causing them to fall too. And they all did right before the walls surrounding them were cut up, like carrots on cutting boards. "Damm, when the president said you were good, **Mugiwara** , he was right about you being a threat to our organization." A gruff voice was heard as soon as the walls collapsed harmlessly around the Straw Hats. They all saw a pair of shadows directly ahead, with the larger one on the right relaxing its arm.

"You are Mr. One, unless I am mistaken." Luffy addressed the pair that tried to intercept them. Mr. One is a tanned man with long, thin limbs and fingers. He is tall and very muscular and his head is shaven. His most striking feature is probably the black unibrow, right over his round eyes. He has big lips and the archaic Japanese symbol of the number "1" tattooed on his torso. He sported an oriental-looking attire consisting of a sleeveless dark coat with golden edges and white motifs on the front, over very loose beige pants held up by a white sash around the waist, with some light brown fur sprouting from it. His pants were tucked inside some bandages wrapped around his calves and in part around his shoes.

"And…you scored quite the eyesight for a partner eh?" Luffy then shifted focus to the woman standing beside Mr. One. And this girl will give the models a new meaning to the term 'hourglass figure'. "May I ask for your fake name, _madam_?" Luffy actually pulled this off; commenting a woman with unbelievable features in a mockery way and avoid getting the wrong impression with his girlfriend. In actuality, Nami was getting more annoyed that Sanji was predictably helpless with this harlot and that this pair is going to slow them down.

"It's Miss Doublefinger, **Mugiwara**. Not that it will make any difference since you have nothing on us." Miss Doublefinger is a young, slim woman of average height with curly dark-blue hair, thick lips, dark green eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Her most striking feature was the over-exaggerated way she walks, describing hip swings that are often used to display a sexy woman.

Her outfit fitted her figure and sassy attitude perfectly; revealing and dark brown in color, this outfit mainly consists of a short long-sleeved jacket with beige colored fur brims, a bikini top describing an unusual spider web-like pattern across her abdominal area, low-riding pants, and platform sandals. She is sometimes seen smoking from a long whitish pipe.

"Is that so?" Luffy muttered before he charged forward, with his katana in hand. Mr. One saw it and arrogantly thought that he could block it with just the swipe of his bare arm. Instead, Luffy appeared on the other side in a flash and the massive man labeled as 'One' fell to the ground in pain. All the while, Luffy sheathed his sword and spoke in Miss Doublefinger's ear.

"…And you have nothing on us, _Paula_ …" That was a whisper in the wind, only the woman with the revealing outfit heard it and she looked as pale as a ghost. Even more so when she saw Mr. One cut down without a hitch for some reason. Then Luffy moved with a blur to kick away at Mr. One, sending his body through a wall facing the left; meanwhile, Miss Doublefinger was sent flying into an alleyway to the right, also in a blur.

"Zoro, you are my first male mate and the one to take my place as captain one day…" Luffy then said without facing his crew, "…And Nami, I love you with all my heart…" This was just creeping everyone out, "But since you walked blindly into a trap, ignoring my orders…" Luffy finally turned to face his friends, with the smile of a man turned mad among his features. "…I am leaving these two for you to take care off. And don't even try to run, I will double your training as your punishment. Understand?"

Zoro and Nami couldn't argue even if they tried. Not against the man that trained with the devil that Zoro wished to defeat in the far future, and not against the pirate the dominated a tyrant that Nami wished to be killed off. So Zoro charged into the hole in the wall to the left while Nami took the alleyway to the right.

"Luffy! How could you do that!?" Vivi finally had enough with the silent treatment and watching everything happen, seeming with her as a background character. "Those were Baroque Works agents, the strongest under Crocodile himself! You practically sent your first mate and your girlfriend to their deaths!"

"First off all Vivi, Alvida is my First Mate. She is my crewmate, before I recruited Zoro." Luffy spoke firmly, with his priorities hard to make out. "Second, I am aware that they were a part of Baroque Works. I told you all, walking into a trap blindly, that you will have to pick an agent for yourself; otherwise it is the usual punishment." Nobody argued; it was still a terrible pain to be so stupid and to see their captain disappointed in them since Luffy had to do everything to get his crew out of this big mess. "And if my judgement was off, I will fix my mistakes. I already got this entire island under watch, nothing will escape me."

With that said, Luffy walked off to where the two agents tried to block them. The crew hurried to catch up along with Vivi. She was still wrestling her overall concerns and her disapproval of Luffy's tactics for dealing with Baroque Works. Then,

"Big Brother! I found one big enough for all of us!" The uneasy atmosphere was broken when the sounds of heavy poking at the sand was to be heard along with a certain, adorable voice. The Straw Hats were amazed that Chopper appeared, with a new friend; a monstrously big crab with a very wide grin to boot. "But where is Scary Face Zoro and Nice Lady Nami!?" This time, nobody answered.

XXXXX

Back in Rainbase, where Crocodile's casino once stood, Zoro finally found his selected opponent. Mr. One was trying to get himself out of a large pile of rubble that he was sent flying into. "What is this crap? I was given orders by the president to kill **Mugiwara** Luffy. Why are you here, Pirate Hunter?"

Zoro simply got into his signature posture, with his swords getting a slight darker hue. 'Damn, I still can't cover all of my swords with **Busoshoku Haki (Armament Haki)** yet. Hope this is still enough.' Zoro cursed to himself and then focused his entire attention to Mr. One, who looks barely anymore amused.

"Oh? Your captain stuck you with me eh?" Mr. One sneered and got in his own stance. "This will just be a short delay, I will hate to have president more humiliated than he already was."

"It won't matter." Zoro grumbled through the handle of the **Wado Ichimonji** , a technique that he spent years to perfect. "Nobody on this damn sandy wasteland of an island can stop Luffy. Your boss will never win."

"Should you be more worried about your own defeat?" Mr. One, in a single sentence, shoved aside Zoro's words and arrogantly proclaimed his victory before they even started to fight. "Then again, your pathetic swords won't even scratch me. And once I am done, I will cut Mugiwara to ribbons. Starting with you!"

Mr. One charged in with his bare hands for a claw swipe. And the kicker was when Zoro tried to block it with one of his three swords only to hear the sounds of blades clashing and saw that Mr. One's hand was actually pushing against him. Zoro then saw something up about that hand and honed instincts screamed for him to jump back.

But once Zoro did, he widened his eyes that when Mr. One's second swipe missed, Zoro's clothes were shredded and the house next to them was also sliced and diced. That was when Zoro realized that it must be, "…An **Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruit)**!"

Mr. One smirked viciously and then laughed, "Took you long enough. I ate the Supa- **Supa no Mi (Dice-Dice Fruit)**. I can freely transform my body parts into blades that are matched only by the legendary swords; a lot the one you shamelessly clutch with your dirty teeth." And Zoro found himself doing just that to the **Wado Ichimonji** , clipping off another small part of his teeth on the handle.

"Now feel my superior cutting power!" Mr. One charged in, with his forearms and fingers each gaining a bladed edge. **"Supākuringu Deijī (Sparkling Daisy)!"** The large man stabbed and sliced at Zoro, destroying yet another house in the process. Too bad for him that Zoro was able to channel his **Busoshoku Haki** to his swords, acting like a makeshift anvil to meet the hammer.

Zoro then called out the strength from his hellish training to send Mr. One flying off. "My turn! **Oni Giri (Demon Cutter)**!" Zoro charged in to swipe all of his swords at Mr. One. But when the three blades met the large agent,

 **"Supaidā (Cutting Man)."** Mr. One transformed his body to the density and durability of an actual blade; in a sense, he parred Zoro's blades using himself as one. And the **Oni Giri** attack didn't make Mr. One budge an inch. This allowed the large man to kick Zoro away. **"Supā Kurō (Spar Claw)!"** Mr. One then moved in with his entire hand transformed into blades, with speeds greater than previously.

It was so fast that Zoro knew that he couldn't recover from the backlash of that sudden defensive move. Not it was time to listen to the ancient phrase, in Zoro's own style. **'Busoshoku Tekkai (Armament Iron Body)!'** Zoro came up with this defensive style while Luffy was pushing the swordsman through **Rokushiki (Six Powers)** training; Luffy even allowed Zoro to patient the art of combining the durability of both **Tekkai (Iron Defense)** and **Busoshoku Haki** as an extra thick defense.

And thankfully, it worked and Zoro was spared of the same fate as the ground beneath him. "You are just full of surprises. You will make a fine assassin if you didn't decide to become rats of the ocean like your bastard of a captain." Mr. One mocked Zoro and was sent flying again, this time into the ruins of a house that was recently destroyed.

"Don't talk crap about Luffy!" Mr. One heard Zoro roar and was genuinely surprised to see the swordsman lift up an entire house, and threw it towards the former's way.

 **"Atomikku Supa (Atomic Spar)!"** Mr. One shouted, making an X-slash that severed both houses into harmless blocks of stone, which only disintegrated on contact with his blades. "Fine, we will talk about you and your upcoming defeat. Do your worse." Mr. One then got into his stance again, with blades showing on almost his entire body. Zoro readied his **Haki** and his swords again for a more intensive fight to come.

Meanwhile,

"Where is she!?" Nami was not having such luck finding her opponent, not when Miss Doublefinger happened to disappear in the alleyway to which she was sent flying. Still, Nami wasn't going to lower her guard and had her latest weapon in hand, a pole arm that is called the Clima-Tact. 'Truly a masterpiece, and it was all done by Usopp and the man of my life!' Nami took a chance to be a little 'affectionate' with her gift from Luffy but her senses screamed for her to move, **'Soru (Shave)!'**

Nami vanished in a blur just in time to avoid large spikes that pierced a wall and a door, causing the building to collapse next as soon as the spikes retracted to who knows where. 'That harlot is definitely here!' Nami thought to herself as soon as she reappeared, with her posture tensed after that attempt at an ambush. 'But where?'

Then Nami sensed another attack coming and, with unbelievable grace, she dodged another volley of spikes. "What are you, a navigator, a thief or a ballet dancer?" Nami narrowed her eyes to where the spikes were protruding from until they too retracted. Out of the hole from which they came from, Miss Doublefinger appeared. "Then again, I am sure that while you can amuse your captain, I can give him a _real_ pleasurable time." She mocked Nami with another sway of her hourglass figure.

"I know Luffy-kun and he has no interest for bitches like you." Nami could have exploded for this insult but Miss Doublefinger was a dangerous woman to say the least, charging blindly will just get Nami killed. "Not that you had a better reason to be a criminal then to try your luck with a certain crocodile, harlot!"

Miss Doublefinger had a calm smirk that hid her annoyance with Nami's childish attempts to talk back. "Fine. **Daburu Sutingā (Double Stinger)**!" The hourglass woman charged with both of her hands transformed into spikes, stabbing at blurring speeds. But Nami was fast enough to this,

 **"Kami-e: Kaze Ni Mayotta (Paper Art: Lost In The Wind)!"** Nami relaxed until she was as thin as paper, fluttering with the wind while dodging every single one of the spikes. Then that eventual updraft came and Nami landed, silently and right behind Miss Doublefinger. "Now that this! **Rankyaku (Storm Leg)**!"

Miss Doublefinger widen her eyes and dodged when spikes appeared from the soles of her shoes, propelling her to a wall to dodge the attack. "You've certainty surprised me that time but don't think of me any lower! I am an agent of Baroque Works! **Sutingā Fingā (Stinger Finger)**!"

Yet this attack once again missed as Nami dodged it, without even getting a scratch. "Try again. And make it count." The navigator actually mocked Miss Doublefinger who snarled and got serious. She curled into a ball and caused spikes to completely cover her body,

 **"Sutingā Hejjihoggu (Stinger Hedgehog)!"** Miss Doublefinger then charged for Nami, tearing up the ground anything else in her way. Yet Nami merely used her **Soru** move to dodge it, but this time she readied her legs and kicked,

 **"Rankyaku: Harikēn Hasu (Storm Leg: Hurricane Lotus)!"** Nami sent blades making up a lotus flower or otherwise a hurricane, with its eye as big as Miss Doublefinger herself.

This attack severed all the spikes and caused some more ruins to crumble, falling right on the Miss Doublefinger. Still, the pile of stones and rumble erupted to show Miss Doublefinger and her revealing outfit to be terribly tattered. "You are seriously pissing me off. And you will wish that you would've died instead." The woman snarled like an enraged animal and contorted her fingers into very sharp spikes, even some along the rest of her body.

"My captain is going to be the King of all Pirates and I am going to be the one to map every step he takes! My journey won't end here, so bring it!" Nami smiled to herself at how confident she sounded and she felt just as much, even while she was staring down a dangerous woman like this one.

XXXXX

Back in the main desert in Alabastra,

"Nice choice little brother, your gift with creatures had gotten us a **Moving Crab**." Luffy patronized Chopper, enjoying the little reindeer's cute dance while ignoring Chopper's attempt to reject the praise. "Because you were such a good boy, you can wait out the next enemy to face if you want too."

"How is that fair!?" Usopp shouted, either brave or foolish. Either way, Luffy didn't look too happy about it.

"It is fair, not because Chopper is my little brother. It is because he had gotten us the means to get Vivi over to where the war is going to happen. What did you do that was just as helpful, Usopp?" Luffy answered and the sniper wished that he will just shrink to get away from the embarrassment. Then, "Heads up!"

Luffy moved to shove Vivi down to kiss the top of the **Moving Crab** , and raised his other arm to catch a certain golden hook. "Get the princess to her stop, safe and sound guys! I will catch up!" Luffy gave his orders and tugged at the hook, with a stream of sand attached; like a fishing line, Luffy was pulled away from the **Moving Crab** as it carried his crew further and without any interruptions hopefully.

Meanwhile, Luffy saw that he was nearing his destination and got himself down when he struck the sand stream connecting the golden hook to Crocodile. And the **Shichibuki** didn't look any happier from when the two pirates faced each other in the flooded underground dining room. "This is it. No more waiting. Are you ready for our rematch, _Crocy_?" Luffy mocked the **Shichibuki** in front of him, confident that Crocodile will never run again, because of his anger and hurt pride. And this time, Luffy with his body steaming again and his blades at hand didn't scare Crocodile; just made him even angrier.

"Here, you _will_ die Mugiwara!" Crocodile snarled and summoned the desert itself to his beck and call. This battle, will definitely end with blood among the sands.

End of Chapter 24.

 ***Well guys. That was the last quiz for the semester. The only exams left are the finals! I will be studying most of my time and it will be another long time to get back in the swing of things once they all are over. Please be patient while I try to make it through my classes and I will see you much later, in the Summer! ***


	25. More Of The Straw Hats In Action

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

More Of The Straw Hats In Action

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

 _Meanwhile, Luffy saw that he was nearing his destination and got himself down when he struck the sand stream connecting the golden hook to Crocodile. And the Shichibuki didn't look any happier from when the two pirates faced each other in the flooded underground dining room. "This is it. No more waiting. Are you ready for our rematch, Crocy?" Luffy mocked the Shichibuki in front of him, confident that Crocodile will never run again, because of his anger and hurt pride. And this time, Luffy with his body steaming again and his blades at hand didn't scare Crocodile; just made him even angrier._

 _"Here, you will die Mugiwara!" Crocodile snarled and summoned the desert itself to his beck and call. This battle, will definitely end with blood among the sands._

"Nice show Crocodile." Luffy said, truly not impressed. Then the captain braced his right arm, right before it vanished for a moment. And Crocodile's torso seemed to have been struck by a punch that caused it to turn into loose sands. Luffy hid the little smirk that grew on his cheeks, making himself eat his own words.

"You will notice that a Logia is slightly more dangerous than a mere, pathetic Paramecia user like yourself. But I am above even that mark!" Crocodile responded with yet more arrogant dialogue. "You might get somewhere else with your blades, after how you destroyed my casino. But I have trained hard too, to fully develop my **Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruit)** power. The power of the **Suna-Suna no Mi (Sand-Sand Fruit)**! My skill has reached the point that ambushes no longer can harm me!"

Crocodile started to laugh once again until he felt pain, smashing in his eyes, nose and teeth. "All the more reason to not waste my energy, _Crocy_." Luffy said, with his left arm and fist tensed; there was even smears of blood and a few teeth temporary dislodged in the skin. Watching the **Shichibuki (Royal Warlord)** get up, Luffy went on. "It's like you said, I trained hard. I trained till I thought I will die, every single day for a whole decade. It's enough to make a man go mad but I made it and now, you won't win against this rookie."

 **"Haki!"** Crocodile spurted out blood that lingered in his mouth for a few moments longer. "You really are no ordinary rookie, nobody in the weak East Blue will even know about **Haki**." Luffy couldn't keep his smirk hidden anymore once it spread to the rest of his lips.

"Yeah, nobody local to the East Blue trained me about **Haki**." The captain with the straw hat said before his body turned pink and steamy again. "But enough about me, **Busoshokku: Jetto Shigan (Armament: Jet Finger Pistol)**!" Luffy shot out his right arm into a flash once again and Crocodile was struck in the shoulder, as if a rhino had rammed its horn right at that spot.

"Come on, _Crocy_! I have a million of them ready to see that you fall here, in the desert where you are right at home!" Luffy shouted and reacted with his senses when the something hurried through the sands like a torpedo. And Luffy saw that Crocodile was ignoring the clear wound on the shoulder, which only made the pirate captain smirk. _"That's more like it."_

Crocodile couldn't believe that a rookie was able to get some much humiliation and smearing on his pride, and Luffy still wasn't dead yet. "You will drown in the sands for all this, **Dezāto Supāda (Desert Spada)**!" Crocodile slammed his fist down on the desert surface and another surge of sands toward Luffy. Too bad that the Straw-Hat captain was as agile and hard to hit as he was irritating the **Shichibuki**. "You won't escape this, **Dezāto Jirasōre (Desert Girasole)**!"

The desert suddenly turned to quicksand and actually caught Luffy by the ankles of his feet, swiftly pulling the rookie captain down below. Then it suddenly erupted with a geyser of something thick and red, like blood; yet it only drenched Crocodile in it and the desert sands near his feet. "Ha! Not so strong you damn…rookie…?" Crocodile noticed that that his sights were getting blurry and somehow, he was extremely dizzy and lightheaded. "W-what…the…h-hell…?"

" **Ēruabatā (Ale Avatar)**. Do we have to repeat your lesson, all over again?" Luffy appeared right behind Crocodile. "I simply told him to keep your busy while you were playing around in your sandbox. And you still drink wine eh, Crocy?" Luffy stated before hitting the **Shichibuki** hard on his back, promptly the once proud Crocodile to vomit shamelessly and right in front of Luffy.

"You…you!" Crocodile tried to growl but even that was difficult with his dinner from tonight and the previous nights were all coming out in a rather disgusting waterfall. Luffy's smirk didn't even flatter,

"Don't be a baby, Crocy." Luffy mocked the **Shichibuki**. "It is just that you are not only letting loose the contents of your fat stomach, there is just some of your strength gushing out too." Crocodile widen his eyes and tried to stop the waterfall that just won't stop, only for his only good hand to not budge; it would only daggle like a limp snake's tail. "You can thank the **Yopparau Maeni Nigeru (Relieving before Sober)** technique, only one of my million tricks."

That was it, Crocodile couldn't take it anymore and screamed for his power to turn him into sand to escape, not caring if they were getting covered in his stomach juices. Crocodile even ignored the fact that he was suddenly at his 100% once he was freed from Luffy's touch on his back.

"DIE! **SABURUSU**!" Crocodile screamed with the face of a man turned mad, not holding back anymore. This time, his sandstorm instantly reached several feet high and several meters wide. It threatened to engulfed most of the very desert of Alabasta, though one thing was clear; everyone on the Sandy Island will all see it for themselves.

XXXXX

Meanwhile,

"How can any of you not see that Luffy is going to get killed out there!?" Vivi was besides herself when she could see the large sandstorm raging in the desert. She could tell that this was Crocodile and it actually made her realize that he had the power to wipe out an entire town. "How can Luffy even keep up with that much power!?"

"Vivi…" Usopp had nothing to say that the worried-to-death princess hadn't heard before. Not that it mattered, she won't feel any better about this even if the sniper had to tried to speak for his captain's sake.

Usopp's eyes then shot out, his arm swiftly grabbing his rifle and shot out a round at a random angle. Only for the shot to explode in the air in a fashion that meet something else fired. "More agents from Baroque Works. No doubt here to see that you never get to Alubarna." Usopp said while getting the rest of his belongings laid out on the Moving Crab, prompting Vivi to act.

"You are not serious about facing them Usopp! These agents are not standard pirates, they are killers! Heartless assassins! You will get killed!" Vivi just couldn't believe that her friends were running off or being sent by Luffy, one by one. And all they have to say was for her to get to the capital of Alabasta.

"There are worse things Vivi. And if I am going to get killed, it wouldn't be from a wound to my back. Those kill cowards and I will not die a coward!" Usopp retorted. "Besides, Luffy wants me to be his sniper. The one who will protect the King of Pirates and that is why I am going! It will be faster that way."

With that said, Usopp jumped off the **Moving Crab** , landing back on the desert with real grace this time. But before Vivi could call out for him again, Chopper gave the reins to Alvida. "Protect Vivi the best you can, and hurry!" The little doctor said and jumped off the moving large creature to try and keep up with Usopp while in reindeer form.

"Just what is wrong with this crew!?" Vivi proclaimed to the heavens while Alvida ignored her, not bothering to tell the princess that another crewmate also flew the coop. She just directed the Moving Crab towards their destination.

And soon enough, Usopp and Chopper had finally found the would-be assassins that were foiled in killing Vivi. It was another pair of agents this time, but with a rather strange weapon in hand. "The name is Miss Merry Christmas! I am a princess among you idiots!" Miss Merry Christmas is a stout, middle-aged woman with red hair. She wears a necktie that resembles a Christmas tree, which goes with her codename. Other notable attire includes a large pair of purple-lensed sunglasses, a basket strapped to her back, and sandals. "A lot like this one I was forced to be paired with, Mr. Four!"

Mr. 4 is rather tall and fat, has big lips, and wears a green shirt that covers most of his body with black pants and gray running shoes. Like all other officer agents, his number is expressed somewhere on his clothing or his person. Mr. 4 has an obscure "4" design on his shirt, as well as a "4" on his baseball bat. "Sooorrryyy…Mmmisss…Mmmerr-" The large brute spoke so slow, it was like his tongue was as slow as a snail; it was so bad that it was ridiculous.

"Never mind, you idiot! Shut up!" The little woman retorted harshly, "Anyhow, you two idiots just walked up to your deaths. With my brains, Mr. Four's brawn, and our trusty Lassoo!" Lassoo was simply a sandy-brown gun, similar to a bazooka, that has handles on the sides and a contoured barrel.

"It's bad enough that we are stuck with a mole, a dunderhead, and both name their gun like a house pet. My father and I will be embarrassed by their obsession." Usopp mocked them and got an immediate response out of the short lady,

"I am not a mole! Not just yet!" Usopp and Chopper only showed as little as an eyebrow raised. "That's right, as a prince, I ate an **Akuma no Mi**! The **Mogu-Mogu no Mi (Mole-Mole Fruit)**! Watch and weep, idiots!" While not gaining as much an inch taller, the lady's face gained a mole's snout while her hands and feet gained large claws.

"Now you are a penguin?" Usopp commented bluntly which got the mole-woman really ticked. But she didn't saw a word when the assassin saw that Usopp had a knowing smirk on his face, one that said 'I know what you are but I don't care'. "Never mind, you are still not going to harm Vivi, none of you will! You won't steal this country!"

"Watch us! You big idiot, hit that freakish **Tanuki (Raccoon Dog)**!" The mole woman screamed at her partner and the massive man moved in with a large metal bat, with speeds that surprised the two Straw Hats. Usopp was able to move at high speeds yet his skill with **Soru** hadn't reached the level of even a blur just yet; meanwhile, Chopper took out one of his **Rumble Balls** and activated his **Guard Point** form to take an otherwise fatal blow.

"Meanwhile…" Usopp heard that voice and had a shiver down his spine, that something painful was going to happen. And the sniper cursed himself for lowering his guard, which allowed a pair of mole hands to grab his legs by the ankles. "I will have my _fun_ with you, nose freak! **Mogurazuka Haiuei (Moletown Highway)**!"

It was the mole woman, apparently digging underneath the surface of the desert sands. And she dragged Usopp along at impressive speeds, until the sniper saw that she was going to dig underneath some rubble and walls of some ruins. "And, **Mogu-Mogu Inpakuto (Mole-Mole Impact)**!" It was clear about Miss Merry Christmas's idea of an attack; and Usopp felt it with pain throughout his body with every wall he was forced to go right through while the grip on his ankles never loosened.

"What's the matter?" The mole woman asked sadistically, still holding Usopp's legs after that barrage of walls. The sniper looked slightly rugged and worn, with his clothes dirtied with sand and rock from the rubble. "Are you out already? You really are the third wheel of them all idiots! You are pathetic!"

"Actually…" Usopp then spoke up and the mole woman finally gazed up to see that Usopp's entire front side was shiny black, without as much as a scratch! "I was waiting for you to run out of walls to drag me through. Then you won't be able to stop me from doing this!"

Usopp descended his fist downward and hit Miss Merry Christmas hard on the head. Then the sniper grasped it and threw the mole woman high into the air! "And this!" Usopp aimed his rifle directly at the sky and shot out rounds that were off like sonic booms, causing the agent to explode before landing on the ground burnt worse than a roasted pig overdone.

*cough-cough* Miss Merry Christmas got up and looked very unhappy about this turnabout. "You really are getting on my nerves, you idiot. I am an agent of Baroque Works!" Miss Merry Christmas readied her mole hand to strike at Usopp, **"Mogura Banana (Mole Palm Shoot)!"** The mole woman charged with her mole fangs ready to claw at the sniper. But,

Usopp charged for Miss Merry Christmas with his rifle this time covered in **Haki** but also with something else. Something that caused the mole woman to fall to the ground, which then exploded at the touch, right when Usopp passed her. **"Taruno Shitano Kakushiha (Hidden Blade Underneath the Barrel)!"**

A close looker at Usopp's rifle revealed indeed a hidden blade edge that was located directly beneath the gun barrel, making for a robust sword. Something that Usopp had come up with since he felt a little below standard since most of the men in the Straw-Hat crew knew how to fight with blades.

Then Usopp's senses awoken when a certain large figure cast his shadow over Usopp. It was the slow-talking Mr. 4, readying his four-ton metal bat for the kill. Yet Usopp didn't try to run and instead raised both his right arm & rifle, still clad in **Busoshoku Haki**. And, with a large *clang*, Mr. Four was shocked to see that Usopp had blocked his attack. The large brute just didn't notice that Usopp had also covered his entire arm with Haki that allowed the sniper to take the fatal blow with pride.

'Luffy, thank you for teaching me the two forms of Haki. I wish that you can see how this power is finally making me a man, a sniper worthy of the Pirate King!' Usopp thought himself causally, like blocking a metal bat with a rifle was a typical thing to happen; then again, it was the Straw Hats, who experience chaos and the unbelievable and unexpected every single day.

"You idiot! Where we you when I needed you!?" Miss Merry Christmas shouted as she tried to get up from having not one but two explosions happen up close and personal today; her head was still pounding. "And watch it! Look, you idiot!" The mole woman called out off frustration than anything since Mr. 4 was about to be ambushed, and for real this time.

 **"Masutāzu: Futtosaido Sakura (Master Hoof: Side Sakura)!"** Chopper appeared again in his Master Form, sending away the Mr. 4. "Thanks, but let me have some fun! I want to impress Big Brother too!"

Usopp smirked, not offended the least. "Whatever Chopper. You get the big guy and I will keep an eye out for this penguin of a bitch." Usopp replied with his back facing Chopper's, a lot like the popular scene of two close partners surrounded by enemies.

Meanwhile, near one of the ruins that haven't been demolished yet, a certain girl was watching everything from the safety and comfort being out of sight. But Kaya wasn't happy about hiding. She was a doctor, she was a woman, and she was also one of Luffy's crewmates. Usopp and Nami have finished their hiding days so why is Kaya hiding now?

'Why!? Why am I hiding!? I should be down there with Usopp-kun and Chopper-sensei! Why am I hiding and after how I started training with the both of them!?' Kaya cursed internally and then remembered when she finally broke the ice, asking a genuine doctor to take her in; even if that doctor was a little, talking reindeer.

 _Flashback Begins!_

 _"Umm…Mr. Chopper?" The little, reindeer doctor was busy sorting out his medicine and doctor tools from within a small room in the King's Gourd that Luffy had reserved to be the med bay. It was almost as big a standard bedroom, with various cabinets and wall tables along with a couple of medical beds. There was even a spot in the room for the doctor's private study, behind a sheet. Then Chopper had a visitor,_

 _Kaya saw that the door was ajar and when knocking didn't get Chopper's attention, she spoke up. "May I ask you something?" Kaya asked Chopper again and the little reindeer nodded,_

 _"Go ahead, you just got started." Whatever Chopper said that out of innocence or to sneak in a 'clever' joke it didn't matter._

 _"M-may…may you take me as your student!?" Chopper felt his hat fly off his head for a few centimeters at the volume of that tone. Kaya blushed and covered her mouth almost instantly. "I-I mean that I have been treating the crew and I have been studying my medicine. My dream is to be a world-class doctor and you were trained by the once famous Doctor Kureha…"_

 _"Hold it." Chopper spoke sternly and Kaya halted accordingly. "I understand your concerns and Big Brother already told me about your dream. But there should be nothing that wouldn't allow me to take you as anything least than a student, especially the Doctress." Kaya nodded, feeling a little ashamed,_

 _"My point is, are you willing to not only learn from books but also from field work? A doctor doesn't stay in an office, waiting for his next patient. They are people that are willing and able to walk even though danger to help the injured they come across." Chopper explained and Kaya nodded, with eyes that were focused all on the little reindeer._

 _This means that you won't be waiting on the sidelines to heal and fix, you have to be besides your friends at all times to be a real doctor." Chopper finished. "I am asking that are you willing to train to be both a healer and a woman that can take care of herself? That is what a real doctor is all about. It is how both Big Brother and the Doctress trained me, and it was as hard as hell."_

 _"I still will!" Kaya finally spoke up. "I will train and study hard! I will be a pirate that will be there when Mr. Luffy becomes Pirate King!" She proclaimed and Chopper nodded,_

 _"So am I Kaya. I still have a lot to learn but on this journey, you will not only learn from me but I will also learn from you." Chopper answered. "You will be my student for half the time and the other half, we are co-doctors and partners like with the rest of the crew. Is that understood?" Kaya nodded, and Chopper got down from his chair. "Then let's get started."_

 _"Yes sir!" This time, Chopper took it with a smile and nothing else._

 _Flashback Ends!_

"No more." Kaya told herself once she returned from memory lane. "No more hiding! Chopper-sensei and Usopp-kun need my help. And more importantly, Luffy-kun needs me to fight! Now!" And the young lady vanished in a flash,

And just as this was happening, Usopp and Chopper jumped high up to avoid another one of Miss Merry Christmas's attacks from the sands. But the assassins counted on that and Mr. 4 appeared out of nowhere, with his metal bat ready for a merciless downward strike.

Both of the Straw Hats called out for their **Haki** to take most of the damage, but they weren't the ones hit by the bat. It was someone moving at a blur and took the weapon head on. Once Usopp and Chopper landed back on the ground, they were in shock to see. "KAYA-CHAN!"

It was Kaya alright, and with both of her arms severed at the elbows! Miss Merry Christmas saw that and started to laugh, "Nice one girly! You were the pin-nose's meat shield and now you won't even be able to do your hair again! That will teach you to be reckless!"

The mole woman wanted to laugh more but then the sands were sliced through with a clean cut, done by a large blade. And Mr. 4 was attacked in a similar way, prompting everyone to look around for the culprit. "It may be reckless…and it will worry my boyfriend and my teacher half to death…" It was Kaya that spoke, not even flinching with both of her arms cut through; she just had one of her thin and slender legs raised up high.

"But it is the way my captain trained me to fight!" A lot like a lizard, Kaya's arms regrew in mere seconds. While the assassins were baffled, at a lost as how it happened, both Usopp and Chopper remembered that Kaya had ate an **Akuma no Mi** days ago, prior to entering the Grand Line itself. "So how about it boys, may I fight aside you both?"

Kaya's sweet, sickly as well, smile left everyone speechless.

XXXXX

And while all this was happening,

 **"Ushi Bari (Bull Needles)!"**

 **"Supairaru Horō (Spiral Hollow)!"**

Zoro charged with his two primary swords, positioned like a bull's horn ready for the ramming and stabbing. Too bad for Zoro, it was blocked by Mr. 1 who used his powers to create rapid-spinning blades on both forearms. Then it was too bad for the assassin that their stalemate will received interference, when one of the intact walls exploded.

This was enough to get their attention until a body was sent flying and right into Mr. 1, sending the large man to the ground in a body pile. "What the hell…?" Zoro could only be in awe, especially when Nami walked calmly out of the hole in the wall.

"Oh, there you were Zoro. You guy's racket made it hard to concentrate. Sorry about this interruption~!" Zoro couldn't believe that Nami turned into such an unbelievable woman, he secretly praised and blamed Luffy for all this.

Meanwhile, Mr. 1 was grumbling about the interruption with his partner on top. The problem was that Miss Doublefinger appeared to have been traumatized by something. She was frozen stiff with fear, staring at the blue, yellow and red spheres that floated around them both. "Just watch this, Zoro." Nami said, reviewing herself to be the sources of these strange balls. **"Raiun no Tempo (Thundercloud Tempo)!"**

Zoro was not disappointed with the results. He just watched in awe and a slight pale to see a collected area of thunder and lightning appear out of nowhere and assaulted the pair of assassins. All the while, Nami looked upon her handiwork with the smirk of a sadist lover of battle.

"So, what would you say Zoro? What to team up? If you help me win, I will lower your debits by 30%..." Nami tried her sweet look and smile on Zoro, who just huffed it off with a mumble. Until the real kicker came, "…and I can help _convince_ Luffy-kun to let up our punishment. It will be fun, more for me~!"

"Fine!" Zoro retorted loudly, he couldn't believe that this was happening. His captain's girl talking about private fun, right in front of a pair of killers! Even if they were trying to ignore the numbing feeling in their arms and legs. "If you take out the prickly one, I will not tell Luffy what you tried to do me." Nami just smiled and quickly patted the swordsman on the head, so swift that Zoro only noticed something touch his hair. Regardless, both of them readied their weapons and braced for a couple of assassins, no longer holding back.

XXXXX

"Princess Vivi!" That was the greeting presented to the **Moving Crab** when it finally arrived at the capital of Alabasta. It was all done by a large crowd of citizens that grouped all around the giant vehicle creature. There were especially men dressed in thick uniforms, (which resembled that of ancient Egyptian guards). One of them asked, "Thank goodness you are safe and well! But where is Igaram-san!?"

"He tried to get Baroque Works off my trail for a few moments before his ship exploded." Vivi said, much to the horror of the guards and the crowd. "Still, a close friend of mine told me that somehow, Igaram is alive and hidden for the time being." This didn't lift any of their spirits; it was understandable since they are unaware on how they can trust this 'close friend' like Vivi does.

"Nevertheless, it is good to see you again, my daughter!" This was really cut through the tension. And since this figure called Vivi his' daughter', It could only be the king at conflicts here in Alabasta; Nefeltari Cobra.

Cobra is a man of average height. He has a wrinkled face, a tied-off beard, and long, curly, black hair. He wears a green robe with yellow edging, an orange and beige sash around his waist, and a purple coat. He also wears sandals and a necklace. Yet somehow, Vivi felt like there was something off about her 'father'. "It brings joy to my heart to see you in company of fine ladies that travel the sea, you must have made friends with them all…"

That was when Alvida took her club and struck King Cobra on the face with it. This shocked everyone and when Vivi was about to speak up, "The 'King' wouldn't have known that there are more ladies than me in the crew. And especially since there is nothing that gives me away that I am a sailor, least a pirate. Only a certain impersonator, Mr. 2!"

Everyone turned to the 'king' who started to chuckle at a very high voice, "You are half right, with the name that is!" Once the 'king' got up, everyone was shocked to see that it was simply someone else entirely that was just wearing the king's robes. "My full codename is Mr. 2 Bon Clay! Snazzy and beautiful, isn't it?" Vivi was shocked and started to realize that it was no coincidence that the flamboyant sailor from ages ago had her father's face; she even noticed that Luffy did as well, no doubt he told a couple of his crewmates to keep it in mind.

"Whatever freak. Captain has told me that since Mr. Mosshead has the number one agent, I will make do with the next best thing." Alvida retorted, with her signature mace readied for the head bashing. Meanwhile, the crossdressing Mr. 2 Bon Clay (or whatever) had gotten into a martial artist stance that looked a lot like a ballet dancer's posture; this maybe freakish but this guy was still an assassin, and a strong one if he was enlisted by Crocodile himself.

Then it happened. Another sandstorm had appeared at the very core of the Alabasta deserts, so large that it could be seen as far from Rainbase as here in Alubarna. Yet, once the storm was in sights, it suddenly exploded. What came after will be sealed in history and in everyone's minds forever. It rained, for the first time in ages, just not of water; but of blood.

End of Chapter 25.

 ***I thought that I will make these updates to jump start May since I will be spending a lot more of my time studying for my finals. And would you know it, I have to cram again! Just like the Thursday before my Spring Break! ***


	26. The Fall of Baroque Works That Followed

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

The Fall of Baroque Works That Followed

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

 _Then it happened. The sandstorm from the middle of the desert had expanded drastically, so large that it could be seen as far from Rainbase as here in Alubarna. Yet, once the storm was in sights, it suddenly exploded. What came after will be sealed in history and in everyone's minds forever. It rained, for the first time in ages, just not of water; but of blood._

'Now that was terribly disturbing…' A certain woman with a fedora and a well-grown figure tried to walk on the sand, disgusted that every grain was stained with human bean juice (cookie to who can figure out this reference!). It was all from that monster geyser that pretty much covered most of the desert in the stuff; it even stank under the hot sun. 'Let's see if it belongs to **Mugiwara (Straw Hat)** or the _Boss_.'

It was Miss Sunday and apparently, she missed out most of the action. No doubt she was ordered by an embarrassed **Shichibuki (Royal Warlord)** to not interfere; to the point that she wasn't allowed to see her partner 'kill the rookie'. Right now, Miss Sunday is out here not out of concern but of curiosity; she will love to find out what caused that hell-like geyser.

"Took you long enough." Miss Sunday saw two figures, right where the sands were the most red. And it seems that one of them knows that she was coming. Miss Sunday happened to notice that the other figure didn't as much as budge the whole time she kept walking. "I guess that you didn't want to get your 'favorite dress' stained red, eh?"

 **"Mugiwara."** Miss Sunday could only say at the sight and then looked down to the sorry state of a large man, dressed similar to an Italian mafia boss, lying on the sands with an ugly gash that still stank of blood. "I can only guess that you were responsible for this."

"He was going to go all out so I thought I will too. If you are disappointed then so am I." Luffy smirked while still standing over the fallen **Shichibuki** , like a cat presenting its prey to its master. "What do you think? I tried to make it as gory and bloody as possible, for the one and only 'Demon Child', Nico Robin." Luffy spoke again, as if he was a hitman who wants to please his boss over killing in general.

Miss Sunday, or rather Robin, tried her best to hide her shock and fear. "I am…I am sure that there are plenty of women named Robin or look like the Demon Child. But you have nothing to go on…"

"You did notice that Crocodile was being a good little pet and allowed us to come here without an issue, right?" Luffy spoke up and Robin couldn't believe what she was hearing. Come to think of it, Robin was just remembering that event and Luffy asked her upon immediately; she was thinking about how her former boss knew about her real name and the same thing happened. Was he reading her mind? "Relax, I can't." Luffy butted in and Robin couldn't take it any better than,

"Who the hell are you Mugiwara!?" Luffy smirked still, "I mean it! How were you doing this to us!?"

"I am doing nothing to you, Nico Robin. After all, you did nothing." Robin was losing her patience. "Crocodile may have made the orders, but he knew when to be a _good little boy_. Not only did he keep us safe from his agents until the right moment, but now my crew is going to be even more motivated and they will get stronger. He even kept you safe until it was time for you to switch gears again, Crocodile is just a good boy."

Robin tried to figure out just what was this rookie trying to tell her. Then it sparked, "Our thoughts. You can read them, figure out what we are thinking and learn about us right on the spot. And you can alter thoughts too." Luffy gave out a brief chuckle,

"You got most of that right. That's because no one can 'read' thoughts. They are simply sparks going through your brain faster than bullets out of a gun barrel." Luffy responded. "But I can 'listen' to your thoughts. Have you really forgotten that you move, talk and react because of thoughts that come to mind? I'm simply a good listener to the joys and woes of my fellow men,"

Robin then saw herself, sitting on a bar stool and drinking herself drunk with Luffy behind, keeping her company. He was dressed in a bartender's suit and uniform, with his hair groomed tamely and expression as stoic as a lord. There was even an expense wine bottle nearby.

"…that is why I call it the **Bātendā Kōkan (Bartender Exchange)**."

Robin was left there, finally feeling awe and dumbstruck. There were no more words for her to say. Thankfully the ice was broken by another voice, "There you are, demon from Baroque Works!" From the skies, both Luffy and Robin gazed on a man that had the face and wings of a hawk, descending down to the bloody sands. He also had hands as the claws of a falcon, about to arm his sword.

But that was when he felt a presence on his body, right before his wings were bound along with his weapon, causing the hawk to crash into the desert. But while the hawk man was confused, Luffy knew what happened. "Okay, you had your fun now let him go." Luffy said to Robin and even massaged one of her shoulders to help her relax a little.

That did the trick and the hawk man got up from the desert sands, ready to try for his target again. But Luffy stopped him once again, bounding the arms with his extended left arm. "Sorry pal, but she is not your enemy anymore. We need her alive and we will let her leave Alabasta."

Luffy's word were clear and had the authority of an actual captain. But the hawk man had nothing to do with it. "But she is with Baroque Works! She works with killers and terrorists! She even killed one of our own! She could also have been trying to kill you too! That woman is a demon!"

"I know who she is. And now that Baroque Works are down to their last moments, it doesn't matter what she is, _Pell_." Luffy retorted at the hawk man who swallowed any words he wanted to say and transformed back to his apparent human form.

Pell is a tall man with a purple line under each eye that runs down the sides of his face, making him resemble his Devil Fruit's animal. He wears a long white robe with brown star-like motifs on it and a matching hat. He has a big orange necklace around his neck, and also sports striped socks under a pair of normal shoes. He carries his sword on his right hip, so it might be assumed that he's left-handed or even ambidextrous.

"Pirate, I should be going for your head too. So, let me go." Pell growled and Luffy realized him for a sheepish chuckle, Robin found it slightly amusing. "But never mind, where is Vivi-sama!?" Pell shouted, yet both Robin and Luffy were silent. "If there is so much as a scratch on the princess…"

"I was keeping a 'watch' out for everyone on this sandy island Pell. Vivi is just fine and where she wants to be." Luffy retorted back once again. "Anyways, I was not waiting for 'Miss Sunday' to 'kill' me. I was waiting for you to come and take the both of us to Alubarna. We also need to bring Crocodile along too."

"WHATT!?" Pell was shell-shocked at the idea of it all. Still, the woman in the fedora actually giggled at the sight. "I would never!" This only made Robin even more amused and it seemed to have made Luffy feel the same, even anyone judged the victorious smirk on his face.

"Oh, I know you will. Unless you want this civil war to happen after all, with Vivi right in the middle and unprotected." Luffy responded. "Of course, if you prefer to kill the both of us first than Vivi will surely perish in her attempts to stop the two halves of Alabasta from going to war. Or you can take the three of us to Alubarna, right now. It's your call."

Pell said nothing. What is there to say once a man realizes that he has no way out of a situation like this one?

XXXXX

Miles away, back in Rainbase,

"Die bitch! **Sutingā Fureiru (Stinger Flail)**!" Nami panted and moved to dodge powerful punches that were making gravel out of the stone houses nearby. Then Nami channeled more **Busoshoku Haki (Armament Haki)** to her weapon and struck her attacker hard after blocking one of those punches. "Arrgh! How are you so damn strong!?"

Nami smirked. "Because my boyfriend doesn't do drugs and your doping just makes you look more like a cactus than anything, wrench." The navigator mocking pointed out how her attacker, Miss Doublefinger, had gotten so much strength in her punches. It was due to the technique which had the word 'doping' in its name, the **Toge-Toge Dōpingu (Spike-Spike Doping)**. "And I will move if I were you…" Nami then said before vanishing in a blur, leaving behind Miss Doublefinger to barely a volley of slashes that shredded the house near her and totaled a few more before running out of juice.

"Mr. 1! We are trying to kill a bunch of pirates; the Boss is not paying us to kill each other!" Miss Doublefinger practically yelled at her partner, who was still facing Zoro on the other side of the diced house.

"Shut it, you spiked bitch." Mr. 1 was slightly calmer, he still looked irritated and annoyed that he hadn't killed his target yet. "I swear that you pirates are getting me pissed off. You are like cockroaches; do you ever die!?"

Zoro looked a little more winded down but he still smirked with his **Wado Ichimonji** lodged between his teeth. "Not until our captain becomes the King of all Pirates, the only man that will lead us to our dreams." Somehow, either astonished or taken aback, Mr. 1 made himself an easy target for Zoro's latest technique. "Now, **Busoshoku: Kuroi Kami no Kattā (Armament: Black God Cutter)**!"

Zoro charged in with the speed of a cheetah and with the sheer force of a charging rhino, with his entire front side covered with **Busoshoku Haki**. With his swords at crosshairs, Zoro had every intention to sever the target up ahead. Anyone could tell that, even a child would and especially Mr. 1.

 **"Supā Bureiku (Spar Break)!"** The large man readied his arms and made a cross-slash at Zoro as well. While most of the force was stopped by Zoro's front defenses, gashes soon appeared on the back side. But Zoro ignored, and finally overpowered his adversity.

'Damn it! I still couldn't cover my entire body with **Busoshoku Haki** like _he_ can. This must be what _he_ had been saying about how shitty an incomplete defense could be…' Zoro thought to himself while keeping an eye on Mr. 1, still falling freely over the road.

Mr. 1 finally stopped when he felt something bang into his back, which not only hurt but gave off the feeling of déjà vu. "Damn it, Miss Doublefinger! I thought these insects were just pirates!" Mr. 1 barely even had a pint of patience left, not even bothering to notice that his partner couldn't response since she was unconscious.

"Of course, we are pirates…" That was Nami's voice, with the rest of her appearing from the shadows. And Mr. 1 could have sworn that the navigator looked like an actual witch. "But we are Mugiwara Pirates, never underestimate us." Soon, Zoro joined Nami while looking down on their prey.

"Just get it over with! I am sick of all this crappy bullshit…!" Mr. 1 screamed, he just wished he could disappear after so much humiliation. Instead, he lost his voice seeing familiar balls floating around both him and Miss Doublefinger.

"Finish it. Sure thing~" Nami said in a sickening sweet tone, with her weapon gathering raw lighting at one of its tips. **"Sandāboruto Tenpo (Thunderbolt Tempo)!"**

Nami charged in, swiping her Clima-Tact forward and pass the pair of agents, and an actual lightning bolt surged right through them! Miss Doublefinger screamed through the pain and finally passed out, leaving Mr. 1 still standing but feeling the raw lightning throughout his nerves. 'Luffy-kun, you were right. I _can_ get use to the feeling of excitement and winning a battle…' Nami thought to herself when she saw her target fried to a crisp and felt extra proud to also deal some damage to the large Mr. 1 as well. But her thoughts were over since it was Zoro's turn,

 **"Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson (One Sword Style Re-sheath: Lion's Song)!"** Zoro then charged for the pair and suddenly appeared on the other side, sheathing his single blade. And with the sound of the guard meeting the scabbard, both agents spurted out blood from a couple of slashes that seemed to have happened in an instant. 'Luffy, thank you. I am one step closer to being the swordsman I dreamed of…'

Then both Zoro and Nami turned to the desert, where their guts are telling to look. 'Luffy, you are my captain/man. And you _will_ become the King of Pirates, with us always following you.' Both of them thought together before walking away to regroup and maybe a change of clothes. They both made it double time to get out of the brief blood rain that drenched the two agents, who still laid out on the ground motionless.

XXXXX

Within the Alabasta desert,

 **"Konbo: Daburu Sukai to Rando Katto (Combo: Double Land and Sky Cutter)!"** Usopp and Kaya screamed while both of them ran across the desert sands. Then they halted and both of them made a large air blade with their legs, combining into one gigantic attack.

It cut through the desert, nothing to it, along with any dunes and ruins that were facing the attack. But the real target was a certain couple of assassins; one dug into the sands like the mole she is, and her partner was so slow that he had to roll away to avoid the attack.

"Gah! What the hell is this bullshit you and your bitch are pulling here!? Only the Boss could do this!" The mole woman shouted out and the Straw Hats just allowed their hair to shadow their eyes. "Well!? Are you going to say some bullshit or are you going to die!?"

"Shut up, your voice is more annoying than a parrot's." Miss Merry Christmas of Baroque Works feared very little; she showed surprise only when she finally learned who her Boss was the whole time she was enlisted as an agent. But right now, the mole woman was frozen with fright. **"Masutāzu: Sakura Hanabira (Master Hoof: Sakura Petal Downward Sprout)!"**

Miss Merry Christmas really felt like a mole from the classic game, Whack-a-Mole. And she noticed that the giant fist, that appeared out of nowhere and struck clean on the head, had the feeling of fur on the fingers. 'If they want to play games, then I will give them something to _enjoy_!' The mole woman thought to herself and found herself digging with her mole claws until she found the other tunnels she made earlier. And her partner was hiding in one of those, much to her chagrin.

But before Miss Merry Christmas could complain and conduct a plan for the Straw Hats, the tunnel behind her suddenly gotten hot. Both assassins turned around while the darkness of the tunnels had gotten enlightened, to see a stream of fire approaching them. All they could do was open their mouths in shock and horror at the sight. Then the ground surface exploded, as if buried fireworks had gone off; and the two assassins were sent flying high into the air before crashing down, with the fall and the sands irritating their wounds.

"Your mole town is not bad, it is just shares the same weakness." Usopp spoke without a hitch to his voice. He felt like the king of the world with the three assassins at the feet of their targets. All they could do to response is mumble and groan in the painful burns that coated on their bodies.

"The weakness of a mole town…" Usopp started off with a mocking smirk. "Is that every tunnel is…" Kaya did her part, "Connected. And so, did our own explosions." Chopper finished off.

"Then finish it! I can't be even more humiliated than a buffoon idiot that doesn't even bring his own weapons!" The mole woman shouted through her burned lips when her scorched ears heard chuckling, the viciously victorious kind.

"Oh, he did. They are just not on him right now, and never will." Usopp spoke up and it only took a split second for Miss Merry Christmas to realize what the sniper meant. When she used what little conscious she had, the mole woman looked up and saw that Mr. 4's large bazooka was in Chopper's hands. And the 4-ton metal bat in Usopp's grip!

Despite this, the mole woman was still despicable enough to laugh at her enemies while still flinching from the pain. "So, what!? You can't use those! Only we know how to use Lasso! And only my idiot partner can lift that heavy ass club!"

"We are pirates. Nobody wants anything to do with us, especially teach the basics of weapons and combat." Usopp retorted while Chopper and Kaya were still silent. "We find our own way, we learn at our own pace. And…" Usopp readied his hand on the metal bat, and lifted it up as if it was just a twig. "I am sure on how to use this 'club', watch _and_ weep!"

Usopp swung down the heavy metal bat down on the mole woman's head, slightly holding back so her cranium with be dented instead of cracked open. There was still the sickening sound of metal meeting bone at a high force; such a force so strong that Mr. 4 even felt it, while not conscious himself!

For a few seconds, Usopp stared at their bodies and felt their plus steady but faint, that of a man unconscious. He smiled at their handiwork, "Guys, it's done. We've won." Facing his girl and her teacher, "We have won as Straw Hat pirates!" Raising his arm into the air, Kaya and Chopper cheered along; they did this, even when they saw the storm turn into a geyser of blood.

XXXXX

While everything was happening, here in Alubarna,

"Well." That was the word that cut through the tense atmosphere. "I'll say that you guys did excellent work. I was getting worried that my delay could have thrown a monkey wrench into the works." Luffy said while facing Alvida, standing on the clubbed okama like a stepping stool, along with Sanji, Gin, Grace, Frank, and Carol in company; they were rather business when nobody was looking. "Now, I can safely say that there are to be no more agents hiding here that will interfere, right?"

"Oh, hell there is!" Sanji shouted off like a kid on sugar rush! "Miss Grace-swan and Miss Carol-swan looked so majestic and beautiful while me and the pair of idiots kept them from getting their hands dirty!"

"Shut up, crap chef!" Frank didn't that this better than anyone else present and this showed on everyone's faces. "I am allowed to help Carol as we have been partners for years! You were the one to avoid 'getting dirty'!"

"Yeah! We all wanted to flush them out!" Grace spoke, a little childish but nobody pointed that out. "But you just tried to sweet-talk us out of it, my ears bled and my teeth rotted from all that garbage!"

"B-but you both are lovely ladies and manual labor will just…" Sanji tried to talk his way out of this; he feared women as much as he 'loved' them. And he couldn't say another word when his crewmates started to yell back, one trying to talk over the other.

"Enough!" Luffy shouted and successfully halted the arguments. "You are going to get more than an earful once this is all over, as it seems that my warnings can't get into that thick skull of yours, Sanji." The blonde laughed nervously in front of a somewhat demonic face that stared him down hard; this was somehow satisfying to see. "Now then, where is the place that the rebels and royal army are going to fight?" Luffy turned to Vivi who said nothing, just showed a face of concern and pointed her finger towards the center of Alubarna.

"Please Luffy. I am counting on you." Vivi said with sincerity, that made her look like a goddess among the sands. But while the men tried to turn away, Luffy's expression didn't budge.

"Of course, Vivi, you are my friend and I like this island." Luffy then turned towards where the civil war was going to escalate. "Let's go. I am going to stop a war."

End of Chapter 26.

 ***Well last chapter was a bit of disappointment and an embarrassment. As soon as I attempted to have it published, the site had an error. Now my story looked like it hadn't been updated as of yet. Hopefully this won't happen twice…I just jinxed it, didn't I? ***


	27. I Have Come, To Stop A War!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

I Have Come, To Stop A War!

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

" _Enough!" Luffy shouted and successfully halted the arguments. "You are going to get more than an earful once this is all over, as it seems that my warnings can't get into that thick skull of yours, Sanji." The blonde laughed nervously in front of a somewhat demonic face that stared him down hard; this was somehow satisfying to see. "Now then, where is the place that the rebels and royal army are going to fight?" Luffy turned to Vivi who said nothing, just showed a face of concern and pointed her finger towards the center of Alubarna._

" _Please Luffy. I am counting on you." Vivi said with sincerity, that made her look like a goddess among the sands. But while the men tried to turn away, Luffy's expression didn't budge._

" _Of course, Vivi, you are my friend and I like this island." Luffy then turned towards where the civil war was going to escalate. "Let's go. I am going to stop a war."_

"Luffy…" Vivi could only whisper from her position, at a balcony that overlooked the center of the town where the armies have gathered. And already they were glaring and growling. Like a spark to fire, it will only take one wrong word to set them off to each other's throats. "…please hurry."

"Are you going to come clean about you using **Dansu Paudā (Dance Powder)** and that your troops had shot our leader!?" One of the rebels shouted at the royal guards, not one of them saying a word.

"We already told you that you were mistaken. **King Cobra** has been here, in the capital for a week from today. And we will know if the King should ever sneak out and leave Alubarna." One of the royal guards finally answered but, predictably, the rebels just shouted out protests and insults as a response. Names such as 'liars', 'heartless jerks', and 'dogs of a tyrant'.

"If you are going to admit that you and your stupid king has been ruining us then there is no point than using words! We will beat the truth out of your puffy mouths!" Another one of the rebels shouted with the others cheering in agreement.

"And I can tell that words are not going to solve this problem. And all those who threaten the king are to be dealt with, even our own people." The same member of the royal guard readied his weapon while the others did the same, without saying a word.

"Shut up and die! Give us back our rain!" This time, it was the entire rebel army and at last, they charged in with their weapons blaring. And the Royal Guards soon did the same, with their training making them more well-stanched in their approach.

"Give us back our rain!"

"Kill all enemies of the King!"

"STTOOPP!" Vivi screamed in the desert winds, no longer able to keep in all her emotions. But while her cries were ignored, Vivi saw someone leap off the balcony in a blur, on a crash course to the spot where the two armies will eventually meet. And this person was someone that Vivi recognized, even settled her worry down a notch.

And, before the two armies could even clash, the sands in front of them suddenly burst into a thick cloud that halted both the rebels and the royal guards. "Sorry guys…" Everyone on the battlefield heard that voice, clear from within the sand cloud. "But this is as far as any of you go." It was Luffy, arriving right at the crucial second.

XXXXX

"It's **Mugiwara (Straw Hat)** Luffy!"

"The Liber Glade!"

"His wanted posters all say that he dominated his home sea!" The two sides almost forgot about fighting and muttered amongst each other about the sudden arrival of an extra player. But Luffy didn't arrive alone,

"But wait! Look at the man at **Mugiwara's** feet!" A soldier noticed a lump of clothing and a patch of hair that were lying on the ground, slightly stained with dirt. "It's Sir Crocodile!"

"Why isn't he moving!?"

"Is that blood too!?"

"Was Sir Crocodile…" Both the royal guards and the rebels knew of Crocodile as every single one has seen the 'noble' **Shichibuki (Royal Warlord of the Seas)** in action, especially when dealing with pirate intruders that try to upstage Crocodile; not one had any luck. So, they were simply scared out of their wits to see the large man in a state that can be easily described as,

"DEFEATED!?"

"You better believe it." Luffy said, "I am the one who kicked his ass! Because he is your real enemy! He is the one who has used **Dansu Paudā** and framed your king for it!" This caused gasps to be heard, "And everything that has happened here was all part of his plan to tear this country apart in a fake civil war. All with the aid of his Baroque Works, to which he was the leader!"

"But he is one of the **Shichibuki**! He is supposed to be on our side!" One of the rebels said but Luffy's smirk didn't die. He just used one of his feet to toss around Crocodile's battered body to show everyone just the extent of the punishment Luffy has performed; most of the witnesses will never eat up to a day, not with so much blood and bruises to be behold.

"He is still a pirate, like me. And we pirates don't follow any laws but our own." Luffy answered and this caused both the royal guards and the rebels to swallow their words. And yet they didn't drop their weapons, with their fingers tense on the 'triggers'.

"And if you still want to fight…" Luffy spoke while slowing taking all his duel blades for show, and his body glowed pink with stream rising in a menacing fashion. "Then fight me! I will take you all on! Bring it!"

The two armies had a decision, as clear as day, and their choice will determine their fates. No wonder every single guard and rebel felt like they had their fate on their weapons in hand, and their grip was unsteady; shaking like a newborn deer trying to stand for the first time.

Not a single soldier on the field was stupid. They knew what they were against; a pirate that somehow defeated the 'undefeatable' Crocodile, with plenty of energy to spare for them. "To make your choice more simple and easy, drop your weapons or else I will fight you to the defeat. Your princess is my friend but I won't let you tear this country apart anymore." Luffy spoke, not budging from his spot or letting up his stance.

"We are who we choose to be. Now choose! (1)"

The royal guards and the rebels tried to stare Luffy down, waiting for the pirate captain to drop his stance or relax it a smidge. But for what seemed to an eternity, one member of the rebels dropped his weapon, the sign of giving up. Soon, the rebels each dropped their weapons and the royal guards did the same, sending off a chain reaction of blades and firearms landing hard on the ground.

"Good call." Luffy said as his body lost the pink tone and the steam but his hands were both still armed. "It's your turn, Igaram." Luffy then said, turning towards the shadows. And out came the same man who supposedly perished at Whisky Peak, carrying a child that was hurt but still conscious.

"Hey, it's the kid that the king's forces shot after our leader was…" One of the rebels said and then the child spoke loud and clear,

"No! The royal guards and the king were imposters!" The boy said, even with his face covered in snot and tears. "I was shot because I saw the king transform into a werido that danced around! That man was a poser!" This caused the crowds to gasp once again,

"The kid's right. I saw through it too." Everyone turned again and it was a young man, one that the rebels knew very well.

"Kohza, our leader!" Kohza is a young blond man; he wears purple-tinted glasses and has a scar on his left eye. He wore a blue scarf around his neck, a dark purple jacket that was going all the way down to his ankles, a white shirt with an ornament of some sort hanging on his neck, black pants and a yellow sash around his waist. "You're okay!"

"Yes, I am okay thanks to a certain pirate." Kohza spoke through his own wounds and sent a small glance towards Luffy who only smirked back. "There is no need to fight anymore! We were all fooled! The Alabasta Rebellion is over!" The rebel army, didn't protest and neither did the royal guards.

"Luffy!" The silence was cut and the said pirate felt someone crash into him, squeezing at his torso. "Thank you! You saved Alabasta! You stopped the war! You are amazing!" It was Vivi and she didn't seem to mind that the entire city of Alubarna is watching her hug a pirate.

"Vivi…" Luffy said, before doing a one-arm hug in return. "I went through hell for a friend before. And I will do it again for another. Until the end." Vivi didn't say a word; she just nodded and keep up the embrace until,

"It's the Marines!" Everyone were really shocked to hear that and saw a squadron of navy soldiers that were following close behind a certain swordswoman. "Are you here for us?" None of the marines answered, they just kept following Tashigi until they surrounded the still-unconscious Shichibuki. Then the swordswoman spoke,

"Through our investigations here in Alabasta, we discovered several ships containing **Dansu Paudā**! All of them belonging to Baroque Works!" Tashigi proclaimed. "Records showed that the deliveries of the illegal substance were never ordered by the Royal Family, but by the leader of Baroque Works! Who know lays at our feet right this moment!" This was a major shocker and helped everyone connect the dots. "And we have arrested several Baroque Works agents and apprehended every other criminal that serves those agents. All of this was a plot to overthrow the Royal Family, with plans to make Crocodile the next king of Alabasta!"

Nobody had anything to say and Tashigi turned to Crocodile, still on the ground and not going to awaken anytime that day. Now it was time for the biggest announcement,

"Crocodile, member of the **Shichibuki** , and leader of the criminal organization that Baroque Works! With the permission and privileges granted by the World Government, I hereby denounce you of your ranks and rights! You are now just another pirate, hunted forever by the Marines, and, as of today, you are charge for numerous examples of organized crime and being the mastermind behind Baroque Works and behind a false civil war plot for Alabastra. Crocodile, you are under arrest and sentenced to life in prison!"

Takagi said all that in one breath, not wanting to look weak in front the entire island population. Then she turned to Luffy, " **Mugiwara** Luffy! As a marine, my duty is to arrest all pirates on the spot. But…!" Everyone was shocked to see Tashigi, along with her squadron of marine soldiers, bowing in front of Luffy. "Thank you and your crew for all the efforts to protect Alabasta and its people from war! We are in your gratitude!"

While the crowds were muttering, Luffy felt like he was at the top of his game. And, for the sake of being literal, he _was_.

XXXXX

Later,

"I am serious guys, you should have taken care of yourselves first." Luffy mumbled lightly as Chopper was still working on his check-up. Both the little reindeer and Kaya were the doctors and yet they haven't treated their injuries yet. And both of them were stubborn to say that the patients always come first, even if they are the ones to be healed.

"No use complaining, Big Brother. I have to know if you tearing yourself apart with all that doping. You did that steam thing for the third time today!" Chopper playfully scolded Luffy, and with good reason to worry.

"Yes Luffy-kun." Nami joined on the conversation. "Weren't you the one who taught the other boys that women are not drawn to 'reckless daredevils'?" Luffy made a grin while Nami was sticking her tongue out.

"Right, right Nami-chan. I just thought I will spice things up, Crocy will really curse in his sleep if I still held back on what I can really do while showing him what for…" Luffy mumbled again only to have his voice stolen when Nami locked lips. "…never mind…"

"Pardon me, honored guests…" The Straw Hats turned to see a woman that had an uncanny resemblance to a certain man who tried his act at cosplay and yet helped Luffy in stopping a war. She was Terracotta, Igaram's wife and took the tendency for wives to mimic their husbands a little further than one can expect. "The banquet is prepared. Are any of your hungry?"

Her answer was the room shook by a massive rumble that can be easily described as a stomach grumble, only this one was as bad an earthquake. Luffy laughed sheepishly when everyone found out that it was his stomach doing the growing. "What can I say? It is made of rubber too."

The dinner was uneventful while the food was excellent. Then again, almost everyone had gotten drunk since the wines were actually gifts from Luffy himself. The pirate captain had to create several **Ēruabatā (Ale Avatars)** in order to get everyone to the bathing rooms of the palace; Luffy said that a good soak will work good on getting everyone sober.

That was until Sanji happened to ask Cobra, who was in the baths along with the Straw Hats and Igaram too, where the woman's side was. Even though Igaram protested, Cobra pointed the way. It was there that most of the men watched over as Vivi enjoyed the company of the Straw-Hat girls.

Then Nami sensed that they had an audience, with her boyfriend around feeling a bit reluctant. She grinned and pasted a whisper to Alvida, Kaya, Grace and Carol while Vivi and Nojiko were wondering what those girls had in mind. But they found out when those girls stood up in front of the peeping toms, and took off their towels!

This sent most of the men flying back with a mind blown nose bleed while Chopper and Yokogao were just confused on the girl's actions; they were technically still animals so they couldn't understand why the human males reacted in such a disgusting manner. But while the animals didn't mind,

 **"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR'RE DOING!"** Vivi and Nojiko felt like wanting to die of embarrassment to see such a shameless act. The girls just turned and stuck their tongues out in childish defiance. And both of those embarrassed women saw that Luffy was still resting on the railing, with a thumbs-up for the show; this somehow made the women feel a little assured, that their captain had some self-control.

Then the atmosphere was broken when everyone heard the faint but clear sound of bat wings. True to be told, a bat fluttered into the bath area while holding some kind of envelope. And, as everyone remained still in anticipation and confusion, the bat found its way to Luffy's hands and gave the light package. Then the bat bowed politely and exited in a similar fashion to its entrance.

It made no sense to most of them until it was noted that both Luffy and King Cobra were a little pale once they saw the bat. Speaking of whom, Luffy walked over to Cobra with an expression that said 'you know what this means as well as I'. And the king nodded, watching as Luffy nervously opened the envelope. Predictably, there was a letter inside but Luffy and Cobra didn't look any better.

Once they read the letter, both Luffy and Cobra looked back at each other and begun to whisper. The Straw Hats and company tried to listen in but only got one part clear; '…I thought that this will happen much later…'

Later that evening, the Straw Hats were in the guest rooms. The girls were given a separate room from the boys but all of them didn't feel like breathing while Luffy stared at the letter. His face was covered in sweet, his eyes were widened almost to the point of falling out and his face was still pale, like he was watching a terrible nightmare.

Then the door opened and one of the royal staff brought in a familiar snail that had a phone receiver built into the shell. It was a **Den-Den Mushi (Transponder Snail)** and the staff member said nothing to anyone, just walked over to Luffy and place the **Den-Den Mushi** in front of the nerve-wrecked captain; the staff member didn't even raise an eyebrow to Luffy's behavior.

As soon as the staff member left the room, the ladies flooded in. "You asked for us to come here, Captain?" Alvida tried to be as gentle and considerate as possible considering she, like the rest of Luffy's friends, thought that the pirate captain feared nothing. Thankfully, Luffy looked like the company of his friends had lighten his mood a bit.

"Guys…" Luffy then said, out of the blue. "You all wanted to know how I am so familiar with the Grand Line. You had a ton of hints and I had fun watching you trying to piece the clues together…" The Straw Hats didn't know to be either blushing or twitching to their captain's words. "But now the wait is over, I am going to contact one of my teachers. His is one of the **Yonko (Four Emperors)** , **Akagami (Red-Hair)** Shanks."

End of Chapter 27.

 ***Here you go! I am finally done with Finals! Now it is the rest of May and the first half of June until my Summer classes start. They will end along with July which will leave some of August left until Fall classes start for this year. Hope you enjoy this chapter as I try to get my mojo back; my slump was seriously slow and lax.***

 **1\. Guess which movie reference I am making from there. Here's a hint; It is a Spider-Man movie :)!**


	28. One Shocking Conversation After Another!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

One Shocking Conversation After Another!

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

 _Later that evening, the Straw Hats were in the guest rooms. The girls were given a separate room from the boys but all of them didn't feel like breathing while Luffy stared at the letter. His face was covered in sweet, his eyes were widened almost to the point of falling out and his face was still pale, like he was watching a terrible nightmare._

 _Then the door opened and one of the royal staff brought in a familiar snail that had a phone receiver built into the shell. It was a Den-Den Mushi (Transponder Snail) and the staff member said nothing to anyone, just walked over to Luffy and place the Den-Den Mushi in front of the nerve-wrecked captain; the staff member didn't even raise an eyebrow to Luffy's behavior._

 _As soon as the staff member left the room, the ladies flooded in. "You asked for us to come here, Captain?" Alvida tried to be as gentle and considerate as possible considering she, like the rest of Luffy's friends, thought that the pirate captain feared nothing. Thankfully, Luffy looked like the company of his friends had lighten his mood a bit._

 _"Guys…" Luffy then said, out of the blue. "You all wanted to know how I am so familiar with the Grand Line. You had a ton of hints and I had fun watching you trying to piece the clues together…" The Straw Hats didn't know to be either blushing or twitching to their captain's words. "But now the wait is over, I am going to contact a few important people." Then came the kicker, "And one of them happens to be one of my teachers. His is one of the_ _ **Yonko**_ _,_ _ **Akagami**_ _Shanks."_

" **AKAGAMI (Red-Hair)** SHANKS!?" The entire palace shook at the sheer volume. Luffy wasn't amused,

"Yes, we calling **Akagami** Shanks. If you are not ready then I am not ordering you to stay." Luffy spoke through his clear annoyance. Then took out a piece of paper out of his pocket, "Hope this number still works." Luffy made that mumble while dialing what was written on the receiver of the **Den-Den Mushi (Transponder Snail)**.

Soon enough, the **Den-Den Mushi** responded. "Hello? Who's this?" It was a grump, dark tone. Like those stereotypical drill instructors, especially the ones with no room for a sense of humor. "I mean it, we rarely give anyone this number. Do we know you?"

"Of course, Benn. I thought that it was too long since the last time we talked." Luffy said fondly. "To remember it the best, it was a lecture on astrology. The Ursa Major, the Great Bear, right?" The man on the other side then chuckled dryly, not to show how amused he really is.

"Hello Anchor. And it has been a while, but you didn't call me about stars or any shit. You want to talk to our captain." Luffy smirked,

"Nothing ever gets past you, sir. Not the smartest man in the world (1), the first mate of **Akagami** Shanks, Benn Beckman." Luffy responded which got everyone's attention; especially Kuro's. From what Luffy said, Benn might have an admirer and someone after his title. "But yes, I need to talk with Shanks. And get Yasopp too, his son has some things to say too." Usopp then peered in on Luffy's shoulder too,

"Okay then, Anchor. CAPTAIN! YASOPP! GET YOUR ASSES OFF THE BOOZE AND GET OVER HERE!" Somehow, it sounded like Benn was actually yelling at the Straw Hats when it was clear that he wasn't.

"Yeow! Benn, get me some pills for this headache!" This sounded like a man who had one or twenty drinks too many. "This hangover is just killing me!"

"And watch it! I nearly skinned one of the rookies here!" And this voice was followed by an explosion. "Oh, never mind. He just committed suicide." The Straw Hats just got a flash of inspiration as to what was going on with the **Akagami Pirates**. "So, what's up?"

"Hey guys! I see, no hear that you haven't changed!" Luffy finally spoke through the speaker end. And this got a lot more noise on the other end,

"ANCHOR!"

"The kid that used to sail with us?"

"…then jumped off our ship…?'

"…In the middle of the Grand Line…?"

"…and sailed the way back on a raft?"

"YES, YOU JERKS!" Luffy shouted back, while his crew was only getting more interested in their captain. "Now where is Shanks and Yasopp!?"

"Our captain needs a few more moments with his killer hangover, Anchor. Why do you ask for us?" Luffy made a glance to Usopp and, by the look of the sniper's face, this was the man Usopp dreamed of seeing again; for now, hearing him on the other end of a **Den-Den Mushi** is good enough.

"Go on, speak to you dad. I can wait." Luffy said, giving the speaker to Usopp.

"Usopp? Son, is that over there?" Yasopp spoke up and that was the start of a long overdue talk between father and son. Usopp told Yasopp about how the former first met Luffy, then about all the adventures they had; not to mention how Luffy helped Usopp become a lot braver, more as a sniper and even give Usopp a girlfriend. "Very good Usopp! I am sure your mother will proud, not as much as I am right of course!"

"Thanks Dad! I will definitely get a lot stronger after today! I will be a sniper to honor your skills! Do you hear me, old man!" Usopp summed up his thoughts and Yasopp chuckled through the line.

"I know you will, don't let anything stop you! And look after your woman, you will be lost out on the sea without her!" This causes both Usopp and Kaya to blush at the praise; it was almost like a father telling the couple that he approves.

"Okay Yasopp, I want to talk to Anchor." The moment was broken when everyone heard some drunken man yank away the other speaker from Yasopp. "So, what is it **Gaki (Brat)**? I thought that you said you were ready for anything that the Grand Line could throw at you."

"I am. But the Grand Line didn't nominate me as Crocodile's replacement, giving me only a week to give my answer." Luffy brought it, straight and forward. And it caused silence to be heard inside the room and wherever the Akagami Pirates were camping out.

XXXXX  
It took what felt like a painful eternity for the **Den-Den Mushi** to spring back to life with Shank's voice. "This conversation is one that I can't turn down, Luffy." Nobody bothered to note Shank's change of addressing the Straw-Hat captain. "What is that you want to know about being a **Shichibuki**?"

"Just what you, as a **Yonko** , knows. I am sure that the marines will send someone that I know too well to explain the rest." Luffy replied. "Because I don't want any of you to think that I am considering on being the 'Government's Dog'." There was muttering of agreement on the other end.

"Okay then Luffy, this is all I know…" Shanks went on to explain that a **Shichibuki** is a pirate of a great reputation, pardoned for their crimes and bounty frozen. All the government wants is that each of the **Shichibuki** to deal with other pirates should a member be in the area, rather than a marine base. Also, to keep the title, a **Shichibuki** must grant a share of the loot gathered from stealing from other pirates. But, should see fit, the World Government will revoke the title of Shichibuki, regardless of their behavior.

"I am not giving any of our treasure!" Nami couldn't resist and while everyone flinched, Luffy just sighed. "We don't even raid pirate ships! That is not our style!"

"Exactly what I had in mind Nami-chan." Luffy replied before stretching his neck so that he could kiss his girlfriend while sitting in place. This did calm the navigator done a bit. "And trust me, I will do something about it." Nami could only nod as Luffy somehow kissed her into a daze, one that she didn't feel shameful about.

"Now then Shanks, I need to know if Water Seven is close." Luffy spoke through the speaker. And once again, everyone was in the dark as to what their captain was talking about. "I mean it, I have made my main ship in the East Blue as a remake of another ship." Luffy covered the speaker, turning to Alvida. "I am still guilty about that…"

"I told you before, no worries Captain. I loved the new look and I see no problem with it." Alvida tried to calm everyone down. It seemed that most of them, Sanji especially, were not happy about Luffy stealing a ship when he said that he built the King's Gourd himself.

"Sorry Alvida but I do." Luffy replied and turned back to the **Den-Den Mushi**. "Shanks, my ship was built with supplies back in the East Blue. It won't survive one moment in the New World. But I know that I can solve this issue with the carpenters at Water Seven. That was where the best in the world can be found."

"…Yes Luffy." Shanks spoke, "Water Seven is nearby, just an island or two between there and Alabastra." Luffy turned to Nami and she nodded, finally out of her stupor and wrote it all down. "But you are think about using… _that wood_ …it is really rare and the people that own it can be really dangerous."

"The Oro Jackson, your old ship, was made with _that wood_. I aim to have a ship that will rival the Jackson. So, one way or another, I will need _that wood_." Luffy spoke with pure conviction. "All I need to know is where the black market can be found and is it anywhere near Water Seven."

"…It is. In St. Poplar." Shanks answered. "But you still need enough money to buy it. That wood is very expensive, and it will cost a small fortune to buy enough of it for a ship of the average size."

"All I need is enough for a ship that will be as big or more than the King's Gourd. And I will some leftover to hire some of the carpenters to create it." Luffy replied. "I will worry of the details when we arrive. But thanks for the concerns, Shanks. I will call you later, when I feel necessary."

"Okay then Anchor, and good luck." Shanks lost his serious nature and the **Den-Den Mushi** fell asleep when it sensed that the line was cut. And with that, the thick atmosphere had been broken, "WHAT THE HELL CAPTAIN!?"

"Yes, jerks." Luffy responded bluntly. "I sailed with Shanks, I have been to the Grand Line before. But the whole time I was on his ship, I was nothing but a cabin boy that ate a bizarre fruit. He taught me everything there is to be a Grand Line Pirate. But Shanks couldn't have given me a crew, I wanted to make one myself."

The Straw Hats were speechless. But not for any longer, "Still Captain, you could've told us earlier. You were just playing with us…"

"I know and I will apologize a thousand times for it. And to make up, I am actually thinking about becoming a **Shichibuki**." Luffy said. "Because, even though you all are stronger, my crew still wants protection." The Straw Hats felt guilt-trapped after their captain pointed that out. "Now then, I have a couple more calls to make. And if you are not interested, I am not going to make you stay this time." Nobody bothered anymore.

With that said, Luffy fed the **Den-Den Mushi** some food; that he picked from who knows where. When the snail was stuffed, Luffy dialed a separate number. And this time, Luffy spoke first. "Hello, Edward Newgate." Luffy said to the man on the other side, "Or do you like the name, **Shirohige (Whitebeard)**?"

XXXXX

"Gura-gura-gura! Hello you little boy! Have you finally decided to join my sons?" This man sounded truly of an advanced age, yet with the authority of a king and the experience of a war veteran. This reminded a few of the Straw Hats of a certain old man that tried to stop them back in Loguetown (guess which because he will appear in the next chapter).

"I am afraid that is not possible, for the time being, **Shirohige-sama**." By this time, the Straw Hats kept their surprised/shocked expressions to themselves. "And I called because Ace didn't respond to the number he gave me. I am hoping to contact him too, is he on your ship?"

"…No." That was a disappointing messenger, delivered in a disappointed tone. "I did try to warn your brother about his business, but he was as stubborn as his old man. Why?" Luffy took a huge sigh before responding,

"Because I could…give Ace some more time to listen, if I decide to do what he refused to do; become a **Shichibuki** to replaced Crocodile." That was done in a single breath, truly a remarkable feat.

"If you think that 'he' still has plans for Ace in order to get the title, like you kept pestering me about, then you have my blessings to do what you want for your thickheaded brother." The old man answered, a lot like a parent thinking about letting his child finally leave the nest.

" **Shirohige-sama** , if you wanted a thickheaded Ace, you will wish that my brother never learned manners. He was a real jerk, a rude emo. Ace practically spat on my foot for a first impression." Luffy let out an amused chuckle, the complete opposite from how he was so serious about all this.

"Gura-gura-gura! Okay then brat! I will let him know! I can want to see the reaction on that boy's face!" **Shirohige** responded with equal cheeriness. Then his tone dropped back down, "Also, if you think that being a Shichibuki is going to make you the Pirate King, then I will have to beat the truth into that hardhead of yours! Got it!?"

Luffy suddenly turned pale again, like when he first got the letter from the messenger bat. The Straw Hats were really over their heads; Luffy looked at Crocodile and Shanks like they were good buddies but he actually feared this **Shirohige**? "Y-yes **Shirohige-sama**. Thank you!"

Luffy then promptly put away the speaker and released a huge breath of relief. "Just how does that old man do that?" Luffy muttered to himself, "And to think Shanks is just as scary." That he hoped nobody heard.

But instead, that clinked it all in place. Now most of the entire crew figured out just who Luffy was talking too. "YOU WERE CHATTING WITH _THE_ **SHIROHIGE**!? OF THE **YONKO**!?"

"You guys need extra practice. The New World makes no room for those who are that slow." Luffy got most of the crew to glare at him; but it was justifiable so they let him off the hook that time. "And you will just die of a heart attack if I told you everything there is to know about me. That's all I am going to say at this point, sounds good?"

There was a strong silence in the room, once again. Like a terrible running gag, this time the silence was almost suffocating. Everyone didn't have words to say but Luffy could check up on their thoughts; thoughts on how much respect they had for him, gaining connections to powerful people that most could only dream of. There were also the thoughts about how amazing it was to just listen to the voices of two of the Yonko; it was a same taste, but one nevertheless of the power belonging to two of the strongest pirates in the world.

Then came the 'ringing' of the **Den-Den Mushi** , which almost scared everyone out of their skin. "They are calling back already? Damn them and their swift responses, for once in my life." Luffy muttered as he picked up the speaker. "Hello?"

"Hello Mugiwara." This time, the voice from the other end sounded like that of a high official; a lot of authority, a demand for respect and ready to talk important business. "You said in your response letters, sent to the Marines, that you wanted to speak with us about your new position." Then the whole world started to crash once the man on the receiver end spoke, "To discuss with us, the **Gorosei (Five Great Elders)** , about you becoming the one to replace Crocodile as a **Shichibuki**."

End of Chapter 28.

 ***Things are as slow as ever but that is a good change from the fast-paced times, so fast that you can barely catch your breath. Wish me luck!***

 **1\. I read about Mr. Oda responding to a fan's question and he said that Benn Beckman has the highest IQ of the series. He is then followed by Kuro and then Nami.**


	29. Enter Luffy, The New Government Dog

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

Enter Luffy, The New Government Dog, Without A Leash!

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

" _Hello_ _ **Mugiwara**_ _." This time, the voice from the other end sounded like that of a high official; a lot of authority, a demand for respect and ready to talk important business. "You said in your response letters, sent to the Marines, that you wanted to speak with us about your new position." Then the whole world started to crash once the man on the receiver end spoke, "To discuss with us, the_ _ **Gorosei (Five Great Elders)**_ _, about you becoming the one to replace Crocodile as a_ _ **Shichibuki**_ _."_

This time, nobody spoke. Shanks and **Shirohige (Whitebeard)** will give them heart attacks. This time, Luffy is practically talking to the rulers of the whole world. "Yes, I do." Luffy muttered those few words that broke the ice. "I've made up my decision but it will not come free. I have a handful of conditions that I wish to be met if I were to replace Crocodile." Luffy said in practically one breath. And silence soon followed afterwards.

"We're listening, Mugiwara." The man on the other side finally answered, not wanting to sound more obedient to a pirate than he already did. One will wonder if they know that the entire Straw Hats were also listening in. But Luffy will never go far as to point that out to the **Gorosei**.

"First, as a Shichibuki, I want not only protection to my crew but to my territory." Luffy spoke, "Before entering the Grand Line, I have been marking several islands in the East Blue and I did the same here in Alabastra. You want me to deal with other pirates, which is just dandy. But if Marines will try to harm anyone in my territory, I will retaliate. Acceptable?"

There was another long silence, waiting for the response on the other end. "…Very well. Anything else?" The Straw Hats really feel like they were all on a thin wire and just dodged a bullet that would have caused them to fall.

"Plenty." Luffy answered. "Second, you demand half of the loot that he obtain from other pirate ships. And I find them acceptable." Luffy brought and everyone turned to Nami who suddenly looked like she was going to boil over. "But while we will do that in the event we raid pirate ships, we are more like treasure hunters. And any treasure we find, we keep. We alone decide on how to use any gold, jewels or treasure discovered. Trust me, we are not career thieves, we rather uncover our funds."

"…As long as you act according to our standards, then you are free to use your money as you wish." The other man answered. "Anything else?"

"Third, as a **Shichibuki** , I am expected to obey your summons should there will be a conflict and you need me on the battlefield. While I am fine with that, see to it that will be the only reason to summon me." Luffy listed off another one. Not waiting for an immediate answer, he went on. "If you try to ask that I stop my journey for any other reason than to fight your wars, I will never answer. Only during times of war, acceptable?"

"Acceptable **Mugiwara**. Go on." The Straw Hats couldn't tell if the voice was either too patient for one's own good or just pretending to be patient. Thankfully, the suspense won't last any longer when Luffy took in a deep breath before speaking one more time.

"Finally, I suggest that you find other candidates for the **Shichibuki**. After all, I am not going to be one your dogs for long." That broke the ice and everyone almost thought that their captain sighed their death warrants. Nobody, marines or even pirates will speak so vulgar of the **Gorosei**! "And on that note, never accept those who have backstabbed their fellow sailors in the back. Like a certain… _Marshall D. Teach_." Luffy spoke that name with some much venom, you think that it was leaking out of his mouth. "He doesn't care about balance in your system, he wants you to go to war with his former captain, **Shirohige**."

"…We are aware of such a man, a pirate that sailed underneath **Shirohige** for a total of two decades, **Mugiwara**. He is a veteran pirate and might be a good candidate for your place as a **Shichibuki**." The voice answered, without a clear acceptance nor a denial. "And should we do decide to replace you with Teach, what will you do?"

"…" Luffy was silent, with a frown that seemed to make the air as heavy as lead. "If you do then I will go after _Teach_ myself, and dispose of him." Once more, the atmosphere was engulfed in a painful silence, hopefully for the last time.

"Very well **Mugiwara** , as long as you follow our standards then we will remember your conditions. Don't get too comfortable, we will be searching." The member of the **Gorosei** spoke before the **Den-Den Mushi** fell asleep, proving that the connection has been cut. Luffy was left with this as his answer and an entire crew that he will have to answer to, for the endless questions and comments that are sure to go off like fireworks.

XXXXX

Meanwhile,

"WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THIS!?" The south beachline of Alabasta, where Marine ships were docked, shook at the volume of that scream of disbelief and displeasure. And it came from a certain ship amongst the rest,

"Hina is annoyed, Smoker. Keep that voice down." A woman tried to speak calmly but that wasn't appreciated by her companion,

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO BE QUIET! THEY HAVE GONE TOO FAR!" Smoker was like a rabid beast, on a sugar rush. "And you should be angry too, Hina! Now we can never go after Mugiwara, he is now one of the government dogs!"

Hina is a tall and slim woman with straight, waist-length pink hair that she wears in a middle part. She has dark brown eyes and wears red lipstick. Hina wore a burgundy-purple two-piece suit over a white blouse, as well as dark brown shoes and a pair of dark gloves. "Yes, Hina is not happy but Hina is not acting a baby throwing a temper tantrum."

Smoker turned and it was clear that his fellow marine was spot on, so the Marine Captain took out his duel cigars and took into a deep breath of clean air rather than smoke. "Fine, but I still can't believe that the World Government will make Mugiwara the one to replace that scum Crocodile. AND THEY WANT TO PROMOTE ME FOR ALL THIS CRAP!" Before Hina could make a comment, "I never sigh up for this bullshit! I should quit, right now!"

"Now that is going too far, Hina says! Not after all the hell you went through just to become a Captain!" Now the roles have switched and Smoker was the one calm while Hina was screaming her lungs dry.

"I agree." Both captains froze and turned to whoever just spoke; and their answer was a big shock. There, on the railings of the Marine ship, out in the open and in board daylight,

 **"MUIGWARA!"** Smoker yelled out worse than before. And Hina didn't say a word this time, nor could she blame him for acting such. Why would a pirate, even a **Shichibuki** , ever be doing among the marines? Especially the one that hates him more than most. "Are you here to laugh that you are untouchable, being a dog of the government!?"

"Smoker, I did join the **Shichibuki** but I am nobody's dog. And the **Gorosei** were smart enough to accept it, being desperate old bone bags, they really are." Luffy spoke and once again, shook the marine captains to their core. "But I am here because, predictable, you were about to do your stupidest mistake in your whole life."

"Yeah? Did you really think that you can keep me in the navy, just so you could get away from me!?" Smoker got his voice back again. Then Luffy got a scowl and a frown, which got Smoker to feel like a child facing the displeased parent.

"We're getting off topic because I don't want any of this bullshit you are accusing me of. Stop this act and be the good man of the marines I know you are, Smoker." Luffy sounded upset, not like a spoiled child but of a stoic lord; no wonder the marine captains felt they were inches from being put to death. "I am going to find Roger's shoes and try them out. And you are to do the same with a certain old man who cornered the Pirate King more than anyone else. That is the man you are."

"And what are you going to do to stop me!? Blackmail me? You got nothing on-!" Smoker shouted off until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. And a voice whispering into his ear, "…How. The. Hell." The proud marine captain started to get pale and with eyes wide with panic, "DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?"

"I have my ways. And I can think of what will happen when your superiors hear about this, juicy little secret." That man was Luffy and he already got Hina speechless with his split-blinker speed used to catch both marines off guard. "Now then, you can go ahead and quit. Or, you can change your mind and I keep my lips sealed. You are a good man, who knows what is worse than death, I am sure."

And, with that said, Luffy vanished without a sound; very like when he first appeared. There was just Smoker and Hina, still standing stiff as statues in that cabin. Then the ice was broken,

"Hina, I am going to get ready for a serious phone call about my _promotion_." Smoker said with a calm sigh, "But tell the crew that I am stuck with them for a while longer." Hina didn't make a sound, just crack a smirk before leaving for her own crew.

XXXXX

A week later,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON OUR SHIP!?"

"Wahaha~!" The Straw Hats had quite the shock for when they finally returned to the King's Gourd. It was watched over by none other than the drama king/queen, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei himself. "I made sure nobodies and pesky so-sos wouldn't get this beautiful vessel. And I had fun with it, like always!"

"Whatever." Luffy grumbled while he got himself and his crew onboard. "Now why are you looking after our ship? I was under the impression you still were with Baroque Works. Especially after they promised to turn you guys in."

"I gave them the slip! Just to see you all again!" Mr. 2 let himself go again, "We are friends are we!?" Luffy felt that his eyebrow got itchy for some reason,

"Well, I can see that you are pulling our leg. And if we are friends, then take this." Mr. 2 turned to Luffy and took a small piece of paper, that had the captain's name and his pirate flag on it. "This will both keep you from getting arrested, and find us should you be in a real emergency. I trust that you won't try to use it excessively."

Despite the serious and heavy atmosphere, it seemed that Mr. 2 will never get out of his bad mood. "Understood perfectly! And now I will take my leave, as friends forever!" Mr. 2 jumped off the ship with the spin of the ballet dancer that he was. And the Straw Hats watched the swam-themed ship finally leave their sights.

"Now everyone…" Luffy spoke to break the silence. "It's time to search for the next adventure! Get ready for the seas and find our next course!" And the crew cheered and ran off around the ship while the captain heads to the helm. But, they had one last surprise that day.

"There you are, you little brat!

End of Chapter 29.

 ***Hey guys! Sorry about the serious delays, I just love my new game! I got myself a copy of the game that has taken the world by storm and made it into the list of the best video games ever made: Legend of Zelda, Breath of the Wild!**

 **I have heard of open-world video games like Skyrim or World of Warcraft but both of those are PC games that you play on your computer. Breath of the Wild does it on the silver screen and it does it so well that I was practically addicted to it! So right now, I am working to break out this addiction and maybe make a couple more updates before June ends. Wish me luck! ***


	30. Hello…Grandpa

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

Hello…Grandpa

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

 _Luffy vanished without a sound; very like when he first appeared. There was just Smoker and Hina, still standing stiff as statues in that cabin. Then the ice was broken,_

 _"Hina, I am going to get ready for a serious phone call about my promotion." Smoker said with a calm sigh, "But tell the crew that I am stuck with them for a while longer." Hina didn't make a sound, just crack a smirk before leaving for her own crew._

 _XXXXX_

 _A week later,_

 _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON OUR SHIP!?"_

 _"Wahaha~!" The Straw Hats had quite the shock for when they finally returned to the King's Gourd. It was watched over by none other than the drama king/queen, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei himself. "I made sure nobodies and pesky so-sos wouldn't get this beautiful vessel. And I had fun with it, like always!"_

 _"Whatever." Luffy grumbled while he got himself and his crew onboard. "Now why are you looking after our ship? I was under the impression you still were with Baroque Works. Especially after they promised to turn you guys in."_

 _"I gave them the slip! Just to see you all again!" Mr. 2 let himself go again, "We are friends are we!?" Luffy felt that his eyebrow got itchy for some reason,_

 _"Well, I can see that you are pulling our leg. And if we are friends, then take this." Mr. 2 turned to Luffy and took a small piece of paper, that had the captain's name and his pirate flag on it. "This will both keep you from getting arrested, and find us should you be in a real emergency. I trust that you won't try to use it excessively."_

 _Despite the serious and heavy atmosphere, it seemed that Mr. 2 will never get out of his bad mood. "Understood perfectly! And now I will take my leave, as friends forever!" Mr. 2 jumped off the ship with the spin of the ballet dancer that he was. And the Straw Hats watched the swam-themed ship finally leave their sights._

 _"Now everyone…" Luffy spoke to break the silence. "It's time to search for the next adventure! Get ready for the seas and find our next course!" And the crew cheered and ran off around the ship while the captain heads to the helm. But, they had one last surprise that day._

 _"There you are, you little brat!_

That thundering voice got everyone's attention to the starboard side of the ship and saw another ship, with the sails that had the marine symbol and yet there was a dog-head as the forehead. While the crew were mostly curious and a little nervous about a marine ship sitting parallel to theirs, Luffy was an absolute wreck. "Everyone, don't try to attack this time. I know this ship and a Vice-Admiral is on it."

This was enough to scare the whole but soon, four started to shake. "Please Luffy…" For a man demon, Gin sounded more like a child awaiting punishment for his mischief. "Don't say it. There is only one Vice Admiral that we've met."

"Yeah…" Sanji spoke next, so nervous that he couldn't get his lighter to lit his death stick. "Back in Loguetown before we got you from those bozos in makeup and their sham of a show."

"We all know him as, Garp the Fist." Now the ice has been broken, by Zoro. You will have had lived under a rock to not know the Hero of the Marines. Who fought pirates for over half a century, especially during the age of the Pirate King. Speaking of whom, no other marine was able to corner the King like Garp did. "And you called him your…"

"My Grandpa." Luffy actually whimpered out. This was something that scared his crew, varying from person to person. They truly thought that Luffy was fearless and powerful to take on anything in the World's Strongest Ocean. Of course, the crew soon joined their captain's fright when a certain large old man jumped from off the marine ship and onto the Kings Gourd; both ships sinking and shaking terribly in the process.

Once that was over, everyone looked up to see the gorilla of a man that was, without a doubt, to be Vice Admiral Garp. Meanwhile, Luffy just stared at his grandfather in the face, waiting for whatever this old man was going to do. Suddenly getting a smile and pull Luffy into a killer hug was not on the list.

"I should kill you for still being a pirate but I am too proud of you for what you did for one of our allies! You even got close to your old man by becoming a **Shichibuki (Seven Royal Warlord)**! You are definitely my little grandson!" Garp shouted this, brawling all the way and really freaking out his little audience.

"Whatever Gramps. And I am guessing that you were the one Sengoku sent to set me straight about being one of the government's 'dogs'?" Luffy was not amused by all this, especially with the old man crushing him with just one of his gorilla arms. Eventually, the captain was able to slip out like an eel. "I could've sworn you were going to bash my head through the deck of my ship like you did for less."

Adding fuel to the fire, the old man dropped the happy-go-lucky stance for a more sheepish kind. As if Luffy hit the mark with his old man. Then Garp out of his stupor in a flash with a megawatt smile on his face. "Why yes I am here because my good friend Sengoku doesn't want any other snot-nosed brat to waste their time with my only grandson."

"And your little stowaway can agree on that." Garp then said that got everyone off guard. "You can out of that little room you are hiding in, Nice Robin." Silence was heard and the sound of a door opening way enough to roar across the sea.

XXXXX

"You truly are the Hero of the Marines. The one that not even the Pirate King can get by." The marines and the Straw Hats were shocked to a familiar, mature woman with a fair tan and the most mysterious eyes ever.

"You!" A majority of the Straw Hats got on guard; Grace, Frank, Carol and even Yokogao looked like they were staring at the devil in the face. And in the case of their ex-boss's former partner, which was as deadly as he was, it made sense.

"Robin!" Luffy shouted out and everyone's attention immediately shifted from her to him. "I could've sworn you already left Alabasta when Crocodile was arrested. Why are you risking yourself on my ship!?" All the while, Luffy marched right over to Robin and then got into her face. "And why the hell are you wearing my girlfriend's new clothes?" This caused Nami to start screaming and ranting when the realization hit her worse than a cannonball.

"I suggest that you give me some space, Monkey D. Luffy." Robin spoke, calmly as always, and simply set up a chair to relax in. "After all, I am your guest and I am just borrowing Miss Navigator's new clothes." Nami's itch to strangle Robin was getting worst by the second. "As for you, don't think I will forget what you did to me." This, of course, set Sanji off with the wrong idea and grabbed Luffy's collar. But Luffy just pressed his hand on his cook's face, shoving Sanji to hit the mast.

"I don't recall ever violating you in any way after how you went with me to stop Crocodile." Luffy spoke with a tone that no tolerance for nonsense. "Was it the part when I said that you won't find what you want more than the whole world? Was I wrong?"

"No." Robin said, comfy on the chair she 'borrowed'. "Yet that is just it. That's your crime towards me." The only sounds to be hear were the restless waves of the sea they all were sailing on.

"A-anyways…!" Garp tried to break the ice. "I still have to make clear that you are aware of your duties as one of the **Shichibuki (Seven Royal Warlord)**." This was an awkward way to end an awkward atmosphere, so the marines and pirates just tried to gather their bearings.

Garp cleared his throat and spoke, all in a single breath. "One, a **Shichibuki** is free to sail outside the pursue of any local or else nearby marines. Two, a **Shichibuki** is to exterminate non- **Shichibuki** pirate crews; either on their own accord or at the orders of the World Government. Third, any loot stolen from non- **Shichibuki** pirates will be divided into thirds; with a single portion collected by government officials." This time, Nami tried to keep herself from blowing off steam at the idea of sharing money with the World Government; especially after Cocoyasi Village. "Fourth, a **Shichibuki** must obey the summons of the World Government to any clear conflict with pirates in the future. And finally, a **Shichibuki's** title is a privilege instead of a right; the World Government has the power to remove a **Shichibuki** should they see it fit due to the **Shichibuki's** behavior or the current circumstances."

"Thank you, gramps. I believe that we all have it all jogged down." Luffy responded and the whole crew agreed in their own fashion. "And if that's all you have, then can you stay a little longer for…" Luffy halted in his speech and stretch his arm to pull Nami into a rough embrace, that which she settled in without a hitch. And the old man got the big picture; Garp begun brawling and crying again, this time about his grandson getting a mate. Maybe make the old man a great-grandfather before Garp retires.

Later,

"Be a good little brat, my grandson! Don't do anything bad or I will have to swim over and give you what for!" By this point, everyone was convinced that this was Garp's way of saying that he will miss his grandson.

XXXXX

Soon enough, the dog-faced marine vessel was out of sights and the crew could release the breath they were holding in. 'Luffy's family is just crazy!' Only the captain had no thoughts toward the matter; after all, there is nothing that Luffy could say about his grandfather which is already obvious.

Instead, "Now that we are our privacy…" Luffy spoke towards Robin, still resting and relaxed in her lawn chair. "Tell me more about my 'crime' to you. You can just find another lead back where you came from." Robin smiled but then hesitated for just a second before opening her mouth, 'I don't want to ask this since I already know it all.'

"…because I have nowhere to go back to and I have no other place to go to." Robin said which got everyone's attention. "I only joined Crocodile because I heard that he was also interested in ancient stones with dead writing on them; a language that only I can read. That's was the only reason he ever invited me…"

"It was a Ponegylph." Luffy suddenly spoke, startling everyone and even Robin herself. "My old masters have seen them but never understood them like their late captain. Only a few bits of them they got down and they both remembered what it meant." Luffy then sat down with a sketchbook and a wet paintbrush in hand, out of nowhere. Usopp was joined by his partner otter in his rant about 'burrowing without permission, even if it's the captain'.

Robin just smirked and barely held a giggle. "Don't bother try to act like you understand, Captain-san. I can easily tell that…" Robin was interrupted when Luffy revealed what he drew; and it took her breath away.

The drawing was of a large, perfect cube of some kind of material; best if unknown. There was a wall covered in vines behind it and moss littering the floor. But what got everyone's attention was the writing on the single face of the cube. They couldn't make heads or tails out of it but robin looked like she was seeing a ghost.

"H-how…?" Robin then dripped tears out of her eyes. "I thought I was the only one who can understand them? And you drew a Ponegylph perfectly." It was scary to see just a deathly calm woman break down, even just a little.

"I only did my best since the first Ponegylph I ever seen was the one you were sent to read back in Alabastra." Luffy commented. "And I know that you don't want to learn about… _Pluton_."

It happened in an instant, the lawn chair was kicked away and Luffy found his collar once again grasped by human hands; only these hands belonged to Robin. "How!? How the hell do you know what that damn Ponegylph said!? You claimed to not understand them!? And what do you know about my…"

Luffy said nothing the whole time and neither did the crew, but the ship then turned silent when Luffy pulled out a notebook from his pocket and Robin happened to recognize it. "I didn't understand the Alabastra Ponegylph and I never would've if I didn't use your _key_ to the language. And I was going to return it to you…" Luffy halted in his speech and held the notebook out for Robin to reach; and she took it without as much as a whimper.

"…What's _Pluton_?" Chopper asked, feeling a little too much of the silence. He then flinched to see everyone turning in his direction. The little reindeer doctor hurried over to his older brother's leg, while still hiding in the reverse fashion. But nobody was in the mood to even point that out.

"I hate to repeat so listen up." Luffy answered. " _Pluton_ , _Neptune_ and _Uranus_. They are said to be the most powerful and destructive forces in the world; should you find them all, you have the power to rule the world or else destroy it. That is why even the **Gorosei (Five Elder Stars)** fear them." This shocked the crew to their core and Robin looked like she was looking herself to the mention of that name. "And when a certain land of archaeologists was on the blink of uncovering where the weapons are, they sealed their fate when they got a lead on the _Void Century_."

Robin said nothing and still tried to calm herself down. Luffy went on, "The Void Century describes an entire one hundred years that were erased from every history book you can find anywhere in the world. The Gorosei also fear those who learn about the Void Century, because once word gets out then the World Government itself will collapse."

"Enough!" Robin finally released the emotions bubbling and boiling inside. No one said a word, "Yes. Everything the captain says is the truth. I am the only person who uncover the Weapons and the Void Century so the Gorosei blew up my home island and hunted me for twenty years." Robin confessed and the sight of her breaking down was enough to shatter anyone's heart; those who do have a heart that is. "I mean it when I have no home and I have nowhere else to go. I can only be here, on this ship. I hope you'll understand." With that, silence spread across the King's Gourd once again.

"…I do." Luffy finally spoke. "I can't kick you off my ship. I did cause you to come to me and, as a man, I will take responsibility. Welcome aboard."

"LUFFY!" The crew sure took their time.

End of Chapter 30.

 ***What do you think? I could only hope to make this my best view on Luffy becoming a Shichibuki after Alabasta. And I apologize for making you wait again. I will welcome reviews and any CC you might have but flamers will be ignored!***


	31. Mock Town, Filled With True Sea Scum

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece._ – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

Mock Town, Filled With True Sea Scum

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

" _Enough!" Robin finally released the emotions bubbling and boiling inside. No one said a word, "Yes. Everything the captain says is the truth. I am the only person who uncover the Weapons and the Void Century so the Gorosei blew up my home island and hunted me for twenty years." Robin confessed and the sight of her breaking down was enough to shatter anyone's heart; those who do have a heart that is. "I mean it when I have no home and I have nowhere else to go. I can only be here, on this ship. I hope you'll understand." With that, silence spread across the King's Gourd once again._

 _"…I do." Luffy finally spoke. "I can't kick you off my ship. I did cause you to come to me and, as a man, I will take responsibility. Welcome aboard."_

 _"LUFFY!" The crew sure took their time._

"I am serious Luffy! She is a blood-thirsty killer! She said it herself! She is too dangerous! She is too scary! She is…!" Luffy felt like bursting a blood vein from hearing Usopp yell in his ear that next morning.

"She also is listening to you scream your throat dry." Luffy spoke, just as the same. Then he got a teasing smirk. "Are you _really_ scared of Robin or are you looking for an excuse to have your girlfriend in a private room?" Usopp just grew red and before he could stutter, Kaya appeared out of nowhere and checked the sniper's throat.

"For once I have something to check up on rather than your imaginary syndromes, Usopp-kun." Luffy felt satisfied to see such confidence in the doctor-in-training. "Come on, _boyfriend_. I need to practice what Sensei has been couching me in." Kaya dragged Usopp into the cabins while the sniper didn't as much as make a peep; this made it difficult if he was too scared or too proud of himself.

"Your crew certainty is…interesting, Captain-san." Luffy didn't show as much as a frown when the newest member came out to join him on the deck. "And what is with that sour face?"

"Like I said when you broke down and begged to be one of us, I will take it like a man Which includes Nami-chan having me sleep on the floor just for last night." Luffy said in a deadpan which Robin just giggle.

"Just for me? Are you trying to make me your mistress, Captain-san?" Robin teased Luffy and before the captain could retort, something fell on his straw hat. And countless more soon rained down on the ship. This grabbed the attention of everyone else doing whatever, and they all looked up to see a sight that could only be in their nightmares.

"WHY THE HELL IS A SHIP FALLING OUT OF THE FUCKING SKY!?"

XXXXX

In just one hour, the Straw Hats ran themselves ragged trying to protect the King's Gourd from the falling debris. They needed to furl the sails to prevent any damage and stir the rubber to portside in order for the falling vessel to land in the ocean water. And somehow, the salty water drenched on the deck felt a little relieving compared to the wood, metal and even skeletons falling.

"Does this happen often, Luffy-kun?" Nami crawled over to her captain/boyfriend who also couldn't feel his legs after the daylight nightmare. Hopefully this wouldn't call for another sleepless night on the floor.

"I've learned to not ask that, Nami-chan. I can only say that it is possible within the Grand Line, just not every day." But all the while, Luffy was observing the mysterious woman robin attempt to piece a human skull as if a jigsaw puzzle. "On the bright side, this will be like a rain of treasure for our new member."

Nami said nothing and instead pulled Luffy by the head, giving him a huge smooch. "If I didn't love you and that you gave me a big sister to hang out with, I will think you hired Robin to sleep with you instead." Luffy chuckled nervously, "But you are taking this like the man you are. Keep it up because I can't keep myself waiting for another 'memorable night'." Luffy couldn't even make a mumble since he was getting _really_ comfy with his head in his girlfriend's arms.

Meanwhile, Robin completed the human skull belonging to a skeleton that nearly scared the life out of Usopp and Kaya, falling right in front of them. "From this alone, I say that this was a young man in life, around mid-thirties and mid-forties. As for the wood making the coffin, he died around two centuries ago." If the crew weren't shaken to the core about that analysis, then the falling ship had already done the job. "Unfortunately, this is all I can determine from the wreckage. I doubt that there will be a clue as to where it all fell from…"

"I've got one." Luffy spoke up, with his head out of Nami's arms. "It practically blinded me when the ship tried to sink us." The captain promptly reached into his shirt and pulled out an ancient map. On the top, in big bold letters, read 'Skypea'!

XXXXX

"Okay guys, I know this town. I want to check it out for information about this island in the sky, with a maximum of three on land." Luffy spoke loud and clear once the King's Gourd had docked at the piers of what seemed to be more of a dirty alley rather than a dignified settlement. "They called this place, Mock Town. It's a den for the worst kind you can think of."

"Y-you mean murderers and cold-blooded killers, Luffy?" Usopp shuttered just a little, "Thieves and arsonists. A-and ra-!" Luffy raised his hand to halt the sniper, and a nod of the head was the answer. All of a sudden, the entire crew felt a little uneasy. Even the likes of Kuro, Gin and even Robin.

"Then who do you suggest to come with you, Captain-san?" The mysterious woman queried and Luffy didn't even need to think for a second on the answer.

"I already decided. Nami and Kuro will come on shore while the rest of you make sure that nobody tries anything funny with our ship." Luffy responded, all in one breath. As for the response, Nami had nothing to say which won't speak of doubt for her boyfriend's decision and Kuro felt a little cramped, staying in the shadows the whole time while in the Grand Line.

With the will to argue with Luffy already died a while ago, the Strawhat-wearing pirate joined down to the docks with Nami in hand; Kuro was more than able to make the jump himself. And so, they made their way through the town and so far, they found not any helpful info but insults and a couple of bizarre people; both of these really rubbed Luffy the wrong way, for reasons he wasn't talking.

The first was the supposed 'champion' of Mock Town, beating every person he spots and standing on rooftops like his actually owned the town. He was called Jesus Burgress; an unusually big, tall, broad, broad-chested, broad shouldered, tan-skinned, muscular man, with a broad upper body and a thin lower body in comparison. He has curly violet hair reaching down to his shoulders and always wears a dark brown mask with orange decorations on it, which covers the upper part of his face but reveals his eyes and his nose. He appears to be based on Luchador wrestlers based on his name and the face mask of Mexican origin.

He wore a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of white pants with ruffles coming from the base then reaching up to his knees; he also wears black bands tied around both elbows. He was also wearing the champion-style belts that was wore by wrestlers to show off; still it was a good chance that it was a fake, there for decoration.

And then there was the sickest person any of them ever met, literally. He was called Doctor Q; and he made one bad first impression by being terribly sick that he couldn't walk. He thanked the Straw Hats by offering an apple from his basket, which most were no different than bombs! Thankfully, Luffy's streak of simply good luck allowed him to choose and eat a dud.

Doc Q is a very large man and is always seen traveling on the back of his horse Stronger, who is, similarly, an unusually large horse. His nose is slightly longer than normal, his face appears always unshaven, and there are straight purple tattoos coming from his hairline to the corners of his eyes. He has long and curly gray hair, and constantly has a pallid look about him acting as though he is on the verge of death.

He is seen wearing a black fur coat, a wide-brimmed, black beaten hat, and what appears to be a dark white hangman's noose around his neck. He would appear to wear a green turtleneck, and from under his coat sprouts what looks to be a brown robe, under which his hairy legs are visible. He has black, large-buckled shoes. On his back he carries a long, cylindrical bag, in which he keeps his scythe.

Nami and Kuro were glad to be away from those two but Luffy a haunting hunch that this will not be the last, just the first. But by now, the trio were getting a little tired of all the dead-ends and the bars filled with laughter, they decided to get a drink in a tavern this time around.

And they were able to find one where the customers and staff were truly minding their own business and the food wasn't bad. "I don't know anything about an island in the sky but there is a hermit who lives in the boonies just outside Mock Town. He was known by his ancestor who also claimed there was an island in the sky." Thankfully, this bartender was far more helpful than all the others and didn't try to laugh at the idea of Skypea.

Then Luffy saw someone also sitting at the bar which made his chest hair twitch and itch. "Nami, stay close. Kuro, stay on edge." Luffy spoke quietly and his companions responded just as silent while their captain faced the object of his ire.

It was an extremely tall man with a massive build, as his body is round with relatively thin limbs. He has a big mouth with several broken or missing teeth, a pronounced crooked nose and a very large and hairy chest and torso. Long, thick, woolly black hair falls down the back of his neck, underneath a black bandana, and a small scruffy black beard grows around his jawline. He is also tall, practically twice Luffy's height.

Luffy moved from his seat and drink to sit next to this man. "Is the food not good? You seemed to be in a bad mood, _Teach_." The large man didn't budge from his seat, only his eyes moved to gaze on Luffy with the look of suppressed anger and resentment. "Yes, I know you. And I know what you intend to do despite me getting the throne first. And if I find out what you've done to your former commander, I will hunt you like a wild animal. I can guarantee that you won't hide for long."

The large started to shake, as if the cauldron bubbling inside his dirty raw hide was starting to boil. All it took was a jab strong enough of the whistling tea kettle to burst. "Bartender, I will take all your pies to go and make it snappy!" The large man dumped a sack that was filled with gold coins on the counter so hard that cracks appeared, which prompted the bartender to rush into his kitchen. It only took a few seconds for a large bag of boxed pies to be carried out by the bartender; the large man just grabbed the handle and stomped out of the tavern.

When Luffy returned to his original seat, Nami was especially worried for the scowl on her boyfriend's face. She was able to get Luffy to loosen up with a rub of his leg and clutching his respective hand. "Luffy-kun, who was that man who…?"

"He is very dangerous despite what he may seem to be, guys. Don't be fooled to think that he is just a dirty fatso who hadn't showered in weeks. He is powerful enough to become the next **Shichibuki (Warlord)** if I refused the invitation." It was frightening to hear Luffy speak so little and yet so much about that man who stormed off with all the pies in the tavern. "Instead, I refuse to let him replace Crocodile. He is more interested in the privileges that the title grants him, which includes a certain prison filled with potential future crew mates." This silenced his companions; they both knew what Luffy was talking about.

Still the day had trouble just waiting to pop out or in this case, the doors being opened roughly and rather loudly. When the drinking patrons looked around, they all had faces like the devil himself has arrived; and with a sizeable company at that.

"If you all are good pieces of trash that you are, you will stay where you are and tell us where is the bastard that our boss wants!" One of the lackeys shouted out to the patrons and nobody said a word. "We mean it! Don't mess with us, not when our captain is here! Bellamy the Hyena!" Now the drinking customers were really looking scared and this time, Luffy finally decided to see what was the fire all about.

Bellamy is a tall man with tan skin and short, unkempt blond hair. He wore white pants, a green sash with markings, and a pink sleeveless shirt with a navy-blue pirate captain's coat over it. He has a scar above his right eye and tattoos of eye-like designs on his arms. He has a recognizable grin and seems to sticks out his tongue in a taunting manner.

"I heard that Crocodile was kicked off his comfy throne and someone already started to stink it with their cockiness! So where is he!" Bellamy spoke in a tone spoke true about his savage-looking face that resemble a hyena. "Where is Straw-Hat Luffy!?"

XXXXX

No one spoke a word but they once they heard the faint sound of paper rustling, they saw the man of the hour looking through a collection of what seemed to be wanted posters; hell knows where he got them. "Bellamy, the 'Big-Time Rookie' with a bounty of fifty-five million berries. And a much better-looking mug here then there."

Bellamy wasn't stupid, he knew that he found the one he was after; and in just a couple of sentences, he was both complimented and insulted by the very same man. "Wish I can say the same damn thing about you! You are the one who replaced Crocodile!? Don't make me laugh!"

"Good, I am terrible at jokes and puns." Luffy retorted. "And what should a person capable of defeating a Shichibuki look like? Oh, that's right, you don't know and don't care." Bellamy was at least adequate at hiding his irritation.

"I know a **Shichibuki** and you are nothing at his level. I guess that you must have somehow forged that newspaper with you face as the new **Shichibuki**." Bellamy sneered at Luffy, silently wondering why he wasn't getting anywhere. "You look so pathetic that I can just take you title by taking your head!" Bellamy laughed while he reared a lazy punch, aimed at Luffy's face. "And maybe your girlfriend too! Ha-ha!"

Bellamy's arm suddenly turned into a giant coil and sprung out like a released spring, all the while the entire gang was laughing along with their captain. Until the sound of bones breaking was heard, but was followed by the hollering of a certain 'Big Time Rookie'.

The sight was a sad one. The Hyena himself was on the floor, kneeing in pain as he tried to nurse his badly bruised fist; one that was ugly looking with contorted fingers. Then Bellamy heard footstep heading his way but with each one, came loud thuds; the kind bodies make when they fall like flies. But the arrogant rookie couldn't ignore the pain in his hand to see what was going on until a blacken hand grasped his own face.

"I may be a pirate. I may be smaller than you. I may even be a snot-nosed brat. But…" Luffy spoke as he tightened his grip on Bellamy's face, and lifted up the arrogant pirate off the floor. "…I doubt that I am insulting the **Shichibuki** as a whole, and especially not the one you are willing to slave at his feet despite your pride."

Bellamy didn't know what was scaring him more; that he was nothing but dead weight compared to Luffy, whom he tried to prove was a fraud or that the entire tavern floor was littered with patrons and his own crewmates who were foaming at the mouth. Not to mention that Luffy's entire dominate arm was completely black and shun like marble.

"Now then, this is not for me. This is for ruining a good drink and for making a bid deal out of something you claim to be not worth your time. You are going to pay for insulting us men, us good pirates and even my girlfriend." Luffy spoke again, with the serious authoritarian tone like that of a stoic god casting judgement.

And then Bellamy felt the worse pain ever. Half of his ribs were cracked around one large point of impact. Yet, as if a ripple, the rest of his bones shook and cracked. His flesh was terribly bruised, more than that unfortunate hand used just a few moments ago. Finally, a geyser of life liquid gushed out of his mouth. All of this in a split second before being sent into the ruins of a building which couldn't withstand the impact; and that was where he also joined his gang, unconscious and unable to even see the sky look down on their pitiable being.

Later, Luffy left some money for the meal and for all the trouble he caused when he out-staged the town star in a bloody fashion. Kuro was a little disappointed as he wanted to slice up all those people that laughed at them but Luffy's direct orders were to not kill; and Kuro still remembered why he shouldn't disobey _his_ captain. Nami was just ecstatic that he could brag to all the girls back on the ship on how Luffy was making her look good; he even allowed her to help herself to all the pocket change from all those he knocked out back in the tavern.

Then Luffy stopped in his step, like he stepped in something that sent shivers up his spine. And yet he didn't frown, but with the smile of a serial killer who has all the cards in his favor.

"Hello again Teach." Luffy spoke as if malice dripped from his mouth. Turning dreadfully slow to face that dirty man from the bar. And this time, he had that sicken doctor and that large wrestler by his side; there was also that sniper with a strange eyepiece and rifle. "Or do you prefer to be called 'Blackbeard'?" As if the word triggered something in the man, darkness soon emerged to form a living outline around Teach's body.

End of Chapter 31.

 ***I welcome reviews but flamers will be ignored!***


	32. Rumble With the Blackbeard Pirates

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece_. – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

Rumble With the Blackbeard Pirates

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

 _Then Luffy stopped in his step, like he stepped in something that sent shivers up his spine. And yet he didn't frown, but with the smile of a serial killer who has all the cards in his favor._

 _"Hello again Teach." Luffy spoke as if malice dripped from his mouth. Turning dreadfully slow to face that dirty man from the bar. And this time, he had that sicken doctor and that large wrestler by his side; there was also that sniper with a strange eyepiece and rifle. "Or do you prefer to be called 'Blackbeard'?" As if the word triggered something in the man, darkness soon emerged to form a living outline around Teach's body._

"Luffy-kun…" Nami's tone spoke for what she and Kur were feeling their bones. "What the hell is that?" Luffy didn't answer immediately, just glaring at 'Blackbeard' and his gang that continued to do the same.

"It is a power that the scumbag was willing to commit murder on Whitebeard's own ship to steal for himself; pure darkness." Luffy muttered. "Think of him now as a stinking, walking, living and talking blackhole."

"Then how…!?" Kuro was a genius and proud of it as well as his skill in assassination while moving too fast for the naked eye to catch up. But fighting a virtual human blackhole was something that he couldn't even dream of. Yet Luffy didn't back down and just set an edged eye towards the former captain.

"Nami, get to high ground with a good distance between you and these shitholes." Luffy spoke again and in a tone that his crew recognized to be 'the captain' tone; one that Luffy only used when he is going all out. "Kuro, get to the King's Gourd and return with all no-Devil Fruit fighters. This is a fight where us Eaters are in the most danger, even myself. Understood?"

Kuro knew that tone of voice and moved in his signature blur, not even caring that he was reduced to delivery boy; it was only until he got the rest of the gang to join the party with him. "You can send in an entire battlefleet, **Mugiwara (Straw Hat)** , and it won't be enough." Teach spoke once Kuro had left their sights, "We may be some but we already destroyed an entire country just to show our power. Your crew is no threat to us, only you yourself." Teach apparently didn't acknowledge Nami moving to the top of one of the buildings a lot like a sniper does; it is just to get her close to the clouds as possible.

No, the real focus of attention was Luffy himself who tried to contain a chuckle. Teach almost sounded like Shank's first mate when he totaled a gang of bandits with relative ease over ten years ago; key word being 'almost'. Instead of hot air like now, that was spoken with skill; and Luffy swore to only speak with skill from that day onward.

"Then show me. Show me the power of a blackhole. Show me the Dark-Dark Fruit!" Luffy proclaimed while drawing out his katanna, of which the blade suddenly got engulfed in flames; meanwhile, he also drew his saber which its blade also changed and looked as if it was frozen with dry ice. "In the meantime, I will show you power of the Drunk-Drunk Fruit!"

XXXXX

And while the two captains were just about to battle, Nami was still hiding on top one of the houses, staring them both down. Then her concentration was broken to the sound of gunshots and her widen when a hole appeared in her chest; yet Nami suddenly phased out, like a mirage.

Down below, "I wonder if fate will make this count as a miss since fate never lets me miss." It was the gunman that appeared aside Blackbeard along with giant wrestler and the sickly doctor who rides an equally sick horse. His name was Van Augur, the sniper of the pirates if that wasn't obvious enough.

Augur is a rather thin man of abnormal height, with light brown hair that hangs down to his lower neck. He appears calm all the time, even in battles, and his typical expression is generally emotionless. His eyebrows are almost always furrowed in what looks like a saddened expression, and he rarely smiles. The left lens of the black glasses he wears is a normal, rectangular eyepiece, but the right side is circular and holds what appears to be a cross hair.

He sports a large black hat, protruding out to both sides: curiously, its shape bears an uncanny resemblance to an upturned boat's hull. Van Augur is constantly wearing a long black cape, under which he wears a button-up, pale lavender shirt with loose sleeves, and simple black pants, with a maroon belt with an aqua outline that goes over a small portion of his shirt. He also wears black shoes. Due to the size of his rifle, named Senriku, he carries it leaned against his shoulder.

And while this lanky man was talking to himself about fate, Nami appeared on another one of the houses. And she was proud of herself for fooling such a marksman with a simple illusion, a mirage if you would. Yet, Nami truly was there before her mirage was shot instead. 'I need to remember to kiss Luffy-kun so hard that his face will peel off! Now I can show how strong women can be like men!'

Then Nami's danger sense roared for her to look up and when she did, the sun was blocked by the giant wrestler himself, with both of his hands ready to crumble the house to the ground. And crumble the house, he did. Yet the only body among the rubble was the giant admiring his handiwork.

That was because, one again, Nami appeared at the top of yet another building that was still in one piece. "This is getting serious. I need to start fighting back before-!" Nami was going to get battle ready when she felt the same danger sense. Yet this time, there was no giant from the sky or a gunshot from the earth. Instead, the building was sliced and diced like carrots on a cutting board.

This time, Nami jumped high into the air rather than vanishing like one of her mirages. Down below, she saw the sickly doctor and his horse; and Nami saw that the doctor had a sickle out. 'How is he so strong when he so sick that both he and his horse collapse and cough up blood!?'

Nami wished that she wasn't wasting time thinking when more gunshots were heard and Nami had to fly around what's left of the town to avoid Augur and his oversized revolver. "You can't keep up this little game, girl. Fate has decided that you will die and it is best that you accept it."

This caused Nami to scowl to the point that her face was covered in painful wrinkles. Then she descended as fast a meteor down to the wooden ground, with her fist aimed for an earth-shaking impact. And despite her appearance, Nami caused the ground to ripple and sent the Blackbeard Pirates flying back. This was yet another thing that Nami had learned from her 'generously pampering boyfriend'.

"If you want to talk about 'fate' and 'dying' then I will have to agree." Nami said, getting up and seeing that she did good work. "But I am a woman and I decide everything for myself, including how I will die. I am not a weakling, I get to choose." Not waiting for a response, Nami got into a one-arm handstand. **"Rankyaku: Daburudorō (Storm Leg: Double Draw)!"**

Nami twisted and spun her legs around to create one large cut on her left side and then moved to make another on the right side. And these sharp air blades easily sliced through the abandoned buildings. (Thankfully Nami can sense that the houses were all truly empty) But Nami knew that it didn't help when another giant shadow covered her; it was the same giant, only that had an entire building in his hands, ready to crush her.

Even though Nami was able to avoid that attack with **Soru** , she suddenly felt her legs give out with the feeling of cold hard steel grazing the flesh. In any case, Nami fell to the ground and had to slid on the rumble in order to stop. Adding insult to injury, literally, Nami felt the wreckage around her being shot at point blank while she still was dazed from the sudden loss of feeling in her legs.

The only silver lining that Nami never lost her bo-staff and got it ready until she saw all three of the Blackbeard pirates staring down on her. And they had their weapons to go for the killing. Just when Nami thought she was going to go down swinging, she was spared. Both Ogre and Burgess had to move away from their target to avoid a scatter of bullets that forced them to dance a good distance away. The navigator looked up and felt like a princess rescued from danger by a handsome hero, a whole bundle of them. One thing was for sure; The Cavalry has just arrived.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in the opposite side of the town,

 **"…Surasshu-go (Searing After-Drink Slash)!"** Houses were literally cut to pieces by what seemed to be a blade made of fire by how the wreckage were littered with flames around the edges where they were cut. All the while, a pudgy large man was running over the cut houses as if he was trying to outrun a forest fire. "Is running the only thing you can do, _Teach_?"

Instead of a forest fire, the dirty old man turned to sneer at a certain straw-hat wearing pirate; whose katana was still aflame. "You have no chance of capturing my brother if you can't even take _my_ heat."

"You are getting really annoying, boy! And it is bad enough that you set my brilliant plan back by years, now you are getting under my skin." Teach, henceforth will be known as Blackbeard, growled with even more darkness surrounded him, making the outline even more thick.

"I rather not, I bet it is even more disgusting under there than out here. And it is dirty and stinky as it is." Luffy retorted with another jab, even faked disgust and waved his hand in front of his nose. But it still got his opponent even more enraged.

"That's does it! I was going to save this for your brother, my former commander!" Blackbeard roared, not even noticing that Luffy twitched an eyebrow on his stoic face. "But you have forced my hand! **Burakku Hōru (Black Hole)**!" From his shoes, a thick blanket of darkness emerged and scattered in all directions from Blackbeard's feet.

While the darkness swirled around where Luffy was standing, the rest of the wrecked houses and buildings were slowly sinking into the darkness. And the sounds of wood creaking and glass shattering invaded Luffy's ears; like a poor chorus, this irritated the pirate slightly. All the while, Blackbeard had the smile of a madman and laughed while the surroundings around his enemy were slowly being destroyed.

"You see!? Darkness is power, darkness is gravity! With this power, I will be able to destroy the world!" Blackbeard hollered once that portion of the town were sucked in. "And if you want to know what has happened to it all, then witness it! **Ribereishon (Liberation)**!" Luffy then saw the town buildings emerge from atop Blackbeard's head as if a geyser.

"Do you see the unbeatable power that I possess!" Blackbeard laughed as it rained wreckage, landing everywhere but where he was standing and also Luffy too, apparently. "This is the power of darkness, the strongest force on this planet! And I am darkness!" Suddenly, the man of darkness felt pain on his right side that also seemed to be freezing cold.

" **Kōritsuku sake no Surasuto (Freeze-Burn Sake Thrust)!"** Luffy shouted from his spot, this time using his rapier that was covered in dry-ice. "While you do put on a good show, how is that you are invincible if you still can draw blood and you still could feel pain? I thought that you were a Logia user like Ace?"

While Luffy mocked Blackbeard, the large dirty man was twitching through the pain and suddenly got up on his feet. And the freezing ice had vanished. "This Logia fruit is very powerful as it is rather unique. Unlike most Logia fruits which allow the user to let attack pass through, mine absorbs attacks as well physical trauma and pain." Blackbeard muttered while trying to get back from that sudden attack. "But there is just one more thing that this power can absorb, **Kurouzu (Black Vortex)**!"

Luffy knew that he was in trouble when he felt gravity trying to pull him towards Blackbeard, and the force was so strong that it was irresistible. "Nothing escapes gravity, especially that of a blackhole. But once the blackhole touches you…" Blackbeard only needed to grasp Luffy's shoulder and the former's prey realized what has happened to him, right before the old man sent Luffy flying back to where the straw-hat captain was just standing. "You will lose your powers! That is that power of the Dark-Dark Fruit!"

Yet Blackbeard's answer wasn't moans of pain but the sound of the wreckage being sliced and diced. "I will admit that the power is as scary as I imagined. But you still have no way to stop me from using this power! **Busohoku: Surudoku (Armament: Sharpen)**." Luffy's katana and rapier both turned black and their edges look especially sharp. "Now take this, **Hikori Jujika (Fire and Ice King Cross)**!"

Blackbeard saw a slash of fire and a slash of ice merge with each other to form a cross -scissor attack. **"Kurouzu!"** Panicking just a little, Blackbeard used gravity to try and absorb the frontal attack; key word being 'try'. And the dirty pirate knew that when his other side was terribly slashed just as he activated his **Kurouzu** move.

 **"Azuma Dorinku-Doriru (Eastern Drink Drill)!"** Luffy had used the pulling force of the gravity to get in an especially swift stab-and-slash at Blackbeard, with the latter focused on the cross attack. "The only reason I am not afraid of you or your power is that you haven't awakened it. And trust me, I have."

All Blackbeard did was growl and get up like before, with yet more darkness surrounding him. "I am going to take your head even if I have to sink this entire island." Luffy just smirked and grinded his two blades together, setting off flames and dry ice on the katana and rapier respectably.

"Bring it, you bloody traitor."

XXXXX

Back in the other side of the town,

"How dare…" A man's low voice glided across the wreckage with the wind before the giant wrestler crashed. "…the three of you bastards…" That was then followed by the sickly doctor who flew over the giant along with his horse. "…try to harm Nami-swan!" Then the sniper skid next to the giant.

"It would seem that we were mistaken by the idiot with the sun hair. Fate didn't make it clear that the cook will be as bad as our prey." Van Augur seemed to never lose his cool. Which could be said for Burgess who only got a faint footprint on his steaming face. Of course, Doctor Q took his time getting back since Stronger was as sick as he was.

As for the Straw Hats, "Can't you do anything without acting an idiot, blondie?" Zoro said with lack of content for Sanji's still love-struck tendencies while helping Nami back to her feet; the cook tried to do it himself only to be slapped by said woman. It was so sad that Sanji was still not trustworthy with a woman, especially one that has a man already.

"More stinking pirates to stand in our way? I am angry enough to punch Fate after I do you in!" Burgess charged in, as angry as a bull seeing nothing but red. But his charge was halted hard by Sanji and a certain man that was known as a 'demon' in the East Blue.

"Fine then, you ogre." Gin said with his trademark, hollow smile while using his tonfas to keep Burgess from budging. "Let's see you dance, with the Devil and hell's best cook." This time, Sanji didn't make a remark but join Gin in making a devilish smile on their faces; enough to even make Burgess flinch.

Meanwhile,

"Please tell me you are joking." Zoro said with clear content as he stared at Doctor Q and Stronger with Kuro looking no more amused. "We have to fight those two!?"

"I wish I was joking but while I know how to make plans, I don't know how to even make a pun." The former pirate captain responded. "And to honest, I can't believe the large amount of life coming out of this deathly man."

*cough cough* Doctor Q let out yet another several pints of blood from his mouth before finally speaking. "Sorry young ones but Fate has decided that we should fight. And both me and Stronger can't fight Fate, only you." The horse made a sound of agreement before coughing up blood all the same. "And we are going to strike, whatever you draw your blades or not!"

Zoro and Kuro both knew from that point that they let their eyes fool them when their opponent appeared in front of them with a double-bladed scythe ready to take heads off. And while both swordsmen can block that attack, someone else did. "Sorry guys, but I am wanted a piece of him for myself. If you don't mind."

"As long as you don't get in our way…" Zoro said, getting into his stance while Kuro finally revealed his 'cat claws'; they have been repaired and upgraded since one glove pair of blades had been broken off all the way back in the East Blue. But these claws will be able to withstand even an elephant's foot stepping on them, or better yet a dinosaur. "…or Luffy will have our necks, Chopper."

"Got it guys." Doctor Q had everyone in a loop on how he could be so sick and yet so alive at the same time; but facing a being that was a cross between a human war veteran and a full-grown reindeer was something beyond his imagination.

Finally, Augur was left facing not one but two fellow marksmen. And before he could fire off his rifle, the sniper had to move to dodge gunshots from the other sniper that had a very long nose while moving his head back to evade Frank's bullets, only for one to explode loud and hard in his face. "You think that you and your little gang are hot stuff for picking on our captain. You just never met pirates like us before, punk."

"So, you better be ready. Ready to face your death unless you are better than this." Usopp said, his legs and his voice no long shaking. All the while, pointing the tip of his rifle at Augur and hiding his self-satisfied smile for his clear bravery.

Yet, before anymore conflicts could start off,

 **"…** **Raifuru (Rifle)!"** The excitement was shattered, like an ice sheet with a heavy boulder on it, when one of the houses exploded and out came a certain large dirty man that had a fist to the face really hard. "If you wanted to go for our fists, then you should've said so." It was, of course, Luffy stepping over the rumble and even had his hand on a post to make it look cooler. "But for the record, touch my blades and you _will_ regret."

Even though Luffy's sudden change from smug to scary had disturbed everyone, even Blackbeard's crewmates somehow, the walking blackhole himself was growling like an animal crossed. "How dare you." Blackbeard said quietly yet also manically, as if he was losing his grip. "How dare you be so smug with me! I sailed with Whitebeard for twenty years! I am your senior, your better! You are just a snot-nosed bastard who can't even sail the Grand Line!"

How it was possible nobody cared but they could have sworn that both captains gave off different auras that clashed. "I know, _Teach_." Luffy spoke as if he was the Shinigami himself. "I know everything. And you are truly walking into your own grave if you keep this up. I am already out of mercy while you are out of steam. You also are out of luck, both you and your stinking boy club you call crew."

This must have been a cranking point because Blackbeard practically erupted with darkness. "That's it! Forget your bounty, you will be nothing but dust for your insolence!" Blackbeard used his darkness to suck up the rumble like a vacuum cleaner and sent it flying at Luffy at supersonic speeds. The young pirate simply sliced the bits of wood and brick into harmless pieces. Yet that was when Blackbeard appeared, fast for a fat guy, and ready to grab Luffy's head with his darkness.

However, this was _not_ his lucky day and Blackbeard knew that when he was sent flying hard by something big and something that stung at his flesh. "If anyone is going to take Mugiwara's head…" Blackbeard grunted in confusion while Luffy hid a smirk as the voice was familiar to the latter and not the former. "It is going to be the White Hunter. And let me show you, pirate scum, how the White Hunter does his work." Smoke soon filled the wrecked Mock Town, with a certain 'smoker' standing besides Luffy, both staring at Blackbeard.

End of Chapter 33.

 ***I had planned to start the Skypea arc in this chapter but decided to set it aside to have this fight between the Straw Hats and the Blackbeard Pirates. It may extend over a couple more chapters until I will have them visit the sea in the sky. Leave a review and flamers will be ignored!***


	33. Marines Join The Fray

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece_. – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

Marines Join The Fray

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

" _If anyone is going to take Mugiwara's head…" Blackbeard grunted in confusion while Luffy hid a smirk as the voice was familiar to the latter and not the former. "It is going to be the White Hunter. And let me show you, pirate scum, how the White Hunter does his work." Smoke soon filled the wrecked Mock Town, with a certain 'smoker' standing besides Luffy, both staring at Blackbeard._

"So, Commodore, do I have the pleasure of thanking you for getting the scum out of the way?" Luffy made this comment towards Smoker's direction and the marine had to grin his teeth; it still felt insulting to have a pirate, **Shinchibuki (Royal Pirate Warlord)** or not, talk to him that casually.

"You can stuff it in your throat and croak like a toad, Mugiwara. We are just doing our jobs and while you with the government, I still don't trust your kind." Smoker spoke like the strict grump that he projects himself as. "So, do you have anything on this fatass of a scumbag?"

"Plenty." That single word was spoke with so much verbal venom that you will think that it will drip out and on Luffy's lips.

"You seemed to hold a grudge, Mugiwara. What did this 'Blackbeard' do to you?" Smoker asked in genuine curiosity; he never seen a pirate show so much hatred onto a single person in all his career.

"He did what half of your marine corps been doing for years; he backstab a fellow sailor and abandoned ship to save his own skin." Luffy spoke and this time, Smoker was too shocked to retort. He reviewed the reports and profiles on every marine Luffy personally sank his fists into; they all had spots of being corrupted, tainted by greed and selfishness.

"And he is the one who had sights on taking Crocodile's place as one of the **Shichibuki (Seven Royal Warlords)** if I didn't bargain with the **Gorosei (Five Star Elders)** a few days ago" Luffy spoke and Smoker suddenly felt a surge of anger and disbelief. But instead of letting his lid blow, Smoker got his bearings together.

"Somehow you didn't surprise me anymore Mugiwara and you always seemed to have a reason for everything you've done." Due to the circumstances, Luffy hid his smirk; he just heard his marine rival competent him. "So, I don't care what you want to do, just don't get in my way."

"Then move it!" Luffy suddenly shouted and shoved Smoker across the rubble and moved himself to dodge yet another airborne landslide of garbage. "While you were monologuing worse than a comic book villain, the fatso nearly got the drop on us! Learn some awareness for crying out loud!"

"Whatever." Smoker grumbled, digging himself out of the rubble as if he was actually covered in leaves. **"Howaito Auto (White Out)!"** Smoker used one of his signature moves to try and ensure Teach. However,

" **Kurouzu (Black Vortex)!"** Teach used gravity to free himself from the smoke cloud that also got him, and also made for more ammo to use later. "You are more hardheaded and idiotic than **Mugiwara** and even myself! I knew that the World Government was looking for an excuse to hide **Mugiwara's** actions in Alabastra, defeating Crocodile, by promoting the one marine who did nothing!"

" **Howaito Burō (White Blow)!"** Teach was interrupted when Smoker used his powers to land a swift attack with similar force to that of a missile. "I guess you were right, for once, **Mugiwara**." Smoker remarked without even bothering to look at the straw-hat wearing pirate; he still has an image to keep. "Now then, Blackbeard…" Smoker addressed the fatso of a pirate getting back up without as much as a bruise. "It is poetic that you will face me, the **Hakuryō (White Hunter)** , so let's see if white beats black or otherwise!"

XXXXX

Elsewhere in Mock Town,

"Man." Usopp took a customary two seconds to let out a breath, "What does it take to beat these guys? They just keep getting up." Usopp then moved to dodge a large body sliding past him.

"I know. Especially that old man with his horse." Usopp turned to see who sent the otherwise unbeatable champion of Mock Town flying; it was Chopper, still in his Master Point. "Ever since we started fighting, the old sick man already lost twenty pints of blood. Just what is he?"

But neither of them had any time to ponder when they moved out of the away of a building that nearly crashed on them. It was Burgess, the 'Champion of Mock Town', and he wasn't happy the slightest. "Don't you bastards dare send me back and then talk shit about my crew mates! **Onihōyō (Ogre Bear Hug)**!" Burgess intended to use his large, bear-like arms to crush both Usopp and Chopper.

But he underestimated their teamwork, **"Dangan Dorirushotto (Air Bullet Drill Shot)!"** Usopp proclaimed and, using just his dormant arm, shot out of his custom rifle not a normal bullet round but one that shook the atmosphere it was soaring through. While Burgess dodged it despite his size, that was a mistake on his own accord as he still took damage from the surrounding impact. In fact, Burgess was nearly buried in the rumble from the sheer force that completely covered his frontside.

Still, the ogre champion barely got a change to wipe his nosebleed when Chopper' shadow covered his disgusting face. **"Sakura Shokuju Eikyō (Sakura Tree Planting Impact)!"** Chopper used both of his impressive arms to land a hand hammer right on Burgess's face, with enough strength to plant an entire tree like the move's namesake.

Yet it didn't finish the job. "Going after a fighter's face!? That is underhanded even for our Blackbeard Pirates! You all are worse than pirates!" Burgess finally got his feet and unsuccessfully tried to return punches but Chopper and Usopp resorted to dodging those attacks, thanks to weeks of hellish training by their captain. "And hold still for fuck's sake! GRAAGH!"

Usopp and Chopper didn't know to be surprised or deadpan to see Sanji's foot on where Burgess was just hurt. "You ugly bastard! That blast nearly sent Nami-cwhan to the filth and garbage on the shitty ground! You will pay!"

'Called it.' That was an oddly shared thought. "And while you are doing that, we will be elsewhere." Usopp spoke and walked away along with Chopper with the other Blackbeard Pirates in mind.

"Piss off or you won't get even polished rocks for your dinner!" Mock Town had an echo that was heard clearly for hours, not that anyone cared. The sounds of gunshots and blades dancing were louder and sounder more reliving somehow.

'Just what is up with this sniper and those eyes?' Kuro was occupied with Van Augur, trying to get close but the calm gunman was always a centimeter close to hitting the former pirate captain. And each of those shots were powerful enough to destroy a large pile of garbage and can even level one of the wooden buildings.

Then Kuro's eyes widen, feeling someone had sent him a message to his head. One telling him to go for the side of Augur. The next instant second came with a gunshot not in front of Kuro but behind him! This one had meet Augur's latest deadly blow perfectly and even stunned the sniper for just a moment. But Kuro was still as fast as in the East Blue, one that scared even his own former crew; and he took the chance to sink his **Neko Te (Cat Claws)** in Augur's bare side.

Also, Kuro was still the tactical genius from before and intermediately figured out who was responsible for giving him that opening. Looking up and behind, Kuro had the urge to smirk at how Usopp was standing above him and wasn't even shaking in the wind. "Never thought that this day will come, Usopp."

"Took the both of us long enough, Kuro." The Straw Hat sniper responded with no more fear, not when he just aided the one man that Usopp thought he was going to hate for the rest of his life. Perhaps even Kaya can make amends but that will be up for Time to tell. "Now then…" Usopp then jumped off the top of the building, walked over to Kuro's side and popped out the same hidden blade he used against a pair of assassins in the Sandy Kingdom. Even Kuro himself marveled at the simple yet beautiful blade, a miniature sword even that shun in the sun. "Let's finish this."

Once Augur got back up, his face didn't even twitch at the flesh wound staining his clothes. Not even when he saw Kuro charging for him with claws out, with distance that didn't give even a man like Augur enough time to take a shot. So, the Blackbeard Sniper resorted to blocking those blades with his own oversized rifle, showing that it was more durable than it looks. He did notice that Kuro was pressing with only one of his clawed gloves but couldn't ponder much when his rifle was hit with another blade and to his right side.

"Psyche." Usopp smirked and, with strength that defied his petite and slim arms, managed to force Augur's rifle to the left which had the mouth of the rifle. When Usopp pulled the trigger, Augur was able to dodge by moving to the left. The latter had assumed that Kuro won't dare to use his other set of blades on Usopp to get to him. But, to his eventual shock, Kuro leaped over Usopp with the balance and grace of an actual cat.

This once again left Augur will no room or time to dodge and felt his left side also slashed terribly. But this time, pain also surged from impact to Augur's kneecaps, curtesy of a swift and strong swipe of Kuro's leg. And yet he didn't fall on his legs, Augur was able to correct them using the blunt of his rifle!

"Damn." That was all Kuro could say. An Augur had a vicious smirk on his mouth.

"There are no weaklings in our crew, the captain will never allow one to join." Augur spoke and aimed his rifle again. "And I still have enough rounds to blow this town into the ocean. Come and see what fate has decided for us!"

Finally, there was Zoro, Nami and Gin against Doc Q and his horse Stronger. "I am no doctor but just how is that shithead so sick that he coughs up blood but has the strength to cut through the crap around us like paper!?" Zoro shouted in disbelief and annoyance, that his attacks were deflected by Doc Q's double-bladed scythe.

"I agree. I was never able to use even half of my strength when I was half-starved back in the East Blue." Gin had a strange fondness for this battle somehow, as if he was facing a fighter who had the appearance of being not a foot but his waist in the grave. Not to mention that the Horse, Stronger, was supposed to be sick like the Blackbeard Doctor but Gin couldn't even strike at the legs with his tonfas.

"I think that we already established that this four are like us, only darker and eviler!" Nami shouted back, blocking the scythe thanks to her trusty staff and some **Busoshoku Haki (Armament Haki)** to make it hard enough that a blade can't even scratch it. Too bad that Doc Q was as fast as he is surprising strong; she had no room to use any of her weather magic.

"It is Fate that keeps me alive as we were chosen to be the best there! Our captain is going to be at the top with us as the strongest crew in the world!" Doc Q proclaimed even though his solemn look didn't match the ambition quite much. Then, "Move, Stronger!" The sickly doctor commanded his equally sick horse to jump back when someone landed in the middle of the fight.

"I am disappointed and insulted by you, both calling yourself a doctor and not even treating your stead!" Chopper appeared in his Master form to once again thought to match himself against Doc Q, a doctor-vs-doctor battle if you will. "And this time, you aren't going to sic your ogre on me again!"

Chopper then sent out a hail of hoofs that were darkened with Haki, yet each where blocked by Doc Q's scythe. "I think that the doctor doesn't need all of us." Gin said, "As much as I want to keep at this pathetic doctor, I am going after someone with more meat." And with that, Gin headed over to where the wrestler was occupied with a certain blond cook.

"And I will get back above, where I am most at home in this stinking battle." Nami said before vanishing in a blur. This left Zoro with Chopper and Doc Q,

"Dammit. They are just sugarcoating this and I guess that it is difficult to figure out who is the strongest under the boss this time." Zoro mumbled to himself, "Hey Chopper!" The swordsman charged, briefly taking away the reindeer doctor's attention away from their shared foe. **"Sanjūroku Pondo Hō (Thirty-Six Pound Cannon)!"**

Zoro unleashed only one of his three swords and unleashed something that he had been perfecting from his hellish training from his captain. And he mastered it to the point that the flying slash attack moved around even Chopper's Master Point, forming a closing spiral right in front of the reindeer fighter. And Chopper understood where this was going and added his own attack into the mix. **"Sakura Hana Bishihon (Sakura Petal Book Press)!"**

Chopper coated his hand with Haki to prevent any self-damage while striking the central spiral to add more force, making it a virtual wind cannonball that moved too fast for even Doc Q or his stead to dodge. **"Shinigami Satsujin Donki (Grim Reaper Murder Blunt)!"**

Yet another impressive feat of the sickly doctor, he was strong enough to not only take in that combined attack but also cancel it out, with the blunt center piece of his double-bladed scythe. "You can't defy Fate and everything that Fate protects can never be harmed."

But before either Doc Q or Stronger could budge, another fighter appeared and clashed a blade against the Scythe. "If you want to cut down the Pirate Hunter, get in line! I have reservations!" This swordsman, or rather swordswoman, proclaimed only to realize that she suddenly was talking to just another pile of rubble. It could only be one person, Tashigi, the one from Loguetown and Alabastra.

For once, Zoro wasn't annoyed and somehow was amused to see her of all woman to intervene. He then decided, despite the circumstances, to tease her a little "I heard that you got a promotion along with your stovepipe of a boss." Zoro remarked, smirking to see that Tashigi was trying to ignore him. "I hope that this means you finally gotten your act together and gotten stronger at all. Or do you still want to be a man?"

"Shut it Pirate Hunter. You still owe me for the disgrace back in Loguetown!" Zoro just shook his head in disbelief while Chopper made a self-note to ask about this after the battle.

"I know that I never told you that I became a pirate but after seeing you nuts about swords and looking like my old friend, I couldn't break it to you." Zoro walked up to Tashigi, who was still trying to ignore him, and got into his three-sword style stance. "You just had no reason to hide that you were a marine. Everyone welcomes marines no matter what and you know that."

"Shut it." The marine swordswoman muttered and then charged for Doc Q, only for her attempt at a vertical slash to miss with Stronger moving to the left. Suddenly Chopper appeared again,

" **Sakura Bākupuresu (Sakura Bark Press)!"**

" **Shinigami Satsujin-Han (Grim Reaper Murder Block)!"**

Once again, Doc Q used his scythe to block the attack, only this time with the side of the staff. Yet that was what Chopper wanted, and Zoro emerged from above with his two swords from Loguetown descending downward. **"Tsuin Komettohanmā! (Twin Comet Hammers)!"**

Zoro struck both blades in hand on the scythe blades, using his enhanced strength to force the weapon and the stead holding both of them down to the ground. That was when Doc Q realized that he, like his sniper crewmate elsewhere, was duped. And saw no way out when Tashigi appeared above Zoro this time and with her personal sword drawn.

" **Doragon Kurasshu Kyanon (Dragon Crash Cannon)!"** Tashigi shot and made a stabbing motion with her katana that didn't make contact but instead sent a pressure shot that struck Doc Q right on the chest. And this time, Doc Q couldn't stay on Stronger and was sent flying off and into a pile of rubble.

Despite this, the sickly doctor got back on his feet, albeit with legs shaking worse than Usopp back in the East Blue. "It seems that you are not only guilty of disbelieving in fate, but also for defying it! I can never cure that or forgive any one for it! Come Stronger!"

The sick horse turned and actually ran while clutching the large scythe in its teeth, all in an instant of coughing up blood. While Doc Q couldn't walk right, he was able to jump back onto Stronger and readied his weapon to charge at his enemies. Yet while they were ready for it, someone else beat them to it; and by means of using another sword to not only block the scythe but also lift both Doc Q and Stronger with just his sword, sending them back to the ground.

"Vice Admiral, sir!" Tashigi suddenly gotten stiff in her salute while Gin and Zoro scanned this marine, assuming the cloak spoke true. And this man truly was no pushover and gave off a rather strong aura. Then he started to speak,

"Straw Hat Pirates, Blackbeard Pirates, my name is Momonga. I am a vice admiral of the Marines and it seems that I am needed." Momonga is a man with a black mohawk and a mustache. He wears the standard marine uniform, consisting of a purple and white pinstripe suit with a coat draped over his shoulders. Underneath his coat lies a dark blue shirt and a light blue tie. He is of average height and very well-built. He carries around his weapon of choice, a katana, either attached to his right hip or on his shoulder. "But while the Blackbeard Pirates are my prey, I don't trust **Shichibuki** or anyone who sails with them. Stay out of my way."

The pirates either let out a sigh or hide it, they may have a Shichibuki as a captain but it will take a lot more than that to show the marines that the Straw hats are no like most pirates. Luffy was right, his status as a Shichibuki was just to give some added protection until his crew was confident to take on the marines should the captain resign for someone else to take his place.

XXXXX

Back to Smoker and Teach, the former was running low while the latter was still on his legs and now is occupied with Luffy. 'How the hell does Mugiwara do this? None of my attacks are doing anything, he just sucks them up like a vacuum cleaner. Even when they do hit, that scumbag gets back up again; does he really feel no pain?'

Whatever thought he had, Smoker forgot about them when the human flesh-bag was sent crashing near him. "Dammit! Mugiwara, you are testing my patience?!" Luffy had the look of slight disappointment.

"Hate to be blunt but no, you are testing mine. Seriously, I thought the fine marine example such as yourself will find a much more suitable place to get distracted." Smoker growled and barely swallowed his temper.

"So, what do you suggest we do? You seemed to be making the progress here and my attacks are doing jack!" Luffy let out a sigh and a sad shake of the head.

"Smoker, only fools think that feeling no pain is to take no damage and thus they are invincible. They're not and there is a way to exploit this scum's ability to feel no pain." Luffy said vaguely and yet it only took a few seconds for Smoker to realize it. Too bad that this means he is truly unable to fight Teach as his methods are brute force and bruising, which leaves no wonder to how the scumbag could take them. "Now here's my plan…" Smoker took a look to see if anyone else is watching before leaning in to Luffy whispering in his ear.

And by the time Teach dug himself out, he was really about to blow his lid. "This is getting old too fast, **Mugiwara**! You will see why I was the more suitable **Shichibuki** …candidate?" Teach stopped his monologuing when he realized that Luffy was nowhere in sight, only Smoker and the garbage piles around them both.

 **"Shiroi Fīrudobyū (White View Field)!"** Smoker slammed his open palm onto a piece of rubble and out of his arm came a heavy mass of smoke; a classic smokescreen that only someone like Smoker can do.

"Like that is going to help you two! I sailed under Shirohige for twenty years! You can't escape me!" Teach shouted out and was about to focus on finding Luffy who apparently disappeared in the smoke screen. But then Smoker appeared and swung his large weapon, the **Nanashaku Jitte** , at Teach. The seasoned traitor of a pirate was able to catch the weapon despite the damage on his body.

"If you are going to charge then what was…the point…of…" Teach was about to try and taunt Smoker, to get under his skin like always. Then he started to wonder two things; one that he couldn't absorb the weapon and two, he was feeling rather weaken from the point he caught the **Jitte**.

"Do you know what **Kairōseki (Sea Prism Stone)** is?" Smoker asked with a sadistic smile to see that Teach learned the hard way on what he can't absorb just yet. And Smoker loved the look on the fatass's face when Teach realized that he was duped.

 **"…Saidobāsurasshu (Sideburn Slash)!"** Luffy appeared from out of the smoke with his katana out and both hands on the handle. And Teach couldn't even scream in pain when his bare other side had been sliced clean through.

Meanwhile,

"You're were right, these scumbags just don't fall and stay down." Momonga had rounded up Tashigi and, reluctantly, the Straw Hats to try and combine their efforts on the Blackbeard Pirates as a whole; a change of tactics he called it. But still, the results weren't any different, only the appearance of the enemy pirates; each one was covered with open wounds, ugly bruises and even their clothes were worse for wear.

"Yes, sir." Tashigi spoke up. "Despite their low numbers, they were still responsible for the destruction on Drum Island and defeating the former king, Wapol, who is now missing." Neither of the marines noticed that each of the Straw Hats growled or else gritted their teeth; it was infuriating that they couldn't break it to the marines that Wapol had fled like a coward, not even bothering to fight the Blackbeard Pirates.

"When I want a report or a comment, I will let you know." Momonga sneered at Tashigi, who realized that she spoke out of line for a moment. "But that can wait, because…what the hell?"

That was when the Blackbeard Pirates were engulfed in a smoke screen that even blocked out any awareness to where the scumbags were. Because both the Straw Hats and the marines were in the winning tide, the captain of the Blackbeard Pirates himself had issued a silent order to retreat.

XXXXX

Earlier, both Luffy and Smoker were the ones standing high and above a fallen fatso that is Teach. It was clear that the pirate who calls himself Blackbeard was about to lose conscious if he tries to keep the battle train running.

"Give up Blackbeard!" Smoker shouted, "You can absorb all the pain you want but you have to feel **Mugiwara's** poison sooner or later! As we speak, more and more marines will be arriving and you will not be able to fight you way out!" Smoker hoped nobody heard that part about Luffy still, "We are putting you under arrest for the destruction that you caused on Drum Island, still registered to belong to the World Government.

"You should listen to him." Luffy wanted his own two cents while the fatso was still on the ground, losing feeling in his legs. "But in the case that we meet again as hated enemies, I want to thank you. It was you and your little band's actions on Drum Island that was the best thing to happen since Wapol took over. You can give yourself a pat on the shoulder, good bad boy~!"

Teach gritted his teeth, he never was so humiliated in all his life. He thought that he could fix this setback by defeating the newest **Shichibuki** only a week the most after being ranted the status by the World Government. But Luffy was far stronger than he left on, which could explain how he easily defeated Crocodile, and the marines came to actually back him up which doomed the plan from the moment they arrived.

 **"Ribereishon (Liberation)!"** Teach used not one but both of his hands clad in darkness to release the smoke he absorbed from Smoker to create his own smokescreen. "Retreat you bastards! We're not ready to face Straw Hats, not with the marines too!" Teach was able to tell that his crew had heard the call and made their way past him but not before, "Remember this **Mugiwara**! I spent twenty years to enact my plan and I will not be denied of what I deserve! I will become the King of Pirates!" Then Teach turned tailed like before and didn't get far before he was answered,

"If you want to be the next Pirate King, then I am more than glad to fight you for it. But I will never accept someone who harms my friends, my family and smears on the Name of D, a rival for my dream!" Luffy shouted back at Blackbeard who still kept running. "I am warning you Teach! Once I learn that you harmed a hair on my brother, I will go to war with you if I have to!"

Then the world froze, everything suddenly moving as if time had slowed to the speed of a snail. Only Luffy and Teach seemed to be affected as their heart rates are still pumping hard from all the excitement. "I will get what I want, whether you are my ally or enemy. I promise that." With that, the world started to move like normal and the Blackbeard Pirates somehow evaded the marines while Luffy didn't budge an inch to stop them.

End of Chapter 33.

 ***What do you guys think? I hope you had a wonderful, warm and delicious thanksgiving! I sure did and I am glad to get this chapter done just in time!**

 **I did my best to show how each of the Blackbeard Pirates fared in battle since we rarely get to see them get serious with the exception of their captain in his canon battle with Ace. They were already strong to take on the entire Drum Island and battle their way into Impel Down even before expanding on their crew size.**

 **To be honest, I will have to admit but in the far future, I will be doing my version of Impel Down and the Marineford War. So, I am still having Blackbeard face against Ace and capturing him. Trust me, Luffy will be outraged and will not hunt Blackbeard down like a pirate, but as a god!**

 **Still, I hope you all had a good thanksgiving and all there is left to await is Christmas. We better remember to do our shopping! Ciao!***


	34. The Man Forever Ridiculed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"One Piece." – Speaking

'One Piece.' – Thinking

 _One Piece_. – Flashbacks

 **One Piece.** – Devil Fruits and Techniques

Deadly Drinking Pirate

The Man Forever Ridiculed!

 _Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

" _Yes, sir." Tashigi spoke up. "Despite their low numbers, they were still responsible for the destruction on Drum Island and defeating the former king, Wapol, who is now missing." Neither of the marines noticed that each of the Straw Hats growled or else gritted their teeth; it was infuriating that they couldn't break it to the marines that Wapol had fled like a coward, not even bothering to fight the Blackbeard Pirates._

 _That was when the Blackbeard Pirates were engulfed in a smoke screen that even blocked out any awareness to where the scumbags were. Because both the Straw Hats and the marines were in the winning tide, the captain of the Blackbeard Pirates himself had issued a silent order to retreat._

 _XXXXX_

 _Earlier, both Luffy and Smoker were the ones standing high and above a fallen fatso that is Teach. It was clear that the pirate who calls himself Blackbeard was about to lose conscious if he tries to keep the battle train running._

" _Give up Blackbeard!" Smoker shouted, "You can absorb all the pain you want but you have to feel_ _ **Mugiwara's**_ _poison sooner or later! As we speak, more and more marines will be arriving and you will not be able to fight you way out!" Smoker hoped nobody heard that part about Luffy still, "We are putting you under arrest for the destruction that you caused on Drum Island, still registered to belong to the World Government._

 _ **"Ribereishon (Liberation)!"**_ _Teach used not one but both of his hands clad in darkness to release the smoke he absorbed from Smoker to create his own smokescreen. "Retreat you bastards! We're not ready to face Straw Hats, not with the marines too!" Teach was able to tell that his crew had heard the call and made their way past him but not before, "Remember this_ _ **Mugiwara**_ _! I spent twenty years to enact my plan and I will not be denied of what I deserve! I will become the King of Pirates!" Then Teach turned tailed like before and didn't get far before he was answered,_

" _If you want to be the next Pirate King, then I am more than glad to fight you for it. But I will never accept someone who harms my friends, my family and smears on the Name of D, a rival for my dream!" Luffy shouted back at Blackbeard who still kept running. "I am warning you Teach! Once I learn that you harmed a hair on my brother, I will go to war with you if I have to!"_

 _Then the world froze, everything suddenly moving as if time had slowed to the speed of a snail. Only Luffy and Teach seemed to be affected as their heart rates are still pumping hard from all the excitement. "I will get what I want, whether you are my ally or enemy. I promise that." With that, the world started to move like normal and the Blackbeard Pirates somehow evaded the marines while Luffy didn't budge an inch to stop them._

" **Mugiwara (Straw Hat) …"** Smoker growled but he didn't need to speak another word to show how disappointed he was in Luffy and himself, for allowing not just Teach but also his crew to escape.

"I know Smokey, but you won't want it to go the other way. You are the one that doesn't trust us **Shichibuki (Seven Royal Warlords)**." Luffy responded by cooling himself down and putting away his blades into their scabbards. "And you were right once before, I say that you still have your mind in the right place."

"Flattery will get you nowhere **Mugiwara**!" Smoker retorted and before he could get on a rant, he felt the eyes of the devil staring down his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Momonga in all his glory. "Vice Admiral, sir!" Smoker quickly got into a stiff salute.

"…for a marine that doesn't trust the Shichibuki, you fought just fine with **Mugiwara**. I saw it all." Smoker didn't say a word, waiting for his superior to give the word that he may speak. "And I understand that you feel ashamed but I have it worse. I was sent when Headquarters recognized that Blackbeard used to sail the Grand Line under Whitebeard. I was supposed to be the one to append him but I choose to fight his dirt bag foot soldiers. I didn't want your protégé to be killed off or seen among pirates."

Smoker took it in and nodded. "So, you just return to your assigned ship with your attendant and take some rest. As a vice-admiral, everything falls on me when we fail to capture non- **Shichibuki** pirates. Dismissed."

"Yes sir. Come on Tashigi and don't get lost." Smoker finally spoke and the swordswoman hurried over to him. "And **Mugiwara** …" Luffy gave his attention to Smoker. "…it was fun. Thanks." Smoker mumbled, hoping that only Luffy heard it; thankfully, he did and Luffy even hide his smile.

"Now then **Mugiwara** …" Momonga then spoke to the **Shichibuki**. "I offer my apologies should we have gotten in your way in any form." For each person shocked that a Vice-Admiral will talk to a pirate as if Luffy was a level above him, they hid it. "We were moving everyone out and labeled at least one of the inhabitants as Bellamy the Hyena, worth fifty-five million berries. And I am confident that the state in he was found, beaten to a pulp, was of your doing?"

Luffy nodded his head. "If I may speak my mind…" Momonga gave off the face that said 'it better be good and quick'. "I have been rough with that rookie when he barged into a tavern where I was enjoying a meal. He thought me replacing Crocodile was a farce, a lie, a scam made by the World Government. I didn't care for what he thought but he got under my skin when he had to address my crew as prey. Even us pirates have some honor in our veins."

"Duly noted." Momonga responded. "As for me bringing this up, you were the one who not only defeated the Hyena but also noted us to where his crew was, shall we discuss a share of his bounty?" Once again, the atmosphere was frozen with disbelief and it will finally explain how the marines knew where to find the Straw Hats in the middle of their fight with the Blackbeard Pirates.

"To be fair, I ask only twenty-five million while you keep the remaining thirty million berries. Sounds fair?" Momonga nodded as his answer, and with the twitch of his finger a marine soldier appeared with a pair of suitcases. Momonga took the one from the marine's left hand that somehow appeared lighter than the other; and the Vice Admiral promptly gave it to Luffy to hold. Opening it, Luffy saw the share of Bellamy's bounty inside in the form of thousand berry bills.

Luffy then closed the suitcase and gave Momonga the bow of a businessman concluding his affairs, and the Vice Admiral gave a smaller bow out of respect for his rank. Momonga then walked off with that same marine, still holding the other suitcase while Luffy walked towards his crew.

"You can bash my face in later Nami." Luffy spoke to his girlfriend, handling the suitcase over to her. "Now let's get back to the King's Gourd and plan where to go next. I have had it with this dump."

XXXXX

Later,

Nami did have the urge to lock Luffy out of the cabin for the night, giving more than half the bounty to the marines, but she wasn't the type to try her bargaining skill and luck with a Vice Admiral; especially the one that Momonga portrayed him as. Still, there was some good news to be shared.

"A hermit, living on this island talking about a sky island, and even discovered gold at the bottom of the ocean…" Luffy reviewed the notes while Chopper still worked on any wounds. "We still have a lot of time to kill before the Log Pose eventually settles on another island. It will worth something, so let's do it!"

Luffy made the call and his crew hurried to move the King's Gourd to the side of the island that is a dense forest on the other side of Mock Town. Still they had a surprise to see something like that of a fairy tail castle! Yet a few of the guys were not convinced and remarked that it was an illusion.

True to their word, Luffy discovered that it was fake. The reality was that it was a plywood cut out of a castle that was covering what seems to be a small house cut clean in half. And the only thing nearly was a stump that had a kid's picture book. Nami checked it out and read the title to read 'Noland the Liar'. Apparently, it was published in the North Blue sea; and Sanji remarked that he read that book a lot when he was of the age and that he was born in the North. This baffled most of the crew, the remaining few had a feeling that Sanji was more than born in the North but wasn't talking; they had no idea on how right they were.

Luffy emerged out of the house saying that it was unoccupied so they decided to stick around and wait for the hermit to return, albeit with a rude welcome. All the while, Nami read the child's book. It went like this,

Long time ago, there was an adventurer named Noland. He often told high tales, stories from the sea that sounded so far-fetched that not even the children believed him. They simply wanted to hear what he will come up next.

One day, after yet another voyage to the sea, Noland visited the country king. He said that he discovered a city of gold on an island! This was the greatest of his stories yet he sounded so sure about it.

The king had agreed to check out the story of the city of gold and assembled a crew of over a thousand sailors and soldiers on a single ship. The sea was rough with storms and monsters yet the king was able to protect valiantly.

But by the time they got to the island, they were left with only two hundred left and the island was covered in nothing but a forest.

Noland was sent back to the kingdom and sentenced to death for lying. And, on the death stand, Noland shouted out that the City of Gold could have sunk into the ocean. This baffled everyone, that the foolish liar still believed in the City of Gold right to his very death. The End.

Nami closed the book and even teased Usopp about how both him and Noland were considered to be liars. Meanwhile, Luffy noticed bubbles nearly the edge of the island. It was like something was breathing down there. And Luffy was able to back away from a human hand shooting out to grab him. "Look sharp guys!"

"What the hell are you scumbags doing on my property!?" This alerted everyone while their captain moved back for some looking space. This wasn't want they had in mind for a hermit talking about a Sky Island. He was a muscular, middle aged man with blond hair. He has a large chestnut on his head. He wears dark-purple tracksuit-pants with a white stripe running along each leg, and a rope around his waist. He was wearing simply a pair of trousers. He is usually seen smoking with a cigarette in his mouth. On his left arm, the man had a tattoo of a chestnut with the word "Maroon" written across it.

"You are after my gold, aren't you? Then, drop dead!" Sanji had to dodge quickly when the chestnut man delivered a mean kick to the face. Which was followed by an equally swift side-sweep kick. But while Sanji was able to dodge that too, the man moved in with grace to go for a left stab. The blonde-haired cook was barely able to use one of his legs to parry, just barely.

Then the man started to play dirty, pulling a gun from who knows where and almost shot Sanji for real. Too bad that was only a close shot that Sanji was able to dodge right before the man started to shot off randomly and recklessly.

"Alright, if he fights with guns…" Frank spoke up from all the noise and inaction, pulling out his trusty revolver and aimed it at the old man until the latter suddenly fell to the ground in pain. "What?"

Chopper noticed something about how the old man was twitching worse than a fish on dry land. "Everyone, help me get him inside! I think that he is sick!" In no time at all, the old man was relocated into the strange house with the sun shining through the windows while hot wet towels were placed in certain spots on him.

Chopper explained that it was an illness that was common with deep-sea divers, who constantly expose their bodies to water pressure for days without end, and without giving their bodies the time to adjust to the change in pressure. This was a decompression sickness that involves water bubbles forming around the muscles, causing great pain which can lead to death. The old man was definitely diving and the little scuffle he had with Sanji had accelerated the sickness until he was in too much pain to even stand up.

Still there were more surprises to be made while the pirates were still taking care of the hermit. "Old Guy! Are you okay!? We heard gunshots and Mock Town was destroyed!" It appeared to be two large apes in human clothing trying to wedge their way into the doorway. And they almost thought that the Straw Hats were harming the hermit which seems to be their friend, or rather their boss.

"Oh! You are here to talk about finding an island and you were helping our old man. Sorry about that." One of them which apparently was the older brother had laughed it off along with his younger brother. And in order, their names were Shoujou and Masira.

Shoujou is a large man who looks like an orangutan with long green hair. He wears a black button up shirt that is too small for his body showing off his hairy torso, a green captain's coat with his arms in the sleeves, and a green captain's hat with his personal jolly roger on the front. He also wears a belt that has the kanji for forest engraved upon it. His hair is so long that its entire length is almost as long as Shoujou's entire body height.

And Masira was also a human with ape-like features. He wears an orange-yellow jumpsuit, and also has headphones and goggles. What makes him interesting is he apparently has a tail, although sometimes it cannot be seen. Masira also has huge arms and some kind of piercing around his wrists.

Of course, like most brothers, they gotten in a disagreement that has gotten physical but Luffy didn't care, he heard from Chopper and Kaya that the hermit had awoken. Luffy re-entered the house to see the old man sitting on the bed and taking a smoke. Apparently, he was the hermit who dives every day to look for gold and that his name was Montblanc Cricket.

"Sorry about the hostility guys, I seriously thought you were yet more thieves hearing about my gold from Mock Town." The old man said and Luffy just waved it off. "And I understand that while I was hundreds of feet down below like usual, you and your little gang fought with another pirate crew that got Mock Town into the garbage dump it always was."

"Let's drop it okay? We are here because you also believe in Sky Island. Our Log Pose is pointing towards the clouds and we even have a map that speak of Skypiea." Luffy responded and even took out the map to show to Cricket. Yet the old man only took a look for a split second before laughing manically.

"You seriously believe this crap?" Nobody was amused and just waited for Cricket to be finished. "This map is over two hundred years old! Who knows if it's real and not something made up and then tossed into the sea to be found by fools like you. What makes you think there is a Sky Island at all?"

Before Luffy could speak up, the old man spoke up again. "Because there was one man that said it was real and went down as a liar forever. My ancestor, Monbanc Noland!" This was a surprise and the chestnut on the head should have been a clue; they thought Noland's chestnut was just another plot device to make him look more foolish. Cricket went on that his family also believed in the city of gold and the island in the sky, so they all sailed the Grand Line to look for it but with no luck. And Cricket said that he was the black sheep of the family as he was the only one that didn't care for any of this and tried to rid himself of the ridicule he knew from the day he was born, simply for having the blood of Noland.

And, in an act of irony, he assembled a pirate crew and found the island of Jaya; the one that Noland claimed to have seen the city of gold. He figured that since he was the only one of the Monblanc family to ever find the island then it was his destiny to find out once for and all that Noland's stories were true or false. His crew never agreed to it and left him to live on Jaya, where he found the house cut clean in half and made it his home. "I am just an old man trying to get free from what my ancestor had done to our family. Don't let you kids get in the middle of my battle." Cricket finished with the sigh of his cigarette, "After all that, why do you still want my help in finding this island in the sky?

"Because Roger arrived at a Sky Island along with a cabin boy who will grow up to be a great pirate and one of my teachers." Luffy spoke with usher surety and everyone in the room.

"You were taught by someone who sailed under the Pirate King!?" That was the collected response by most of the crew. Even the stoic Robin was shocked to hear that Luffy had such a connection to Roger.

"That will be for later, but I know that there is a Skypiea and you are the only one who knows how to get there." Luffy responded and stared hard Cricket, settling a thick atmosphere in the room.

"…We will talk over a drink or two."

XXXXX

When Cricket said to 'talk over drinks', he really meant having a drink-out; a party at his place. When Shoujou and Masira finally stopped their childish brawl, they joined in and brought in the booze and refreshments. And that got the party into full swing with everyone eating themselves full and drinking themselves drunk. There was the little thing of Cricket trying to direct Nami to sit besides him but Luffy keep a good distance since the old man was clearly having too much to drink.

Yet, all the while everyone was eating or drinking, Robin preferred tea and a good book to read. And the book she was reading happened to be an ancient one, easily four hundred years old that she found on the bookshelf near the bed. It was a journal and when she came across a page with minimal writing and some tear spots, Cricket appeared in her face. "…I saw the gold in the _skull's right eye_."

That got everyone's attention and they stopped to hear what it supposedly meant. "That was the last my ancestor ever wrote until his planned execution! As for the meaning, not I was able to figure it out! Does it mean the eye of a human skull? Or does it mean there is an island shaped like a skull and the gold is there? We may never know as Noland took the answer to his grave!"

Cricket finished his drink and let out a satisfied sigh, "Now that we have been rested over, I would like to share some things with you as your captain agreed." Cricket turned to the two ape-looking men and they hurried over to fetch something.

And when they returned, the Straw Hats were amazed to see a bell made of gold that was the size to fit in the palm of a human hand. But while that was impressive, the real star of the show was the large, gold model of what seems to be some kind of a toucan. "As for what this statute, made of real gold, is supposed to be of; a South Bird!"

Silence filled the air, like a foreign word was shot out. But Luffy looked the wiser like before, "I have heard of those somewhere while training. South Birds are tropical birds that are called so because they have the best sense of direction for any living creature, better than any compass made. Sailors who acquire a South Bird have a good way of navigating because those birds face south no matter what, even during storms or the Grand Line."

"ARRGH!" The whole house suddenly shook and nearly knocked everything over. "That reminds me! If you are going to get to the Sky Island then you will have to take a very dangerous current that shots upward to the clouds! And the only way to make it is with a South Bird!"

"WHAAT!?"

End of Chapter 34.

 ***What do you think? It is back to adventure and action rather than battles for a while now! And I apologize for such an ending but it is the best I can think of. The semester is counting down and I will have to spend a lot more time studying for my finals than anything else. Again, I am sorry if it is anticlimactic in the sense.**

 **Also, I apologize for not including the part where Cricket explains about being bullied and insulted for simply having the same last name (and hair style) of Noland. I made sure to include that in this chapter and say, welcome to December! My finals practically start now so I will be extra busy this week and the next! I will be back to work in time for Christmas!***


End file.
